


Letting Go

by Infernos



Series: Miles To Go Before I Sleep [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Guardian Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Past Braeden/Derek Hale, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Rebuilt Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 172,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernos/pseuds/Infernos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Go - A Teen Wolf Fan Fiction. I claim no rights to the characters. This story takes place approximately 10 years after the end of season 4.<br/>Stiles is a photographer who travels the world. He runs into Derek on a trip home to see his father. Together they learn how to deal with their feelings. Life for them will never be the same. </p><p>“Your destiny is not mine to tell, but you need not be frightened of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

South Africa - Early October

“Hello?” Stiles mumbled into the phone that had woken him up from a deep sleep. 

“Stiles?” 

“Dad ? What’s going on” He asked

“Son, where are you ? I need you to come home” His father replied weekly. 

Stiles sat up in bed, instantly awake. “What? What’s wrong ? Are you hurt ?” he asked. 

“I’ve been shot” His father said. “It’s not serious. I’m about to go into surgery to remove another bullet from my shoulder. I’m going to be ok, I just need you to be here.”

“I’m in Johannesburg, South Africa, Dad. I’ll be home in 2 days. Is Melissa there?” 

“She left not long ago, but you should be able to catch her at home. “

“Ok, Dad. Rest. Enjoy the morphine. I’ll catch the next flight I can and I will be there as soon as humanly possible” Stiles replied. “Love you Dad” 

“I love you too Son.” The Sheriff said, his voice already fading away. 

Stiles hung up and jumped out of bed. He called the front desk and asked for a cab to take him to the airport as soon as possible. While he packed his few clothes into a backpack, he called Melissa. No one answered, so he left her a message.

“Melissa, It’s Stiles. I’m on the way home. I’m in South Africa, so I should be home in about 2 days. Take care of my dad. Love you”, and he hung up.  Grabbing his backpack he ran down to the lobby. 

On the way to the airport, Stiles made a few phone calls to various international travel agencies he had worked with previously to find the fastest route home. Unfortunately with it being the early hours of the morning in South Africa, his options were limited. Once at the airport, he realized he was going to have to book available flights as he reached other cities. His first available flight took him to Dubai, he managed a very quick transfer to a flight going to Rome, then as luck would have it, he caught a connecting flight to London. Twenty four hours later he stood in line at Heathrow booking a flight to New York. He arrived in New York City in the early hours of the morning, a day and a half after his phone call with his father. He checked his phone to find a voice mail from Melissa letting him know that his father was recovering and to text her the incoming flight info so she could pick him up. Unfortunately Stiles wasn’t able to get a direct flight to Sacramento California from New York, so he booked a flight to Minneapolis, figuring that would get him almost half way and he could decide what to do from there. He hadn’t slept since the first phone call and the lack of sleep was starting to wear him down. 

Once on board the flight to Minneapolis, Stiles pulled out his laptop to take a few notes before the plane took off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few people in flight uniforms walk by. He put his laptop away just as the flight attendants were making their way through the cabin to prepare for departure. 

“Mr Stilinski? “ A voice above his said. 

“Yes” He replied, looking up. 

“I have a first class upgrade for you. If you would gather your belongings, I’ll show you to your seat”

“Ok, well, who am I to argue with an unexpected first class upgrade” He said with a smile, grabbing his backpack and standing up. 

The flight attendant took him up to first class, and then around the partition in front of the first row of seats. There were two seats there. One was already occupied by a man in a Captain’s uniform. He stuffed his backpack into a cabinet in front and took his seat. 

“Well, this was unexpected” Stiles said, not really expecting a reply from the man next to him. Much to his surprise the uniformed man lifted his head and said “Hello Stiles” 

The uniformed man was Derek Hale. 

“Sourwolf ! Oh My God. What are you doing here ? Look at your in the uniform. Are you the pilot ? Why aren’t you in the cockpit ? Who is going to fly the plane ? ”

Laughing, Derek replied, “Relax, Stiles. I’m not the pilot. I’m deadheading this flight back home for some much needed vacation. I saw you sitting there and thought you could use a little pampering. You look pretty beat”

“Oh My God, Derek. You have no idea. My Dad was shot and I’m on my way home to be with him while he recovers.”

“Jeez Stiles, where are you flying in from?” Derek asked “Is your father OK?”

“I left Johannesburg, South Africa the day before yesterday. I’m hoping to be home tonight. I haven’t slept since I got the phone call and I’m pretty much running on empty right now.”

“Wow. No wonder you look so run down. Your dad?” Derek prompts again. 

“I had a message from Melissa, you remember Scott’s mother? She said he was recovering nicely and to let her know when I was landing so she could pick me up.” 

“Good, I’m glad he’s going to be ok” Derek says “‘I’m on my way home to Beacon Hills too. I’ve been working in Toulouse France for the last few months and I can’t wait to spend some quality time at home doing nothing. “

Stiles settles into his seat while the plane taxies down the runway and takes off towards Minneapolis. Derek dozes off for a few minutes but then wakes up again. He pushes the call button next to his seat, and a few minutes and male flight attendant comes to see what he needs. 

“Hey Derek. What can I do for you? Who’s your friend ? “ 

“Jake,” Derek replies in his most professional manner, “Can you get me the last weather report from ATC in Minneapolis. I want to know what’s going on with that storm I heard about before we left.” 

“Sure thing Derek. Back in a flash” and off Jake goes. 

“Someone you know ?” Stiles asks, raising his eyebrows. 

“Not really. We’ve been on a few flights together, but he usually annoys the fuck out of me.” Derek replies darkly. 

“Whoa. You mean like I used to. ?” Stiles asks with a grin. 

“No, he’s far more obnoxious than you ever were. You just talked too much. He tends to be more inappropriate” Derek replies with a frown. 

“Wow. He sounds all kinds of special. I’m glad I grew out of that. Now I only ramble when I’m sleep deprived. 

“I know” Derek says with a laugh

“Hey!” Stiles exclaims, laughing as well. 

A few minutes later another flight attendant comes by and tells Derek that ATC in Minneapolis has started canceling outbound flights and it looks like they will be stuck there at least overnight. 

“Normally I would be freaking out, but I’m so tired I can hardly think straight and a good 8 or 10 hours of sleep will do me wonders.” Stiles says with a sigh. “Do you know of a nice hotel close to the airport ? I want to stay close so I can grab the first available flight home” 

“Yes I do. I know the perfect place. I’m sure they will have a room available for you.” Derek replies. 

The rest of the flight passes quickly. Jake comes by a few times to check on Derek. Lingering far too long after Derek says that he’s fine and doesn’t need anything. 

Derek takes the time to catch up with Stiles since it’s been at least 5 years since they have seen one another. It turns out that Derek is a commercial test pilot and he’s been in France testing a new airplane from a European manufacturer. He rarely flies commercial routes as a pilot since he spends all of his time testing new aircraft. Once in a while he will relieve a Captain on a long haul flight. This is how he ended up working with Jake a few times. 

When they land in Minneapolis, Stiles hasn’t slept in over 40 hours and he’s almost asleep on his feet. They manage to get one of the last taxi’s to the hotel. 

“Hi Melanie” Derek says to the young lady at the desk. 

“Welcome back, Captain Hale. Your room is ready and waiting for you as always.” She replies with a smile. 

“Do you have any other rooms available ?” Derek asks “My friend here has been traveling desperately to get home to be with his family and really needs a good night’s sleep” 

“I’m sorry, Captain Hale. We are booked solid. There is nothing available because of the storm and all of the canceled flights. “ 

Stiles groans. “I just want to get home to see my Dad and sleep. Is that too much to ask?”

“That’s ok Melanie, He can stay with me tonight. I’m pretty sure I can make room for him. We’re heading to the same place anyway. Take care going home tonight. It’s pretty nasty out there.” Derek says with a smile. 

“Actually a bunch of us are taking over a conference room tonight. It’s going to be a girls slumber party. We all have to work tomorrow and it’s safer to stay here then try to get home.” 

“Sounds like fun. You ladies have a good night.”

“Thank you, Captain Hale. It’s always nice to see you.” Melanie replies. 

“Come on, sleepy head, you need a hot shower and a good nights sleep.” Derek says as he drags a nearly sleeping Stiles with him to the elevator. 

The room happens to be on the top floor, and takes up the whole corner of the building. 

“Sourwolf? How did you manage to snag a kick ass room in such a nice hotel in Minneapolis ?” Stiles asks in wonderment. 

“This room is reserved for me because I fly through Minneapolis quite a bit, and I happen to own the hotel.” 

“I would tell you how much I hate you right now, but I’m just thankful to have a place to sleep.” Stiles laughs

“Go” Derek says, pushing Stiles towards the bathroom. “Take a shower. You stink and it’s making my nose itch. Throw your clothes outside the door and grab a robe when you’re done. There should be a few in there. I’ll have your clothes washed overnight.” 

“Ok, you’re the boss” Stiles says, leaving a trail of clothes behind him as he heads off towards the bathroom. 

Derek gathers the clothes and put them in a bag. “Maybe we should just burn these” He mutters.

Derek calls down to the front desk where Melanie answers. “Hello Captain Hale, what can I do for you? Is everything ok with your room.?” 

“Oh, it’s fine as always. I was wondering if Jack was still here?”

“Yes he is Captain. What do you need?” 

“My friend is in desperate need of some clean clothes. I’m afraid the ones he came in with have seen better days. Can you send Jack to get his old ones?” 

“Of course, Captain. He’ll be there in a moment. Will there be anything else ?” She asks

“No, that’s it. Thank you so much Melanie. You’re always so helpful” Derek says as he hangs up. 

Seconds later, there is a knock on the door. 

“Come in Jack” Derek answers. 

A young man lets himself in, and Derek hands him the bag with Stiles clothes in it. “Please match these as best as you can from the store. Just take it from my miscellaneous account. Have someone bring the new stuff up in the morning. With this storm I’m not sure we will be able to leave tomorrow. When you’re done, put these in the incinerator.” Derek says with a laugh. 

“Of course, Sir. Will there be anything else?” Jack asks. 

“No, that’s it. Just be safe if you’re heading home at the end of your shift.” 

“Thank you Sir. I think I’m going to join the rest of the staff in the conference room tonight. It seems a safer choice and probably a whole lot more fun than driving.” Jack says with a smile. 

“Good idea. Tell the rest of the staff to take anything they need out of the kitchen tonight. Keep a list and I’ll take care of it. Raid the bar if you want, but I expect everyone to be sober when they start their shift in the morning.” 

“Excellent!” Jack says with a laugh, finally losing his stiff composure. “Sleep well, Sir“ Jack takes the bag and closes the door behind him. 

Seconds later there is another knock on the door.  
 Derek opens it to find Jake standing there. Jake pushes his way into the room and closes the door behind him. 

“Who’s the new boy Derek? A new fuck puppet for you to play with ? Why won’t you play with me Derek ? You know we could have a lot of fun.” 

Derek frowns and looks down at Jake. “I’ve told you before, I’m not interested. It’s totally inappropriate for you to be here. “

“Oh come on Derek! No one needs to know. I’m the model of discretion. You know I’m dying to find out what’s under that hot uniform of yours”

Stiles comes out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Stiles! This isn’t what it…” Derek says exasperated. 

“Relax, I’ve got this.” Stiles replies with a grin. 

Stiles steps towards Jake and extends his hand in greeting. “Hi, we didn’t get introduced before, I’m Mr Stilinski.”

Jake reaches out to shake his hand and as soon as Stiles grabs it, he twists Jake around and slams him face first into the door. It reminds him of something Derek did to him many years before. 

“Hi Jake. Listen carefully. I’ve been awake for almost 2 full days. Not only am I sleep deprived, but I’m pretty stressed out as well.” 

“But..” Jake squeaks out. 

Pushing his face into the door again, Stiles says with a growl “Don’t speak. If I have to listen to your voice, my ears may start to bleed” 

“Now, let me give you a really quick history lesson. I have about 10 minutes left and then I’m going to pass out. Listen carefully so I don’t have to repeat myself. Remember. Don’t speak. Nod your head up and down for yes, or shake it left to right for No. If there is any confusion about what your answer should be, I’ll tell you what it should be.” 

Stiles turns Jake around and pushes him up against the door, putting his hands on either side of his head.

“48 hours ago I was in South Africa when I got a phone call from my dad. He’s the sheriff of my home town and he was letting me know that he was about to go into surgery because he had been shot. My Dad and I have an agreement. My job lets me travel all over the world, and no matter how many birthdays, holidays, or family events I miss. No matter where I happen to be in the world, I drop everything and go home to see him any time he’s been injured on the job. My mother died a long time ago, and even though he’s remarried to an amazing woman it’s very important that we be there for each other. Can you appreciate that ?”

Jake cautiously nods his head up and down. 

“Good Boy. Now, from what I just heard, you were being extremely inappropriate to Captain Hale, and from what I understand, this is something you’ve done more than once. I’m sure your employer had rules against sexual harassment, and what I heard definitely sounded like it. Captain Hale said he wasn’t interested and yet you continued your advances. Should Captain Hale decide to press a sexual harassment claim again you, I would certainly be happy to contribute my observations. Would you like that, Jake ?”

Jake shakes his head back and forth, eyes wide. 

“Let me tell you a secret Jake, since you seem to be so interested in what’s under Captain Hale’s uniform. And it will be Captain Hale from now on. You may no longer call him by his first name because you’ve been so incredibly rude. Do you see that look ? The scowl on his face? The brooding eyebrows? The clenched fists? Do you see it? “ Jake nods his head “Good. I saw that look once myself. When I was 16 I suffered from ADD, and I could never shut my mouth. One day Captain Hale had enough and he picked me up over his head, and threw me across the room where I slammed into the wall. I didn’t break anything but it hurt like hell and I had some colorful bruises for a while. So, what’s under that uniform is a lot of muscles. “ Stiles leans in close to Jake’s head and says seductively. “Lots of big, strong, hairy, ripped, muscles, and I just saved you from being thrown down the hallway like a rag doll. Captain Hale is an incredibly patient man, but you’ve pushed him too far and you’ve crossed the line. Can you understand that Jake ? Nod your head up and down like a good boy” 

Jake nods his head several times. 

Looking towards Derek, Stiles says “I think he’s getting a clue here” 

Stiles turns back to Jake. “Now, you’re going to apologize to Captain Hale. No, you’re not going to speak now. Remember, I don’t want my ears to bleed. You can talk to him later if you happen to be on another flight together. Tomorrow morning, you’re going to have room service send up the biggest breakfast for 2 that they can put together. Captain Hale is a serious carnivore, so make sure there is a lot of meat. Some bacon, sausage, and ham is a good start. Make sure there are eggs, toast, hash browns, maybe some pancakes and lots of coffee with cream and sugar. You’re going to pay for it, and you’re going to leave them a very generous tip for doing so.10 AM sounds like a good time to me. “

Stiles pushed Jake to the side and opens the door. His towel unravels and falls to the ground, leaving Stiles standing there naked. Jake notices and his eyes go wide again. 

“Don’t look. There is nothing down there that would be interested in you. We both have far better taste. Now, I’m going to bed. Get out!” Stiles pushes Jake out the door and slams it shut behind him. 

Stiles picks up his towel and turns around to Derek who is now starting at him with his eyes wide open. “What ? You just have to know how to talk to people Derek.” 

“He wet his pants.” Derek says and they both dissolve into laughter. 

Eventually Stiles throws his towel at Derek and stretches out on the bed. “Lydia taught me well. Sorry Sourwolf, I sleep naked. Throw a blanket over me if it bothers you. I'm too tired to care. I promise not to take up too much of the bed" Stiles says with a yawn, his voice fading. 

“Good night Stiles. I’ve missed you” Derek says quietly. 

“I’ve missed you too, Derek” 

Some time in the middle of the night Stiles stirs because he hears Derek talking on the phone with someone. 

“Brad, I know our resources are stretched thin here with this blizzard, but I need a favor” Derek says quietly. 

“I need a chartered flight out of Minneapolis to Sacramento. I’ll fly it myself if you can get me the aircraft and get it cleared for takeoff by local ATC. You know I’m qualified to fly damn near anything so I don’t really care what it is. I just need it fueled and staffed. I’ll pay for the charter myself if it’s an issue.” 

“Yes, I know it’s totally out of character for me to ask such a thing. I’m helping a family friend get back home to be with his father who is in the hospital. You know I never ask for anything other than an odd day off here and there, and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” 

“Thanks Brad. Whatever you can do is greatly appreciated. Good night” 

He fishes around for Stiles telephone and finds Melissa’s number. He sends her a text from his own phone. 

Stiles delayed. Blizzard in Minneapolis. Stiles will be home tomorrow come hell or high water - Derek

A few minutes later a text comes back - “Thanks for taking care of him. Safe trip - Mel”

Derek then strips to his boxers, and crawl into bed next to Stiles. 

He wakes up just after 8 am the next morning. Stiles is wrapped around him like an octopus. He finds it comforting if a bit uncomfortable. He carefully unwraps himself and crawls out of bed, heading off to the bathroom to get his day started. 

When he comes back half an hour later, Stiles is sitting up in bed rubbing his face. 

“Wow, I feel like I've been resurrected from the dead. Thanks for letting me stay here, Derek. I really needed the sleep.” 

“Don’t worry about it” Derek replies.

“Oh, someone came in the room and dropped some packages off. I looked long enough to make sure it wasn’t Jake and fell back asleep. “

“It was probably Jack with your clothes” Derek drops a robe on the bed for Stiles. “Come on sleepy head, let’s see what we’ve got, and see what we can do to get you home.”

Stiles starts to dig through the bags like a kid on Christmas morning. “Wow. I don’t know what to say. This is way too much” Stiles says excitedly. 

“Come on. I’m sure you looked fresh and perky when you got on your first flight, but it’s a wonder they let you on the plane in New York. You looked like death warmed over and smelled just as bad. Now go get dressed. Room service should be here shortly and I don’t need the staff talking about me being in here with a naked man.” 

Stiles grabs the bags and heads off to the bathroom. “After Jake, I’m sure I am the least of your problems.” he says with a laugh. “Besides, if breakfast doesn’t appear on time, I’m going to throw him down the hallway myself”

Half an hour later, Stiles returns dressed, looking fresh and well rested. 

“You don’t have to worry about Jake” Derek says with a smirk. “He checked out around 5AM this morning. He decided it was better to stay at the airport so he could catch the next available plane home. He did place a really large order for room service though. It should be here shortly. The front desk said he looked like he had spent the night sleeping under a desk. The poor boy is probably gonna have nightmares for weeks.” 

Laughing, Stiles replies, “Well, at least you didn’t unleash the wolf on him. He might have needed therapy after seeing the fangs and glowing eyes.”

An hour later, both Stiles and Derek are stuffed from the massive breakfast that was delivered. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea” Stiles says with a yawn. “I’m sleepy again”

“That’s your body saying you need fuel and rest. You’ve really worn yourself out, Stiles” Derek looks down when his phone starts to buzz. “Oh, let me take this. It might be our ticket home”

“Good Morning, Brad. Please tell me you have good news” Derek says into his phone. “No, tell me the bad news first. Ok. Really ? Good. I can live with that. Let me make some phone calls and we will be there in a few hours. I’ll call ahead and let them know when we are on the way. Thanks Brad. I really do owe you one” 

Derek hangs up his phone and looks at Stiles. 

“Good news. I’ve managed to arrange a flight home for us. The bad news is that the Minneapolis airport is still closed and doesn’t expect to open again until this evening, unless another storm develops. However, Flying Cloud regional airport has an open runway due to an organ transplant flight coming in this morning. There will be a plane waiting for us there at 2pm. and ATC has given us permission to take off” 

“Shit yeah ! I’m finally gonna get to see my Dad!” Stiles yells in excitement. 

“Why don’t you call him , and then get your stuff together ? I need to give the local pack a courtesy call before we can go”

Stiles calls his father. Everything is ok. He will be discharged in a few hours. He told Stiles to just get home and he will see him there. He probably needs the sleep more and once the Sheriff gets home, he’s not going anywhere for a while. 

Derek calls the local pack. Though he’s an alpha in his own right, he doesn’t have a pack and has no plans on rebuilding the Hale Pack. He always calls the local pack to let them know he will be coming through their area. He’s on good terms with the Ten Thousand Lakes Pack and sometimes socializes with them when he has free time. 

“Hello, Lakota Dispatch, where may I direct your call?”

“Derek Hale calling for Thunder Wolf Lakota”

“One moment, Alpha Hale, I’ll put you through”

“Derek ? Are you still in town ?” The thunderous voice asks when the line picks up. 

“Hey Thunder. The blizzard shut down the airport and I didn’t expect I would get out of town today. Plans changed at the last minute and I wanted to let you know I’ll be traveling across the area to get to Flying Cloud airport for a flight home” 

“Great. Thanks for letting me know. We run security at Flying Cloud now. They might have been caught off guard if you just showed up. Everything else going ok ?” 

“Yeah, things are great. I’m heading home for a long overdue vacation. I ran into an old friend on my flight here and he’s trying to get home to see his father who’s in the hospital. I pulled some strings and managed to get a flight out.” 

“Wow. Sorry to hear about your friend. I hope his father is ok, and makes a speedy recovery.” 

“Thanks, Thunder. How is your Pack Elder ? Has she improved any?”

“No. She has realized that her time is limited. She decided to stay in human form through the end, but her wolf is pretty much running the show. We will be lucky if she makes it to the end of the month. Any chance you can come back and say Goodbye to her before she passes ? You know she adores you.”

“I’ll try my best. As soon as I get home so my friend can check in with his father, I’ll make plans to come back. Shouldn’t be more than a week or so. Does that work?” 

“That’s fine, Derek. I’ll let her know you’re trying your hardest to make it back. Maybe that will give her the strength to hold on a little bit longer”

“Thanks Thunder. I’ll call you from California and let you know when to expect me back. In the meantime, call the hotel when the Tribal Meetings start. You can use our large conference room as long as you need.”

“Thanks Derek. That will make this transition so much easier. Have a safe flight.” Thunder says and the line goes dead. 

“Stiles?” Derek calls out. “Are you packed and ready?” 

“Waiting on you Captain Hale. Let’s get this show on the road”

Derek stops by the main desk where Melanie is once again at her post. 

“Hi Melanie, Can you call Jack for me ? I need a ride to Flying Cloud regional airport so I can get home. Have him bring the big truck from the garage”

“Certainly, Captain Hale. Will there be anything else?”

“Actually there is. Is the large conference room booked at all for the next few months ?”

Looking at the system calendar, Melanie replies that it is free. 

“Great. I want you to block it off for the next 3 months. The Lakota’s are about to lose their oldest tribal elder and I’ve offered the conference room to them for Tribal meetings. They have some unique taste in food, so if they ask for anything, call Native Game Butchers in St. Paul and have them deliver whatever they need. Don’t worry about costs. They pay cash for everything and you’ll get a large cash deposit when they arrive. It will most likely cover everything they may want while they use the room, with plenty to spare. I would expect some of them to sleep in the conference room until the meetings are over.”

“Oh, that’s so sad to hear. I’ll make sure they have everything they need. Will there be anything else?” 

“No, Thank You Melanie. I’m not sure what I would do without you”

“Thank you Captain Hale, Have a safe trip home.”

Jack pulls up to the front of the hotel in the largest four wheel drive truck Stiles has ever seen. Derek and Stiles crawl into the back and they are on their way. 

Stiles asks Derek about Melanie. “Dude, is the girl at the desk, you know” Stiles makes claws and bares his teeth “gggrrrrrr?” 

Derek laughs, “No, she’s not a werewolf, but she’s not entirely human either. I don’t know exactly what she is. She is amazingly efficient at her job, absolutely discreet, and she runs that hotel as if it were her own. In exchange for maintaining my privacy, I don’t inquire into hers.”

“Hey Jack, do you know what Melanie is?” Stiles asks on a whim.

Jack looks up into the rearview mirror and his eyes turn totally black. “Indeed I do know what my sister is, but it isn’t my place to say” He replies blank look on his face. 

Stiles lifts his hands up in a posture of surrender. “Sorry, no offense meant. My curiosity gets the best of me sometimes” 

“None taken Sir. You’re reputation precedes you Mr Stilinski. None of us is entirely human” Jack says with a serous tone. 

“Nope. I’m pretty sure I’m just a plain, boring, human being who’s somehow stumbled into the knowledge that sometimes the things that go bump in the night aren’t just our imagination”

“Captain Hale. It just occurred to me, and my apologies if I’m out of line by presuming to even ask this. Does that Lakota Pack know that Mr Stilinski is traveling with you ?”

“No, but I don’t see why it would be important. Why do you ask?”

“Captain, again, my apologies, but do you truly not know what Mr Stilinski is ? I could feel his latent power the second you stepped into the hotel together. “

“What do you mean Jack ? I’ve known Stiles for at least 15 years. He’s just Stiles. He was a pain in the ass teenager who never shut his mouth, but no matter what we faced, he always had a plan, and more of us would have died if it wasn’t for him. “

“What ? What do you mean Jack ? The Nogitsune has been gone for years. Don’t tell me some dark spirit has possessed me again. I’m not sure I can deal with it a second time. “ Stiles looks at Derek with panic in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Sir, it isn’t my place to speak of these things. I do humbly suggest you call the Lakota Pack and let them know that Mr Stilinski is with us, before we make it to the airport” 

Stiles looks at Derek again “ Derek…..”

“Relax, I’ll figure this out. Nothing is stopping us from getting you home to your father. We’ll deal with this after we get home. Don’t stress about it. I don’t need you having a panic attack here.” Derek pulls out his cell phone and redials the last number.

“Lakota Dispatch, how may I direct your call ?” The same voice as before answers. 

“Alpha Hale calling for Lakota Thunder Wolf” 

“One moment Alpha Hale”

“Derek, is everything OK ? I didn’t expect to hear from you again” The booming voice on the other end asks

“Thunder, Jack has informed me that I may have made a huge mistake by not informing you who my traveling companion is. Hold on, let me put you on speaker” Derek moved the phone away and hits the speakerphone button so Stiles can hear too. 

“Really ? Who are you traveling with then ? “

“Stiles Stilinski. His father is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. That’s where we’re heading home to”

“Well, that's an unexpected twist. Our Elder said he would be coming soon, but I didn't expect him to be with you now" says the deep voice from the phone. 

“Thunder, help me out here. I’m confused. I’ve known Stiles for many years. He was just an annoying teenager with a brilliant mind and a minor ability with magic. Now he’s a photographer who travels the world. If he’s anything, he doesn’t know it himself. ” 

“Then you really don’t know.” Thunder says matter of factly. “I think you should talk to Dr. Deaton when you get home. I would ask him why he hasn't shared this knowledge with you. He is your Emissary after all. I insist that the two of you return as soon as possible. You must be here before the Elder passes. She will guide you both through this. I don’t yet have the knowledge myself and what she passes to me with her Alpha’s power will take me months if not years to comprehend. Trust me on this my friend. Her passing may bring his full power to the surface. Her knowledge will be invaluable to him. Without her, you may find him to be... difficult.” With a click, the line goes dead. 

Derek looks over at Stiles who is pale and looks like he’s about to faint. He reaches out and puts his hands on either side of Stiles face, and draws the tension away. Stiles relaxes into his hands and leans forward, throwing his arms around Derek’s waist. “Not again. I thought all of this was behind me. I thought I could just live my life in peace if I keep my knowledge of the supernatural to myself”

“Relax. There was obviously a reason run into each other on that flight out of New York. We’ll figure this out together. Right now, let’s concentrate on getting you home to your father. Then I think I need to go strangle Deaton”

They arrive at the airport and are greeted by security at the gate. Jack has a brief conversation with them and then heads off to the Executive hanger. He pulls in close to the waiting jet and shuts off the engine. He turns to Derek and says "Captain, my apologies if I have misspoken. I was not aware of the full situation. May I offer some advice ?" 

"Sure Jack. You've always been honest with me."

"Keep Mr Stilinski close. His power is latent, but should it awaken unexpectedly, your wolf will be able to provide the steady calm he will need.. Please call me when you are returning and I will pick you up to see the Elder. I, too, wish to give her my regards before she passes. She is an old friend." 

"I wasn't aware you knew her Jack, but I'll be glad to have you along. Your knowledge of the supernatural has always amazed me." 

"I am far older than I appear, Sir. I have known the Elder since she was a child. If you need anything before you return, please let Melanie know. She will pass the message along to me and I'll take care of it.

"Thank you, Jack. Oh, one more thing, can you call ahead and have my car waiting for us when we land ?” Derek asks. 

“Certainly Sir. Have a safe journey home” Jack replies

“Ok, Stiles, let's go home" 

Derek and Stiles exit the truck and head to the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Derek are both surprised to discover the jet is the airlines private Executive jet reserved for the Board of Directors, and it is fully staffed with a flight crew. Stiles grabs one of the large leather seats and sprawls out. Within a few minutes the lone flight attendant has his bag stowed away and they are rolling down the runway and into the air. He figures now is the time to really catch up with Derek and bombard him with questions. They have an almost 4 hour flight home, and there really isn’t much else to do. 

“So, who are the Lakota, or the Ten Thousand Lakes Pack ? Are they the same ? Who is the Elder that I need to see?”

“The Ten Thousand Lakes Pack is an old pack that has been here for ages. They started as just a small pack, but the local Native American tribes were afraid of them. They found their dual nature as shifters to be in conflict with the spirit animal they revered. Over time they adapted themselves into a tribe of their own, and started to intermarry with other local tribes. When the Europeans started to settle further and further west, it provided them a good way of hiding in plain sight. The pack itself is very big, but they are considered a small band within the whole, much larger, Lakota People. For a large pack, they have only one Alpha. Most really large packs have more than one. In their case, they have a single Alpha and what they call Pack Masters. Sort of a few high ranking Beta wolves I guess. They handle day to day pack matters while the Alpha has taken on a spiritual position. ”

“So they are a wolf pack and a tribe ? Clever. And the Elder ?”

“Elder Ehawee Lakota. She’s an amazing woman, and another True Alpha like Scott. Extremely powerful with abilities that make Deaton look like a charlatan. She was bitten as a child. Her name means Laughing Maid, and she has a wicked sense of humor. That doesn’t mean she’s tolerates being trifled with. Remember that when you meet her. She claims to be over 100 years old, but she has said that as long as I’ve known her. I suspect she is far older than she wants anyone to know.” 

“Then if Jack has known her since she was a child, he must be ancient, right?” Stiles asks

“There is far more to Jack and Melanie than what you see. Did you notice how when I asked Melanie to have Jack bring the truck around he just showed up ? She never picked up the phone to talk to him, yet there he was. Long conversations with him leave me intensely worked up. It’s silly, but I think he’s a sex demon or something. A few of the other staff members have said the same thing about Melanie. “

“Dude, do you really think you have an incubus, and a succubus, working for you?” Stiles asks with a laugh. 

“Who knows. I don’t ask. Somehow it seems rude. They are both incredibly efficient at their jobs and whatever they are doesn’t matter. I couldn’t run the place without them. Actually, I don’t run the place. I just own it. They pretty much run everything. I just review the books and sign off on things.” 

“I hate you” Stiles says again, giggling. “You own a swank hotel staffed by hot sex demons, you fly massive airplanes right off the assembly line, and you’re an alpha werewolf. I’m just a traveling photographer”

“It has it’s perks, but it isn’t everything. These days I just long for some peace and quiet. I want to travel when I feel like it, and come home to Beacon Hills where I can relax. Maybe have a family. I’m not getting any younger. Besides, you get to see the world at leisure, and record it. I only travel for work.” Derek says with a sigh. 

“What’s up with that anyway. Why haven’t you settled down ? I know Kate was just a rabid cunt, but what about Braeden, or Jake ? He was practically dying to get into your pants, and Jack makes you horny. Why haven’t you found someone yet? You’re 35 Derek, are you still sitting on the fence ? 

“My wolf isn’t ready I guess, and there is no fence to sit on. Born wolves don’t have the social hangups that humans and bitten wolves do. We like who and what we like. Gender makes no difference to a born wolf. Love is what matters. I just haven’t found the right person to fall in love with, and I haven’t had the greatest luck with relationships. I’m not sure I even know what a normal relationship it. Braeden was obsessed with finding the Desert Wolf. We looked, but never found anything. I left because I didn’t want to spend my days traveling all over Mexico chasing ghosts. I don’t know if she ever found her or not. Kate is dead. You know that already. Jake is a train wreck and as I told him, I’m not interested in him. What about you ? You didn’t seem to have any problem being wrapped around me like an octopus while you were asleep. Naked, I might add. Whatever happened with Malia ? ” 

“Derek, I was exhausted, and you were toasty warm. In any case, I’ve been on both sides of the fence. It doesn’t matter to me either. Like you, I just want love. However, I travel all over the world. I’ve seen horrors and been in dangerous places. I can’t subject someone to that. I never know what might happen when I’m out there, and the world is a dangerous place. 

Malia was too much of a coyote for me. She could be incredibly aggressive at times, then all of a sudden she would be playful and happy. We would go weeks without sex, then she would want it all day long for days on end. It was like she was in heat or something. There was too much animal and not enough girl. I’m sure you remember being 17 and being horny all the time, but even then I couldn’t keep up with her. When I couldn’t meet her demands she got even more aggressive, then would turn into a playful puppy who was all smiles and giggles. It was like having a bipolar, socially inept child. I just couldn’t do it anymore, so I broke it off.” 

“I get it.” Derek says with a sigh. “My job is dangerous too. Any one of those planes coming off the production line could have a design flaw that brings it down on the maiden flight. Not really fair to have someone at home worrying about what might happen from one day to the next. I’ve been thinking about retiring anyway. I have the flight hours in, even though I’ve only been doing this for 5 years. Maybe it’s time to concentrate on what’s missing in my life”

“So since you brought it up. What’s the real difference between a born wolf and a bitten wolf. I keep hearing this and that, but aren’t you all werewolves ? You just have different ways of becoming one, right ?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes and no” He replies. “Biologically, we are the same. Shape shifters with two natures. Wolf and human. The differences between born and bitten go much deeper in a spiritual and social way. In a born wolf, the wolf instinct is primary. It controls our desires, our senses, and our morals. That’s what makes it easier for born wolves to fully transform. The wolf has always been there, so it’s natural to us. In Bitten wolves, the human aspect is primary. The human side controls their desires. Bitten wolves have to learn how to use their wolf senses, and their morals are dictated by society and their human upbringing. It’s also difficult for bitten wolves to shift past the hybrid form because human is all they know. It requires giving up control of the body and having absolute trust in the wolf. It’s very difficult for an adult human to let go in that way.” 

Stiles looks intrigued. “So you’re opposite sides of the same coin?” 

“That’s a good analogy, and mostly accurate. There is one more, yet profound difference.” 

“What’s that?”

“Wolves are predators, and aside from rare exceptions like Peter and the Alpha Pack, born wolves aren’t really capable of being monsters. Born wolves kill for two reasons. Self defense and sustenance. We kill to protect ourselves or our children, and we kill for food. Bitten wolves are different. Humans too kill in self defense, and humans kill for food, but humans can also kill for pleasure, or simply because they can. Bitten wolves have always been the ones to cause us to be portrayed as monsters. Puberty can be difficult for born wolves. The wolf has a hard time coping with the teenage hormones and emotions. The first few shifts for bitten wolves is always worse. The wolf and the human side are strangers to one another and there is no balance. . That’s when horrible things can happen. ”

Stiles looks shocked “Wow. I never considered that. That puts things in a whole new light. I’m gonna hug Scotty when I see him.“ 

“Scott rose to be a true alpha because of the influence of his mother. Both Scott and Melissa have pure hearts. Scott could have easily let the anger over his father’s absence and Allison’s death drag him into darkness, but Melissa kept him grounded” Derek says

“Yeah, I still have nightmares about that once in a while.” Stiles says

“Sorry” Derek says quietly. 

“It’s ok. I’ve made a rational peace with it. It’s hard reconciling the reality of knowing it wasn’t me, yet having memories of something I didn’t do. Hence the nightmares. My subconscious hasn’t quite caught up yet. Scott not holding it against me kept me from totally losing my shit and checking myself back into Eichen House. I could have taken the room next to Peter and fit right in.” Stiles says with a sign. 

“Speaking of Peter, and not to change the subject, what happened to him ? Dad told me he died, but no details, and please if you don’t want to talk about it, tell me” Stiles asks.

“It’s fine. He is well and truly dead this time. “ Derek says with a sigh. “He attacked Dr Valack and in the confusion he stole a guard’s keys and let a bunch of other inmates out. They tore him to pieces.” Derek says with a shudder. “I insisted that his remains be cremated in a coffin lined with wolfs bane.”

“So with Peter dead, how did you get your Alpha status back ?” Stiles asks

“I don’t actually know. It happened when he died. I felt it and I knew long before your father called me. Peter wasn’t an Alpha. He’s obviously connected somehow. I want to ask Ehawee when we see her. If anyone knows she does.” Derek says. 

Derek and Stiles both stretch out and settle into a comfortable silence and eventually nod off. The sole flight attendant wakes them just before landing.

Derek’s car is waiting for them when they land, and they head off to Beacon Hills. Stiles texts Melissa to let her know when to expect them and in an hour or so Derek pulls up in front of the Stilinski house. 

“Give my regards to your father and let him know I wish him a swift recovery” Derek says. “Call me later this week so we can make plans to head back to Minneapolis. Actually, call me anytime.” 

“Thanks, Derek. Seriously. I really appreciate all you did to get me here.” Stiles leans over and gives Derek a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“What was that for ?” Derek asks, looking surprised

“To say Thank You again, and for that look on your face. It was totally worth it.” Stiles says with a laugh as he gets out of the car. “I’ll call you soon”

Derek drives away shaking his head, and Stiles heads up to the house.

“Dad ? Melissa ?” Stiles yells when he comes in the door. 

“Hey Son” His father, John says looking up from the dining room table. He gets up and gingerly gives Stiles a hug. “Melissa is at work, but will be home soon. Up for going out to dinner ?” 

“That’s fine. You know I’ll eat anywhere. How’s the shoulder ? What happened this time ?” Stiles Asks. 

“It’s fine. Just got clipped, but the bullet caught the tip of the shoulder and caused some bone damage. It took a bit of surgery to get it cleaned up. I’ll need some PT, but I’ll be fine. Some strung out high school kid decided to rob the corner store a few blocks from here. I had run down to get a late night snack, and this idiot pulls a gun on the cashier. Before I could even get my gun out he turned around and fired at me. Lucky for me he was so high he could barely aim the thing. The bullet ricochet’ed off of something before it hit me. Unlucky for him, the cashier bashed him in the head with a wine bottle before he could turn back around. Stupid kid wanted money for drugs” 

“Idiot” Stiles says. “But you’re ok, and I’m here to keep you company for a week at least”

“Do you have another assignment coming up ?” The Sheriff asks. 

“No, not another assignment. Derek and I need to go back to Minneapolis next week. There is a Alpha of the local pack that is very old and is expected to pass soon. The Pack Master, her second in command I guess, will ascend to Alpha when she passes. He asked Derek to bring me along to visit and pay his respects before she’s gone.” Stiles glosses over the real reason so he doesn’t stress his father. “I think we will only be gone for a few days. Neither of us want to really intrude on their grieving. A newly ascended Alpha will have plenty to deal with without having us underfoot.” 

“Fair enough. How in the world did you run into Derek on your trip home?” 

“Really out of the blue and totally unexpected. I haven’t seen or spoken to him since Lydia and Jackson got married. What, 5 years ago ? He’s a test pilot and has been working in France for an airplane manufacturer. He was on his way home for some down time and happened to be deadheading on the same flight out of New York. He saw me get on and bumped me up to a First Class seat next to him. We ended up getting stuck in Minneapolis or I would have been home yesterday. Who expected Minneapolis to get such a major snow storm in early October ? Shit ! Do you know he owns a hotel in Minneapolis ? It’s beautiful. Anyway, he pulled some strings and got us a chartered plane out of Minneapolis. If it wasn’t for him, I would have been stuck there for days, and all the hotels were full due to so many canceled flights. Oh yeah, before I forget. Derek said he hopes you have a speedy recovery and sends his regards” 

“Stiles. Breathe. Slow down. You’re home and you can relax, and tell Derek I said thanks the next time you talk to him” The Sheriff says as he puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Sorry. It’s been a long trip home. I’m not really tired, but I’ve been worried about you and it has me on edge. I guess it’s making me nervous and you know I ramble when I get nervous. I’m really glad you’re doing ok. When are you going to step down and retire? Aren’t you tired of the on the job injuries? Shit. I’m still talking” Stiles says with exasperation. 

“Come. Sit down on the sofa with me and relax a bit. You look like you could use a beer. Let me grab one for you”

“No, you sit Dad. I’ll grab the beers. I came home to take care of you, remember?” 

“Yes, Sir” The Sheriff says with a grin and heads off to the living room. 

Stiles gets two beers from the kitchen, goes back to the living room but before he hands one to his father he says “You aren’t on any pain medication are you ? No narcotics ? I don’t need to take your car keys do I ?” 

“No. You’re here and I’m not going anywhere. No narcotics. Just some over the counter stuff when I need it. Really. I have about 6 stitches and that’s only because they had to open it up to clean out the bone chips, and put some mesh over the bone that was hit. Otherwise it would have been just two stitches to close it up. Now will you sit down and relax already?” 

Stiles hands the beer to his father and plops down on the end of the sofa. 

“Ok. Sorry, rambling again.” 

“I know, and I love you for it. Between you and Melissa I’ll be well taken care of” 

“So, retirement Dad….” Stiles says leaving the words hanging. 

“Yes, I know. I’m in my 50’s but I’m not ready to totally give it up yet. Melissa has been after me about this as well. The election is next fall and I’m not running again. I’ve already made that known publicly. I’m going to step down as Sheriff at the first of the year and the county commissioners and the Mayor have agreed to appoint Jordan Parish as Sheriff in the interim. He’s well respected by the community and should get elected next year without a problem. The Mayor has asked me to stay on as Chief of Police in a purely administrative capacity. I can still work, but I won’t be on patrol. I’ll be involved in investigations as needed, but not participating in active situations. I’ll handle officer training, interface with the Mayor’s office, other agencies within the state, and suggest promotions and such. I think it will be a good fit. Then I can work full time for another 5 years or so and then taper off my hours until I’m ready to fully retire. Melissa approves”

“Wow Dad. That sounds like a great plan. God knows you’ve earned some peace and quiet” Stiles says 

“Well, with you and Derek back in town, I’m not sure it’s going to stay quiet for very long. The things that go bump in the night tend to come out of the wood work when either of you are here.” John says. 

“I was here for Christmas last year and nothing happened, Dad. I think things will be quiet. Besides, I thought Scotty had everything under control ?” 

John sighs. “Scotty isn’t in a good place right now. He and Kira separated. He’s been staying here in your room while they work out the divorce. She’s staying at their house, but will move out once everything is finalized.” 

“Damn Dad. What happened?”

“The details aren’t mine to give, but he really needs you right now. When is your next trip ?” 

“Aside from the short trip back to Minneapolis, I think I might spend a few weeks here. Sounds like I’m needed anyway. “

“Shit. With Scott staying here, are you ok to crash on the sofa tonight ?”

“It’s fine. I could always crash at Derek’s place. He’s taking a long vacation and should be here for a few months. I have some questions for him about this pack we’re going to visit anyway. I really want to talk with Scott though will he come to dinner with us ?” Stiles asks.

“He might now that you’re home. He’s been mostly working and sleeping. He doesn’t really talk much and he’s really down about everything. Hopefully you can cheer him up, and if not, then slap some sense into him. He’s making me depressed.” 

“Wow. Sounds pretty bad.”

A few minutes later Melissa comes through the door with a bunch of bags in her hands. “John ? Stiles ? I brought dinner.”

Stiles jumps up, gives her a hug, and takes the bags from her hands. “ Melissa, it’s always great to see you.” 

“You too Stiles” She says as she kisses him on the head “I love having all of my boys home. Scott should be here soon. He called just before I left the hospital and said he was leaving work shortly. Did John tell you anything ? He really needs a friend right now. Specifically, he needs his brother. Anyway, I called in an order from the new BBQ place near work. I hope you’re hungry. I have ribs, brisket, chicken, and pulled pork, as well as mac & cheese and what looks to be a ton of fries.” 

“I’m hungry. I haven’t had anything since breakfast this morning. Go see Dad, and I’ll get the table set.” 

Melissa goes to the living room and sits next to John. She curls up into his arms and relaxes. 

Stiles comes stands in the doorway. “You know, it makes me so happy to see the two of you together like this. Why didn’t you two get together sooner ?” 

“Blah” Says Melissa “We needed you and Scott to be out of high school and away from home. Besides, I needed time to convince John that there was nothing shameful about being a nudist” 

“LALALALALA” Stiles starts to yell back loudly, hands over his ears “You horrible woman, you’ve corrupted my father!” 

John and Melissa both start howling with laughter. “Oh, I’ve been waiting to pull that one on him for years. Totally worth it” Melissa says to John.

“Seriously Stiles” John says “The time wasn’t right. Both you and Scott were a handful. The supernatural events going on barely gave us time to sleep, let alone find time to date. Once things settled down, everything for us just clicked and fell into place. I needed you to be at peace with me dating someone else and I’m not sure you were ready. 

“Maybe not, but it wasn’t about what was best for me. I’ve known Melissa since grade school. No one else would have met my obviously high standards.” 

“Says the man who is still single at 28” John says, “No, Stiles, it was about what was best for you. My life will always be about what’s best for you. You don’t have kids yet, but parenthood doesn’t end when your kids move out. It ends when you die. You raise kids and unleash them on the world, but you never really let go.” 

“Thanks Dad. We take care of each other remember, but I sleep better at night knowing I have qualified help.” Stiles winks at Melissa “Nothing but the best, and highly trained professional for my father.” 

“You two” Melissa says, just as Scott comes in the door. 

“Hey everyone. Hi Stiles” Scott says. 

“Just Hi Scott?” Stiles says as he grabs Scott into a hug. “Just Hi ? You can do better than that” 

“Sorry” Scott says as he grips Stiles. He leans into his ear and says lowly. “Kira left me and I’m kinda fucked up right now” 

“I understand. Let’s eat, and then head out to the Preserve for a walk” Stiles says back. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

After dinner, John and Melissa clean up and head to bed. Stiles takes Scott upstairs to his old bedroom. Scott hasn’t really brought much over aside from some clothes and his computer. Scott grabs a light jacket for Stiles and they head out. 

Stiles and Scott end up at their old hangout. A flat rocky area at the top of a hill overlooking Beacon Hills. 

“Talk to me Scotty” Stiles says. 

“I tried Stiles, I really did” Scott says quietly. “I was a good husband.”

“What happened?” Stiles asks

“She got pregnant.” Scott says. “We never planned on having kids. Natural foxes and wolves can’t mate in the wild. They aren’t genetically compatible. We talked to Dr. Deaton before we even got married and he said it wasn’t possible for us, so we never planned on it. Neither of us used protection because we never thought it would happen. But it did. I don’t know exactly when she conceived, but one day she woke up in a grouchy mood. It never got better. Each day it was worse and worse. It got to the point where she was snarling at me all the time. She started to get really aggressive and physical with me. She wouldn’t let me touch her and everything I did to appease her just made it worse. One day she had a moment of lucidity and realized how horrible she had been. She went to the Dr and discovered she was pregnant, but having a miscarriage. She lost the baby.”

Stiles reaches out and pulls Scott into a hug where he breaks down and starts sobbing. Stiles just rubs his back and let’s him cry it out. 

“Her mother showed up it all went to hell. She was never in favor of us getting married and this just made it worse. She said absolutely terrible things to me. I stood there stone faced while she screamed at me. Telling me that this was all my fault. Eventually I lost it. I shifted and took off. You’re dad was pretty damn surprised to find a wolf scratching at his door. I stayed that way for days, just laying on the floor in front of the fireplace.” 

“So what brought you out of it?” Stiles asks. 

“Mom pulled rank on me. I woke up with her putting a collar around my neck and attaching a leash to it.” 

Stiles snorts. “Sorry. I can totally see Melissa doing that” 

“She said if I didn’t get my ass up that very second and get on with my life she was taking me to Deaton’s and having me neutered. I snarled at her, but your dad snatched me up by the collar and cracked me across the nose. He threatened to neuter me himself if I ever did it again. I shifted back and sat there crying like a baby. Mom went over to the house and gave both Kira and her mother a major ass chewing. Kira’s mother later called and suggested we divorce and I agreed. Kira will move out of the house when the divorce is final. Mom still owns it so it wasn’t an issue. Sorry for squatting in your room. I just can’t go back there now, and I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Of all the monsters and other nasty things we’ve faced, our parents are still the scariest. It’s cool dude. We practically grew up at each others houses. We haven’t had a sleep over in years. I’m heading back to Minneapolis with Derek next week. A few days won’t kill us. Now listen to me. This thing with Kira isn’t your fault. Shit happens, and in our world, really weird shit happens. You’re a good man, Scott. You didn’t do anything wrong. Grieve. Both for the lost relationship, and the lost child, but don’t linger in it. Life moves forward no matter what. Don’t let it move on without you.”

Scott hugs him tight. “Thanks man. I can always count on you to drag me out of the darkness”

They sit for a few minutes then Scott asks. “So what’s up with Minneapolis ?

“Some weird shit is going on and I don’t really understand it. I’m kinda freaked out by it.” Stiles says

“No. What ? What are you talking about ?”

“On the way to the airport the driver told Derek he needed to tell the local pack who I was and that he could feel my power when I walked in the door of the hotel. Derek called the guy and he said that we had to come back to Minneapolis as soon as possible and see their tribal Elder. She’s very old and on the verge of death, so Derek was planning on visiting her anyway, but this guy demanded I come with him so the Elder could guide me. I have no fucking idea what they are talking about and it’s freaking me out”

“Whoa. It doesn’t make sense. You never really dabbled with magic. There was the time you put up the mountain ash circle around the warehouse, but that’s really it, right?” Scott asks

“Yeah. That shit scares me. I saw what Jennifer was like, and then, you know, possessed by a thousand year old evil spirit. I don’t really want any part of that. I haven’t told my dad the whole story because I don’t want him to worry right now. Derek said he was going to talk to Dr Deaton and see what he knows. Actually he said he was going to strangle him for not passing along the information.” 

“I’m sure he will be cryptic as always. But, hey, I’m here for whatever you need. Brother’s, right ? “

“Always” Stiles says. 

They sit quietly, and then Scott stands up. “Let’s go home. I need some sleep”

They head back to the Stilinski house, and make their way upstairs to get ready for bed.

“Take your bed Stiles. I’ll shift and sleep on the floor” Scott suggests. 

“Hell no. Shift and get your furry ass up here. You’re getting bro cuddles tonight and we’ll never speak of it again” Stiles says as he pulls off his pants and shirt then flops down on the bed.

Scott laughs and then strips before shifting and jumping up on the bed. He noses Stiles chin, and settles down next to him. Stiles throws his arm over Scott and within a few minutes, both are sound asleep. 

The next morning, Scott is up and gone before Stiles gets up. Melissa is sitting at the dining room table when Stiles comes down. 

“Morning. Did you sleep ok? I thought you were going to crash on the sofa last night ?” She asks

“I slept fine. I needed to be there for Scott, so we made it work. He’s going to be ok. It may take him some time, but he’ll be good.” Stiles says. 

Melissa comes over and gives Stiles a kiss on the head. “Thank you” She whispers. “You two are brothers from different mothers, but I love you like my own. I don’t know what he would do without you.” 

“I could say something entirely inappropriate right now about him being Peter’s bitch, but I won’t “ He says

“Don’t make me smack you.” Melissa says it a laugh. 

“Seriously. Scott is a good man, and he has you to thank for that. I know it was hard after Rafael left, but you’re the reason he became an Alpha all on his own. He is one of the kindest people I know. He has a heart of gold and he got that from you.”

The whole time, John is standing in the doorway watching with a smile on his face. 

“Are you two going to be sappy all day long, or can we get on with breakfast?” John says with a smile as he walks into the room. 

“Not feeling the love, Dad ?” Stiles says in reply.

“Nah. Between the two of you, I’m drowning in love, and I couldn’t ask for more. Between you and Scott, I have two of the best sons a man could ask for. ” John says as kisses Melissa and leans down to kiss Stiles on the top of his head. 

“Let’s go out for breakfast. I want nothing more than to spend it with two out of three of the best men I know” Melissa says. 

In quick order, everyone is dressed and ready to go. They head to a local diner to eat. Just as the waiter is clearing their plates Stiles get a text from Derek. 

Derek - I talked to Deaton. We need to talk. Come over when you can.

Stiles - I’m having breakfast with Dad and Melissa. We’re almost done. I can have them drop me off after. Want me to bring you anything?

Derek - YES!!! The largest coffee you can find. I didn’t know I was out. And a bagel please. thx

Stiles - No problem. Be there soon. 

Derek - Good. Scott is coming too. We may need him.

“Hey. Can someone drop me off at Derek’s ? He wants to make plans for the trip back to Minneapolis.” Stiles asks. 

“Sure. We can take you when we are done here “John says “Melissa, I need to go by the station and fill out some paperwork on the perp that shot at me”

“No working!” Stiles and Melissa say at the same time. 

John sighs and rolls his eyes. “No working. I promised I would take it easy. I’ll be there less than 20 minutes and then my dear wife and I are going shopping. I have one good arm to carry bags with.”

Stiles grabs the waiter and asks for two large coffee’s to go, some bagels and a container of cream cheese. 

On the way to the car, Stiles pulls his dad aside and pushes a envelope into his hand. “Do me a favor and buy something really nice for Melissa. This was for her birthday this year, but I wasn’t home and couldn’t go shopping for her. Don’t worry about it, and don’t argue with me about the money. I’m well paid for what I do. If nothing else, then go away for a weekend, or spoil yourselves on a dinner or a trip to the spa. Whatever, just do something to pamper her. She’s deserves it for putting up with you.” 

“Hey ! You’re a brat and I’m still big enough to put you over my knee.” John says

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Dad” Stiles says laughing. 

Melissa clears her throat “Do I even want to know what you two juvenile delinquents are plotting over there ?” 

“No” They both say in unison. 

“Good, then let’s go. Derek might die of caffeine withdrawal by the time we get there.”

They pull up in front of Derek’s place. John reminds Stiles to invite Derek over for dinner and they drive off. 

With his hands full, Stiles kicks the door a couple of times. Scott opens the door and let’s him in. Derek takes the bags from his hands and rubs his face against the side of Stiles’ head. 

“Thanks. No coffee and I’m dying.” Derek says. 

“Dude, did you just scent mark Stiles? “ Scott asks

Derek turns around to face them and shudders. “Sorry. I haven’t been around other wolves in a few months and with another alpha in my den I’m feeling a bit territorial. Do you want to run the preserve tonight ? I need to burn off some energy ?”

“Yeah, I need some cathartic exhaustion.” Scott says.

Derek turns to Stiles. “Sorry about the scenting”

“Eh, it’s a wolf thing. Besides, you didn’t complain about sharing a bed with me while I was naked.” Stiles says. 

“What?” Scott says “This is getting weirder by the minute. Can someone tell me what’s going on?” 

“We had to share a room in Minneapolis, and there was only one bed. The hotel was full so Derek let me crash in his room. I sleep naked and when Derek woke up the next morning, I guess I was wrapped around him like an octopus.”

“You know. I’m not sure I want to know anymore” Scott says.

“Ok, Let’s not make a big deal about sharing beds. You two stink of each other” Derek says with a huff

Stiles spastically waves his hands and says “Scott was feeling fragile yesterday. I gave him Bro Cuddles and now he feels better. Right Scott?” 

Scott looks mildly horrified and says “Oh Dear God”

“Bro cuddles ? What are you, 15 again ? Anyway” Derek says “Can we get back to this other, more important issue?”

“Yeah, so you talked to Deaton?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes. He’s on his way over. He gave me some answers, but it just brings up more questions. Yes, you have power and he suspects it has always been there. If the Lakota Pack Master says you must be there when Elder Ehawee passes then the power is about to manifest.” 

Stiles flops down on the couch and says “Why after all these years? Aside from being home, I’ve avoided the supernatural world. I know I can usually outwit something, but in a physical confrontation I can’t win. You guys have always been there to protect me. I don’t want to end up some damaged psycho like Jennifer.” 

“No. You won’t. Derek and I will make sure of it” Scott says. “You remember the promise I made you years ago. I’ll do something. We will do something.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes while Derek has his coffee and a bagel. Before too long Derek says “Deaton is here” Just before someone knocks on the door. 

“You know Derek, it’s still creepy that you do that” Stiles says as he gets up. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t hear his car pull up, or his footsteps outside” Derek says with a grin

“Human ears, Derek, not wolf” Stiles says. 

“We could fix that” Scott says laughing

“I’ve got enough problems without being your bitch” Stiles says as he opens the door. 

“Am I interrupting something ?” Dr Deaton asks

“No. Derek and Scott just offered to bite me because they heard you pull up and I didn’t. “ Stiles motions for him to enter. 

“I see. Something you would consider, Stiles?” 

“I think the reason you are here is more important than me being offered the Bite by these two mangy hounds.” Stiles replies while both Derek and Scott growl at him. 

“Fair enough’ Deaton says. “I need to ask you some questions and then I’ll need to examine you. Let’s sit on the floor here in front of the window.”

“Can you guys give us some space ? “Deaton asks Derek and Scott. “Stay close, but don’t join us until I ask for you” 

Deaton and Stiles sit on the floor by the large window. Sunlight streams around them. Stiles sits with his back to the window and it haloed in sunlight. 

“Stiles, in all of your travels around the world, have you encountered any other supernatural beings ?” Deaton asks. 

“No, not that I know of. None that have revealed themselves to me in any case. If they were there, I didn’t know it” 

“Have you had any encounters that were just out of the ordinary, or strange to you in any way?” 

“Well, about 2 years ago I was traveling in South America and I was sort of kidnapped by a native tribe and held overnight.”

“Sort of kidnapped ?” Deaton says

“Well, I was taking photographs of rare flowers in the amazon jungle. I was on their land without a guide and a couple of guys with spears took me back to their camp. They put me in a hut overnight, but treated me well. The next morning they fed me, and this really old woman came into the hut. She asked me questions about where I was from. It was strange, but I understood her. She asked me about my family. I told her about my father and how he was a police officer, and about my mother and how she had died when I was so young. She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye, then she started screaming. She rambled on about earth power and danger and dark spirits. One of the men came in and she started screaming at him. She said that it was his fault. He had brought me into the camp and violated the safety of their village. I had put them all in danger and my power was a danger to their way of life and their entire world. At that point the room started spinning and I passed out. I thought it was just a bad trip from something they had given me to eat. When I woke up, I was back where I had been taking pictures of the flowers. I thought it had been a hallucination or something, so I never told anyone” 

“Interesting” Deaton says “So you never found any physical proof of being held overnight?” 

“No, nothing, except I had lost an entire day of time. When I checked my camera, it was the next day.” 

Deaton reaches out to Stiles “Give me your hands”

Stiles shakes his arms out and then places his hands in Deaton’s. Deaton closes his eyes for a few minutes. “Close your eyes Stiles, relax, and tell me what you feel. Ignore my hands, but tell me what you feel.”

Stiles does as he’s asked and is silent for a few minutes. “I feel like the air is slowly vibrating around me. It’s like pressure builds up and presses against me, then releases, then builds up again.” 

Deaton is quiet for a few more minutes and then asks Stiles again.” What do you feel?” 

“The vibration is getting faster. Almost like it is buzzing now”

A few minutes more pass in silence, and then Deaton asks Stiles “What date did your mother die?” 

There is a second of silence , then a loud bang as Deaton is tossed across the room. 

Stiles stands up, hands clenched “Why would you ask me that ?”

Deaton stands back up, hands out “Stiles, relax”

“No ! “ Wind starts to slowly blow through the apartment picking up anything light enough to move. “How dare you hit me with a question like that out of the blue ?” 

Deaton moves closer to Stiles, hands still out. “Stiles, relax” 

“NO!” Stiles screams as the wind picks up. The building itself start to hum and vibrate. Stiles opens his eyes and they are pure white. 

“What have you done to me ?” He screams as furniture stars to fly through the room.

“Derek. Shift and go to him. Jack said he will need your wolf to keep him grounded. I’m afraid I’ve awoken a sleeping dragon” Deaton yells.

“How do you know what Jack said” Derek yells back stripping off his clothes. 

Derek shifts and starts toward stiles. The huge table in front of the window starts to slide and Derek leaps over it, knocking Stiles over onto his back. Derek lands next to him and puts his front feet on Stiles’s chest to hold him down. He starts to rub his head against Stiles’ face. Stiles slowly relaxes and the tension leaves his body. As it does, the wind stops and the furniture stops moving. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and rolls to his side where he starts to cry softly. 

Scott stands up, having hunkered down by the kitchen cabinets to avoid flying debris. 

“What have you done?” He demands of Deaton. 

“I’m sorry. He was so well shielded that I though he might relax enough to let me through if I distracted him. Unfortunately it backfired and the barrier keeping his power in check shattered.” Deaton says

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen. You need to get back to the Lakota Elder as soon as possible. She will help you. This is beyond my skills.” 

Scott moves forward, his eyes flashing red. “You need to go. I’ll see you at the clinic on Monday, then you and I are going to talk. No more cryptic bullshit, Deaton. If you’re going to stay as pack emissary then I want answers and I want all of them.”

Deaton leaves quietly and closes the door behind him. Scott walks over to where Derek and Stiles are laying on the floor. Scott strips and says “Bro Cuddles” before he shifts and curls up against Stiles back. 

They lay there for almost an hour before Stiles starts to stir and sit up. Both Derek and Scott sit up next to him, one leaning against each side of him. 

“What the fuck happened?” Stiles asks “I was relaxed, I was telling him about the vibration I felt and then everything just exploded.”

Both Derek and Scott shift back but stay where they are, leaning against him. 

“I don’t know exactly. He said something was shielded inside and he couldn’t penetrate it, so he tried to distract you thinking the shield would weaken and let him in. He was wrong. You tossed him across the room like a doll and then a tornado formed and trashed the place. “ Scott answers. 

Derek looks at Stiles and says, “Will you be ok for a few minutes ? I need to make some calls. We’re going to Minneapolis tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I’m ok. I think.” Stiles says. 

Scott stays there, leaning up against him. Derek gets up and looks around the room for his clothes. Not finding them he dashes upstairs and comes back a few minutes later fully dressed. He does find his cell phone in a corner of the living room and goes back upstairs with it.

“Wow” Stiles says as he looks around. “Did I really do this?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid it was all you. Do you feel ok now ? Can you help me get some of this stuff put back in place ?” Scott asks. 

“Strangely I feel really good. Energized almost. Stay here with me for a few minutes. I want to try something.”

Stiles closes his eyes, feeling the solid bulk of Scott next to him. He leans into Scott a little and then relaxes. 

“Stiles, what are you doing? The furniture is moving again” Scott says

“I’m picturing the room as it was and trying to put everything back in place. Is it working ?” Stiles says

“Yes, and it’s freaking me out. Can you tell me what you feel?”

“I’m not sure how to describe it. I feel, bigger than my body. I feel like I can just reach out and move things wherever I want them to go without having to touch them.”

“Don’t over do it Stiles. We don’t know what this is or where it came from.” Scotts says, sounding a bit anxious. 

“Actually I think this has always been there, locked behind whatever it was Deaton was talking about. I just didn’t know it.” Stiles replies. 

The last of the furniture slides back into place. There are a few things left to pick up like magazines and books. 

Scott puts a hand on Stiles shoulder and says “Stop, please. Let’s all work together to figure this out, but please stop” 

“Ok. Sorry. I don’t know what to do with all this energy I feel. It’s like it was when I was a teenager with ADD. So much I want to do, but no idea where to start”

“Then how about we go sit on the sofa and relax for a bit while Derek figures out how to get you guys to Minneapolis tomorrow?” Scott says.

“Good idea. Sit with me please?” Stiles says as he gets up. 

Scott gets dressed and then they both settle on the sofa. Stiles sitting next to Scott, leaning up against him. Derek comes back downstairs and looks around the place. Pretty much everything is back where it started from. 

“Well. Jack has arranged a flight for us back to Minneapolis tomorrow. Scott, I told Deaton that you’re coming with us, and after this stunt, you deserve some time off. We will be there for a few days at least. Stiles, I called your Dad and told him we need to make our trip earlier than we expected, and let him know that Scott is coming with us. You’ll have to talk to him when we come home, but for now he doesn’t need to know everything. He said he was going to take your advice and run away with Melissa for the weekend.” 

“Good” Stiles says “I told him to take her away for the weekend and pamper her. She deserves it for having to put up with him”

Scott starts to laugh. “Your dad is going to pay you back for this someday.”

“He already threatened to spank me for it. I gave him an envelope of cash to spend on Melissa for her birthday. I meant to buy her something nice, but I wasn’t able to come back then. I gave it to dad and told him to go spoil her.”

“Way to go dude. Spend a shit load of money on my mom and make me look like the poor son who hasn’t gotten his shit together.” Scott says

“Sorry Bro. You know I don’t mean it like that. She was there for me after my mom died. It’s the least I can do for all she’s done for me. Besides, all the times she turned a blind eye to our antics, or distracted my dad and kept him from throwing the both of us in jail for the night. That’s worth more than either of us could ever pay back, and you know it. And you have your shit together. What happened with Kira wasn’t your fault. I know you will find someone amazing. You’ll have lots of babies and you’ll be happier than ever.” Stiles says, bumping Scott with his shoulder. 

“How do you know?” Scott asks

“I know, because that’s how I want it to be.” Stiles says in return.

“Are you two done?” Derek interrupts “We need to run. I was on the phone with Jack and I really need to burn off some of this excess energy.” 

“So who is Jack, and what does he have to do with running ?” Scott asks. 

“Sex demon who works at Derek’s hotel” Stiles says “He gets Derek all worked up like a frustrated teenager” 

“Yes, I have some supernatural beings working at my hotel.” Derek says with a sigh. “I don’t know if he’s a sex demon, but every time I talk to him, or his sister who also works there, I get all worked up. I don’t know why, and I don’t ask. Now, we’re going to run, and if you say another word, Stiles, I will hold you down and scent mark you enough that even your father will think you’re my bitch.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Sourwolf” Stiles says with a laugh.

“Oh My God” Scott says laughing “I don’t know you people anymore. I think you’re the strangers my mother warned me about” 

That evening the three of them run multiple trips through the forest preserve. Stiles kept pace with them. On their last pass, they stopped by the remains of the Hale house, now nothing more than a burned out shell. 

“Derek, do you still own this ? Are you ever going to do anything with this ?” Stiles asks.

“Yes, but why would I do anything with it now ? ”

“Well, why not do something with it ? The fire was 20 years ago. Why should it be a place to remind you of death, when it can be a place to actually experience life ?” Stiles says

“Stiles” Scott says with a hint of caution in his voice.

“I don’t know. I never thought of if in that way. All these years it has been a reminder of what I did. What Kate did. It’s been like a sacred burial ground to me. I’m not that kid anymore, and I thought I had moved on, but I guess I haven’t fully let go yet.” Derek says.

“I know the county sends you a tax bill every year even though you no longer live here. What’s left of the house is almost totally reclaimed by nature. If you’re paying for it, at least use it. If nothing else, turn it into a park or something. Let there be some joy here instead of a depressing reminder.” 

“Yeah. Someday.” Derek says “Let’s get past Minneapolis first. This isn’t my priority right now.” 

“Ok. I’m going to remind you about it. In fact, I may nag you like a wife about it” Stiles says

“Guys. It’s going to rain and we need to get some sleep before we leave” Scott says.

“What’s the matter Scott. You don’t want to smell like a wet dog?” Stiles says and he takes off running.

Both Derek and Scott race after him. About a block from Derek’s place, they both catch up with Stiles and the three of them get to the door at the same time. 

“What’s up with you Stiles. You’ve never been that fast” Scott asks. 

“I don’t know. I’m full of energy right now. I feel like I could run for days and not be tired.” Stiles says.

“Well, you’re sleeping tonight so you can be rested when we get to Minneapolis. Scott, there is another shower upstairs. Stiles, use the one in the bathroom behind the kitchen. I’ll shower when you’re done and then we’re going to sleep.” Derek says. “Our flight leaves about 11am, but we still need to drive to Sacramento. We’ll be in Minneapolis by mid afternoon. Thunder will be waiting for us.”

After showering they all pile into Derek’s massive bed. Derek and Scott take wolf form and Stiles sprawls out in the middle of the bed. 

“Really, what better way is there to sleep than with your two favorite mutts at your side?” Stiles says

Both Derek and Scott look up at him and growl while their eyes turn bright crimson red.

“Just kidding.“ Stiles says holding up his hands in surrender. “You know I love you guys.”

Derek and Scott look at each other and then pounce on Stiles and start to lick his face. 

“Eeewwww” Stiles yells dramatically. “Dog slobber. Get off of me you mangy beasts, I’m gonna get fleas!” 

Stiles dissolves into laughter and Derek and Scott roll around next to him, pawing at him and licking when they can reach him. Eventually they settle down and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Derek stops by the Stilinski house with Scott and Stiles and waits for them to pack a few things for the trip. In short order, they are headed off to Sacramento. Once they get there, they discover Jack waiting with a chartered jet to take them back to Minneapolis. 

“Good Morning, Jack” Derek says “I didn’t expect you to be here” 

“Minor issue with the charter costs. Thunder insisted that the Pack pay for it. The plane was in Minneapolis but to fly it here empty would have resulted in huge fees, so I flew down with it to save them the extra expense.” Jack says. 

“I’m sure they will appreciate that, Jack. Can you get the guys bags stowed so we can get going?” Derek asks. 

“Certainly Captain Hale.” Jack replies.

“Hi Jack. Nice to see you again.” Stiles say as he comes up the stairs into the plane. Jack takes his bag and places it in the cabinet behind him.

Jack stands there are looks at him for a few seconds. “You as well Mr Stilinski. Nice to see you fully awake”

Scott comes up behind him, and Jack offers to take his bag. “Oh, thank you” Scott says. 

“Welcome Alpha McCall. Nice to meet you. I’m Jack. I’ll be Captain Hale’s personal assistant during this trip, and at the moment, I think I’m a flight attendant as well.” He says with a smile. 

“Hi Jack, nice to meet you as well.” Scott says.

Without too much delay the flight is cleared for departure and they are off. 

Jack takes a seat near the front of the plane by the galley, while Derek, Stiles, and Scott take up three of the large lounge chairs in the middle. 

“Derek, how did you manage to snag this kind of plane ? I was expecting something like a commercial flight with us crammed into coach seats like sardines.” Scott asks. 

“Being a commercial jet test pilot comes with perks. This wouldn’t have been hard for me to arrange, but not on such short notice. I really had no idea what Jack would arrange when I asked him to get us a plane. Turns out the Ten Thousand Lakes Pack arranged this for us. Jack just came along to save them some charter fees.”

“Is this the Jack that Stiles was talking about ? “ Scott says with his voice really low “The sex demon.”

“Ssshhhh.” Derek says “Both Jack and his sister Melanie are my employees. I make it a point not to ask questions about their personal life. It’s inappropriate.”

“Excuse me gentlemen,” Jack says as he walks up the center of the plane. “There was no staff for this flight aside from the cockpit crew. Can I get you anything ? The galley appears stocked with sandwich stuff and some snacks and drinks. Scott, I’ll be happy to answer any questions you might have. I appreciate Captain Hale’s discretion in his position of my employer, but I have no reservations answering questions if you have them. We’ll be together for the next few hours, and there is no one to overhear anything private we might discuss.”

Derek looks mildly embarrassed. “Whatever you can put together will be fine Jack. Even though this trip isn’t business related, you don’t have to talk about your private life if you don’t want to. “ 

“Oh, it’s no problem. I’ll let them know when they’ve gone too far” Jack says to Derek, his eyes turning completely black, then back to normal. “I’ll be back shortly with lunch for everyone” 

The guys sit quietly for a while until the jet reaches its cruising altitude, then Jack comes back with a cart that is stacked with sandwiches, chips, and drinks. “I didn’t know what you gentlemen like, so I made some different types of sandwiches. I hope this will be ok.” He says with a laugh.

“Sandwiches always work. It’s not like we can get delivery” Stiles says with a smile as he and Derek help themselves.

Scott takes a sandwich and a drink before settling back into his chair. “My apologies if I made you uncomfortable earlier. Stiles had made a comment before and I was just curious.” 

“No, it’s fine. Captain Hale is correct. I look human, but I am not. You may have noticed everything except for my teeth and eyes are black. I have been trying to emulate the human body for a very long time and this is as close as I can get it. The subtle shading of the human skin seems to escape me, but this dark color still allows me to pass from notice without too much scrutiny. Melanie is far better at it than I am. I guess you could say that she’s more artistic and I’m more practical in our approach to our forms” 

Stiles reaches for another sandwich and asks “What about the sex demon part?”

Derek just shakes his head and says “Stiles, do you even have a public filter?”

“Of course I do, but he said he would answer questions, so I’m asking.”

“I am not a demon” Jack says “Not in the sense that you understand them. Demons are constructs given form and power by religious beliefs. Outside of that framework, they are powerless, or cease to exist entirely. I am primordial. At least that’s the only word I can find that is close enough to describe me. I was here when the earth was a primitive ball of rock, still burning from the fires of creation. Melanie and I became aware of each other at some point, but I have no time scale that would give you a point of reference. I can’t say we are related in terms that humans understand, but we are kindred I guess. It’s only the last thousand years that we’ve taken human form and even then it’s been selectively. As for the sex part, I’m not sure I can explain it fully, but I’ll try.” 

“We are not human, so it is difficult to explain what we feel in human terms. Our desires and drives are far in excess of yours and some supernatural beings feel it. We can also direct it at someone if we desire. I’ve found it useful when in a dangerous situation. The few times people have tried to rob the hotel, Melanie overwhelms them with desire and they invariably leave embarrassed and flustered. It’s hard to be serious about committing a robbery when you have an obvious, and distracting erection”

“That’s a super power worth having.“ Stiles says with a laugh. 

“I am Horny Man!” Scott says with a grin thrusting his fists up into the air, falling back into his chair giggling.

“Forgive these two, they seem to be suffering from Peter Pan Syndrome” Derek says to Jack, shaking his head. 

“I’m not familiar with that term, Sir.” Jack replies.

“It’s a pop culture reference for adult men who remain socially immature like teenagers.” Derek says, sighing.

Jack turns and intently stares at Scott. “Perhaps a demonstration will help.” he says as his eyes turn fully black.

Scott instantly stops his giggling. His eyes turn red and he starts to sniff the air. 

“What are you doing to me ?” Scott says, clawing at the front of his pants that have suddenly become uncomfortably tight. He slides down to the floor and starts to strip. He shifts and starts to roll around on his back. 

Jack turns to Stiles, but Stiles points his finger at him and says “Oh no you don’t. No horny man voodoo for me! It’s been way too long and I have no intention of spending the rest of the flight in the bathroom abusing myself. Good God Scotty, put the old lady lipstick away!” 

Jack relaxes and his eyes return to their normal color. “As I said Mr Stilinski, it’s good to see you awake. With these two at your side, it should be easy for you to stay grounded.”

“Will you please take pity on Scott and release him from your hormonal overload before he starts to hump the furniture ? “ Stiles asks. 

Derek leans over to Jack and whispers something in his ear. Jack turns back to Scott and a few seconds later Scott stops squirming and relaxes. A few minutes later he grabs his clothes in his mouth and trots over to the galley where he shifts and gets dressed out of sight of the others. “My apologies Alpha McCall. I wasn’t aware of your personal situation. I hope this doesn’t leave you distressed or give you a bad impression of me. That was not my intention.” 

“No, I’m the one who should apologize Jack.” Scott says as he walks back “It seems I sometimes need reminding that I should have a little more respect for my fellow supernatural beings. Sometimes being an Alpha goes to my head. No harm done, but I have no more questions for you right now.” Scott says with chagrin as he lays back in his chair and closes his eyes.

Stiles looks at Derek who has his brows arches, then looks back to Jack. “I have more questions about whatever I am or will be or whatever, but I think it can wait. I do actually know when to shut up, so I’m going to do that now.” He says as he leans back in his own chair and closes his eyes. 

“Old lady lipstick, Stiles ? Really ?“ Derek asks. 

“Shhh Derek. No more talking. Stiles has to be quiet now” 

Jack looks at Derek and says “Captain Hale, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll return to the front now. Please let me know if you need anything else before we land.”

“Thank you, Jack. I’ll get these two to grow up at some point. It looks like they are both long overdue for a spanking.” 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time” Stiles mumbles from his chair, cracking one eye and looking at Derek. 

Jack starts to laugh and says “He’s all yours Captain.” as he walks away. 

“Did you hear that, Sourwolf ? He said I’m all yours.”

“Shut up Stiles” Derek mumbles as he leans back in his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the flight was quiet and subdued. The three guys napped for a while and Jack woke them in time for landing. The plane taxied to the executive hanger and pulled up next to large black limo. A very tall, muscular man exited the back of the limo and stood waiting for them. 

Derek went down the stairs first, extending his hand to the man waiting. “Thunder, great to see you again”

Thunder grabs his hand in a hearty hand shake, then pulls him into a close embrace where he rubs his face along Derek’s neck. 

“Great to see you too Derek. I wish the circumstances were different.” Thunder replies in his deep voice. 

Derek pulls back and hold out his hand to Stiles. “Thunder, this is Stiles Stilinski.” 

Thunder shakes hands with Stiles and gives him a long look. “Welcome Mr Stilinski. We’ve been waiting for you.” 

“I’m still in the dark here, but I will give it my best shot, and please, call me Stiles. I’ll leave the title of Mr to my father. “ Stiles says

“Very well, Stiles. Please call me Thunder. If you need anything while you are here, let me know. I may be busy as fuck and out of my mind, but I’ll try my best to help you. I’m a bit in the dark as well” 

Stiles impulsively hugs Thunder and says “Well, then we’re in this together. Whatever this is”

Thunder laughs, his voice echoing in the hangar. 

Stiles turns to introduce Scott, but Derek interrupts him. 

“Thunder, this is Alpha McCall from Beacon Hills. Scott, this is the Ten Thousand Lakes Pack Master, Thunder Wolf. 

Thunder holds out his hand to Scott, waiting for him to take it, and casts his eyes downward. “Alpha McCall. I bid you welcome to the territory of the Ten Thousand Lakes Pack. “

Scott shakes Thunder’s hand, and then raises it to rub against his face. Acknowledging his Alpha status over the other wolf, but greeting him as a friend. 

“Thank you Pack Master. I greet you as a friend and soon to be Alpha. There is no further need for formalities between us.” Scott says

“Thank you Alpha McCall, Scott. Shall we go?” Thunder asks. 

While the introductions were under way, Jack had loaded their few bags into the limo and stood waiting with the door open. Thunder slaps Jack on the back as he approaches. “Thanks for flying down to to get them Jack. We appreciate the time you took in order to save us the charter fees. Be welcome as one of the Pack while you are with us.” 

“My pleasure Thunder. I’m always happy to be included in your Pack functions.” Jack says, motioning for everyone to get into the limo ahead of him. 

Everyone settles into a seat and shortly they are on the way. 

“How much time do we have Thunder ? We have questions.” Derek asks

“We’re going north to Clearwater Lake. We’ve got about an hour and fifteen before we get there. What do you need to know?” He replies

“How long does Ehawee have ?”

“I spoke to her this morning and in her own words, she said she can go whenever she damn well feels like it” Thunder replies

“Yeah, that sounds like her” Derek says with a sad smile.

“Honestly, I think she’s planning on tomorrow. I tried to discuss details with her, but she won’t say anything. She said she knows what she’s doing and kind of snarled at me, then immediately apologized. She said the wolf is impatient and tired. If it wasn’t for the wolf, she would have passed weeks ago. She’s forcing herself to say in human form, but the wolf is providing the energy to keep her going. I think they are at odds with each other and just holding on for you and Stiles. She could pass the Alpha spark to me whenever she feels like it, but for some reason she knew Stiles would be coming and decided to wait.”

“What more can you tell us Thunder ? Or at least tell me. Deaton, Scott’s pack Emissary, did something to me yesterday and I kind of had a fit and blew Derek’s furniture all over his place. I’ve had encounters with supernatural nasties in the past and I don’t really want to find out I have another one who’s taken up residence inside me. The last time people died and I’m not sure I can live with myself if that happens again. “ Stiles says with concern. 

“Ehawee has a plan, but she’s keeping it all to herself. I wouldn’t be surprised if she knows exactly what your Emissary has done. She probably suggested it to him herself. Ehawee is unique among us. We all feel a family relation to her, but no one can trace an exact path to her as a direct ancestor. She is Satomi’s sister for lack of a better description, though she isn’t as old. They were both bitten by the same Alpha. I believe he was the last of the Dire Wolf shifters. Satomi has the primitive rage and fire, but Ehawee is something more. She is a very powerful Alpha wolf in her own right, but she lacks Satomi’s rage. Instead she has access to another kind of power. Magic or sorcery or whatever it is. She calls it Earth Power. She says it comes from the earth and everything around us. Whatever you want to call it, she is the only one who has both. I think that’s what has given her the strength to live so long without being sustained by focused rage like Satomi “ 

“Well, may the Force be with us all.” Stiles says, “That doesn’t really give me any more information than I had before, but I guess it is something to think about.”

“So, aside from the mystery that is Stiles, Derek and his long friendship with your Elder, why am I here ?” Scott asks. “My pack is scattered and is rarely ever home all at once. I have two Beta’s. One lives in France with his wife, and the other is busy with his own life, and I don’t see him nearly enough, My personal life is in shambles, and I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but I’m kind of confused as to why I was invited.”

Thunder looks at Scott and says “Ehawee was there when Derek called yesterday. She told me to have him bring you. It wasn’t an invitation really. Ehawee says, so we do. You have to understand. Ehawee has a depth of knowledge about the supernatural world and other packs that is astounding. She seems to know everyone and is up to date on what they are doing, but I never see or hear her communicating with anyone. That’s why I say she is so unique in the world. Imagine that you knew everything that happened in your Beta’s life without ever speaking to him. Now imagine you have the same knowledge about hundreds of packs, and thousands of wolves. If she wants you here, there is a reason for it.”

“That sounds almost creepy” Scott says. “I can feel when Liam is sick or happy, and I know roughly where he is, but no more than that. Knowing more than that seems almost intrusive” 

“Now you understand why she is so vague when she says something. She holds tremendous knowledge and giving too much away might have serious consequences for someone else’s life. When I was a teenager I spent the night out with friends she didn’t approve of. We were out of state and had a bit of fun while away from our parents. It’s something kids do. We didn’t get into trouble, but she didn’t think they were good influences on me. When I came back and went to pay my respects, before she said anything she slapped me across my face and called me a stupid, foolish boy. Then she hugged me and sat me down to tell me exactly what was going to happen to them. I never spoke a word of it to anyone, and I didn’t hang out with them again. In the end, she was right.”

“So what happened to them?” Scott asks. 

“Bad things” Thunder replies. “But I won’t say more. She is old and frail, but I have no doubt she would slap me again if I were to speak of them. Suffice to say, they made bad choices, and they are no longer among us.”

“Wow.” Is all Scott says. 

Eventually the limo arrives at a large house by a lake. Jack jumps out first and holds the door for everyone, then he gathers the luggage and follows Thunder towards the house. The others fall behind in deference to his position as Pack Master. The house seems to be busy with activity and more people are arriving behind them. At the door, Thunder stops and says. 

“On behalf of our Elder, and Alpha Ehawee, be welcome in peace to our den. Tonight will be somber and quiet, so get all the rest you can. She may wish to speak to some of you this evening. Tomorrow will be busy, and emotions will run high for everyone. “

Jack takes the door from Thunder and holds it open as everyone goes inside, then he pulls the door close behind him. They are greeted inside the door by a tall woman with black hair and three small children about 5 years old. 

“Scott and Stiles, this is the Queen of my Heart, my wife and mate, Amaya.” 

Amaya gives Derek a big hug and kisses him on the cheek. “Derek, it’s always a pleasure to see you. Be welcome” She turns to Scott and dips her head. “Alpha McCall. Welcome to our den. Stiles, Welcome to our den. Please be at home” 

“Daddy” three whining voices say in unison. 

“Gentlemen, may I present the pride and joy of my life, my cubs, Dima, Eirlys, and Veton” Thunder says with a grin and obvious pride. 

The three run and throw themselves at Derek, calling him Uncle Derek and he hugs and tickles each of them in turn. 

They turn towards Scott and Dima say “Welcome Alpha. Are you here to help Daddy become an Alpha too ?” 

Scott reaches out to stroke the side of each child's face. “I’m here to help in any way I can” Scott says to them with a slight look of sadness on his face. 

They turn to Stiles, and he kneels down so be closer to their level. “Let’s see. Rainstorm, Snowflake, and Lightning.” He says, touching each child on the nose. “What perfect names for such beautiful little girls.” 

All three giggle and blush, then Veton turns to their father and says, “Daddy, he’s not a wolf”

“No Princess, he isn’t, but he’s part of the visiting pack, and Grandma Ehawee invited him, so remember what I told you.“ 

“We were just checking Daddy” Eirlys says with a giggle. 

“Welcome Stiles” The three girls say together, and then throw themselves at him just like they did to Derek. Stiles falls to the floor under them and yells “Help, I have no defense again so much cuteness!” 

The attack last just a minute before Jack shoos them away and they run off giggling. “Come back here you little monsters. You didn’t even say Hi to me” he says as he chases after them. From within the house you can hear giggling and squealing. 

Scott helps Stiles back up and Stiles gives him an understanding look and rubs a hand over his back. “Don’t worry dude, you will have cubs of your own someday.” He says. 

“Gentlemen, will you join us for dinner ? This may be the only time we get to sit quietly for the next few days.” Amaya asks. 

Everyone agrees and under Amaya’s direction they set a large table in the dining room. Jack returns with the three girls and joins them and the far end of the table. Everyone sits and begins to help themselves to the meal Amaya had prepared. Without warning, the chair at the head of the table slides back and a very old woman appears at the doorway to the dining room. 

“Did anyone think to ask if I was hungry?” She asks with a grin.

“Sorry, Grandmother, I thought you were resting” Thunder says, bowing his head. 

“Who can rest with these Tempests running through the house” she says and she points to the three girls. 

“That was my fault. They didn’t say Hello to me so I gave them a refresher course in manners by tickling them” Jack says as he stands up from his chair and walks towards her. 

“Old man, what are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you off, woman. Why else would I be here?“ Jack says as he comes to her. He gently sweeps her up into his arms and spins them around before he gently set her back on her feet. 

“Unhand me you scoundrel ! Don’t be a bad influence to those girls” She says as she gives him a loud kiss on his cheek and pats the other one with her hand. 

“Oh, I’m not the bad influence here, and you know it. Some day I’m going to tell those girls all about our adventures. Probably when they are 50 so they aren’t scandalized. In the meantime I’m going to show them some chivalry and spoil them rotten. “ Jack says with a sparkle in his eye. 

“You’ll have to stand in line behind their father, I’m afraid. They are going to be fabulous, aren’t they?”

“Without a doubt, my dear Lady” Jack says as he heads back to his seat. 

“Derek, my boy. I’m so glad you could make it, and you brought everyone with you. I’m so happy. “ She says to him. 

“Thank you, Grandmother” Derek says , his voice breaking. “I’m sad to see you under these circumstances.” 

She takes her seat and looks around the table. “Nonsense, child. This isn’t a sad time. It’s a time for celebration and renewal. This old body sure has some miles, and I’m not ashamed to admit that I enjoyed putting every single one of them on it. But, I’m tired now, and my wolf is getting cranky with me. We both want to rest, and so we will, for a while anyway. Who knows ? Maybe I’ll be reborn and come back as a child so I can experience this all over again” She says with a laugh. “Now finish your dinner. I must speak with you and Alpha McCall soon, then I need to talk with Stiles. Now, will someone make me a plate. I’m hungry dammit!” 

After they had eaten, Derek and Scott follow her into the other room where the door closes behind them. 

“So the mystery deepens” Stiles says

“Patience, Stiles” Jack says “Your destiny is not mine to tell, but you need not be frightened of it.”

A few hours later, both Derek and Scott come out. They don’t really speak to Stiles aside from telling him that Ehawee is ready to see him. Amaya offers to show them to the guest room where they will be sleeping. 

Stiles enters the darkened room. He sees Ehawee sitting in a small sofa next to a table with a lamp. She motions him to sit next to her. 

“Stiles, you don’t need to be frightened of me. As Jack said, you need not be frightened of your destiny” She says

“How do you know what Jack said to me?” He asks

“I know much, child. Very little happens that I am not aware of. And soon it will be the same for you.” 

“I don’t understand. Jack said I was some immense power, but my power was sleeping. Deaton stirred something up inside of me and since then I’ve been buzzing with energy. I feel things I shouldn’t. My mind keeps going back to the dark times when the Nogitsune rode me like a foundering horse. Please tell me I don’t have some thousand year old evil spirit inside of me again.” Stiles says, sounding almost desperate. 

“No child. Nothing of the sort is happening to you. Put those thoughts of darkness out of your head. You have power, very strong power, and I will tell you about it this evening. Deaton tells me that you have an innate gift for magic. Do you know what he speaks of ?” She asks

“No. I’ve never really done anything with magic before. I made a circle of mountain ash around a warehouse once, but it only lasted a few minutes before I had to break it to let Derek through.” Stiles says

“So Deaton never spoke to you about it ?” 

“No. He speaks in riddles and never gives us a direct answer. The only thing Deaton said was that he shattered a barrier inside of me that was keeping the power in check. “

“Foolish man. He has no idea the extent of your power. All he did was poke a sleeping dragon and he could have gotten himself killed. Let me tell you this and I don’t say it to frighten you. What you possess is orders of magnitude more powerful than Deaton. Think of it this way. The average person is like a grain of sand on the beach. People with a little talent are just bigger grains of sand. Deaton is a pebble on the beach. You are the ocean that pushes the sand to the shore. Larger, relentless, and in the end more powerful than all the sand and rocks combined.” 

“If I am that, then what are you ?” Stiles asks. 

“I am what you will become.” She says. 

Stiles is quiet for a long time, then says. “Thunder gave me some background about you, but I have a feeling he didn’t tell me the whole story. Tell me your tale, and distract me from the storm of thoughts in my mind.”

“To tell you that would require more time than I have left, but you will know the whole story soon. Tomorrow everything will become clear to you. All of your doubts will be erased. Let me give you something to think about before you go to bed. I was to be one of many. What I am, your mother was supposed to be as well. Unfortunately I was bitten by a shifter as a small child. I was never supposed to be a shifter, but my own power, combined with the wolf gave me this long life. Your mother died far too early, but the gift was passed on to you. I saw your mother become ill, and I realized I had to wait until you were ready before I could pass this knowledge to you. I bound your power to keep it dormant until the time was right. Deaton hasn’t woken it like he thinks. He’s just disturbed it some. The real awakening will happen tomorrow because I have to die in order for you to truly be who you are meant to be.“ Ehawee says. 

“Will I still be me ? I don’t want to be anything other than who I am. “ Stiles says

“Yes, child. You will still be you, you will just be a whole lot more than you are now.” She answers. “Tomorrow you will understand all of it. I ask that you trust me tomorrow, but don’t grieve for me. The others can grieve, but I will always be with you. I am not so much dying as I am transcending. My body is old and weak now, so I must move on from this existence. We can speak any time you want, but I think you will have everything in hand and have very little need for my advice. Before I send you off to bed, there is one thing you must promise me. You hold on to pain over your mothers passing. Derek holds onto his family. Scott holds on to Allison and his son. The three of you share a common destiny, and you must rid yourself of this pain before you can truly move on. At the end of this month, when the moon is full, you must gather your pack in the forest preserve at the ruins of the Hale house. Together you must face your pain, and fears, and open your hearts to the future. Promise me you will do that. “

“I will” He says.

“Leave me now. I need to rest and save what little energy I have left for tomorrow. There are only a few hours left so get what rest you can. There will be time to rest tomorrow for both of us.” She says

Stiles gets up and places a gentle kiss on her head. “Thank you. I’m nervous, but no longer scared, and I think I understand now.” He says as he walks to the door. 

“What is it that you understand, child?” She asks. 

Stiles stops at the door and says, “We compiled a bestiary from knowledge gathered by hunters and others of the supernatural world. There are a few vague reference to a being who binds the chaos and allows the supernaturals to coexist in relative peace with humans. That’s you. You are the Guardian”

“Indeed, my boy, and tomorrow you will take my place.” She says.

Stiles closes the door and wanders through the house until he finds the room that Derek and Scott are in. There is one very large bed in the room. Scott is already asleep, but Derek is sitting there awake. 

“Are you OK, Stiles?” He asks. 

“I think so. Are you ?” Stiles asks

“I think so. For the first time in a long time, things in my life are starting to make sense.” Derek says

“Good. I think we will be alright. Scotty is asleep and I really need some bro cuddles.” Stiles says with a yawn. 

Derek looks at him and says. “Get in bed. I think we could all use some cuddles tonight.” 

Stiles gets ready for bed and crawls in next to Derek. Before he knows it, Scott is pressed up against Derek with his arm thrown over him touching Stiles. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles’ waist and they all drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Stiles is woken up to a small hand shaking his arm. He cracks his eye open and sees one of the girls standing there.

“Stiles. You have to get up. Grandmother says it is time. Please hurry. She’s being really mean this morning.” The small voice says. The other two girls are on the other side of the bed poking at Scott. 

“Alpha Scott ? Uncle Derek ? It’s time to get up. You have to hurry. Grandmother says you have to come now.” Two voices say in unison. 

“Derek” Stiles says. “We have to go. Scotty. Come on. Let’s get this over with before I lose my nerve and make a run for it.” 

Derek tightens his arms around Stiles and grumbles. “Why can’t the supernatural world be at least a little bit normal. Why does everything have to happen in the dark?” 

Scott sits up and asks. “Can we at least have coffee first ?”

One of the girls says “Mamma is making some downstairs, but you have to hurry.”

The guys get up and quickly throw on some clothes. After a run through the closest bathroom they make their way downstairs. 

Amaya is there waiting with three thermos bottles. As she hands them out she says “Sorry guys, it’s all black this morning. There isn’t time for anything else. Thunder is waiting outside to take you to the boat. Ehawee is already on the island waiting. We will be right behind you.”

Stiles, Derek, and Scott crawl into the waiting truck. The drive to the boat only takes about 10 minutes, but everyone is quiet and trying to quickly drink their coffee. 

They arrive at a small boat dock where another man is waiting. 

“We have no time for formalities right now. Hawk, this is Stiles, Derek, and Scott”

“Good morning” He says with a nod. “Thunder, I’m going back to get all of your girls. I’ll have them out to the island as quick as I can. Many of the others are out there already. “

The four of them crawl into one of the small boats and head out into the dark waters. The only thing they can see is the stars above them and some flickering light from the island ahead. The ride is short, but quiet. There is a heavy feeling in the air, as if the world is holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. They tie off at the dock and climb out of the boat. As they follow the path through the trees they come into a large clearing lit by several small fires burning. The center is bare earth and Ehawee is standing there. 

“Stiles, come stand beside me. Thunder, you as well. We have some time yet, and I will wait until your girls arrive. Everyone else is here. “ 

Scott and Derek walk over to the side to stand near a group of people. As they near the group, Scott notices that Deucalion standing there. His eye turn red and he starts to snarl while releasing his claws. Deucalion raises his hands and backs away. 

“Alpha McCall !” Ehawee calls out. “Deucalion is here to witness. He is no threat to you” 

Scott steps back, his claws retracting and his eyes returning to normal. “My apologies, Elder. We have a history.”

“I am well aware of that. He is no threat to you, today, or ever again. Make peace between you ! “ She says in a commanding voice.

Deucalion steps forward, his arms still up in a posture of surrender. “I’ve come to witness, Scott, nothing more. I will never trouble you, or your pack again” He lowers his arms and extends one hand towards Scott. 

Scott reaches out and grasps his hand. “Peace between us then, for her sake and our own.” he says

“Look around you. Alphas from all over the world are here to pay their respects, and witness the passing of one of our oldest Alphas. There has not been a gathering of this size in my lifetime, and we may never see one of this size again.” Deucalion gestures to what looks like hundreds of people standing around the clearing. 

In the crowd Scott sees many he recognizes. There are few that he knows personally, and others he recognizes by name as Deucalion points them out. He sees Dr. Deaton on the far side. He catches his eye and receives a nod in return. He sees Jack standing with a woman he presumes to be Melanie due to their similar look. He also sees Satomi standing in front of several others. 

About 10 minutes later Hawk arrives with Amaya and the three girls. Ehawee motions for them to come to her. They all come to stand before her and she bends down to speak with the girls. 

“I’m sorry for frightening you this morning my little princesses. I am very tired, but I’m going to sleep soon. Don’t be sad. I will be here, “ She says, touching each of them on the chest “always in your heart as you will be in mine. Be good for your parents and you will grow up to be strong and brave Alphas.” 

She stands back up and reaches out to embrace Amaya. “Daughter of my heart, take care of these three. You have been blessed with triplets, all destined to be Alphas. They have a bright wondrous future ahead. Take care of Thunder, but don’t let his head get too big ” She says with a wink “and never forget to take care of yourself. Thunder may be the Lakota Alpha, but you are the Alpha of his heart.” She leans in close to Amaya’s ear and whispers “Don’t be afraid to pull rank on him if you have to. For you, he’s just a big puppy” With that, she gives Amaya a kiss on the cheek. 

“Girls, will you go tell Derek and Scott I need to see them ? Wait by Deucalion. He will watch you until it’s time to go home. Remember what I said. Don’t be sad.” Ehawee says “Amaya, take your place by your husband’s side” 

Amaya moves to stand next to her husband while the three girls run over to Deucalion. “Grandma says she wants to see Derek and Scott, and you’re supposed to watch us until it’s time to leave.” Veton says. 

“Well, if that’s what Grandma says, then that’s what we’re going to do“ Deucalion says to her. 

“Go” He says to Derek and Scott. “They are safe with me.” 

Derek and Scott walk over to Ehawee and she motions Stiles to stand with them. 

“In a few moments I’m going to pass on the Alpha spark to Thunder. Go now and walk through the crowd behind me. No one will see you. Follow the path and it will lead you to another small clearing. Wait for me there.”

The three turn and slowly walk back towards the crowd gathered behind Ehawee. Behind them they hear her start to speak in a soft voice and the crowd moves forward a little, giving them room to pass between. They walk for a few minutes in complete silence until they enter a clearing with a single, low burning bonfire. The horizon behind them is just starting to show the glow of dawn. 

“Stiles, do you know what she’s doing?” Derek asks.

Stiles starts to speak but is interrupted by a chorus of wolf howls behind them. Derek, and Scott join in with a single long howl. 

Seconds later, Jack comes into the clearing with Ehawee in his arms. Satomi and Deaton are right behind them. The howling continues in the background. 

“Put me down Old Man. There isn’t much time. Come here, all of you. ” She says.

“I have a gift for each of you” She says, and she pulls 3 small boxes from her robe. “They will only open when the time is right. You will know when.” 

“Scott“ She says, handing him a box. “In the New Year, you will come and spend a few weeks here with the Pack. You have much to learn, and much to teach. Doors close, and new ones open. A small bit of your future is inside.” 

She turns to Derek and hands him the second box “Derek, your vision is clouded by darkness and your heart is closed. Open this when you learn to see again and you are ready to open your heart. Half of what you need in within.”

“Stiles. What’s in the box is far more powerful than what I’m about to give you. It will unlock wonders when the time comes.” Stiles takes the small box and puts it into his pocket. 

“It’s time. Stiles, give me your hand.” She says as she motions for the others to back away. 

As he hold out his hand, palm facing up, Ehawee reaches down and grabs a small pinch of dirt from the ground. She drops this into his hand. Reaching into her robe, she pulls out a small knife and grabs Stiles other hand. 

“Is this going to hurt?” Stiles asks in a whisper.

“What do you think, boy?” She replies with a wink.

She pricks the index finger of his other hand and directs a few drops of blood into the palm of his hand where the dirt is. She pricks her own finger and adds a single drop of her own blood, mixing it in, then she scoops it up with her finger. 

“The sun rises behind us, and as the new day begins, my life ends. This small sacrifice of our blood mixed with the earth is the last of my power, and the birth of yours. Wake up Guardian. You time has come” 

As the sun crests the horizon, Ehawee taps his chin with her finger and Stiles open his mouth. She places the dirt on his tongue and then throws her arms around him. Stiles wraps his arms around her, tilts his head back and screams. As he screams both he and Ehawee start to glow and within seconds they are consumed in a blinding flash of light. When the light fades. Stiles is sagging to his knees alone. Ehawee is gone. 

Derek and Scott rush out to grab Stiles and gently lay him on the ground. He moans and mumbles for a few minutes and then opens his eyes. 

“Fuck! Captain Obvious strikes again. Is this going to hurt ? What the hell was I thinking ?” He says with a sign. “Can someone help me up ?”

Derek and Scott each grab an arm and gently pull Stiles to his feet. He’s stable but sways a little as he finds his balance. 

“How do you feel, Stiles? “ Dr Deaton asks. 

“Like I’ve been raped by a nuclear reactor comes to mind.” He replies. 

Satomi comes to Stiles and takes his hand in hers. She leans in to sniff him, and rubs her head against his cheek. “Welcome Guardian, and Brother” She whispers, tears in her eyes. 

“Welcome Sister” Stiles says in return, placing a hand on her cheek. “Ehawee is at peace. Three little girls need comforting right now. Will you go and tell them tall tales of their Grandmother to make them laugh?” 

Satomi wipes the tears from her face and nods her head. “Thank you” she says as she turns away.

“Deaton?” Stiles says

“Guardian?” He replies bowing his head.

“You will continue as Emissary for the McCall-Hale pack until you wish to retire. Until then, you will give straight forward answers. No more riddles, no more vague replies, and no more open ended answers. For the time being, the Lakota tribe is in need of an Emissary. You will stay through the end of the year to assist Thunder in finding a suitable replacement.” Stiles says.

“Yes Guardian.” Deaton replies. 

“Good, then I will see you in Beacon Hills in time for the New Year celebration” 

Stiles turns to Scott, Derek, and Jack and says. “I’m tired and need to sleep. Take me back to the house please. This evening we can celebrate with the Tribe, and tomorrow we can see about making plans to go home” 

As they pass back through the larger clearing they find that half of the crowd has left. Thunder, and Hawk are standing together talking with a few other people. Amaya and the girls are no where to be found. Thunder notices them and steps away from the group he is talking to. 

“Greetings Alpha Lakota. Congratulations on your ascension.” Stiles says loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Thank you, Stiles. In memory of our departed and beloved Elder, I name Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Derek Hale, and their companion Stiles, as Pack Brothers of the Ten Thousand Lakes Pack. Be welcome to our lands and homes.” 

Stepping closer to Stiles, Thunder says in a low voice. “As one of the few who actually know what you are I am bound to maintain secrecy and continue the knowledge of the Guardian as a mystical figure in our legends. Be welcome as Pack Brother to all of the Lakota Tribe.” 

“Thank you, Thunder” Stiles says “I am honored to be called your Brother. I need to sleep and calm my mind. Can we return to the house and rest before your celebration tonight ?” 

“Of course. Anything you need, let Amaya know.” Thunder replies. “Hawk ? Our Pack Brothers wish to return to the house. Take them back. I’ll see you on shore soon. We have a lot to do before this evening.” 

Stiles, Derek, Scott and Jack follow Hawk back to the boat dock where they take another small boat back to the main shore. At the house, there is a flurry of activity going on. People are coming in and out of the house with boxes of food, tables are being setup outside and chairs are being unpacked from a truck. They enter the house through the kitchen where Amaya is directing a small army of people preparing many dishes for the celebration that evening. 

“Welcome home Brothers. We are preparing the feast for this evening. I hope we won’t disturb your rest.” Amaya says

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. These three can do whatever they want. I need to sleep.” Stiles says. 

Jack offers to help in the kitchen. Scott offers to help prep food, but declines cooking since he claims he can burn water. Amaya assures him there is plenty of other harmless activities for him to help with. Derek says he’s going to lay down and rest for a while, then he will return to help. 

Stiles and Derek return to the room they slept in a few hours earlier, each taking a turn in the bathroom and claiming a side of the bed. They lay down a few feet apart, but facing each other. 

“How do you feel?” Derek asks.

“I’m not sure I can explain it yet. I am still me. When I spoke to Ehawee last night I was afraid that I would be changed somehow. Looking like me, but no longer me. She said I would still be me, I would just be more, and that is the only way to explain it that makes sense. I know things now that I didn’t before. I feel like I can do anything I want, go anywhere I want, and face any supernatural being without fear, and yet I feel no need to.” Stiles explains. “I need you to keep me grounded. I think I could quickly become like the Nogitsune. It was arrogant and prideful and I don’t want to that kind person. What do you feel from me ?”

“Honestly, when you look at me I feel like an Omega at the feet of a True Alpha. I feel small and weak, like the lowest of the pack, waiting for praise from his Alpha.” Derek says.

“Shit. Ok. I’ll work on that. You’ve always been honest with me, and I need that now more than ever. I need brutally honest from you, even if you think I’m going to get mad. Don’t sugar coat anything for me. OK ? “ Stiles says.

“OK” Derek says. Not looking Stiles in the face. 

Stiles reaches out and lifts Derek’s chin so they see face to face. “I’m serious. I can’t stand the idea of you and Scotty being afraid of me, or unwilling to face me down when I need it. It hurts me. “

“OK” Derek says, looking him in the eye. 

“Now tell me what you and Scotty talked about with Ehawee last night ? I could find out on my own, but I would rather you tell me.” Stiles says. 

“She spoke to us about our packs. How we have two Alpha’s who are not doing a very good job of being Alpha’s. Our packs are scattered, and fragmented. In reality, I have no pack of my own due to being an Alpha, then being a Beta, then becoming an Alpha again. My Beta’s shifted to Scott’s pack. His Beta’s are all over the world, and hardly ever communicate with him. She scolded us like children and told us to get our shit together. She said will must become one pack with two Alpha’s, and you will be the force that blends us together. We can no longer be the Hale Pack and the McCall Pack sharing the same territory. We must be one, united pack. As you support us being one, we support you being the Guardian. This will be a new journey for all of us.” Derek explains. 

“Good, we can figure that out together. I need you and Scott to do something for me though. I feel like people are already looking up to me as some mystical, all powerful being, and I don’t want that. I’m part of the pack, but you guys are the Alphas. Do what you think is right, and what you think is best for the pack. Don’t defer decisions to me. I can’t promise I won’t interfere, but I won’t ever do it openly.” 

“Ok, I can do that, but you’ll have to ask Scott himself.” Derek says. 

“Fair enough” Stiles says. 

“So what do you think is in the boxes she gave us ?” Derek asks.

“I know what’s in Scott’s box, and it is very personal, so I won’t tell you. As for my own, and yours, I have no idea, but I think we will know soon. I see the boxes, but the contents are hidden to me” 

“I don’t understand what she said. My vision is clouded by darkness. Open when I learn to see again, but only half of what I need is inside. It doesn’t make sense to me.” Derek says. 

“Mine makes as much sense” Stiles says “It will unlock wonders, but is more powerful than what she gave me. It makes me scared to open it. I don’t want to find myself on the ground again, feeling like I’ve been fucked by a nuclear reactor.” 

Derek snorts. “Eloquent as usual. You are indeed the same Stiles you have always been.”

Stiles reaches out and takes Derek’s hand. “I see a little of what the future holds and it looks like we’re all in this together. Brothers. Right ?” He says

“Brothers. Always”

Stiles drifts off to sleep, still holding Derek’s hand.

It’s evening when Stiles wakes up to find himself alone. He makes a trip to the bathroom to shower and make himself presentable and then goes to the kitchen to see what he can do to help. 

The kitchen is pretty quiet. It looks like the last of the food is being taken outside for the festivities. Jack is standing there with a cup of coffee ready for Stiles. 

“Just in time. I was going to see if you were awake yet. Everyone is getting settled outside and ready to eat. I would imagine you are starving. “ Jack says

“Oh, I could eat I guess.“ Stiles says as he takes the coffee from Jack.

“Good. There is plenty of food waiting. ” He says

“Will you be coming back to Beacon Hills with us, or are you going to stay here in Minneapolis ?” Stiles says as he heads to the door.

“I wanted to discuss that with you and Captain Hale. Let’s pay our respects to Thunder and then find a quiet table so we can talk.” 

Jack opens the door for Stiles and motions for him to go ahead of him. On the lawn outside of the house are thirty or more tables and what looks to be well over a hundred people. The crowd is not very loud, but people are talking in groups. Stiles finds Derek and Scott sitting at a table with Amaya. Satomi is sitting at the table next to them with the three girls and they are all laughing and giggling. Stiles nods at Satomi and she smiles back. 

“How did you sleep, Stiles?” Scott asks. 

“I feel much better. After our conversation last night and then getting up so early this morning I was just exhausted. Now I’m hungry! “ Stiles says

Derek and Scott make room for Stiles to sit between them. 

“Do you want one of us to get your something to eat ?” Scott asks. 

“No. I’ll get it. “ Stiles answers. 

“Actually, why don’t you let Jack and I get plates for all of you ? “ Amaya says, standing up. “I’m sure you have much to talk about. We’ll bring you some goodies and then I’ll join Satomi and my girls. The quiet isn’t going to last long, and this bunch gets loud. You can always take your food in the house if you want.”

Stiles looks at the other two then shrugs his shoulders. “Ok.” He says. “Can you bring us something fried and unhealthy ?” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you something good” Jack says. He and Amaya walk away, leaving the three men sitting there. 

“So, what’s the plan for going home ?” Scott asks

“Let’s worry about that tomorrow, Scott. Deaton has already left and I’m sure he can handle the clinic for a few days by himself. “ Derek says. 

“Oh, I got a call from Lydia while you were napping.” Scott says “She said she had this nagging feeling that she needed come back to Beacon Hills and she wanted to know what was going on. There is no hiding stuff from her, so I gave her a quick summary. She said that she was making plans to come home with Jackson and would see us next week.”

“I got a text from Isaac that basically said the same thing. He said he’s on his way home too.” Derek says.

“Good, everyone will be there in time for Halloween.” Stiles says

“Are you planning a Halloween Party or something ?” Scott asks. 

“No. Something Ehawee asked me to do. Both packs, Alpha’s and our families need to gather in the forest preserve at the ruins of the Hale house on Halloween night. She said we need to let go of our pain so we can face the future. Can you get Cora to come ?” Stiles says. 

“I’ll call her and ask, but I doubt it. She said she never wants to come back, and she’s moved on with her life. She’s pretty happy there in Brazil.” Derek says. 

“Ok, I think everyone we need will be there anyway, or at least in town. I’ll call Chris Argent when we get home. So we have us, my Dad, Melissa, Lydia and Jackson, Isaac and Liam.” 

“Why Argent ? What does he have to do with this ?” Scott asks. 

“We will find out together, but I think he needs to be there.” Stiles says. 

Scott grunts but doesn’t say anything else. They sit there watching the celebration going on around them. Thunder joins them as Amaya and Jack return with several large dishes of food. 

“Brothers ! Are you having a good time?” He says. 

“Of course. Your lovely wife just brought us a small feast of our own. If I eat all of that someone may have to carry me to my bed tonight.” Stiles says with a laugh.

“Scott and I will make sure you get there, and we’ll try not to drop you too many times on the way” Derek says with a grin. 

“Rude, but you should smile more often, Sourwolf. It looks good on you.” 

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that, Oh great and power one.” He says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

“So while I have you guys here, I have some things to talk about.” Thunder says. 

“Derek. We would love to take you up on the offer of using the hotel for some business meetings. We have a lot of legalities to clear up now that Ehawee has passed.” Thunder says. 

“Of course. I’ve already blocked off the main conference room for you. Let Jack know what you need since he’s here. He will get all the info to Melanie and she will take care of it for you. Anything I can do, let me know.” 

“Great” Thunder says. “I appreciate it.”

“Stiles. Ehawee left some things for you as well. The pack lawyer wants to talk to you to go over some documents and get the transfers in motion. He can do it first thing in the morning if you want.” 

“Yet another of her mysteries unfolds. What did she leave me ?” Stiles asks. 

“She always kept her personal possessions separate from the Pack. There are multiple legal entities here. The Pack, the Tribe, and Ehawee. The Tribe owns the businesses which provides for our homes, vehicles, and general financial support for the members who are not shifters. The Pack owns several businesses which provide support for the shifters and covers things like insurance and medical bills. For anything she had joint ownership of, her portion reverts to me personally as her designated heir. The rest is outlined in her will as belonging to you now. She had some real estate holdings and some investment accounts. The lawyer gave me a very brief overview but didn’t feel it was appropriate to give me details.” 

“Wow. I had no idea. She didn’t say a word about this when I talked to her yesterday. It sounds like she’s been planning this for a while and I’m the last to know” Stiles says. 

“Derek, since you own a hotel, can you help me navigate some of this?” He asks. 

“Of course. I’ll help as I can. The real one to help is Jack. Between him and Melanie, they manage all the financial stuff for the hotel and it’s holdings.” Derek says. 

“I’ll be happy to help with it, Stiles.” Jack says. “Knowing Ehawee, I’m sure everything is in order and already prepared for you, but it’s prudent to review it before you sign anything.”

“Can we do it in the morning ? I would really like to make plans to go home tomorrow afternoon if that’s OK with you?” 

“Of course. I’ll have the lawyer come over first thing. Whatever you need. Let us know when you want to go and we will have the plane ready to take you back. “ Thunder says as he gets up. “Enjoy yourselves Brothers. There are a lot of singles here tonight. Go mingle.” 

Thunder walks away leaving the four men and Amaya sitting there. They all help themselves to the food that Jack and Amaya brought to the table. Eventually Amaya gets up and says she needs to go collect her girls and get them ready for bed. 

Stiles pulls out his phone and calls his father. They speak for a while but Stiles doesn’t really give any details about what’s been going on the last few days. He tells his father that they should be home some time tomorrow evening and if plans change he will let him know. He asks how his weekend trip with Melissa was. As the conversation goes on, Stiles starts to turn red and stammers to his father that he doesn’t need to know that and he’s going to go now before it gets any worse. Then he hangs up the phone. 

“Why did I have to ask?” Stiles says covering his head with his hands. 

“Scott, do you know the things our parents do when they are alone ? Horrible, disgusting things I tell you.”

“I’m sure I can imagine, but I don’t let my mind go there.” Scott says. “It’s not as if you wouldn’t do the same sort of things if you were all alone with someone you loved. You know this is payback from your father for all the shit you pulled on him as a teenager, right ?” 

“Of course I know that. If I had known he was going to tell me about his sexcapades with your mother I would have been a better kid.”

“I doubt that.” Derek mutters under his breath.

“On that note, I’m going to take Thunder’s advice and mingle some. I’m not getting any younger and it looks like there are lots of single ladies here. Don’t wait up.” Scott says as he gets up from the table. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Scott” Stiles calls out as he walks away.

“Aren’t you going to go mingle as well, Stiles?” Derek asks. 

“No. I wasn’t planning on it. I’m feeling a little overwhelmed right now. I’m getting flashes of images and random thoughts from people around us. I don’t want to be in a crowd of people right now. It’s all a little much. Besides, Scott is going to meet someone important tonight and I don’t want to cramp his style.”

“Are you predicting the future now?” Derek asks.

“Nope, just calling it like it is” Stiles says. 

“Stiles, how is it you aren’t totally freaked out by this ?” Derek asks 

“Oh, I am freaked out by it all. I just don’t normally allow myself to have full blown panic attacks like I used to. I learned to deal with that a long time ago because of the things I’ve seen traveling the world. I saw horrors in Africa. Crimes against humanity done by horrible people. If I had given in to a panic attack I would have been in danger, so I learned to keep a calm exterior and find other ways to deal with it later. That’s why I have no reservations about cuddling with someone when I’m stressed or at night, regardless of who it is. Simple human touch is very powerful, and it allows me to relax and feel safe.”

“There is truth in that.” Derek says looking off into the distance. 

“Jack?” Stiles says turning to the other man. “I meant to ask you. Where have you been sleeping ?” 

“I don’t actually sleep that much.” Jack says “I have been returning to the hotel at night and doing the books with Melanie.” 

“So who’s been taking you to the hotel?” Derek asks

“No one. I take care of that myself” He says “Remember. I am not human. I have my own way of dealing with the world” 

“So you just pop in and out when you feel like it ?” Stiles asks

“Basically. Being as black as night does have advantages. I simply walk off into the shadows here and out of the shadows at the hotel.” 

“Am I able to do that ?” Stiles asks with excitement.

“You can, and more, but you should wait until you are comfortable with your power. It can be a dangerous and not something to do lightly.” Jack replies. 

“Did Ehawee do that ?” Derek asks. 

“Yes. She said for international travel it was worth the risk. For local things she enjoyed the experience of travel too much to do it. Remember, when she was a child, her whole world was the distance you could travel on foot in a day. She found a quaint pleasure in packing up for a road trip and seeing all the world had to show her along the way. “   
“What a life she must have had. I wish I could have spent more time getting to know her.” Stiles says

“Look deep inside Stiles. Her memories are there waiting for you. ” He says 

“I think I’ll wait on that. I have too much to worry about right now than to go poking around in her memories. Derek, you’ve known her for years. What was she like ?” Stiles says. 

“I have fond memories of her. She used to visit us when I was a kid. She would show up out of nowhere and stay with us for a few days during winter. She said she was escaping the harsh Minneapolis winter. I think she was making her rounds and checking up on the pack.” Derek says. 

Derek goes on to tell Stiles how Ehawee would bring them gifts and tell them stories at night before bed. She would tell them jokes that always had a double meanings to them. For the adults, the punchline was really dirty, but for the kids it was just really funny. She would cackle along with them, even when Talia would give her a look of disapproval for saying that in front of the kids. After the fire, Ehawee made sure they had money and a place to live until their parents life insurance policies were paid. Derek had talked to her when they discovered Peter was the one killing people and trying to rebuild the pack, but she said this had to happen and she would not step in unless she had to. If she had interfered, Scott would have never been bitten. He would have never become a True Alpha and Derek would still be stumbling around being a really bad Alpha. 

At some point while Derek is talking, Jack excuses himself to take care of some things at the hotel. He tells them he will see them again in the morning when the lawyers are ready to go over the paperwork from Ehawee’s estate. 

Stiles has no more questions and they sit there in silence enjoying the revelry going on around them. As midnight rolls around they make their way back into the house and get ready for bed. Derek spends a few minutes texting with his phone, then finds a book and settles in the middle of the bed to read for a while. Stiles falls asleep with his back pressed up against Derek’s leg. Two hours later, Scott stumbles into the room. 

“Dude. This has been the best party ever! “ Scott says loudly. 

“Ssshhh ! He’s asleep.” Derek says quietly. 

“Sorry” Scott says with a whisper. “I met this woman. She’s amazing” 

“I know. I can smell her all over you. Go take a shower. I’m not going to sleep here with you smelling of sex” Derek says.

“Maybe if you got laid once in a while it wouldn’t bother you” Scott says with a quiet laugh as he heads off to the bathroom. 

"Maybe you don't smell it because I shower several times a day" Derek mumbles to himself.

"Sex with yourself doesn't count, Sourwolf” Stiles mumbles "I told you he was going to meet someone tonight. Now how about you turn off the light and go to sleep ?"

"Anything you say, oh great and powerful one" Derek says sarcastically.

Derek puts his book down and scoots down in the bed. He considered leaving the light on for Scott, but he figures if Scott can manage to get laid in the dark surrounded by other werewolves, he can certainly find the bed. He lays there with his back against Stiles for about 15 minutes before Scott comes in and crawls in bed with the other two guys. 

Derek rolls over, throwing his arm over Stiles, Scott puts his arm over Derek far enough to touch Stiles as well, and soon all three are sleeping peacefully. 

The next morning Jack is waiting for them downstairs. 

The meeting with the lawyers was brief. As expected Ehawee has left everything in meticulous order. Stiles had inherited some large parcels of land that appear to have been Ehawee’s ancestral home. He also has some real estate holdings in various cities around the country. Jack decides it’s best to leave this as is. It is managed by a real estate trust and on a quick glance looks to be fairly self sufficient. He promises to go over the financials in detail as soon as possible and let Stiles know if there is anything that needs his attention. The lawyers also present Stiles with box the size of a large book. Before he can open it Jack asks him to wait and look at it later. He knows what it is and thinks it is something Stiles should look at in private when he’s back home. There are also several investment accounts that have a sizable amount of money. Before Stiles can even ask for a total Jack cuts him off and says they can discuss that later when he goes over the real estate accounts. He assures Stiles that there is more money than he will know what to do with. 

After a hearty breakfast, Scott wanders off to talk with Thunder for a while before they need to return home.   
Derek and Stiles decide to take a walk to enjoy the peace and quiet after last night’s party. Derek tells Stiles that he was texting Cora last night before bed. She said Thanks for the invitation, but she will not be coming back to Beacon Hills. 

“So she has put the past behind her and moved on, huh?” Stiles asks

“Yeah. She is happy. She’s part of a great pack down there. She really fits in and like I said before she never wants to come back here.” Derek replies. 

“Good. I’m glad for her. On less person to find a bed for” Stiles says

“What are you planning, Stiles?” Derek asks

“I wouldn’t say that I’m planning this. It’s something Ehawee told me I need to do. She wants me to gather the packs at the ruins of the Hale house at the end of the month when the moon is full. She said ‘Together you must face your pain, and fears, and open your hearts to the future.’ . I have no idea what will happen, but I guess feelings will be involved, and you know how good we all are with those.” 

Derek gives a heavy sigh and they keep walking. 

“Can I ask you something, Derek?” Stiles says

“Sure” He replies

“Did you hate me as a teenager?” Stiles asks

Derek stops and turns to look at Stiles. “No. You were a hyperactive spaz who couldn’t keep his mouth shut for anything. You annoyed the shit out of me, but you were brilliant and you always had the best interest of the pack in mind, even above your own safety. Having me arrested didn’t exactly make us friends then, but I learned to respect you. You kept Scott grounded when I couldn’t. So, no, I didn’t hate you. I’m sorry you got that impression, but it all goes back to those feelings we weren’t so good at dealing with.” 

“Well, you did threaten to kill me more than once, and the idea of a painful death at the hands of a pissed off werewolf can be pretty motivating. I’m sorry though. For the arrest, and for being such a pain in the ass. I like to think I’m much better these days” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“Like Peter used to say, we’re all a work in progress” Derek replies. 

“True. It’s going to be strange having the whole pack home again. We haven’t all been together since Lydia and Jackson got married, and that was only for a few days. You guys have to get them to accept two Alphas and be responsible to the pack instead of roaming off doing their own thing.” Stiles says. 

“How exactly do you think that will work?” Derek asks. 

“I think it’s going to involve feelings and people are going to have to talk to each other. You guys are going to have to establish your leadership and let them figure out their standing in the pack. There is no doubt that it will be hard for them to accept you as their Alpha again. Jackson wanted the bite, but wanted to do his own thing. Isaac accepted the bite willingly, but you guys had issues that caused him to aligned himself with Scott. Then there is Liam who still lives in Beacon Hills but he and Scott rarely see each other. Ethan came and went. Who knows where he is, and if he’s even a part of this. It’s just a big tangled web and you guys are going to have to figure it out. I have some ideas but I won’t interfere with this.” 

“Well, I’m open to suggestions if you want to give some” Derek says.

“Let’s talk to Scott on the way home and I’ll give you my idea.” Stiles replies. “What did you find out from Ehawee about your up and down Alpha status ?” 

“She said I never stopped being an Alpha. Peter had worked some dark magic into his resurrection and when I used my Alpha spark to cure Cora’s illness, he attached himself to it and started to drain my power away. When Kate kidnapped me, he was part of the spell that aged me back to being a teen. My very temporary death in Mexico weakened him enough that Scott was able to subdue him. The connection finally broke when he died and my energy returned to normal.” Derek says

“Are you ready to be an Alpha again ?” Stiles asks

“Yes.” Derek says without hesitation. “I’m older. Hopefully wiser. My life is far more stable now than it was then. I’m worried about Scott though. He’s going through a divorce. He’s soul weary over the loss of his unborn child. He is fragile in many ways. I was not a good Alpha the first time around. My power was anchored to my anger and the loss of my family. Scott’s anchor was always his love for someone else, never himself. I know that neither are healthy for the pack in the long run. The anchor needs to be something intangible that the whole pack shares. I really hope we can find a common ground and do this together.”

“Peter was a horrible Alpha. I think you’ll do fine.” Stiles says. 

“Peter was obsessed with power. He was never supposed to be an Alpha and he knew that. For some reason he became incredibly jealous of my mother when she rose to be the Alpha. He put on a big smiles and did everything he could to help her, but you could always see him scheming in the background doing anything he could to increase his status within the pack. I’m guessing he’s either someplace unpleasantly warm, or on the receiving end of an epic smackdown from my mother.” Derek says 

“Satan’s bitch, or Talia’s whipping boy. I vote for Satan’s bitch myself” Stiles says with a laugh. 

Derek laughs and they continue their walk. After a while they head back to the pack house in order to find Jack and Scott so they can figure out the logistics of getting home.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott is waiting back at Thunder’s house along with Jack. He’s all smiles and seems so much more relaxed. 

“Captain Hale, the jet is waiting to take you home whenever you are ready to go. Would you like me to come with you, or stay here ?” Jack asks

“That was faster than I expected. Stiles? Are you ready to leave ?” He says. 

“Let’s go. I miss my Dad and I feel bad that I was home and left again so soon.” Stiles replies. 

“Do you want Jack to come along to go over the inheritance and such, or would you like him to come later ?” Derek asks.

“Jack, can you go over the information and let me know if there is anything that needs my immediate attention, and then send me a summary in a few days ?” Stiles says.

“Certainly. Don’t forget that I’m just a shadow away from Beacon Hills. I can be there any time you need me.” Jack says.

“Good. I have a feeling we will have some things to discuss after the new month starts” Stiles says. 

“I’ll have that summary to you no later than tomorrow evening.” 

“Thank you Jack. I really appreciate you taking the time to help me out.” Stiles says. 

Turning to Derek, Jack says “Captain, I’m going to say goodbye to my little monsters and then return to the hotel. Please let me know if you need anything. Thunder has someone standing by to take you to the airport whenever you are ready, and your car will be waiting for you when you arrive.” With that, Jack walks off towards the house. 

“Well, Gentlemen” Stiles says, turning to Derek and Scott. “Let’s give our thanks for the Lakota hospitality and then let’s go home.”

They go back to the Lakota house and pack what small bit of belongings they brought with them and then gather outside the door with Thunder and his wife. A few minutes later, Jack and the three girls comes outside. Jack gives his regards and goes back inside the house. Presumably to use some dark corner of the house to return tot he hotel. 

“Alpha Thunder Lakota, Pack Brother and Friend, my thanks for your hospitality and congratulations on your ascension.” Derek says formally. 

Scott steps forward, looking slightly unsure of what to say. “Alpha Thunder Lakota, Pack Brother and new friend, on behalf of the McCall Pack, thank you for your hospitality, and congratulations on your ascension. Your family and Pack are welcome to visit the Beacon Hills territory any time. I look forward to visiting you again in the New Year.”

Stiles faces Thunder and says “Pack Brother, and Brother, thank you for your hospitality and congratulations on your Alpha ascension. Ehawee has left big shoes for you to fill, but I know you now as she did. You are more than equal to the task she has set before you.”

Thunder looks at him with a slightly sad look on his face. To all three he says “Pack Brothers, and Brother. This transition would not have happened without you and Ehawee would have suffered greatly. Your presence and assistance made my ascension far easier than it would have been otherwise. I offer my sincere gratitude and thanks. What you have done for us is known only to a few, but it won’t be forgotten.” He gives each of the men a strong hug and then steps back. 

Amaya gives each of the men a hug and asks that they please keep in touch and visit as they can. She then turns to her three children. “Ladies, remember what I told you?” 

“Yes Mama.” They all say in unison though they obviously they had their own plan. They all throw themselves at Derek giggling and laughing. He picks up each girl in turn and gives them a kiss and a hug. He tells them that he hopes he will be able to visit again soon. 

“Ladies.” Amaya says again “How about you say goodbye the right way now” 

“Yes Mama.” They reply again. 

The three girls stand and once again say in unison. “Alpha Hale, Alpha McCall, and Pack Brother Stiles. Thank you for visiting and being witness to the rise of new Lakota Pack Alpha.” All the while they try to suppress their giggles. 

Scott looks down to the girls and says to them. “Thank you for having us and making us feel so welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

The three girls giggle, then Veton steps forward and says to Scott “You’re welcome Alpha McCall. Grandma told me that you and I are going to be great friends” 

Scotts looks confused and looks at Stiles who has a big smile on his face. “It has to do with the box, and I’m not telling you anything else” 

By now, the girls are beyond listening to their mother and again they launch themselves at Stiles, taking him down to the ground and giggling. This goes on for a few minutes until Thunder gives a low growl. Immediately the girls pick themselves up and stand next to their father. Stiles brushes himself off and stands up. 

“Daddy.” Dima says “He reminds us of Grandma.” 

“Yes he does, Sweetheart. Grandma gave him a very precious gift and he will always remind you of her, but you have to show him the same respect you did for Grandma.” Thunder says. 

Stiles leans down to the girls and says “It’s ok my little Tempests. Your Grandma was a very special lady and I’m honored that I can remind you of her. Remember all the fun times you had with her and it will help when you feel sad. Maybe your father will bring you to visit someday, and we can make new fun memories.” 

“Thank you Pack Brother Stiles.” Eirlys says. 

Hawk pulls up with the limo and loads their bags into the back. A few more good bye’s and hugs and they are off to the airport to go home. No one really says much on the flight home. There is a single flight attendant who serves them drinks and a meal during the flight. Once they have landed Derek drives them back to Beacon Hills. 

It’s late in the evening when Derek parks in front of the Stilinski house. He pulls Scott and Stiles’ bags from the trunk and goes into the house with them. 

“Dad?” Stiles calls out. 

“Mom?” Scott says at the same time. 

“We’re in the living room guys” John’s voice calls out from the other room. 

The guys walk into the living room to find John and Melissa sitting together on the sofa. 

“Hi Sheriff.” Derek says. 

“Hey Derek. Good to see you. Did Stiles invite you to dinner yet?” John asks. 

“Not yet, but it’s been a bit crazy the last few days and we’ve barely had a quiet moment. Hopefully the next week will be quiet, but I’m free whenever you are” Derek says. 

“Great. I’ll give you a call one day this week, maybe Wednesday or Thursday? Obviously if I tell my son he will forget again” John says

“Hey!” Stiles says “It has been a busy week. I’ve had other things on my mind” 

“Yeah, really” Scott says. “I’m beat, do you mind if I head off to bed? I need to get the clinic open tomorrow morning. Deaton will be out of town for a while” 

“Is everything ok, honey?” Melissa asks.

“Yes. Deaton is helping the Pack in Minneapolis find a new Emissary and it’s going to take a while. The weekend away was really good for me. I’m just tired.” Scott replies.

“Well, if you weren’t out in the woods all night being a slut puppy you might have gotten some sleep like the rest of us.” Stiles says with a laugh. 

Scott grunts and rolls his eyes. “That’s it. I’m locking you out of your own room tonight. Sofa city for you. Good night everyone” 

Scott heads up the stirs to Stiles bedroom and closes the door behind him. 

“Hey Sourwolf, since I’ve been exiled from my own bed, can I borrow your sofa tonight ?” Stiles asks. 

“I’ve got a spare room. You can crash at my place for a while. It looks like we’re going to be here a few weeks anyway.” Derek says. 

Melissa smiles and gets up. She walks over to Stiles and gives him a big hug. 

“Thank you for the birthday gift. It was very sweet of you. You’re father and I had a marvelous time at a little bed and breakfast on the coast” She says. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it, but please don’t tell me anymore. Dad already gave me a run down.” Stiles says. 

“John” Melissa says in feigned shock. “You weren’t supposed to tell him it was a nude B&B” 

“You’re a terrible woman!” Stiles says loudly. Then he puts his fingers in his ears and says “Happy Place, Happy Place” while he rocks back and forth. 

“That’s never going to get old.” Melissa says while she and John laugh. 

Derek laughs as well, then he grabs Stiles arm and says “Come on you delicate flower, let’s go before you have the vapors and faint or something.”

“Can we at least go by the diner before we go home? I need a milkshake or something before I call it a night.” Stiles asks as he picks up his bag and heads to the door. 

“Sure, but that means you’re running the preserve with me early tomorrow morning, and I do mean early.” Derek replies. 

“Have I told you how much I hate you ?” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“Good night boys.” John and Melissa call out as they leave the house. 

Derek and Stiles stop at a local diner and get a milkshake and a piece of pie that they share. Stiles looks at Derek for a few minutes but doesn’t say anything. Eventually Derek notices. 

“What?” Derek says. “Why are you staring at me?”

“I’m trying to figure out if you’ll answer a question I have and I don’t want to be intrusive with it.” Stiles says. 

“Then ask” Derek says. “I reserve the right to not answer”

“What was your mother like?” Stiles asks. 

“That was not at all what I was expecting.” Derek says with a bit of a smile. “My mother was the most amazing woman I have ever met. She was a powerful Alpha. Any wolf, Alpha or not, bowed before her. You could say she was an Alpha’s Alpha. Peter, for all of his sycophantic ass kissing was terrified of her. When she was angry, the world trembled. That makes it sound like she was all thunder and fury, but her heart made her Alpha power seem insignificant in comparison. I’ve never felt more loved and safe than when my mother held me in her arms. She was very tactile and she hugged us constantly. Every day started and ended with a hug. Sometimes she hugged us just because she wanted to. With three children, my father, and a house full of aunts, uncles, and cousins it’s a wonder she got anything done. When she traveled she called us every night, and she made sure to spend as much one on one time with us as she could. I don’t know how she found time to sleep, but she made it work” 

“She sounds amazing. What about your father?” Stiles asks.

“My father was a sweet, quiet man. He had three children that he simply adored. He loved my mother as fiercely as she loved him. He said he was a simple man who had all he could ever want in life. While my mother was the Alpha and took care of the pack, my father took care of the house and everyone who lived there. He gave me my love of flying. He went camping with Cora and taught her about nature. He taught Laura literature and laws to prepare for being an Alpha one day. My mother taught us about being wolves, my father taught us humanity. They were the perfect balance for each other. I can’t imagine any man who loved a woman more than my father did, and she loved him just as much in return.” 

“Wow. He sounds just as amazing as your mother.” Stiles says.

“He was. I miss them both terribly. Turn about is fair play. Tell me about your mother.” Derek says.

“Fair enough. My mother was magical. She always had a smile on her face, even when she was ill. I remember she used to sing to me and she had a beautiful voice. I honestly wish I could remember more about her. I always felt safe and loved and I guess that’s the best part to remember. She made my dad so happy. I believe they were soul mates. I know he loves Melissa, but their love isn’t the same. It isn’t any less, it’s just different. Like your parents, mine loved each other fiercely. Their love was like a raging fire that burned hot. With Melissa it’s like a slow burning, comfortable camp fire. Does that make sense, or am I rambling again?” Stiles says.

“No, it makes perfect sense to me. What matters is that everyone is loved and happy.” Derek says.

“Are you?” Stiles asks. 

“Am I what?” 

“Loved and happy?” Stiles asks. 

Derek is quiet for a minute then he says “I’m happy and I have many friends that love me.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Stiles says.

“I know, but that’s the best answer I can give now. What about you?” Derek says

“All things considered, I guess my answer would be about the same. I’m happy, and surrounded by friends that love me. It doesn’t help with the lonely nights, but it makes the day worth looking forward to.” Stiles replies. 

“So is this practice for that thing where we will have to talk about our feelings?” Derek asks.

“No. Sorry. It’s just me being nosy. We didn’t really talk a lot before. It was mostly me rambling and flailing about. It looks like we’re going to be spending a lot of time together going forward, and I want to know what makes you tick.” 

Derek looks away for a minute, and Stiles get the sense that he’s uneasy.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I’m being a little overwhelming again aren’t I ?” He asks.

“No, not really. I don’t have any really close friends, Stiles. I keep a very professional relationship with my coworkers, and I try to keep the same thing with my employees at the hotel. Close relationships haven’t worked out well for me in the past, as you well know. It isn’t easy for me to let someone in, even superficially.” Derek says quietly. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. You know this will have to change when you start to integrate the pack with Scott. You’ll need to be available to the Beta’s when they need guidance. You can’t be an Alpha standing in Scott’s shadow. I’m the one who has to stay in the shadows so to speak.” Stiles says seriously. 

“I know. I need to talk to Scott and figure this out. I’m up to the challenge, it’s just going to take me some time to get into the grove.” Derek replies. 

“I’ll help as I can, but there isn’t a lot of time. The end of the month is 10 days away. The joining of the packs has to happen before that night. Ehawee put things into motion that I don’t have control over and I’m not able to see what her ultimate goal is.” Stiles says. 

“Let’s go. I need to run next door and grab some coffee and breakfast stuff for the week. I say we sleep on it and see what we can figure out tomorrow. Deal?” Derek asks

“OK. You better get strong coffee. If you think I’m getting up and running with you in the morning on a cup of dirty water, then you’re mistaken.” Stiles says sternly. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll get the coffee. You pay for the this, and I’ll meet you at the car.” 

A few minutes later Stiles is waiting by Derek’s car. He pulls out his phone and checks his text messages. Lydia and Jackson have arrived with Isaac and she wants to see Stiles the next day. He tells her to meet him at Derek’s the next afternoon, and bring her copy of the Bestiary. She wants to know why, but he just tells she will find out tomorrow. There is no point in hiding this from Lydia. He has an idea of what the Alpha’s need to do in order to merge the pack quickly and without much drama. Derek comes back with a few bags and they get in the car and head back to his place. 

“Lydia, Jackson, and Isaac are here. Lydia wants to see me, so I told her to come over tomorrow afternoon.” Stiles says

“Good. It looks like everyone is here.” Derek says. 

“I also have an idea of what we can do to bring the packs together. Do you want to hear it now, or tomorrow?” Stiles says

“Tomorrow. I have enough going on in my head right now. Twelve hours won’t make a difference.” Derek says with a yawn. “I want to get out of these clothes and crawl into bed.” 

“I thought you wanted to run early tomorrow?” Stiles asks. 

“Oh, we’re going to run, but early is going to be relative to when I get up.” Derek says with a laugh. 

“Good enough for me” Stiles says. 

The next morning, Derek gets up around 7 and after a quick shower, he finds that Stiles is already up and has coffee waiting for him. Derek had picked up some pastries for breakfast because he hasn’t had time to restock his kitchen since the last time he was home for an extended period of time. He puts the pastries on a plate for them to share and sits down at the table next to Stiles. 

“Morning” Derek says “How did you sleep?”

“Not great. Too much going on in my head to really relax and get into a deep sleep.” Stiles replies with a sigh. ‘I’ll try to catch a nap later before Lydia gets here.”

“What are you stressing about?” Derek asks

“I’m wondering how I can explain the last few days to my Dad. The pack I can deal with. They are all engaged in the supernatural world in one way or the other. My Dad has been on the fringes for years. He knows the basics, but I’m afraid this will be too much for him. How do I explain to him that his son has become this supernatural entity with unknown powers, and an indeterminate lifespan? Not to mention that I’ve also inherited some crazy wealth from an old woman that I knew for only a few hours?” Stiles says anxiously. “It would almost be easier to tell him that I want to become an overweight black woman and convert to Judaism” 

“Well, maybe you should tell him that first and break him in easy” Derek says with a laugh. 

“Hey, Dad, I finally figured out what to do with my life. I’m going to become a big black Jewish woman, and while he has a stroke from that, I can manage to slip in that I met this ancient woman who gifted me with some unknown powers that might let me live for hundreds of years, willed me property and money, and then exploded into a burst of light while in my arms. Thanks Einstein, that sounds like a brilliant idea.” Stiles says with borderline hysteria. 

“Take a deep breath and then think about what you just said.” Derek says with a smile. 

Stiles closes his eyes for a few minutes and then starts to giggle. “You’re right. It’s utterly ridiculous to get myself worked up over it. Nothing he and I have faced will ever be worse than the death of my mom. We survived that, so we can deal with anything” 

“Well, that puts everything in perspective then doesn’t it?” Derek says. “Are you ready to run? Some mindless activity for an hour or so helps clear the mind.” 

“Sounds like a good idea. Let me get my shoes and we can go. I want to stop by ruins in the preserve if you don’t mind. I need to see if I can get an idea of what’s coming.” Stiles says. 

They take the road from Derek’s loft and run the streets for about 30 minutes before they enter the preserve. They slow to a steady pace while on the path and circle the preserve twice before they turn off onto the road that leads to the old Hale house. Once in front of it, they stop for a break. 

Derek sits on the remains of the front steps while Stiles circles the property looking and the remains of the house from various angles. 

“So the county tore down the garage and a few storage buildings, but left the ruins of the house. Why would they do that?’ Stiles asks. 

“The garage and outlying buildings were no longer safe and some kids from the high school kept trying to camp in them. I let the county take it down and bill me for it. The foundation of the house is structurally sound and since I still pay property taxes on it, they agreed to leave it standing. I convinced them it is a sacred space for my family since so many people died here. As long as I keep paying taxes, they agreed to treat it as such until I either sell it, or submit plans to rebuild. No one ever goes in the house these days. They are all afraid it will fall down on them and since it is marked as private property most of the kids stay away. The sheriff’s office sends me a few police reports a year for trespassers, but for the most part, people leave it alone.” 

“So what are you going to do with it?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, since we need to rebuild the packs, that means I will need to be here in Beacon Hills a lot more. I love my loft, but the pack will need a den, and I can’t have them all at my place. Maybe I should start thinking about rebuilding or something. I put money aside for it years ago, I just haven’t made up my mind yet. What are you thinking, Stiles?” Derek asks. 

“I think this will make a fine den for the pack. It’s isolated, secure, and has plenty of room. If you rebuild it big enough, there will be plenty of space for everyone. Would it be possible for Scott and I to share the costs of rebuilding ? That way it would truly be the pack den.” Stiles says. 

“That’s an idea. If we tear it down and build something completely different from the original house, it would be easier for me to be here without it being a constant reminder of what it was before.” Derek says. “I still want to keep the loft building. I’m sure some of us will need a place to hang out when we want to be alone.” 

“Cool. Let’s talk to Scott this afternoon and see what he thinks. I have an idea to run by you both anyway. “ Stiles says

“Why does that frighten me?” Derek asks. 

“Don’t worry, Sourwolf, I think you’ll understand this one.” Stiles says. “Come on, let’s get back to your place, Lydia will be coming in an hour and I need a shower. I’m starting to smell like a teenager.” With that, Stiles takes of running with Derek fast behind him.

When they get back to the loft, there is a large envelope waiting for Stiles on the counter top. He takes a quick shower and sits down with it while Derek is still in his room. The envelope contains a financial summary of the real estate trust and the investment accounts that Jack had promised. The real estate trust has sizable cash reserves and the investments total several tens of millions of dollars, as well as several hundred thousand dollars of liquid cash. Jack has left a few notes with his suggestions about additional investments to increase the liquid cash and make more of that available to him as well as plan for future growth. He suggests they talk soon to see about transferring some of that to Stiles personal account so it is accessible to him right away. 

Derek comes out of his room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and sits down next to Stiles. 

“Was that the info from Jack?” Derek says

“Yes. How did he get it here” Stiles asks. 

“He probably brought it here himself. You know he can do that.” Derek says.

“I really want to learn how to do that. Do you have a number for him? I want to talk to him briefly before Lydia gets here.” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah, let me call him for you.” Derek says as he pulls his phone out and dials a number, then hands the phone to Stiles. A voice answers after a single ring.

“Good Afternoon, Captain Hale.” Jack says.

“Hi Jack, this is Stiles.” he says.

“My apologies Mr Stiles. Did you review the envelope I left for you?” Jack asks in his crisp, professional manner..

“Yes I did. Thank you for that. It was very detailed and understandable. Can you come later tonight ? I want to talk to you about moving some cash around. If I’m going to be here in Beacon Hills for a while, I need to buy a car. I need some advice on piece of local real estate that involves Derek and Scott. I also want to see about putting some money aside for my Dad and his wife.” Stiles says. 

“Certainly sir. That won’t be a problem. If you need cash now I can arrange to bring some with me when I come. I am at your disposal. Just call me whenever you are ready and I can be there in a few minutes.” Jack says

“Great. Can you bring 5 thousand? Is that too much?” Stiles asks. 

“No, not at all. I’ll have it for you this evening.” Jack says. 

“Thanks Jack. I’ll call you later. Goodbye.” Stiles says and hangs up the phone. 

“What in the world do you need 5 thousand dollars cash for?” Derek asks.

“I don’t. I just wanted to see if he could do it” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“If it has to do with money or finances, Jack can do it. I trust him completely.” Derek says.

“Good to know. Actually, it’s for Scott. I know he doesn’t make a lot at the clinic, but he’s doing what he loves and that’s all that matters to him. With the divorce in progress and Kira still living in his mothers house, I thought I would give him a little bit to get an apartment. That way he can have his own place for a few months and I can get my bedroom back.” Stiles says

“Why bother? You can stay here as long as you want.” Derek says looking around the place. “I have plenty of room. Besides, do you really want to intrude on the old folks nudist camp?” 

Stiles barks out a laugh. “Oh God. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Scott is supposed to go to back to Minneapolis isn’t he? Why shuffle him around ? The divorce will be final soon. We can get some cleaners to scrub the house top to bottom for him so that by the time he gets home the house will be scent free.” Derek says.

“Ok, then I’ll give it to my Dad and he can go off for another weekend of naked old people sex with Melissa.” Stiles says with a shudder.

“Really? Why do you keep talking about it if it bothers you so much?” Derek asks. 

“Lydia will be here soon. She’s very close” Stiles says. 

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that’s Lydia. I just heard a car turn the corner” Derek says. 

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door and Lydia steps into the loft. They all hug each other and she follows stiles to the table where he motions for her to sit.

“Can we get you anything?” Derek asks. 

“We?” Lydia asks with an arched eyebrow.

“I’m staying here for a bit. Scott is staying at my old place with my Dad and Melissa. He and Kira are divorcing, and there isn’t room there for us both.” Stiles says. 

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t know. Some ice water would be good. I’m still dry from the flight home. You know how the international flights can be.” She says. 

“Oh yeah” Stiles says. 

Derek gets up and fixed a glass of water for Lydia, and puts out a plate with a few more pastries on it. 

“So what’s going on Stiles?” Lydia asks “Both Jackson and I had this overwhelming urge to return home. We talked to Isaac and he said he got the same feeling around the same time we did.” 

“Something major has happened in the supernatural world and if affects the whole pack.” Stiles replies. “Did you bring your bestiary?” 

“Of course. You know I have it memorized,” She replies

Derek starts to pace in the background and Lydia notices.

“What’s going on here? This is strange even for the two of you. You’ve never really been that involved with the supernatural, Stiles. Derek is supernatural by nature but is distant from others, so what’s got you both worked up?” She asks. 

“Tell me about the most mysterious being in the bestiary, Lydia.” Stiles says. 

“Well,” She says, pulling her copy out of her purse. “Two of them come to mind, but the bestiary we have only contains a small amount of info on the supernatural world in general. What are you looking for?”

“So who are the two you know of?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, one is a mysterious man. The bestiary says he’s immortal and observes the world. From what I could decipher he is referred to as ‘He who walks the shadow’ . That’s all the book says about him.”   
Stiles looks at Derek and cocks his head a bit to the side. 

“Jack” Derek says. 

“Who?” Lydia asks. 

“We think we know this mysterious shadow walker. We can confirm that later tonight.” Stiles says. “And the second one?” 

“The other has a little more info, but is still vague. I’ve also seen references to what I think is the same individual in other texts from different cultures, but I’m not sure it’s really the same since so many cultures have similar legends.” 

“Go one” Stiles says. 

“The Guardian. Our bestiary says it is the one who bridges the gap between the human and the supernaturals so we can exist in peace. That’s all. ”

“What do the others say?” Derek asks.

“Others say something similar, all along the same thought. Some say more, some less. At least one of them says the Guardian is a immortal shifter who had magical abilities far beyond the most powerful sorcerers. Another text describes the Guardian as different people changing through history, and another describes a powerful entity who is nearly omnipotent and all powerful. Elevated to almost godlike in status.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far” Derek says with a laugh. 

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Lydia says. 

“It would be easier for me to show you. Stand up. Derek stand behind her in case she falls.” Stiles says. 

Lydia stands up and says “What the hell are you up to Stiles?” 

Derek walks up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. Stiles reaches out and places a hand on her cheek.

“This” Stiles says as he floods her mind with a reply of recent events. He pulls his hand back and Lydia stumbles back into Derek. 

“Oh my God. Stiles ? Are you the Guardian ?” She asks. 

“So it would appear. I’m still trying to sort it all out, and I thought showing you would be easier and faster than telling you.” He says. 

“Fuck. I need to sit down.” She says.   
 Derek guides her to the sofa and brings her water to her. 

“So this Jack person is the Shadow Walker?” She asks. 

“I guess. I didn’t remember that in the bestiary so I wasn’t aware that he might be listed there. It certainly sounds like it could be Jack” Stiles says with a shrug. “He will be here tonight, so you can confirm that for yourself” 

“Such a being is also listed in other documents and ancient texts. He scares the shit out of me.” Lydia says. 

“How so?” Derek asks. “He works at my hotel. He’s been my employee for years.” 

“You have a hotel?” Lydia asks. 

“Why is this such big news to people? Did no one consider I might have invested all that money into something?” Derek asks sounding frustrated.

“Never mind, we can talk about that later.” She says “In some of the texts the Shadow Walker is described as someone who does deeds that no one else wants to. He’s the one who will spill blood when it needs to be done, but no one wants that blood on their hands. It’s a very strange concept. It’s like he kills for others, but only when it needs to happen. It isn’t just killing for the sake of killing. It is the removal of someone who needs to die but done for the greater good. The passages are vague at best and some of them are in obscure languages and are difficult to translate. We are both harbingers of death, but it sounds like the Shadow Walker is death incarnate.”

“Oh, wait a minute, I have something that might be of use.” Stiles says. He rushes off to the guest room and returns with the box that was given to him by the lawyers the day before. 

“I hope this is what I think it is.” He says as he opens the box. 

Within the box are two books, both appear to be hand written, and fairly old. He opens the first one and it looks like a diary. The second one appears to be a bestiary, but far larger and older than the one Lydia had gotten from the Argent’s. 

“Here. Take a look at this.” Stiles says as he hands the book to Lydia. 

Lydia opens the book carefully and starts to go through it page by page. The book is beautifully illustrated and hard written. 

“Stiles, this is amazing. There is stuff in here I’ve never seen, and in languages I barely know. This will take months to decipher. Did this belong to the Guardian?” She asks. 

“Yes. Ehawee had it waiting for me in some things she left me as part of her estate. There is also a diary, but I want to read through that first. I have her memories, but I don’t want to go poking around in them yet. My mind if a bit of a cluster fuck right now if you pardon the expression.” Stiles says.    
“How so?” Lydia asks. 

“Well, when Ehawee died she unlocked this power that I’ve apparently had all my life. At the same time, she dumped her memories into me and I feel like someone shoved the Library of Congress into my head. There is so much knowledge and I’ve had to sort of shut it away for the time being. I need some peace and quiet for a bit so I can go through things at a slow and steady pace. Otherwise I’ll drown in it. I don’t want to lose myself in her life.” Stiles replies. 

“That’s a good idea. Can I take this and have it copied ? I want to get this into digital form so it doesn’t get touched by too many hands and get damaged.” She says. 

“Yes, please do that. Every bit of knowledge we can gather is to our benefit right now. Can you digitize the diary as well, and get a single copy printed for me ? ” He asks. “I would rather view a reprinted copy of it than touch the original. It’s too precious to take the chance on it getting ruined. She knew my mother, so there may be some things in there that are personal and I don’t really want everyone seeing it before I do.” 

“I understand. I’ll take care of it and have both back to you in a few days.” Lydia says, putting the books carefully back into the box and laying it next to her purse. 

“So now what happens? We were drawn here for a reason. Aside from your ascension or transformation, or whatever you call it. Why are we here?” Lydia asks. 

“I believe everyone is here now. We’ve been commanded to rebuild the packs and merge them into one pack with two Alphas.” Stiles says.

“How so?” Lydia asks.

“The packs are fractured. The betas are scattered and we are no longer living the way a pack should. We need to bring everyone together and reestablish the pack structure.” Derek says. 

“There is something else we must do as well. Ehawee asked that all of us meet at the ruins of the Hale house on the last day of this month, under the full moon.” Stiles says. 

“What will happen then?” She asks. 

“I don’t know exactly, but as we get closer I’m getting a clearer picture of what we are supposed to do. I can’t say anything yet. She said we need to deal with things that are holding us back. We need to do this in order to move forward.” Stiles says.

“What he probably means is that we’re going to sit around a camp fire and talk about our feelings.” Derek says sarcastically. 

“Whatever you say, Sourwolf” Stiles says. 

“So, we need everyone associated with the pack to show up. That means human pack members too. Can you arrange that?” He says. 

“Just like planning a party. Consider it done” Lydia says. “So what about this business of you being the Guardian?” 

“We can tell the pack later. I figured if anyone needed to know right away it would be you. I’ll tell my dad when the time is right. The rest we can deal with in time. I plan to stay in the background and let Derek and Scott run this show, and I promise not to interfere unless I absolutely have to. I’m still me, I’m just a little bit more than I was before.” Stiles says. 

“Lydia?” Derek says “How would you feel about being out pack Emissary until the end of the year?” 

“Um, ok, but why? What happened to Deaton?” She asks. 

“Stiles told him to stay with the Ten Thousand Lakes Pack and help them find a new Emissary. He will be there through the end of the year. We need someone knowledgable of the supernatural world and resourceful. I can’t think of anyone else who can step in while he’s gone.” Derek says.

“Sure. I think I can handle that. Shopping in Beacon Hills just doesn’t compare to shopping in Paris, so I’ll have something keep me busy. Jackson and I need to figure out what to do going forward. We obviously need to be here, but I don’t think either of us are ready to give up living in Paris just yet.” She says. 

“I’m sure you guys will figure it out.” Stiles says. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I didn’t sleep well last night, so I’m going to try to get in a nap before Scott comes over tonight. Let me know if you need anything Lydia. It’s great to have you back.” 

Stiles heads off to the spare room and curls up on the bed. He hears Lydia and Derek talking for a while, then he drifts off to sleep. He wakes up a few hours later and hears singing. A rich baritone voice filters into his room. Stiles get up quietly and walks out of the bedroom. Derek is cooking dinner with headphones on and he’s singing to himself. 

You seek a self in another way  
I try my best but I don't ever change  
Oh, I love to watch your body in light  
Makes me feel better, makes me satisfied  
No, no, you could bring it back  
Who wouldn't want it when he looks like that?  
Oh oh, I want you to stay  
And if I try my hardest, would you look my way?

Are you gonna hurt  
Are you gonna burn  
Gonna answer me?  
Let me take your heart  
Love you in the dark,  
No one has to see  
I-I I want more, I want more  
I-I I want more, I want more

(*See Note for details)

Stiles stands there leaning up against one of the support poles, just observing. He’s fascinated by what he sees. Not only can Derek cook, but he sings, and he sings really well. Derek turns to get something from a drawer and snags his headphone cable. It pulls the ear buds out of his ears and he stops singing. Then he notices Stiles standing there watching him. 

“Sorry. I got lost in the music. I didn’t realize I was singing out loud. I hope I didn’t wake you?” Derek says looking slightly embarrassed. 

“No, it’s fine. I never knew you could sing. You have a great voice.” Stiles says. 

“Thanks. My father insisted we all take music lessons of some kind. Music moved him and he said it was to help us connect to our humanity.” Derek says. 

“So you took voice lessons?” Stiles asks.

“Not really. I took piano and along the way discovered that I had a pretty good voice. I took a few lessons to figure out my range and refine my technique, but piano was my passion. Singing was something I was good at, but I wasn’t in love with it.” Derek says. 

“So why haven’t you ever had a piano here?” Stiles asks. 

“When I first bought this place, we were trying to survive day to day. I didn’t have time to sit and play. My mother had bought a piano for me, but it was destroyed in the fire and I never wanted to buy another one. There is one at the hotel that I play once in a while, but that’s it.” Derek replies. 

“That’s too bad. Maybe you’ll pick it up again. I can’t imagine our lives will ever be like they were before, but it won’t be all furry tails and puppy piles either.” Stiles says with a grin. 

“Are you hungry?” Derek asks. “I ran out to get a few things while you were napping. I’m on the go so much that I rarely get a chance to cook, let alone cook for others. Scott should be here any minute, so the timing is perfect.”

As soon as Derek says that, there is a knock on the door. Stiles goes to the door and lets Scott in. They give each other a quick hug and head to the kitchen to help set the table. 

“How’s the clinic, Scott?” Derek asks. 

“It was busy today, but nothing I can’t handle. It’s nice to be able to run the place by myself. Deaton can be cryptic even in day to day stuff and it gets on my nerves sometimes. He’s been so helpful with things over the years, but enough already.” Scott says with a sigh. 

“I don’t think we’ll have that problem any longer.” Stiles says. 

“Oh, I asked Lydia to step in as our Emissary while Deaton is gone. I hope you don’t mind?” Derek says. 

“No. I was wondering about that. I think she’s a great choice.” Scott says. 

“Ok, sit. Let’s eat. I was telling Stiles not long ago that I don’t get to cook very often, and never for anyone else, so eat and enjoy.” Derek says putting plates in front of them. He puts his own plate down and joins them. 

“Stiles?” Derek says between bites “How about you tell Scott the same things you told me that night at Thunder’s house” 

“Yeah. So, I realize that with everything that has happened recently, there is a great chance that everyone will start treating me differently. I don’t want that. I know I can be a bit much sometimes, so I need you to be brutally honest with me all the time. Even if I don’t want to hear it. Don’t spare my feelings if it keeps me from getting a big ego. Can you do that ?” Stiles asks. 

“Dude. We’re brothers from different mothers. You’ve always been there for me. Slapping you around with the truth once in a while is the least I can do for you.” Scott says with a laugh. 

“Good. Going forward, I need to stay in the background. I need you two to turn to each other for decisions regarding the pack. This is your pack. I’m just a human member. Don’t defer your decisions to me or ask my approval just because of what I am. The Guardian needs to remain part of legend and mystery. No one else needs to know who I am. I promise I will stay out of pack management unless something you decide is going to be a complete disaster. Then and only then will I interfere. Otherwise, I’m just plain old Stiles.” He says. 

“That makes perfect sense to me. I’m up to the challenge. What about you Derek?” Scott asks. 

“I am uncertain at the moment.” Derek says looking down at the table. “My track record in this kind of leadership is suspect at best. I was a bad Alpha before. I don’t want to make the same mistakes again. Like Peter, I was hungry for power. Not in the same way, but hungry non the less. I needed to prove myself because so many other things I had done were complete failures, and in being an Alpha, I was a spectacular failure.”

“How can I help, Derek?” Scott asks softly. 

“I don’t know exactly. My personality, my persona, is lacking the leadership qualities that you have. My Betas didn’t respect me. I was horrible to Isaac. Something I’ve never apologized for. I killed Boyd, even under the circumstances, it was still my fault. Jackson was never my Beta, even though I made him. I need to regain their trust if they are going to accept me as an Alpha again. So, what do you suggest?” Derek says. 

“If I may?” Stiles interrupts. 

“Here we go.” Derek says, shaking his head. “You’ve been hinting about this since yesterday. Spit it out finally.”

“Ok, you are opposite sides of the same coin. You are pack brothers really. Derek is Peter’s nephew. Peter turned Scott. You are closer than you realize. You can use that to your advantage. Derek, you have a natural raw power that you inherited from your mother. You have a commanding presence. Use it to demand respect from your Betas, then work on earning it individually over time. Scott has the calm leadership and protective instincts of a True Alpha, but not your raw animal power. Instead, he has love. His Betas know he will protect them no matter what. You need to share your best qualities with each other in order for the dual Alpha leadership to work.” 

“Ok, I get what you’re saying. How do we do it?” Scott asks. 

Well, I have this idea, but you have to be on board with it completely, or it will not work.” Stiles says. 

“Tell us, Stiles!” Derek says sharply. “You’re starting to sound like Deaton and it’s getting on my nerves”

“Relax. Just bite each other.” Stiles says.

“What?’ Derek snarls

“Stiles, that doesn’t make any sense” Scott says. 

“Actually, it makes perfect sense. You’re both Alpha’s. Bite each other with the intention of making another werewolf. You’re so closely related that the connection will let you share those strong aspects of yourself with each other. Scott, you will gain some of Derek’s commanding power and presence, and Derek, you will gain Scott’s calm demeanor and protective qualities. I can help and maybe throw a little mojo in there as well. In essence, you will both be True Alpha’s and I’m pretty sure far more powerful than you are now.” Stiles says.

Both Scott and Derek go silent and spend a few minutes staring at each other. Derek speaks first. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. Your idea is logical and sound, just not something an Alpha would think of by themselves. We are solitary in our leadership and packs with multiple Alpha’s are not very common.” Derek says.

“I agree. I think this is a good idea.” Scott says

“And here I said I wouldn’t interfere in your leadership of the pack.” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“It’s not. I understand now that you have a perspective we don’t, and I see your reason for not wanting us to defer our leadership decisions to you. In this matter, you are absolutely right. It’s not like there is a rule book for this sort of thing.” Derek says. 

“So, when do we do this?” Scott asks. 

“Anytime. Tonight if you want. The pack is all here anyway. As long as it’s before the end of the month, that’s all that matters. I need to see Jack tonight, and it seems like he’s going to be around, so maybe it’s a good idea to have him here.” Stiles says. 

“Derek?” Scott asks. “Do you need a few days?”

“No, but give me some time to clean up the kitchen. I have a feeling that this place is about to get crowded. Stiles, why don’t you take Jack’s number from my phone and give him a call?” Derek says, getting up from the table and handing Stiles his phone.

Stiles find the phone number and has a short conversation with Jack. A minute or so later, Jack walks out of the spare bedroom where Stiles was sleeping earlier. 

“Dude!” Scott says.

“Hello Jack” Derek says without turning around from the sink. 

“Wow. That’s creepy” Stiles says. 

“How so, Sir?” Jack says.

“I just talked to you on the phone and now you just walked out of my bedroom.” Stiles says. 

“My apologies. I thought it the most convenient way to get here. The closet is empty and the darkest place in the house. I simply walked into the dark closet of my office, and out of the closet here.” Jack replies. 

“It’s still creepy, but I’m glad I never had nightmares about monsters in my closet as a kid.” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“Again, my apologies. I’ll be more specific about where I will be coming from next time.” Jack says. 

Derek finishes his cleaning in the kitchen and then motion for everyone to sit in the living room. They all take a seat and then Stiles stands up. 

“So, we, or at least I have a financial question for you. I’m sorry Scott, I didn’t get a chance to talk to you about this earlier. Derek and I were at the ruins of the Hale house earlier today and there was some talk about rebuilding it finally. The pack will need a den, but Derek doesn’t want to give up this place and he can’t have everyone here all the time. Shit. I’m sorry. I should let Derek speak for himself.” Stiles says looking at Derek. 

“It’s ok, Stiles. This is new to all of us.” Derek says. 

“What Stiles is saying is that I think maybe it’s time to rebuild, but I don’t want a copy of the old house. It has to be something completely new and big enough for everyone to stay there when they want to. I put money aside for it years ago, but I wasn’t ready to do anything with it. Stiles suggested we all contribute to the rebuilding so it truly becomes a den for the whole pack.” Derek says. 

“So what are we looking at money wise?” Scott says. “I don’t have the resources these guys do, but I have some investments I can cash in.” 

“It’s too early to say.” Jack says “We need to get an architect and agree on a design, then get it to a general contractor for an estimate. From there we can figure out what we need to budget for, as well as extra for overages and the unexpected. Let’s start at 500K in building funds and see where that gets us. There are all sorts of things we can do with the real estate trust to help offset the costs to you individually.”

“See Stiles, I told you he was a financial wizard.” Derek says. 

“So let me ask an obvious question, and I’m sorry if you’ve already had this conversation Derek.” Stiles says. “How can I trust you Jack?” 

“Stiles…” Derek says.

“It’s ok, Captain Hale. It’s a valid question, and one I’ve been expecting.” Jack says. “You and I had this same conversation some years ago, but it bears repeating.” 

“Stiles, I’m not human, therefor I have no human morals in regards to greed, or material goods. I don’t really sleep, I don’t actually need to eat. I can live anywhere I choose. The acquisition of physical objects means nothing to me. With as long as I’ve lived, I see material things as temporary objects. Houses crumble, cars break down, but my world goes on. I have no need of material goods, therefor I have no desire to take money that doesn’t belong to me. Money makes things easier, and Captain Hale pays me well for my time. In reality, I don’t need the money. I use it to maintain my external appearance, and while I spend a great deal of time at the hotel, I do own a small house and a car. These are simple things for convenience, but I truly don’t need them. Your money is safe with me.” Jack says.

“Thank you.” Stiles says. “That’s what I needed to know. I could have looked through Ehawee’s memories, but I wanted to hear the worlds from you directly.” 

“Understood. Sometimes things are better spoken out loud to avoid any misunderstanding.” Jack says. 

“Now, did you want to go over the items you asked me about?” Jack says.

“Sure. Let’s go over to the table and give Scott and Derek some time to talk privately.” Stiles says. 

Jack follows Stiles over to the table. Jack pulls a large envelope out of his jacket and puts several documents on the table. He also pulls out a thick envelope with the cash in it that Stiles requested. While they discuss the business of money, Scott and Derek talk together on the sofa. 

“Derek. Are you sure you want to do this?” Scott asks. 

“Yes. This is a good idea. I can hardly be an Alpha without a pack, and I have a lot to make up for. I need to make things right between all of us. For the first time in a long time, it feels like my personal life is going in the right direction, and this can only make things better.” Derek says, looking down at the floor before looking up at Scott. 

“Me too. My personal life has been a disaster recently, but is looking up. My divorce will be final very soon. That will be a huge weight off my shoulders. The woman I met in Minneapolis. Nahele. We talked on the phone last night and she really wants to see where things go between us. I said we need to take baby steps, but I’m willing. She’s amazing, and I feel like I’m almost obsessed with her. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Not Kira, and not Allison. Bringing the pack back together will be all the better.” Scott says. 

“Do you think she is your mate?” Derek asks.

“I don’t know, but my wolf is really happy. I feel like shifting and rolling around wagging my tail.” Scott says with a grin. 

“That’s a good sign. You’re going back in a few months, so it won’t take you long to figure it out if she is.” Derek says. 

“How will I know?” Scott asks. 

“I can only say what others have told me. My mother said she knew from the moment she met my father that they were destined for each other. The world stopped for a minute when their eyes met for the first time. He brought clarity to her world that she never had before. He was the quiet to her rage. She said he made the sun shine brighter during the day and the moon glow brighter at night. Everything in the world was just … more… because of him. If she is destined to be your mate, you will know.” Derek says. 

“Have you ever felt that?” Scott asks. 

“No, not yet. I think sometimes that I’m destined to be single the rest of my life as punishment for the past.” Derek says. 

“Don’t think that way. Your time will come.” Scott says with a grin. “So are we going to do this thing or what?”

“Let’s do it!” Derek says as he stands up. 

“Stiles?” Scott says. “We’re ready. Are you?” 

“Just finished.” He says as he stands up from the table.

“Jack, can you order 3 pizzas for delivery? I have a feeling the rest of the pack will be here soon.” Stiles says. 

“Certainly Sir.” He says, pulling out his phone. 

Stiles walks over to Scott and Derek, and they start pulling the furniture away from the center of the room, leaving a large open space. When they are finished, Stiles stands in front of them and holds out a hand to each one. Both Derek and Scott grab a hand. 

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today” He starts

Both Scott and Derek pull their hands back. 

“Not funny dude.” Scott says. They all hear Jack snickering in the background. 

“No sense of humor, either of you.” Stiles says indignantly. 

“Sir, the pizzas will be here in 30 to 40 minutes.” Jack says.  
“Ok, let’s do this for real. No funny business this time.” Stiles says. He turns Derek and Scott around until they are facing each other. He stands to the side and places a hand on each guys shoulder. 

“Now, shift into your hybrid form, and get into the mind set that you are biting someone who is willing to become a wolf and you’re passing some of your power to them. Remember that primal power you both felt when it happened in the past. Tap into that. When you both are ready, bite each other on the shoulder, and do it at the same time. I’ll do my part. Okay?” He says. 

Both guys nod and then shift forms. Facing each other they start to snarl and bare their teeth. Where Stiles hands touch their shoulders there is a glow that gets brighter and brighter. Each second that goes by the snarling increases. Their eyes flash red and they lean forward and sink their teeth into each others shoulders. There is a bright flash of light from where Stiles is touching them and they pull back from one another panting.

Both Derek and Scott lean their heads back and give a full throated roar. The sound is loud enough that it seems to rattle the whole building. Their eyes glow brighter as the sound increases and then eventually both the roar and the glowing eyes fade away. 

“Are you OK?” Stiles asks as he takes a step forward, but backs up when they both snarl at him. 

Scott and Derek start to circle one another, teeth bared, eyes flashing red again. 

“Stiles!” Jack yells. “They need to figure this out. Step back out of the way.” 

Stiles makes a hasty retreat back towards where Jack is standing. Before he can get there, Derek and Scott are both bundles of fur snarling and snapping at each other, tumbling across the floor. It doesn’t last more than a few minutes, but eventually the two circle each other and then lay down paw to paw, muzzle to muzzle with their tails slowly starting to wave back and forth.

“Well, that was not quite what I expected. Is it safe to go over there yet?” He asks, looking at Jack. 

“Give them a few more minutes. This happens when a pack decides to have two Alphas. They are driven to test each other to see if one Alpha will be more dominant to the other. It appears they are evenly matched like Ehawee hoped they would be.” Jack says. 

Derek and Scott stand and shift back to the hybrid form, and then to human. They embrace each other and rub their cheeks together to scent mark each other. They turn together and each hold out a hand to Stiles. He walks towards them and when he takes a hand, then both pull him into an embrace. Each scent marking him in turn. 

“Thank you.” Derek says softly in Stiles ear. “I haven’t felt like this in a very long time.” 

“We are all truly brothers now.” Scott says from the other side. 

There is the sound of screeching tires from outside, and Stiles steps back out of their embrace. 

“That’s my signal to leave.” Jack says as he heads towards Stiles’ bedroom. “Now is not the time for me to meet your Wailing Woman.” 

“Incoming!” Stiles says as multiple people start banging on the loft door. 

The door slides back and the entire pack floods into the apartment. 

“What have you done?” Jackson demands, eyes shining bright blue. 

Derek and Scott both snarl at him and Jackson immediately crouches down on the floor, his arm coming up to protect his face and hide his eyes from view. They snarl again, louder this time and everyone drops to the floor in the same position. 

“Welcome Beta’s of the Beacon Hills Pack. Your Alphas have requested your presence.” Stiles says. 

“Stand up.” Scott snaps. They all rise to their feet, just as Lydia comes in the door. Stiles motions for her to come stand by him out of the way. 

“We have been neglectful Alphas. There will no longer be two packs of werewolves in Beacon Hills. We are one pack, with two Alphas. For too long we have been fractured and without solid leadership. No longer. From this moment forward, all of you, our Betas, are now one pack. Who you were Beta for in the past no longer matters. You are ours, and we are yours.” Derek says. 

“What if I don’t agree, Derek?” Isaac says. “Why should I belong to any pack you lead?” 

Derek walks to Isaac and everyone around him scatters out of range. Derek stops and crouches before Isaac, looking up at him. “I wronged you in the worst way, and I never had the chance to apologize. My priorities were misplaced and you suffered for it. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you that night.” 

Isaac gives Scott a questioning look. Scott returns the look and says, “This is going to be new for all of us, but this,” He says, pointing at Derek, “this is real. The choice is yours Isaac. You decide you belong, and stay, or you go. We will support your decision either way.” 

Isaac is silent for a minute, then grabs Derek’s shoulders and pulls him up. “I accept your apology, Derek, and I accept you as Alpha on the condition you promise to never treat me that way again.”

“I promise.’ Derek says, nuzzling Isaac’s face. “I will be a better Alpha to all of you” 

“Jackson?” Scott says

“What?” He snaps.

“You were the one who had the biggest problem with Alpha authority. Will you stay and be our Beta, or will you choose to go?” Scott asks. 

“I’m pissed off because your call brought me here, just as I was about to pick Lydia up from visiting her mother. I had to drive away and leave her there without explanation. You made me look like a jerk.” Jackson says. 

“Then I offer our apologies. We should have checked with you each beforehand.” Scott says.

“I’ll stay” Jackson says “and I’ll be your pack Beta, but you have to understand, my one true Alpha is my wife.” 

“We wouldn’t have it any other way” Derek says with a smile.

“You do good work Lydia.” Stiles says, looking at Lydia. 

“It took me a while, but I eventually beat him into submission.” She says, smiling at Jackson. He smiles back and turns slightly red. 

“Why do I get the feeling you literally beat him into submission?” Stiles says. Lydia just looks at him and shrugs. Jackson looks away, back towards the pack. 

“Liam?” Scott says. “Will you stay or go?” 

“I’ve always been your Beta, even if I haven’t been a very good one. You helped bring stability to my life. I’m staying.” Liam says. 

“We both have much to learn, but I’m glad you will stay.” Scott says. 

There is a knock on the open door and a delivery guy is standing there with a stack of pizza boxes. Stiles tells everyone to push the furniture back and find a seat. He pays the delivery guy and gives him a hefty tip. He puts the boxes down and then notices his phone has a text waiting. It’s from Jack saying that he left as everyone arrived to give them privacy, but he was working on what they talked about and would be in touch in a few days. 

“If anyone hungry?” Stiles asks with a grin.

The next two hours are calm. Stiles hangs out by the kitchen sitting on a stool watching everyone. There is a lot of quiet conversation, cuddling, and scent marking going on. Scott and Derek are sitting next to each other talking quietly. Anytime someone walks by to get more pizza or something to drink, they run a hand across their shoulders. Liam is sandwiched between Isaac and Jackson. Lydia is practically sitting on Jackson’s lap. They all have their arms intertwined. It all feels comfortable, just like it should be. He looks over at Derek and Scott. They both look up at him and smile. He gives them a thumbs up and starts to clean the kitchen, amazed that adult werewolves can still make such a mess over pizza. 

Liam joins Stiles in the kitchen and helps him bundle up the garbage to take outside. 

“Do you want me to get this?” Liam asks. 

“Sure, if you wouldn’t mind. I’ll grab the rest and take it out with you.” Stiles replies, picking up a few boxes and following Liam out the door. 

“So where does this leave you, Stiles?” Liam asks as they head down the stairs.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks. 

“You’re still part of the pack, right, but still fully human?”

“Yeah, still me, still Stiles, still human.” He says in reply as they throw the trash into the dumpster. 

“But?” Liam asks

“But what? What are you getting at Liam?” Stiles says as they head back towards the steps. 

“Come on. You’ve always been honest with me, don’t be vague now. There has always been something extra about you. You were never just a plain human hanging out with a pack of werewolves.” Liam says. 

Stiles stops on the landing and sits. He motions for Liam to sit as well. 

“I’m still human, but I’m just a little bit more, and you, my friend, were never the naive teenager you pretended to be.” Stiles says. 

“I was naive only when it came to the supernatural.” Liam says with a laugh. 

“Do you really want to know?” Stiles asks, holding up his hand.

“Well, I learned a long time ago that if I didn’t want the answer, I shouldn’t ask the question. So tell me, what are you?” Liam says. 

“It’s better if I show you.” Stiles says. 

He leans forward and places his hand on the side of Liam’s face, and shows him the same way that he showed Lydia. Liam’s eyes go wide for a second and then he relaxes. 

“Wow” he says and then sits there silently. 

“Are you OK, Liam” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah, just wow. Talk about being something a little more than human. I spent a few days with Lydia going over the bestiary, and we both found the idea of the Guardian fascinating, even though the info is really limited. Did you tell Lydia yet?” He asks. 

“Yes. Earlier today. You and Lydia are the only ones who know so far. I guess I should tell Isaac and Jackson too. There is no use putting it off any longer. “ Stiles says, getting up and pulling Liam with him. “Come on, let’s go. You can distract Lydia so I can get the other two together.”

They both head back up the stairs to the apartment. Jackson and Isaac are sitting together with Lydia in between them. 

“Hey Lydia,” Liam says. “Can you give me the ingredients for that drink we had at your wedding? I was telling a friend about it and really want to try to make it.” 

Lydia excuses herself from the two guys and heads over to the kitchen counter where Liam is standing. Stiles takes the opportunity to wedge himself between Isaac and Jackson. 

“Hey dudes. I have something to tell you.” He says. Derek and Scott both look up at them. 

Jackson looks at him and says “You’re finally going to come clean about boning Danny at our wedding?” 

“No. We had a drunken make out in the coat room, nothing more. You make it sound like someone got violated or something.” Stiles says. 

“Well, didn’t someone?” Isaac asks. 

“No one got Stilinskied that night, you pig.” He says laughing. “This isn’t about that. Now get your mind out of the gutters. This is important stuff.” 

“Yeah, OK. Regale us with your important stuff, Stiles” Jackson says with a sarcastic grin as he makes air quotes.

“OK, since you asked.” Stiles grabs a hand from each guy and gives them the same flood of images he’s given twice before. He also delivers a mental slap on the face to Jackson, just because he can. 

“Holy Shit!” Jackson exclaims, jumping up from the sofa, rubbing his face.

“You asked.” Stiles replied, giving the same sarcastic tone as Jackson had before. 

“Isaac. You OK?” Stiles says. 

“Yeah. Nothing about you surprises me anymore.” Isaac says. “I’ve come to expect the unexpected these days.”

“Well, the whole thing surprised the hell out of me.” Stiles says. 

Both Derek and Scott stand up, their eyes flashing red.   
 Derek says, “I think it goes without saying that this needs to be kept quiet. You can talk about Stiles in relation to the pack with your family, but not about the Guardian. Understood?” 

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. 

“Deaton will be gone through the end of the year. He’s helping the Ten Thousand Lakes Pack find a new Emissary. In the meantime, Lydia will be our Emissary until he returns.” Scott says. 

“I just want to clarify something.” Stiles says. “I am not an Alpha, nor does my position place me above the Alphas. I am just Stiles, the human member of the Beacon Hills Pack. You cannot treat me as anything different. I am not part of the leadership dynamic here. My task and my path are my own.” 

“That doesn’t mean we will tolerate Stiles being disrespected. He is our Pack Brother. ” Scott says, eyes flashing red again, his tone sharp and commanding. “Understood?” 

Everyone nods again. 

“Understood?” He says again, much louder than before. 

“Yes, Alpha” Everyone replies in unison their heads bowing down. 

“So, there is one more thing.” Stiles says. “We are all to meet at the ruins of the Hale house on Halloween. Be there at sunset, and be prepared to stay most of the night.”

“Why?” Liam asks. “What’s happening?” 

“I don’t know exactly, but Ehawee directed us to have everyone there that night. She said we must face our pain, and fears, and open our hearts to the future.” Stiles says. 

“In other words, we’re going to talk about our feelings.” Derek says rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, what Sourwolf said.” Stiles says giving Derek a droll look. “Come on, it isn’t like we don’t all have some baggage we could stand to lose. I’ll make sure we have something to eat and drink. If nothing happens we can build a fire, tell ghost stories, and then go home. Think of it this way, you won’t have to pass out candy with your family.”

“Works for me.” Jackson says. “So what about going forward ?” He asks. “Lydia and I both work and live in Paris, Isaac lives and works in London. I want to stay here, but I have to be realistic about it as well. We can’t just walk away from our careers.”

“No one is asking you to.” Derek says. “We all have careers. Stiles travels all over the world, I work in Europe frequently. Scott and Liam are the only ones based here in Beacon Hills. I think at some point we should all sit down and figure out what works best for all of us. I’m sure we can figure out something.” 

“Can I say something?” Stiles asks, looking at Scott and Derek. They both nod, waiting for him to continue.

“I think I can guarantee that life here won’t be like it was before. When Ehawee was alive, her pack was never bothered by the supernatural things that happened here in Beacon Hills. That may have been a combination of her being an Alpha and the Guardian, but I’m going to do whatever I can to keep things here safe and quiet. I think we can all agree that none of us want to experience things like we did as teenagers. The supernatural world will leave us alone here. I’ll make sure of it. We will live in peace and grow as a pack.” Stiles says firmly. 

“Whatever you say , Oh Great and Powerful One.” Scott says with a snicker. 

The tensions breaks and everyone starts laughing. Stiles joins Scott and Derek on the small sofa, and they relax. 

“Is this what it felt like?” Stiles asks Derek.

“Like what felt like?” Derek replies.

“Pack.” Stiles says. 

Derek is quiet for a moment, observing everyone, taking in the sight.

“Yes. I haven’t felt it in so long I had almost forgotten.” He says quietly, looking around the room. “This is family. This is Pack.” 

Scott lifts his head and howls. The room goes quiet, then he howls again, and Beta’s joins in. Again, the group howls and Derek joins them. They all feel the bond resonate between them, and for the first time, it feels like home. 

It gets close to midnight before the group breaks up and people start to leave. Jackson says he and Lydia need to get their beauty sleep, so they head out first. Isaac leaves a few minutes later. Liam sticks around for a bit chatting with Scott, then he decides to leave as well. 

Scott finally decides he better get going since he needs to be at the clinic in the morning. He tells Stiles that he and Derek are supposed to come for dinner tomorrow night. He said they tend to eat late these days so between 7 and 8 will be good, then he’s gone. 

“That went better than I expected.” Stiles says “Though I thought for a second you and Scott were gonna tear each other apart.” 

“I hadn’t expected that reaction either. It was pure instinct, but Jack was right. We needed to figure it out and aside from the bite, no one got hurt.” Derek says. 

“How are you feeling?” Stiles asks.

“Overwhelmed, but in a good way. I think what I really need is a hot shower and 10 hours of sleep. There is a lot I need to consider, but it can all wait until tomorrow.” Derek says. 

“I like that plan.” Stiles says. 

“One more thing. Come here.” Derek says. 

Stiles walks over to him, and Derek wraps his arms around him in a hug. 

“Whoa Sourwolf!” Stiles exclaims “What’s with the touchy feely?” 

“I’m working on expressing myself. Thank You for what you’ve done. I didn’t realize how dried up inside I really was. Until I find the right words to use, this is what you get.” Derek says. 

“OK. Hugs are good. I can deal with this.” Stiles says, returning the embrace. “You can never have too many hugs.” 

Derek lets go, gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek, and heads off to his bedroom. 

“Derek?” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah.” He replies. 

“What was that for?” Stiles asks, looking a bit confused.

“Another Thank You, and that look on your face was totally worth it.” Derek says with a smile as he closed his bedroom door behind him. 

Stiles heads off to his room and takes a long hot shower, then crawls into bed. For the first time in days he’s able to relax into a deep and sound sleep. The last thing he remembers is his cheek tingling where Derek kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Memo by Years & Years - Communion, 2015


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Stiles wakes up on his own, feeling refreshed. He smells coffee brewing, so he throws on some clothes and makes his way out to the kitchen. 

“Morning.” He says to Derek who is sitting at the kitchen table reading something. 

“Morning.” Derek replies. “I made some coffee, but why don’t we get breakfast out?” 

“Good idea. Can you drop me off at my Dad’s after we eat ? I need clean clothes and I want to get him out of the house for a while.” Stiles says. 

“Sure. I need to restock this kitchen. The pack will be here quite a bit I think and since they aren’t teenagers, they can’t live on pizza.” Derek says. 

Stiles smiles and goes to grab his wallet and phone. He sends a quick text to his Dad as they head out to Derek’s car. 

Stiles - Dad, wanna get out of the house for a while today?

Dad - Hell Yes!

Stiles - Great. Having breakfast with Derek, then heading over. Want anything?

Dad - I could go for a cheese danish. Thanks.

Stiles - Done. see you soon.

They arrive at the local diner and sit down in a corner booth. The waitress drops of menus and filled their coffee cups with a promise that she would be back in a minute. 

“So, Danny huh?” Derek says with a grin. 

“Oh God. Why did he have to bring that up?” Stiles says laying his head down on the table. 

Derek gives a chuckle. Before he can ask anything else, the waitress comeback and takes their orders. Stiles asks for a cheese danish wrapped to go with his breakfast. 

“So you aren’t going to tell me?” Derek asks. 

“There is nothing to tell. I went to get my coat to leave. There was no one in the coat check room so I went in to find it myself. Danny was in there, and he was pretty drunk. He basically threw himself at me and started kissing me. Who am I to turn down a good make out session so I kissed him back. He started to get really frisky and then the attendant came back. I got Danny out of there and took him up to his room and put him to bed. Jackson saw me coming out of his room so he assumed that we had done something.” Stiles says.

“That was a fun wedding.” Derek says. 

“Really ? This coming from the man who spent the entire reception sitting in the corner scowling at everyone.” Stiles says. 

“Yeah, you know me. The life of the party.” Derek says. “Peter had died just a few weeks prior. I had my full Alpha powers back, and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I thought it easier to be antisocial than take the chance of biting someone’s head off.” 

“Literally biting someone’s head off I guess.” Stiles comments. 

“Well, aside from Cora, Peter was the last of my family. There was a lot of legalities to deal with afterwards. Insurance claims and such. It brought up a lot of old memories that I didn’t want to deal with. Cora refused to come back to town and help, so it all fell to me” Derek said. 

“What about Malia? She might have helped you.” Stiles says. 

“She was his daughter, but his name was never on her birth certificate. Legally she wasn’t entitled to anything. I offered his estate to her and she didn’t want it. Not that I really blame her. He wasn’t there her entire life, and then he spent the last 5 years of his life incarcerated in a supernatural nut house. That’s not exactly someone I would want to inherit anything from.” Derek says. 

“So what happened to his estate?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, some of the money that was stolen from the vault all those years ago had come back to him. It was paying for his long term care. There was the balance of that, his life insurance, and investments. I liquidated all of it. It felt like tainted blood money to me, but I put some of the money into the trust for rebuilding the house. I felt he owed us that at least. Then I made quiet donations with the rest. The Beacon Hills County Library built an expansion. The County Parks Division rebuilt the parks in town, and repaved all the trails in the preserve. The elementary schools got all new playgrounds. I talked with Melissa and got the hospital a bunch of new equipment they wouldn’t otherwise be able to afford. It all worked out in the end. It was all anonymous, so Peter gets none of the credit for it. It felt fitting to me” Derek says. 

“There is some justice in that.” Stiles says. “It makes me wonder what kind of things Malia inherited from Peter, even though he played no part in raising her.”

“Who can say really. Nothing about shifters makes much sense. He was a wolf, she is a coyote. He ripped Kate’s throat out and she came back as a Jaguar. That’s not even a canid, so who the hell knows. “ Derek replies.

“So, Jake huh?” Stiles says with a wicked grin. 

“There is less to tell about him than you had to tell about Danny. He’s throw himself at me on every flight I’ve been on with him. I usually have the lead senior flight attendant put him in the back galley to keep him as far away from the cockpit as possible. I guess it’s because I don’t often pilot commercial flights, and test pilots have this mystique about them as an elite group, even among other pilots. One of the senior flight attendants he used to date told me he sees me as a conquest because I usually won’t even speak to him.” Derek says. 

“Playing hard to get huh?” Stiles says laughing. 

“You met him. Don’t you think I have better taste than that?” Derek asks. 

“Considering what you’ve dated in the past, that might actually be a step up.” Stiles says with a snort. 

“Be nice.” Derek says, his eyes flashing red before he starts to snicker.

Stiles holds his hands up in surrender. “Just saying…”

“If we’re going to talk about my lack of a love life, we could talk about yours as well.” Derek says. 

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with a little self love once in a while.” Stiles says. 

“I give up.” Derek says, this time holding his hands up in surrender, as the waitress brings their order. 

“So what kind of car are you going to look for?” 

“Probably a mid-sized SUV.” Stiles says, sipping his coffee. “Something a little upscale, but I can still take it into the preserve if needed.” 

“That shouldn’t be too hard to find. Are you going to have the conversation with your Dad today ?” Derek asks.

“That’s the plan. I’m sure he will be fine. Probably pissed that I’m having a trust setup for him, but he’ll have to get over it. I don’t want him to ever have to worry about health care or home repairs again.” Stiles says. 

“I could always come over and growl at him.” Derek says lightheartedly 

“He’s not scared of you. I’m not sure he’s scared of anything.” Stiles says. 

“When it comes to Beacon Hills, there probably isn’t much. He’s probably relieved that all the supernatural stuff leaves this place alone now.” Derek says. 

“Well, I’m going to make sure things stay that way going forward.” Stiles says. 

After they finish, Derek drops Stiles off at his fathers place, and then heads off to the store. He asks if he needs him to come by later to pick him up and Stiles tells him he will call or text him. He’s not sure if he’s going to buy today or not. 

“Hey Dad!” Stiles says when he opens the door. 

“Hey Son. Want some coffee? I was just about to turn it off, but I’ll make more if you want.” John says, giving Stiles a warm embrace. 

“No, I’m good. Here’s your danish.” Stiles says, handing him the bag. “Is Melissa here?” 

“She’s upstairs, but she’ll be down in a few. She’s working a short afternoon shift today, but she will be home for dinner.” John says. 

“Good. I have something I want to talk to you both about.” Stiles says. 

“Nothing serious I hope. It’s always a circus with you.” John says. 

“Well, serious depends on your point of view.” Stiles says. 

“Did you get someone pregnant?” Melissa says. She’s standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.

“Hardly, but I’m not 16, so don’t give me that look, you evil woman. I’m surprised you’re wearing clothes.” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“Oh, you must have gotten up early to work on that one.” She says. 

“Alright, don’t encourage him, he’ll knock someone up just to spite you.” John says. 

“Hey, I want grandkids just as much as you do.” Melissa says. 

“Don’t worry, next year will be full of surprises.” Stiles says. “Now come over here and have a seat.” 

John and Melissa sit together on the sofa, and Stiles takes the chair across from them. 

“Dad. Did Mom know an old woman from Minneapolis?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, she had an old family friend who lived there. We would see her once in a while. She came once after your mom got sick, but she never came back. She must have passed away years ago.” John says. 

“Do you remember her name?” Stiles asks, sitting on the edge of his seat. 

“It was an odd name that I could never pronounce. Claudia always called her Aunt E.” He says. 

“Ehawee?”

“Yes, that was it. Why?” John says. 

“Fuck.” Stiles says with a sigh. 

“That’s who we went to see in Minneapolis. She just passed away.” Stiles says. 

“What? That can’t be. She had to be close to 100 when I saw her the last time. She got around, but she was very old.” John says 

“Well, she was about 450 years old, and she died in my arms.” Stiles says. 

“You better start talking Stiles. This is strange, even for you.” John says. 

“It’s better if I show you.” Stiles gets up and kneels on the floor in front of them. He takes their hands in his and replays for them both the events of the last few days.

“Holy Shit!” Melissa exclaims sitting back on the sofa and pulling her legs up under her. John is sitting there quietly, and Stiles notices a tear running down his face. 

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Stiles says. “Please don’t be upset with me.”

John reaches forward and pulls Stiles into a hug. “I’m not upset at you. Not at all. I always knew there was something more to Claudia than what I could see. She blessed my life in many ways, and you were the biggest one of all. She told me that great things would come to you and here it is.” 

John releases Stiles and sits back on the sofa, leaning up against Melissa. She puts her arm around him and pulls him in tight, rubbing his back. 

“I have a couple things that I need you to do. First off, we are supposed to gather at the ruins of the Hale house on Halloween. We need to be there at sunset and plan on staying most of the night. I have an idea what’s happening, but I can’t say anything yet. Second, and you can be upset with me over this if you want to. Ehawee left me a shit load of money, so I’m having a trust setup for the two of you. I want you to use it for house repairs or take a freaking vacation. Just do something for yourselves. If you ever need anything, you let me know”

John lunges off the couch and wraps Stiles in a hug. “You little shit. Have I told you how much I love you? I am so proud of the man you’ve become. Never forget that.” John starts to sob. Melissa stands up and wraps her arms around them both. 

“Claudia and I are the two luckiest women in the world.” Melissa says. “I have two amazing sons and the best husband in the world. Some day I’m going to thank her for this.” 

“I have no doubt you’ll get a chance to do that. I’m glad you guys have each other, even if you did get each other second hand” Stiles says as his father and Melissa squeeze him harder. 

“Ok, let go of me before my ribs start cracking. I don’t know if I have supernatural healing or not, but I don’t want to find out today.” Stiles says with a gasp. 

John and Melissa both let go, but John wraps his arms around Melissa and kisses her head. 

“So what do you say Dad?” Stiles asks. “Can we go car shopping? After all these feelings, I’m in the mood for some retail therapy.”

“I’m going to go get in the shower so I can relax a while before I get ready for work. You boys have fun.” Melissa says after giving Stiles a kiss on the cheek. 

Stiles and his father spend several hours test driving a few models. Eventually Stiles settles on a silver mid-sized SUV that’s well rated for off-road driving as well as city streets. He gets a few options installed and arranges to pick it up a few days later. 

Later that afternoon, John and Stiles are sitting in a restaurant having a late lunch. 

“So how’s the arm Dad?” Stiles asks. 

“It’s much better. Just waiting for the stitches to come out. I have a follow up in a few days and then I should be able to return to light duty at work.” John says. 

“Good. So are you committed to stepping down and not running for Sheriff again?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes. I like the idea of staying on in an administrative position. I want to spend the rest of my years relaxing and spending time with Melissa. These are the golden years I was supposed to spend with your mother. Melissa is the next best thing, and I love her dearly, but I miss your mother something terrible at times.” John says quietly. “Please don’t ever tell her I said that. I don’t want to hurt her feelings, or make her feel that I love her any less.” 

“I’m sure she knows Dad. She would never say a word about it. Scott’s father was such a dick, but you’ve shown her how a real man is supposed to treat his wife. I know you treat her with nothing but love and respect. She loves you, but she knows you will always love Mom, and she has enough room in her heart for both of you.” Stiles says. 

“You never cease to amaze me. Do you know that?” John asks. 

“I wasn’t sure how we would make it after your Mom died, but we did. We had each other, and somehow that was enough. You’ve grown so much, and you’ve matured into a good man. I’m so proud of you, and I know Mom would be proud of you too.”

“Thanks Dad.” Stiles says, reaching across the table to grab his Dad’s hand. “I learned from the best. I know it wasn’t easy, and I wasn’t easy, but we did it. I am who I am because of you. I know I was a shit sometimes, and I’m sorry for that.”

“There is no doubt that you tried my patience at times, and as tempted as I was to make you spend a night in a cell it never came to that. It would have been too much paperwork anyway.” John says with a grin. 

“I’m eternally grateful for that.” Stiles says. 

“So what is your plan now? Are you still going to work? Still travel?” John asks. 

“You would think with everything that has happened, I would have a plan, but I don’t.” Stiles says. “The only thing I know for certain is that I’m not going back to work, at least not right now. Since I’m independent it doesn’t matter. I’ll just tell them I’m taking a six month sabbatical to focus on my family. I had plenty of money in the bank before, so that’s not even a concern. Derek, Scott, and I are going to rebuild the Hale house so the pack has a true den going forward. I’ll see what happens once that is finished.” 

“So what about Derek?” John asks. “What is he going to do?” 

“Well, the pack stuff is a work in progress, but I think he and Scott have a good handle on it. I know he wants to still fly, so maybe he will work a little here and there. He’s never had to work, but he loves to fly, so I don’t think he can really give it up completely. I think he’s looking forward to having the new house built, so I think he will stay here for a while too. He’s going to keep the building he lives in now. I think he wants to have a place to escape to sometimes.” Stiles says. 

“So what’s going on between the two of you?” John asks. 

“I’m just staying there. He has an extra room and until Scott moves back into his place there isn’t room at home for me.” Stiles says. 

“You know that’s not what I’m asking.” John says. 

“I don’t know what other answer I can give you. We’re friends. We have a mutual amount of respect and sarcasm for each other. There was something different about him this morning that I can’t really identify. After what happened last night, he woke up a new man. Still Derek, but a new Derek. I’m not really making any sense am I?” Stiles says. 

“Well, from what you showed us, both he and Scott shared some essential part of themselves. Since his family died, Derek has always been somewhat broken emotionally. Scott has always been outwardly loving, and emotionally stable. Maybe Derek got some of that from Scott?” 

“That was the plan, and I hope it worked. He has a smile that lights up the room, when he chooses to use it. It would be nice to see it more often.” Stiles says. 

“So again I ask, what’s going on between you?” John asks. 

“Dad” Stiles says. “I had a weird teen boy crush on him, that was it. But I also had one on Lydia too, and you see what happened with that.” 

“Do you want there to be anything between you?” John asks. 

“I haven’t thought about that in a long time, Dad. He never gave any indication he would be open to the idea, let alone interested. Crushes fade, and I got over it.” Stiles says. 

“OK. Whatever you do, don’t forget that I want grandkids, and a lot of them. I want a bunch of little boys and girls to tell terrible things about you, and spoil rotten then send home to you. It doesn’t really matter who you have them with, or how. You’ll figure it out eventually. Just keep your heart open. ” John says. 

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind. I don’t think Derek is into men, though he did say it isn’t about the sex for werewolves, it’s about what the wolf wants. There was a male flight attendant that threw himself at Derek, quite shamelessly I might add. Remind me to tell you about that some day. It’s hysterical. Men were only an occasional, physical thing for me. Lydia got married, and Malia was crazy. Neither Derek, nor I had much luck with relationships, so I think you’re barking up the wrong tree.” Stiles says. 

“Like I said, keep your heart open to love. You always find it where you least expect it.” John says. “Now how about we get home so I can get things ready for dinner later.” 

“Good idea. Oh, and Dad, don’t tell Melissa, but Scott is going to have lots of kids. There will be plenty of little feet to run through your house.”

“I won’t say a word,” John says, sounding slightly choked up. ”I’m glad, but I want some from you as well, and that’s all I’m going to say about it. Let’s go. If we get done soon enough, I can get in a quick afternoon nap.”

They spend the morning looking at a few dealerships and eventually Stiles places an order for a new SUV.

Stiles and John returned to the Stilinski house and John laid down for a short nap. Scott came home just as John was getting the grill going. Melissa came home from work just as the steaks were going on the grill and Derek showed up a few minutes later. Dinner was fairly laid back. John and Melissa talked about the hospital, and his desire to get back to work. Derek and Scott talked about their plans for the pack and the house. Stiles observed with a quiet satisfaction. This feels right. Later that evening, Stiles and Derek go back to Derek’s place. 

“So, the big Halloween night is a week away. Any more insight into what’s going to happen?” Derek asks as they pull into the garage.

“Things get a little clearer as we get closer, but I still can’t really say anything.” Stiles says as he grabs a bag of leftovers that Melissa sent home with them. 

“So, you’re going to be mysterious like Deaton huh?” Derek asks. 

“No, at least I’m trying not to. There are things I see, but literally I cannot speak of them. I think Ehawee has locked the knowledge away from me and forbidden me to talk about what I do know.” 

They go in and Derek heads to his room. Stiles stashes the leftovers away in the fridge. He gets something to drink and sits not he sofa, waiting for Derek to come back. A few minutes later he comes out in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He sits down on the other end of the sofa from Stiles. It’s quiet between them for a while, and Derek notices Stiles staring at him with an intensity he hasn’t seen. He feels that Stiles is testing his resolve and he’s starting to feel intimidated by it. 

“Stiles.” Derek says. 

“Yeah?” Stiles answers. 

“What are you staring at?” Derek says. 

“Sorry. I was considering a few things and got lost in thought.” Stiles says. 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Derek asks. 

“Actually, there is something I want to do, but I don’t want it to seem intrusive, and I don’t want to overstep anything.” Stiles says. 

“What’s on your mind?” Derek says. 

“Scott and I grew up together. We know everything about each other. After all these years, I feel like I know very little about you. I want to know you the same way I know Scott.” Stiles says. 

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Derek says.  
“No, this is different. Scott and I grew up together. He and I experienced almost everything, together. Hearing about your life, isn’t the same as living it. I need to see it.” Stiles says. 

“How do you think you can do that?” Derek asks. 

“The same way I showed the pack what happened in Minneapolis. You can show me your life.” Stiles says. “I’m just concerned that it might show me things you don’t want me to see.” 

“I don’t think there is much you don’t know in the abstract. This will just give you clarity, right?” Derek asks. 

“I think so. Are you sure you don’t mind?” Stiles says. “You don’t have to.” 

“No, I think it’s fine. There shouldn’t be any secrets between the three of us. You’ll have to show me how life was with you and Scott. If you know all of me and all of Scott, I should know all of you as well.” Derek says. 

“Ok. I really hope this doesn’t blow up in my face.” Stiles says, scooting closer to Derek on the sofa. 

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable? I don’t know how long this will take.” Stiles says. 

Derek puts his feel out on the ottoman and leans back into the sofa, relaxing. Stiles sits next to him and hold a hand up. 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks. 

Derek smiles up at him patiently. “Yes, it’s fine. Go ahead.” 

Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s chest, over his heart and begins to relive Derek’s life from early childhood. 

Derek was a happy baby. He had a bright smile, and his sister Laura spent every minute she could with him. He felt safe, surrounded by love. Cora came along. They were so close in age that they slept in the same crib for a while. Derek grew. Laura looked out for him, he looked out for Cora. The family lived in a large house with the extended family was there. Aunts, Uncles, cousins. It was a happy house. A normal house, if you call a family of werewolves and humans normal. Baby's were born, grand parents passed away. Relatives got married. Some moved in, some moved out. It was noisy, but it was a happy noise. There was always laughter, and anger was rare. It was comforting. Derek and his siblings grew up. They went to elementary school, then to middle school. Their mother and father taught them about werewolves. Taught them control of the shift and the flood of emotions that came with it. His father took him flying and he loved it. Then there was high school, and Paige. Derek got his first taste of heartbreak, and an idea that the world was a cruel place. Then there was Kate, and then there was darkness.

Derek thought he was in love, that they were going to spend their lives together. He didn’t know Kate’s true identity, or her true purpose, and then death came knocking. Derek’s happy life was torn from him. Derek and Laura were away from home when the first happened, but the days after were filled with darkness. Pain the likes of which he had never felt. Everything he knew was gone. There was just his sister, Laura, and his Uncle Peter. Everyone else was dead. Derek no longer smiled. He no longer had a reason to. He spent his nights alone, crying silently to himself, hoping the darkness would swallow him up and take the pain away. Stiles felt this. Every tear he shed, every silent wish for the pain to end, every bit of rage and anger bubbled to the surface, and then everything went cold. Derek learned to surround his heart with walls of stone. Cold, black, unyielding stone. The love he felt for his lost family was buried deep inside. His soul, once filled with sorrow, now filled with anger and rage. This was all he had left. Then Laura was gone and he met Scott. Once they figured out it was Peter who had bitten Scott, Derek looked at him like a younger brother. He wanted to teach Scott about the gift he had been given, and protect him from Peter. It was difficult. Scott was stubborn and willful, but he was also loving and compassionate. Derek only understood anger and pain. Then there was Stiles. A bright spot in the darkness. He was sarcastic, annoying, but brilliant. He could make leaps through threads of logic and tie them all together in ways no one else had considered. He made Derek angry, but he made him think, and Derek respected him for that. He changed his perspective on things and challenged his way of thinking. Then Derek discovered that Cora was still alive. He was overjoyed, but Cora was ill, and slipping away. Derek was again, filled with anger and pain. He had already lost Laura, he couldn’t lose Cora again. In order to save her, he gave up his Alpha power. He raged, and howled inside, but his sister was alive. He took her some place safe and she found happiness. Derek left Beacon Hills. He traveled in Mexico and then went to Europe. He rediscovered his love of flying, and spent many years doing what he loved. He loved what he did, but he didn’t love anyone else. He put on a stern face, he did his job and he did it well, but the darkness still sat inside. The rage and anger went from a raging wildfire to a few burning embers. Always there waiting to be kindled back life, but inside he was still empty. 

Stiles pulled his hand back, and sits up. Derek has his eyes shut, and his fists clenched, but he’s trembling. 

“So much anger, and pain, and emptiness. Derek, I’m so sorry. I had no idea” Stiles says with a sob. 

“I would have never done this if I had any idea it was like this.” He says again. 

Derek takes a shuddering breath and open his eyes. They well up with tears and he starts to cry. Stiles starts to get up, but Derek grabs him, pulls him to his chest and starts to sob. Stiles wraps his arms around him and holds him tight.

“I’m sorry, Derek. I’m so, so sorry. I had no idea.” Stiles says softly. Derek cries for a while then subsides into soft sniffles. 

Stiles helps get him up and walks him to his bed. It’s obvious that Derek is exhausted, physically and emotionally. He lays him in bed and pulls a sheet over him. He sits there looking at Derek for a minute, then he turns off the light and gets up to leave. Derek reaches out and grabs his hand. 

“Please stay.” He says, his voice raw and harsh in the darkness.

“Sure, if that’s what you need.” Stiles says. 

“Please. I don’t want to be alone.” Derek says.. 

Stiles strips his clothes off and crawls into the bed. Derek rolls over facing away from Stiles, but grabs his arm and pulls it over him, holding his hand to his chest. Stiles curls up against his back and holds Derek close. Eventually he feels Derek relax. His breathing slows and he drifts off to sleep. Stiles isn’t far behind. 

When Stiles wakes up Derek is gone. The curtains are open, and light is streaming into the room. He gets up and throw his clothes back on, then goes out into the kitchen. The coffee pot is full and there is a note stuck to it. 

Stiles - I’m ok, just out for a run - D

Stiles grabs a cup of coffee then heads off to the spare room to figure out what he’s going to wear that day. He doesn’t really have much since he travels light. Just the bare necessities and his choices are getting slim. There are still a few things at his Dad’s place, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a some new things. 

On his bed he finds an envelope with a credit card and a note from Jack. 

 

“Mr Stiles,  
I setup a spending account as we talked about. You can use this card for any purchases. If you need cash, let me know. I put a small lock box at the back of the closet. I’ll put any cash you need in there. The key is on your keychain. The account for your father and his wife is setup. The paperwork is en route to them and will be delivered today. The other purchase you asked me to make is done. Delivery is scheduled for the first of November. If you need anything else, please call.  
-Jack”

Stiles puts the card away in his wallet and then heads off to take a shower. When he’s done, he gets dressed and heads back out to the kitchen. Derek is there, leaning against the counter, with a cup of coffee in his hand. Stiles stops in the doorway, not sure if Derek is angry with him or not. 

“Hey” Stiles says. “I’m sorry for what happened.” 

Derek looks up at him and smiles. “It’s ok. I feel better this morning. A little raw emotionally, but better in a way I can’t describe.” 

“You aren’t angry?” Stiles asks. 

“No. Running this morning gave me time to think. I had no idea the amount of anger, pain, and sorrow I had been holding inside. For years it has just been eating away at me. That’s the first time I was really able to grieve for my family. I feel empty, but in a good way. ‘ Derek says, looking at Stiles. 

Stiles lets out a heavy sigh. “Thank God. I was sure you would be furious at me. I’m really sorry. I should have put more thought into what I was doing. I had no right to do that to you.” 

Derek walks over to Stiles and grabs him by the shoulders. “Stop.” He says. “It’s ok. I think this was supposed to happen. Maybe Ehawee planned this. I’ve never been able to verbalize what I feel. I think showing you was easier. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” 

“Can we sit?” Stiles asks. 

They take their coffee, and sit next to each other on the sofa. 

“This has to go all ways between the three of us. Will you be able to share your story with Scott, or would you be OK if I shared it with him?” Stiles asks. 

“Can I think about it?” Derek asks. “I’m not sure I can do that again right now.” 

“I can show him what you showed me without changing the narrative any. It might be easier for him to see it from me than from you directly. Things are looking up for him, but there is no real hurry. I think he’s still fragile in some ways, so maybe we should wait.” Stiles says. 

“OK.” Derek says. 

Stiles holds up his hand, and Derek flinches back. “Sorry.” He says. “Just not sure what to expect when you do that.” 

“Can I show you something to let you know you aren’t alone?” Stiles says. 

“OK” Derek says warily. 

Stiles reaches out and grabs Derek’s hand, and places it on his face. Through the connection, Stiles replays his life. 

Derek sees John and Claudia with a happy baby boy. Stiles was a bundle of energy, rarely sitting still. The first 9 years were bliss. Stiles meeting Scott for the first time. Claudia and Melissa sitting together while Stiles and Scott played in the park. Stiles suffering from childhood illnesses and the regular bumps and bruises that come with being an overactive child. Then things turn darker. Claudia gets sick. She starts to forget things. She forgets where she is, and what she is doing. She gets lost driving home from the store. John has to go out in his patrol car and guide her back home. Stiles is confused and anxious. Claudia goes downhill and ends up in the hospital for the last months of her life. Then she’s gone. Both Stiles and John are heartbroken. Stiles wants to know when Mommy is coming home, even though deep inside he knows she isn’t. Stiles spends time with Melissa and Scott as John goes through a period of dark depression. Eventually the dark days start to turn bright again, and John does everything he can to make sure Stiles knows he is loved. Derek sees Stiles mature from a little boy into a teenager. He sees the pranks he pulls on his father, and feels the longing for his mother as he matures. He sees Lydia as Stiles’ first crush, and then the strange feelings that Stiles has for him. He feels the terror in Stiles heart when Jennifer takes John, Melissa, and Chris to the nematon for her sacrifice, and the relief when they are united again. He relives the awkward conversation Stiles has with his father about his sexual confusion and maybe being bisexual, or gay. He finally understand the bond between father and son when John tells Stiles that it doesn’t matter, as long as he always understand that his father loves him no matter what. He sees more recent things, like his travels to South America, and being in South Africa when he gets the call from his father that he had been shot. The excitement of seeing Derek on the plane, and the hilarity of his conversation with Jake at the hotel. He feels the confusion of the conversation with Ehawee and the final realization that she was the Guardian, and he knows his life will be changing forever. Eventually it leads up to the events of the last few days, including the conversation with John where he asked Stiles what was going on with him and Derek. Then last night and he feels how incredibly sorry Stiles is for putting him through what he did. 

Derek pulls his hand away and leans back into the sofa. 

“Wow, Stiles.” Derek says. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for you to see all of that. I was really a messy teenager.” Stiles says. 

“No. I knew about your crush. Every emotional has an associated smell, teenagers just stink because of it. I could smell the attraction on you, but couldn’t do anything about it.” 

“Oh God. I’m going to die of embarrassment.” Stiles says, covering his face with his hands. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s part of teenage life to feel attraction to pretty much anything with a pulse. Hormones are powerful, and illogical.” Derek says. 

“You’re not upset over it?” Stiles asks. 

“No. Werewolves don’t see sexuality in binary fashion. Wolves mate for life, but the sex of the mate is secondary. I wasn’t raised with any concept of one over the other. It just was. I had Uncles who were mates. I had cousins who slept with both sexes but settled with mates of the opposite sex. It just is what it is, but that’s not what shocks me.” Derek says. 

“So what does then.” Stiles asks. 

“I’m the one who is embarrassed.” Derek says with a sigh. “For years I never thought someone could understand what I felt by losing family. I lost many. You lost just one, but the feeling is the same. I feel so selfish now because I understand that YOU know how I feel, when for the longest time I felt that I was the only one. I saw what you experienced. The feeling was no less than my own pain. The only difference is that you made it part of your life, where I made it all of my life. I’ve spend a huge part of my life being angry and empty because I used my grief as an excuse to push people away.” 

“Grief is grief.” Stiles says. “It hurts, but what you do with it is what counts. In one of my mothers rare lucid moments near the end, she told me that she knew she was going to die and that it was going to hurt me. She said I had to deal with my grief, then put it aside and choose to be happy. I was only 9 years old, and I didn’t understand it at the time, but later it made sense. You saw my Dad and I go through darkness, but we both made the decision to be happy. My dad saw me smile, so he chose to smile back. He saw me hurting, but able to put it aside for a little while to have a fun afternoon playing with Scott. Little by little the happiness became more than the grief. When Scott and I graduated from High School, my Dad was happy enough to put on a brave face and ask Melissa out to dinner. You choose to be happy, or you choose to let the darkness consume you.” 

“And I choose darkness.” Derek says, closing his eyes. “Your mother was a wise woman.”

“Not to change the subject, but what are you doing today?” Stiles asks. 

“I’m meeting the county planning commission this afternoon to see what permits and paperwork I need to file for the house. No other plans today, why?” Derek asks. 

Stiles looks at his watch. It’s only 8am. He pushes Derek over on his side, then pull his legs up. Stiles lays down along side of Derek and wraps his arms around him. 

“Don’t argue with me. You’re getting Bro Cuddles because you need it. Relax. Let someone hold you and make you feel safe. You don’t have to say a word, or you can tell me anything you want. No judgement, and we’ll never speak of it with anyone else. Scott and I did this when we were kids. My mom had died and for a little while my dad wasn’t functional. Melissa stepped in and did the best she could for me, but she had to work, and there were times I needed her and she just couldn’t be there. Scott stepped up and hugged me whenever I needed it, and sometimes when I didn’t know I needed it. At some point we started cuddling. It made us both feel safe. We promised to never tell anyone what we talked about and it would be our private, sacred space to share our fears. It was physical comfort, nothing more.” Stiles says. 

“Then what did we do last night?” Derek asks. “I asked you to stay with me and you curled up around me.” 

“You were exhausted and emotionally raw. I felt horrible for what I had done. That was sleeping. This is different.” Stiles says. “Just relax. I have you and I’m not going to let go.” 

Derek settles up against Stiles and breathes deeply. He’s quiet for a while and then he starts to speak. 

“Did you hate me as a teen, Stiles?” Derek asks. 

“You know I didn’t. I lusted after you sometimes, and you ask if I hated you.” Stiles says. 

“I was 23, you were 16. It would have been illegal.” Derek says. 

“I know that, but 16 year olds don’t think in terms of sex being legal. It’s the ultimate forbidden fruit for a teenager. Your parents try to keep you from doing it as long as possible and you want to do it as soon as possible, and then as often as you can, and you don’t want to get caught.” Stiles says. “Besides, I thought you hated me.”

“No, but we already talked about that. You annoyed me, but I also thought if I was cold enough that the infatuation would eventually go away. Did it?” Derek asked. 

“Face it Sourwolf. You’re hot. You were hot then, and you’re still hot today. Deal with it. Would I have jumped at the chance to have sex with you then? Of course I would have, but then Malia came along and she distracted me. When she wasn’t being crazy, we were fucking like bunnies every chance we got. The crush faded, but I still think you’re a sexy beast.” Stiles says. 

Derek is quiet for a while and then burrow in closer to Stiles. 

“I’ve never been with a man.” Derek says quietly. 

“I was never sure you were interested in guys. That’s one of the reasons I never brought it up, even as adults.” Stiles says. “Though Jake did make me wonder”

“Ugh” Derek says with a shudder. 

“Kate degraded me sexually. She strung me along telling me how much she loved me, but she was always in charge. We only did what she wanted, and only the way she wanted. She initiated sex, but always told me it wasn’t good enough for her. That I was barely able to satisfy her. It was all about her pleasure, never mine. Jake would have been more of the same. I was a conquest, nothing more.” Derek says. 

“What about Jennifer?” Stiles asks. 

“She clouded my mind with magic. I don’t know if anything we experienced was real or not. It’s foggy, but feels like more of the same with Kate. She was using me, never anything more.” Derek says. 

“And Braeden?” Stiles asks. 

“She was so obsessed with the Desert Wolf that sex was an after thought for her. She would get herself worked up with her research, and when she couldn’t take it anymore, she initiated sex. She would get off and then leave me alone again. It’s like getting off was a way for her to clear her head and center herself so she could get back to the research.” Derek says. 

“Wow. I’m sorry I ever said anything about your bad track record with women. I had no idea how true it actually was.” Stiles says. 

“Were you ever interested in men?” Stiles asks. 

“I’ve never really thought about it.” He says. “I’m not opposed to it, but I’m fairly clueless on the subject. I always dreamed of finding a mate because then sex wouldn’t be the most important thing.” 

“Well, any relationship that’s based only on sex is superficial at best. It should compliment the relationship, not define it.” Stiles says. 

“Why do I feel like a clueless teenager when it comes to this?” Derek asked. 

“You never had a real relationship. You dated people who used you to get themselves off. I know it sounds harsh, but you were little more than a living dildo to them. Anyone can learn the mechanics of sex, it’s the intangible, emotional part that confuses the fuck out of most people. Anyone can rub a hard dick and cause an orgasm. Engaging the mind, as well as the body to show someone you love them is entirely different, and far more powerful.” Stiles says. 

“We saw terrible things here in Beacon Hills, and I’ve seen horrors out in the world. I learned to put violence and death aside and focus on life and love. When I care for someone, I do it with everything I have. Life changes, and it changes quick, so I try to make every moment special. If sex is involved, I try to engage every sense and make it a full body experience, not just an act to get off from. I’m no Saint, but I rarely do casual sex. It’s cheap. If release is all I want, I can do that by myself, and I have no shame over it. When I’m with someone, it isn’t about just getting off. It’s about sharing that deep emotional connection. It says I’m here for you, and I value you as another living being, and I’m sharing this with you because you mean something to me.” Stiles says. 

“How did you get to be so wise?” Derek asks with his head buried in Stile’s chest. 

“Me? Wise?” Stiles says with a laugh. “I think we need to call Melissa. You’ve obviously bumped your head.” 

“You know Scott is going to be able to smell us all over each other.” Derek says. 

“So.” Stiles says.

“You don’t care?” Derek asks. 

“We are brothers from different mothers. I doubt he will even ask. He would offer you the same if he was here. No questions asked. No judgement.” Stiles says. 

“It wasn’t easy for him as a kid either. His father had a drinking problem. He said it helped him cope with his job. There were a few incidents at home and one day he pushed Scott down the steps. That was the final straw and Melissa made him leave. I grew up without my mother, he grew up without his father. We relied on each other to get through the hard times. Between my dad, and his mother, we had a complete family, even before they got married. They couldn’t be the there for everything, so we learned to rely on each other. We’re all brothers now, right?” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah.” Derek sighs. 

They lay there side by side for a long time. Neither has much else to say. Derek actually dozes off for a while, and Stiles continues to hold him in silence, slowly rubbing circles on his back. Two hours later they are still laying there. Derek’s stomach lets out a loud growl which causes Stiles to start laughing.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." He says as he starts to get up.

“Wait” Derek says, and then pulls Stiles down and kisses him. Not a peck on the cheek like they had both done before, but a full on searing kiss on the lips.

Stiles is shocked, but gives in to it and returns the kiss. Stiles pulls back and looks at Derek, "What was that for? Not that I mind, because, damn, but really, where did that come from?"

"I wanted to, and I think we both needed it. " Derek says

"Well, who am I to argue with that?" Stiles says. “Come on, let’s eat, We can’t have you fainting from hunger at your meeting.”

“If I get that hungry, I’ll just eat one of the County planners.” Derek says, sitting up. 

“I can’t imagine one of those old heifers would be tasty.” Stiles says. He stands up and then holds out a hand to Derek and helps pull him up. “Before I forget, can you tell the planners that we will take care of demolishing the remains of the house ourselves?”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asks. 

“Something just came to me about the Halloween night thing. When we’re done, the house will be gone. Tell them we’ll take care of demolition.” Stiles says. 

Derek cocks an eyebrow up while looking at him and then says “OK. I don’t want to know, but I’ll do that.” 

Stiles helps Derek make a quick breakfast that they share. Then he decides to head over to his Dad’s house and drag him out shopping again. He needs new clothes and his Dad is always up for getting out of the house when he’s recovering from an injury.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days are quiet. Stiles picks up his new SUV and spends time with his Dad and Melissa. There are also a few more bro cuddle episodes with Derek. They have both been feeling a little fragile the last few days and can’t seem to figure out why. Scott comes over the night before Halloween to talk about bringing new members into the pack. He sniffs the air when he comes into the apartment. He doesn’t say anything, but he smiles and wraps Derek up in a hug as soon as he sees him. Stiles suggests that they go shopping the next morning to get some things to eat and whatever else they might need that night. 

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow night, Stiles?” Scott asks. 

“I don’t know exactly. I’m a bundle of nerves at the moment and I can’t seen to relax.” Stiles replies. 

“I think we’re going to be there most of the night. Should we get a grill and cook, or bring some pre-packaged stuff along with us?” 

“I vote for pre-packaged” Derek says. “It’s been a dry summer. I’m not sure we should take fire into the preserve.” 

“Good call.” Scott says. 

“Ok, pre-packaged it is. Scott, will you get in touch with everyone and ask what they want? I’ll go pick it up tomorrow.” Stiles asks, pacing the room. 

“Dude, chill. You’re gonna wear a rut in the floor.” Derek says. 

“I can’t help it. I’m getting flashes of what’s coming and it’s freaking me out a little.” Stiles says. 

“Is it something bad?” Scott asks, looking at Derek, then back at Stiles. 

“No. We aren’t getting a visit from some supernatural nasty. I just can’t talk about it right now. You will understand tomorrow and I’ll tell you now that I’m sorry.” Stiles says. 

“Sorry for?” Derek asks, leaving the question open. 

“No one is going to die, nothing bad is going to happen, but feelings are going to be involved. That’s all I’m going to say, and I’m sorry.” He says. “You need to get some tarps. It’s going to rain tomorrow night.”

“I checked the forecast. We’re not expecting rain tomorrow, or for the next few weeks. You do remember we’re in a drought, right?” Derek says. 

“Yes, I know!” Stiles snaps, then takes a deep breath. 

“Sorry. Just bring tarps. It’s going to rain in the preserve tomorrow night.”

“Ok, consider it done.” Scott says. 

“Anything else? I’m going to head home. I’ll send you the list of what people want later tonight, and then I’ll meet you in the preserve at sundown. John and Mom said they would follow in the cruiser. They think it being there will keep mischief makers away.” Scott says. 

“No, that’s it. Thanks Scott. Everything will make sense tomorrow. I promise.” Stiles says. 

Scott comes over to Stiles and gives him a hug. “It’s OK. Whatever it is, I’ll handle it. I trust you. I know you won’t let anything hurt me anymore than I would let anything hurt you.” 

“Thanks Scott.” Stiles says, melting into the hug. Scott holds him for a few minutes, then lets go and heads to the door. 

“Derek. Do something with him. Take him running, cuddle him, fuck his brains out. I don’t care. Get him to relax, and make sure he sleeps tonight.” Scott says as he closes the door. 

“What?” Derek yells, but Scott is already gone. “Did he say what I think he said?” 

“Oh My God!” Stiles says, flopping himself down on the sofa and covering his face. He starts to giggle, then he just laughs. He rolls over clutching his stomach, laughing so hard he has tears running down his face. 

“Oh God. I needed that.” Stiles finally says. 

“Aside from what Scott said you need, you should take a shower. You’re all worked up and you smell like a nervous, virgin teenager full.” Derek says. 

“What you need is a hot tub. I could use a good soak in scalding hot water.” Stiles says. 

“Use the tub in my bathroom. It’s a deep soaker with jets.” Derek says. 

“Really? How is it I didn’t know that?” Stiles asks. 

“Because it’s my bathroom, and my sanctuary.” Derek says seriously. “Do you know how good it feels to come home from a trans-atlantic flight, then a cross country flight and soak myself in there for a few hours?” 

“Have I told you lately that I hate you?” Stiles asks with a laugh. 

“Come on.” Derek says, holding out a hand to Stiles. 

Stiles takes his hand and Derek pulls him up. He follows him into his bedroom then into the massive bathroom that he somehow didn’t know was there. The guest bathroom is nice, and so it the other small bathroom off the kitchen, but this is amazing. The shower is tiled in white marble with grey veins. The shower is sunken at least 2 feet into the floor. The tub next to it is carved from a single block of black stone. It’s 5 feet high, about 7 feet long and appears to be partially sunken into the floor. It has to be at least 4 feet deep. 

Stiles sits down on a stone bench next to it while Derek turns the faucet on. “How hot do you want it?” He asks. 

“About 110 if your water heater goes that high.” Stiles says. 

“Done. Bubbles?” Derek asks. 

“What?” Stiles says looking around the room. 

“Bubbles? Do you want stuff for a bubble bath?” Derek asks. 

Stiles just looks at him for a second, then smiles. “Sure, why not?”

“If you tell anyone about this I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to find Lydia hiding out in here.” Derek says seriously. 

“Me, tell anyone that Derek has a tub big enough for an orgy, and likes a bubble bath? My lips are sealed.” Stiles says. “Seriously, this is amazing.” 

Derek pours a little soap and essential oil into the water and it develops a light layer of bubbles over the surface. He points out the controls on the other side to turn on the jets, and how to drain the water when he’s done. Derek goes to the closet and pulls out a huge black towel that looks to be the size of a queen sized blanket. He puts it on the bench next to Stiles. 

“You get in by standing on the bench, then climbing over this side. There are shallow steps here, and a body bench on the other side. It’s deepest in the middle.” Derek says, standing up. “Get in. I’ll be back in a few.”

Derek leaves and closes the door behind him. Stiles strips and lays his clothes at the end of the bench, then he makes his way into the tub. Once in the middle, he dips his whole body under the hot water, then lays back on the reclined bench on the other side. His eyes can just barely see over the lip of the tub. Within a few minutes, he’s deeply relaxed and comfortable. 

Derek comes back in with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He opens the bottle and pours Stiles a glass. He hands it to him and points out the small shelf on the other side where he can place the glass. 

Stiles takes the glass and looks at it, then says to Derek. “A plastic wineglass, Sourwolf. Really?”

“What part of having a real wine glass in a stone bath tub sounds like a good idea to you?” Derek asks, arching an eyebrow. 

“Point taken and comment withdrawn.” Stiles says. “This is fabulous. I can see why you want to hide this from Lydia. I’m sure it doesn’t compare to a day spa in Paris, but it’s probably as close as you can get in Beacon Hills.” 

“Probably. It’s my sanctuary, and you’re the only other person who has been in here.” Derek says. 

Derek leans over and hits a switch which causes the lights to dim. 

“Ambient music?” Stiles asks with a smirk. 

“If you like.” he says as he pushes another button. A panel slides up in the wall revealing a touch screen panel. Derek scrolls through several choices and then soft music starts to play. 

“I’m guessing you spared no expense for this.” Stiles says. 

“It was worth every penny.” He says.

“Can I have a refill, Kind Sir?” Stiles says, holding out his glass. 

“Brat.” Derek says as he takes the glass and refills it then hands it back to Stiles. 

“Thanks. So are you going to sit there, or are you going to get in and join me?” Stiles says. 

“What?” Derek asks. 

“Did I stutter? I said, are you going to sit there, or are you going to join me?” Stiles says, looking at Derek over the lip of the tub. “I promise I won’t tell anyone you have a bathtub big enough for a swim team, and I won’t tell anyone you were in here with me.”

“OK. I guess” Derek says quietly. 

Stiles lays back and turns on the faucet to add more hot water. The lights dim even further and he hears the cabinet open and close again. Not long after, Derek slips into the water. Just like Stiles did, he dunks his whole body under the water in the center, then he leans back against the other side of the tub. 

“See, was that so bad?” Stiles asks. 

“No. I didn’t realize that my back was so tense.” Derek says. 

“Are those werewolf powers fading as you approach middle age?” Stiles asks. 

Derek growls and Stiles sees his eyes flash red in the almost dark room. “No. I can heal just fine, that doesn’t mean I don’t have muscle aches like everyone else does. Middle age for werewolves is 70 to 80, not the mid 40’s like it is for humans. I’m just closing in on my mid-30’s. Not even close yet.” 

Stiles hums, but doesn’t say anything.

“What are you thinking?” Derek asks. 

“I’m wondering what my own lifespan will be. If Ehawee lived to be 450 years old. What will that mean for me?” Stiles says quietly. 

“I wish I knew. What do you think about possibly living for hundreds of years?” Derek asks. 

“I don’t know. Everyone I know and love now will be gone. It sounds terribly lonely, doesn’t it?” Stiles asks. 

“Ehawee thought her long life was the combination of being the Guardian and a shifter. I’m one, not both, so I’m not sure the same thing applies to me.” 

“I know you’ve been avoiding it, but maybe you should take a browse through her memories and see what you can find. Maybe Lydia can find something in the book she left, and if nothing else, Satomi may know. “ Derek says. 

“Good idea. I’ll worry about it after tomorrow night.” Stiles says. 

“So what’s up with Scott telling me I need to fuck your brains out?” Derek asks. 

Stiles giggles and then sticks his face in the water. When he comes up he says, “Scott can smell us all over each other and since I’ve been staying here your place smells like the both of us. He asked me the other day if we were fucking.” 

“And what did you tell him?” Derek asks. 

“I told him no, but he didn’t believe me. He said the place smells like arousal and hormones. I told him to believe whatever he wants.” Stiles says. He looks over at Derek and all he can see are glowing red eyes reflecting off the surface of the water. 

“Hey, chill with the eyes.” Stiles says, splashing some water at Derek. He sees the eyes blink a few times and then Derek lunges at him across the tub. Before he knows it, he’s pinned up against the side of the tub. Derek is in his hybrid shift, eyes glowing, and teeth bared. 

“You’ve done this to me and I don’t understand why.” Derek growls, right in front of his face, He then leans down and sniffs Stiles face, before moving down to his neck where he rubs against him. “You smell like the forest to me. Fresh dirt, new leaves, pine, and wild flowers. It makes me want to roll in you like a puppy. I’m the one who smells like arousal and hormones. You’ve done this to me Stiles. WHY?” 

“Hey hey hey. Chill out. ” Stiles says, pushing back on his chest. Derek is still gripping the tub behind him and he’s not going anywhere. “Talk to me, but you have to back up first.” 

Derek growls again, pulling himself up against Stiles, “You make me desire you, and I don’t understand why. I’ve never wanted another man, but I want to fuck you right here, right now.” 

“Back up Derek. I’m not going to ask you again.” Stiles says with a hard edge to his voice. 

“Why? Don’t you want me?” Derek asks, rubbing his whole body against Stiles

Stiles hands start to glow where he’s pushing against Derek’s chest. Derek’s eyes go wide as Stiles power forces him back to his human self. “I said, back up!” Stiles yells as he gives Derek a hard shove that pushes him back to his side of the tub. “What’s with you? Explain this, right now!”

Derek curls up against the side of the tub, not looking at Stiles. He looks like Isaac did when Derek asserted his Alpha dominance against him in the jail all those years ago. 

“Shit!” Stiles says. “Derek, I’m sorry. You were starting to scare me. I didn’t mean to do that.” Stiles slowly slides over to Derek’s side and pulls him into an embrace. 

Derek is breathing quickly, almost gasping, like he’s on the verge of a panic attack. He puts his arms around Stiles and his breathing starts to slow. “I’m sorry” He says. “I don’t know what to do with these feelings I have. Since that night we kissed on the sofa, my wolf has been demanding I claim you as my mate. I’m not good at relationships. You know that. I don’t understand what I feel and this is all new to me.”

“Sshhhh” Stiles says, rubbing slow circles on Derek’s back. “Relax. I have you. Tell me what you feel” 

“I’m fucked up. For the last few days I’ve had this overwhelming desire to be with you. My wolf is insisting that we are mates and doesn’t want to wait any longer. I told you before, the wolf makes no distinction between man or woman. The human side of me has never been with a man, or been interested, but the draw is powerful, and confusing. I’ve always liked you Stiles. I respect and admire you, but this is deeper. It came on so fast that I don’t know what to do with it. It’s powerful and overwhelming. I let my guard down for just a second and the wolf took over and ran with it.” Derek says quietly. 

“What can I say? I’m a catch.” Stiles says against the side of Derek’s face. Derek snorts, then begins to relax. 

“Let’s make a deal.” Stiles says. “Let’s get through tomorrow night, and then we can figure this out. I like you too Derek. No more weird teen crush. This is me as an adult. I think you’re a sexy beast, and I feel a deep attraction as well, but let’s deal with one thing at a time. OK?” 

Derek sighs. “That’s fair. We’re in this for the long haul, so one emotional trauma at a time.” 

They sit quietly together for a while, then Derek pulls back and gets out of the tub. “I need some alone time. I’m going to shift and run the wolf into exhaustion. I’ll meet you in the preserve tomorrow at sunset. OK?

“OK. Be safe. I’m going to talk to Scott, then I’m going to go to bed. Howl if you need anything. I’ll hear you.” Stiles says. 

“Good night, Stiles.” Derek says as he walks out and closes the bathroom door behind him. 

Stiles sits there for a while until he hears Derek leave the apartment, then he gets up and dries himself off. He starts to think about what Scott said earlier and it makes him angry. The more he thinks about it, the angrier he gets at Scott. He goes to his room and pulls on some pants and a shirt. 

“Ok, let’s see how this works.” He says out loud to himself as he opens his closet door. He pushes the clothes out of the way and then kills the light in his room. He concentrates on his fathers house and thinks of a dark place. Stiles steps forward into the darkness of the closet, and finds himself in the storage room in the garage. He opens the door and trips all over lawn tools, but he’s in one piece at his fathers place. It doesn’t seem too difficult, but he thinks he will plan better next time. Maybe asking each pack member to keep an empty closet in their house will make it easier to move about. 

The house is quiet as he enters it from the garage. Everyone is sleeping by now. He heads up the stairs and lets himself into Scott’s room. 

“Get up!” He says as he shakes Scott.

Scott is confused at first. He’s a deep sleeper and a grouch when he wakes up.

“Stiles. What’s wrong. Is everything OK?” He asks, sitting up. 

“No, you idiot, it isn’t. What you said to Derek tonight caused him to shift and pin me up against the side of his bath tub this evening. He’s confused as fuck and you need to go talk to him. He’s been waging an internal battle for the last few days because the wolf thinks Derek and I are mates and it wants to claim me. He’s embarrassed and running the preserve tonight. Get up and go keep him company.” Stiles says. 

“You want me to go run the preserve with Derek because he’s having an emotional crisis about his obvious attraction to you? Everyone can see it but the two of you, and you want me to go babysit him? Go home and go to bed, Stiles.” Scott snaps, his eyes flashing red as he lays back down. 

Stiles leans down, and puts a hand to Scotts cheek. In an instant Scott sees what had happened earlier. He moves his hand down to Scott’s chest and forces Scott to shift into his hybrid form. “I’m not asking you Scott.“ Stiles says, his eyes glowing white in the dark room. “You sparked this crisis. Derek and I will deal with our feelings later. You disrespectfully stepped into your Pack Brother’s personal space with no regard for how he might feel. The two of you need to establish boundaries, but you owe him an apology for this. Now get up, right now!”

Scott turns his head in submission like Derek did. “I’m sorry. Let me up, please.” 

Stiles steps back and Scott gets out of the bed. He fully shifts and lays down at Stiles feet, nuzzling his legs. He looks up and gives a yip before standing and trotting towards the door.

“Derek said he would meet me at the preserve at sundown tomorrow. I’ll see you there as well. I’ll go pick up everything we talked about.” Stiles says. 

Scott heads out the door and down the steps. Stiles isn’t sure how he will get out of the house, but that’s Scott’s problem. He looks around the room for a bit and then heads down to the garage to take himself back to his room at Derek’s place. 

Stiles doesn’t sleep well that night. He hears howls and yips most of the night, but he’s not sure if he’s hearing Derek and Scott in his head or really hearing them outside. At dawn, he finally crawls out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen looking for some coffee. Derek and Scott are sitting at the table, both looking ragged and worn out. 

“Morning.” Stiles says with a yawn. “I didn’t expect to see either of you until this evening.”

“I’m sorry for what I said yesterday.” Scott says. “I thought it was funny at the time, but I never considered there might be something a little more serious going on.” 

“I’m sorry for what happened last night, Stiles.” Derek says. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Are you guys good with each other?” Stiles asks while pouring a cup of coffee.

“We spent the night trying to beat the hell out of each other, but we’re good.” Derek says, clapping Scott on the back. 

“We’re brothers.” Scott says. “We make mistakes, we fight, and we make up. I just needed a reminder to think before I speak.” 

“Good.” Stiles says. “I’m sorry as well. I forced you both to shift against your will. I overstepped my own boundaries as well as yours. I cannot allow myself to exert that kind of control over people.” 

“Then we’re all good.” Scott says. “Apologies and forgiveness all around. Can I please go home and go back to bed now?” 

Derek says “I could use a few hours of sleep as well.” 

“Yeah, Go. I didn’t sleep much because I was worried about the two of you. Everyone back to bed!” Stiles exclaims, putting his untouched coffee down. “Be back here at noon. We have a lot of things to do before sunset tonight.” 

Scott gets up and head to the door. He opens it and turns back around to face Derek and Stiles. “For what it’s worth, I think you guys are good for each other, and whatever it is between you, I support you both one hundred percent.” 

“Thanks Scott.” Derek says.

“When we figure it out, you will be the first one to know.” Stiles says. “Now get out of here and go take a shower. I don’t know how you can stand yourself.” 

Scott frowns at both of them indignantly, then cracks a smile and he’s gone. Stiles dumps his coffee in the sink and turns off the coffee pot.

“How about you take a shower, and then we lay down for a nap?” Stiles suggests. 

“Ok” Derek says, then he gets up and heads back to his room. 

“Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to clean up your bathroom last night. I’ll take care of it later.” Stiles calls after him.

“Not worried about it.” He hears Derek call out from his room. 

While Derek showers, Stiles goes into his room and throws on a pair of comfortable shorts, then goes back to Derek’s bedroom and sits on the bed waiting. He hears the shower turn off and Derek comes out wrapped in one of the massive towels he had out last night. 

He pauses as he sees Stiles sitting on the bed, then heads to his dresser to find a pair of boxers to wear. Once he has them on, he turns to Stiles and just stands there. 

“Are you OK?” Stiles asks. 

“I’m emotionally exhausted and physically worn out, but I think I’m good. Things are starting to make sense now. There is just a lot to deal with.” Derek replies. 

“So can we lay down together without it being a problem?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes” Derek says without hesitation. “The wolf and I have come to an understanding. You’re safe, and he won’t try that again.” 

Stiles scoots back on the bed and lays on his side. Derek lays down facing him. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Stiles says. 

“I’m open to this.” Derek says as he moves his hand back and forth pointing at each of them. “What about you?” 

“If the wolf says we are mates, then I have to be open to it as well.” Stiles says. “I’m not a fumbling teenager looking for a thrilling grope in the dark. I meant what I said before. I put all I have into relationships because I won’t do a casual thing. If it doesn’t have value, it isn’t worth doing. It might be a little intense. Can you handle that?” 

“I’ll have to, but we need to take it slow. The wolf wants to get physical right away. He’s like a perpetual teenager in that regard. He wants to fuck because he lives in the moment and wants instant gratification. I am not ready for that yet. It’s all new to me. I’m sure I can figure out the mechanics, but the emotional part scares the hell out of me.” Derek says, reaching out to take Stiles hand. 

“I’ll tell you a secret, Derek. Love is love, regardless of the plumbing. It doesn’t require one mind set for an opposite sex couple and some different way of thinking for a same sex couple. Love makes no distinction. Go with what you feel and don’t be afraid of it. It doesn’t appear that either of us are going anywhere in the long run, and we’re in this together. Pack Brothers forever. Anything else is up to us.”

“Roll over, Derek.” Stiles says. “Let me make you feel safe.” 

Derek rolls over and presses his back up against Stiles’. chest. Stiles wraps his arms around him and pulls him in tight. Stiles nuzzles the back of Derek’s head, and they both drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

At noon Stiles phone starts to ring. He reaches over Derek to grab it. “Hello?” He says

“Wake up sleepy heads. We’ve got stuff to do.” Scott says. 

“OK. We’re getting up now. Meet us outside in 20 minutes. I’ll drive” Stiles says, then hangs up before Scott has a chance to speak again. “Come on you, let’s go.” He says to Derek as he crawls over him. 

Derek grabs him and before Stiles knows it, he’s pinned on his back with Derek on top of him. Derek leans down and kisses him. 

“Hi” he says. 

Stiles reaches up and pulls Derek’s head down and returns the kiss. “Hi yourself. I hate to interrupt the mood, but sunset is about 6 hours from now and we have a lot to do.” 

Derek leans down and kisses him again. “Are you always so practical ?” He asks. 

“I would love to lay here and make out with you for a few hours, but a 450 year old woman who died 2 weeks ago is running the show. Do you really want to take the chance of pissing her off?” He says. 

Derek leans his head down so their foreheads are touching. “No, I guess not. Let’s go” he says as he gets off the bed and pulls Stiles up with him. 

Fifteen minutes later, they meet Scott out front. They pile into the new SUV and head to the hardware store to buy tarps and a portable propane heaters. Derek thinks one heater shouldn’t be an issue, and if rain is expected, the fire hazard should be minimal. At the next stop they buy a bunch of blankets and pads, as well as outdoor lounge chairs, some small tables, and coolers. The last stop is the grocery store where Stiles goes crazy buying everything they might need for a night in the woods. 

They arrive at the burned out Hale house at about 4:30. They spend the next hour setting up tarps between trees and putting chairs underneath. Stiles sets up the tables and starts to put out small pre-packaged sandwiches and drinks. This allows him to keep his mind occupied while the others are busy setting things up. Right at sunset dark storm clouds start to form above them. They look heavy with rain. Derek lights a few LED lamps they bought and this gives them enough light to work with. One by one, the Pack starts to arrive. Lydia and Jackson arrive in his rented Porsche. John and Melissa show up in his police cruiser. Liam comes running out of the woods in his wolf form. He quickly shifts and pulls on clothes he had in a bag tied to his back. Chris and Isaac are the last ones to arrive. The Pack members gather around Derek and Scott. There is a lot of scenting and hugging going on. Chris, John, and Melissa go to Stiles where he is putting the last of the sandwiches on a table. 

There is a noise behind them and they see Jack closing the door to the Hale house behind him. 

“Jack. Welcome to our little party. Is it time?” Stiles asks. 

“Not yet, but soon. We are waiting on another.” He says. 

“Well, in that case, we should eat before it gets too late. We might be here for a while.” Stiles says “I have sandwiches and finger foods here. Drinks are in coolers under the tarps. Help yourself.” 

“Son, what’s going on here?” John asks. 

“The present is going to meet the past and move into the future.” Stiles says. 

“What does my past have to do with our future?” Melissa says. “The past is the past, and I prefer to leave it there.” 

“You would be surprised with this group.” Stiles says. “Just wait. It will all make sense.” 

Stiles can hear small groups of conversation going on around him. He catches Derek’s eyes and they smile at each other. 

John clears his throat next to him. “Son?” He says. 

“We’re working on it Dad.” Stiles says looking at his father. “If we have to be patient, then so do you.”

“OK, fair enough” He says. “Progress is a slow process. If you’ve waited this long to figure it out, I can wait as well.” 

“John” Melissa says. “Give him space.” 

“Yes dear” John says leaning over to kiss Melissa on the cheek. 

“That’s a wise woman, Dad. You should listen to her” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“Excuse me?” A voice says from the edge of the clearing. Stiles turns to see Satomi coming out of the forest behind them. “Would I be welcome to join you tonight, Guardian?” 

Stiles stands and holds out a hand to Satomi. “Be welcome, Sister. Please join us. I believe the group is complete.” Satomi comes to Stiles and they warmly embrace each other. 

“Guardian?” Chris asks. “A 900 year old werewolf calls you Guardian. Your friend Jack is probably the Shadow Walker that terrifies the dreams of Hunters. What the hell are you up to Stiles?” 

“Things have changed Chris. Beacon Hills will no longer be a trouble spot for the supernatural. We will live here in peace as long as I can manage it. Tonight isn’t about that though.”

Stiles stands and walks towards the Hale house. “Tonight is about putting the past behind us, and moving forward.” He turns back to face the others and says “I didn’t really understand what was planned for tonight, but now things are clear. The former Guardian, Ehawee Lakota told me to gather the pack here on Halloween night, and here we are. In many cultures this night signifies a time when the barrier between this world and the next is thin, and those who have moved on may return for a short period of time.”

“Right you are, young man.” A voice behind him says. He turns arounds and find Ehawee standing on the front steps of the house. 

“For each of you, this place has a significant meaning, though you may not be aware of it. For generations, this house was the beating heart of the community. Derek was born here. Claudia and Melissa were friend with Talia and shared many happy times here. Isaac, your father and Derek’s father were close friends before your brother died and the darkness stole his ability to love. Lydia, your grandmother and Talia’s mother were distant cousins, and spent time here together as children. Jackson, the accident that killed your parents happened at the entrance to the preserve. Talia and Daniel were the first to arrive and helped save your life.” 

“Liam, your bond with Scott and Derek as your Alphas bind you to this land. Be welcome here with open arms. Then there is you, Chris Argent. You personally bear no blame for what happened here, yet you carry that pain in your soul. Your sister caused this by gaining the trust of an innocent boy, then using that trust to kill equally innocent people. That burden is not yours to carry. Tonight, you will let it go.”

As Ehawee speaks, glowing figures start to appear on the porch of the house. “The pain you each carry has allowed this house to lie here, cold and dead. You must release that pain, so this heart can start beating once again.” 

Stiles runs to his father and grabs his arm. He points to the figure of Claudia Stilinski walking towards them. John opens his mouth to speak, but Claudia holds up her hand, silencing him. She walks past both of them to Melissa. 

“Melissa, my dear friend.” Claudia says, embracing Melissa. “I know these two aren’t easy, but you have helped turn my boy into an amazing man, and you have been just what John needed, even though it took him years to see it for himself. He’s stubborn that way, but it’s one of the many reasons we love him. My time in this world was short, but there is no one I would rather see him spend the rest of his life with than you.” 

Melissa stands there, hand over her mouth, tears running down her face. “Thank you.” She says. “I’ll do my best for them.” 

Claudia turns to John and Stiles. “The two of you are a handful on your own, but together you’re almost impossible. You better be good to her.”

“Stiles, my beautiful little boy has grown into a man. I’m so proud of you, and I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to watch you grow.” Claudia says as she embraces Stiles. 

“Mom” Stiles says, barely able to speak. 

“Sshhhh I have you now, but you have to let me go. Someone is already waiting to fill the hole I left behind. It’s time you let me go and embraced the future, with your eyes wide open.” Claudia opens her arms, but Stiles continues to grip her tight. 

“Stiles, it’s time.” She says

“I love you Mom.” He says, releasing her. 

Stiles sits down on the ground, not even looking for a chair. Melissa comes up and sit behind him, wrapping him up in her arms while they both cry. 

“John, my brave husband. Don’t you dare feel guilty for falling in love again. How blessed are you to have a heart big enough for the both of us. There isn’t anyone else in the world I would rather you be with.” She puts her arms around John. “Stiles let me go, you can to.”

“I love you, Claudia, for eternity.” John says giving her a squeeze before letting her go. 

Claudia fades away and John sits on the ground with Stiles and Melissa. 

Derek stands there dumbfounded as his mother, father, sister, and Peter approach him. Peter is pushed forward by Laura and kneels on the ground in front of Derek. 

“Peter asks for your forgiveness, Derek. We have forbidden him to speak until you give it” Laura says to him. 

“Uncle.” Derek says, looking down at him, eyes flashing red. “Do you regret your actions?”

Peter nods his head up and down. 

“Are you at peace?” Derek asks. 

Again, Peter nods his head and then bares his throat to Derek in a sign of submission. 

“Then all is forgiven.” Derek says, holding out a hand to Peter

Peter stands up and hugs Derek. “Thank you, nephew.” He whispers in his ear. “Your mother gave me an ass kicking to shake the heavens, but your forgiveness makes it worth the price.”

“Stiles and I wondered if Mother was kicking your ass, or you ended up being Satan’s bitch” Derek says with a smile. 

“There isn’t much difference.” He mumbles.

Derek is embraced in turn by his sister and father, then they take Peter away, leaving Derek alone with his mother. 

Talia puts her arms around Derek. “What a beautiful man you have grown into. So handsome, and so very lonely.” 

“Mother” Derek says. “It’s so hard without you. I need your guidance, now more than ever.” 

“Nonsense. You have a Pack Brother, a Co-Alpha, and a mate.” She says. “Let it go, Derek. Forgive the one who matters most.” 

She turns Derek to look at Stiles. “Do you see that man? He loves you, Derek. He may not fully realize it yet, but he loves you deeply. Love yourself, and allow yourself to be loved.” Talia then kisses Derek on the cheek and fades away. 

Derek steps away and is immediately pulled into a silent hug by Boyd. Erica appears and hugs him as well. There is nothing to say as he knows they both forgives him for what happened. 

Stiles sees Scott talking with Allison. She kisses him on the cheek and moves to see her father who is hugging Victoria. After Allison leaves, a small white shape floats over to Scott and envelopes him.

A few minutes later, the white cloud surrounding Scott dissipates and he falls to the ground sobbing. Both Stiles and Derek rush to him. 

“It’s ok, Scott. We have you” Stiles says, as he and Derek help him up from the ground.

Scott can barely speak through his sobs, “That was the baby that Kira and I lost.” He says crying. “He…he said we will meet again. I’m going to have a son.”

“I know Scotty, and you’re going to be an awesome dad” Stiles says as he and Derek wrap their arms around Scott and hold him close. 

Eventually Scott recovers his composure and the three men join Ehawee. For the next few hours they watch as each pack member meets someone from their past. Lydia talks with her grandmother. Isaac is standing to the side talking to his father and brother. Jackson is talking to a man and woman who Stiles believes to be his birth parents. Liam, the only one with no family ties to Beacon Hills is sitting on the steps of the Hale house, talking with Jack. 

Stiles looks at Ehawee and says “So where do we go from here?” 

“That is up to you, Guardian.” She replies with a smile. “This” she says, waving her hands at the house behind her “This must go. Tear it down, and build something new here. Build it with lots of living space for family time. Bedrooms for private time. Libraries to hold your history and a place of learning for future generations. Nurseries because you’re going to have lots of babies, and a huge kitchen to feed them all from. Big something grand and fitting for this pack.” 

“We will make it happen, Grandmother.” Derek says. “I am ready for the future.”

“Have you opened your eyes, child?” She asks, looking at Derek fondly. 

“I see new wonders every day, Grandmother.” He says. 

“Then you are on the right track.”

“Ehawee? What does the future hold for me? Will I live a long life like you did?” Stiles asks. 

“How long you live is up to you. Why does that concern you?” She replies. 

“If I live as long as you, at some point I’ll be leaving all of them behind.” Stiles says. “I love these guys and I’m not sure I can live hundreds of years without them.” 

“Then you have choices to make. Do you live as long as you want and take the chance of being alone, do you give them long life and share it with them, or do you choose to match their natural lifespan?” Ehawee replies. 

“I can’t make them live long lives if they don’t want to. I can’t ask Scotty to outlive his children. It’s too painful. I can’t ask Derek to outlive all of his potential children, and I’m not sure I want to live without either of them.” Stiles replies in frustration. 

“Then enjoy the next few years and talk about it later.” Ehawee says. “There is no hurry.” 

“What about Jack?” Stiles asks. 

“What about him, child?” She replies.

“Chris Argent called him the Shadow Walker and said he was the one thing that gives Hunters nightmares.” Stiles says. 

“He is many things. In my younger years, he was my lover, and my companion in mischief. In my later years he was my truest friend and confidant, and he was also my Shadow Walker.” She says. 

“I don’t understand.” He says.

“Do I really need to explain the lover and friend part?” She asks with a grin.

“Of course not. What is the Shadow Walker?” Stiles asks. 

“When I realized exactly how powerful I was, I knew that my power could shake the foundations of the earth itself, so to keep myself in check, I made a vow to never take the life of a human or fellow supernatural creature. A pack will usually take care of a wolf that has gone feral. Sometimes that wolf is too strong for the pack to kill, or the feral wolf kills the entire pack. In that case, someone has to step in. Usually it’s a Hunter, but sometimes even they can’t do it. I would not do it myself, but sometimes death is necessary. Jack was my executioner. He would deliver the death sentence without being distracted by human guilt or morals. Never forget what he is. He sees things that are beyond even us. Many times he refused to end a life because he could see the necessity of their continued life where I could not. He would not kill Peter Hale when he started to terrorize Beacon Hills. His early death would have prevented Scott from becoming a True Alpha. Jack also served as a warning to the Hunters when they got out of line. They never knew when he was coming and since he simply appeared out of the shadows with no warning, he terrified them. They learned quickly that he could destroy them, and they couldn’t hurt him at all. The Guardian and the Shadow Walker are two mystical figures for the hunters. It would be wise for the hunters in general to retain that fear, but what you tell Chris Argent is up to you. He knows in his heart that he is no longer a true hunter.” 

She holds out her hand to Stiles. He takes it and she says “Enough talk. I am always with you. My memories hold the answers to your questions. Walk with me. I need to speak to your father and then it is time for me to go.” 

They walk across the open space to where John and Melissa are sitting together. They both stand as she approaches. 

“Dad and Melissa, This is Ehawee, Guardian and Alpha of the Lakota Tribe.” Stiles says. 

She pats Stiles on the cheek and turns to John, “Silly boy. I was all those things. Now I am just Ehawee, Laughing Maid, and eagerly awaiting my rest. John, you look well, and happy. I wish I could have stayed in touch with you after Claudia passed. It was a painful journey that you needed to take on your own. I hope you can forgive me for never coming back?”

“What’s to forgive?” He says, kissing her on the cheek. “I had no idea any of this world existed then, and I think it was better that I learned it later when I was able to handle it.” 

“Practical and level headed as ever. That’s why Claudia loved you so much.” She says. 

Ehawee turns to Melissa and says “Dear One. We met once many years ago before Claudia became ill. I’m glad to see the two of you together.” 

“I remember. Claudia spoke to me.” She says, sobbing and unable to continue. 

Ehawee takes Melissa’s hand and they walk a bit away, leaving Stiles with his dad. 

“Wow, Dad, just Wow.” He says. 

“I know son” John says, putting his arms around Stiles. “I never imagined I would see your mother again in this life.”

“Do you think she’s going to tell Melissa to pull rank on you once in a while to keep you in line?” Stiles says against his fathers chest. 

“I expect she will, and I love every minute of it when she does. Mom was right. We’re a handful and Melissa is the only one capable of keeping me in line.” John says. 

“I think I may have found someone to keep me in line too.” Stiles says. 

“It’s about time you figured it out.” He says. 

“I guess I’m a little slow. I never thought about Derek that way, aside from my teenage crush.” Stiles says. 

“Do I need to have a conversation with him while I clean my gun?” John asks with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“No, but I appreciate the thought. I can handle this. The wolf figured it out long before Derek did and was getting a little impatient. Derek let down his guard for just a second and the wolf took over. We’re still trying to figure it out.” Stiles says. 

“Do you love him?” John asks. 

“I’m not sure yet. Being me is a little much right now. I have my feelings, some of Ehawee’s memories surface once in a while, and her feelings come with them. Sorting through them is a chore. I get flashes of things from other people, but when Derek is with me, I can filter out everything and it’s just the two of us in silence. I’m not willing to go too far too fast and fuck things up. Neither of us have a great track record with relationships, and this is all new to him. I don’t want to scare him away before it begins.” Stiles says. 

“Fair enough. You’ll do the right thing. You always do, even if your methods are unorthodox.” John says. “So is Scott OK?” He asks. 

“He will be. He’s going to Minneapolis in the New Year and he’s going to meet his mate. Remember I told you earlier that Scott is going to have lots of kids ? That little cloud you saw him with earlier ? That was the son he lost with Kira. That little boy will come back to him through his mate next fall.” Stiles says. 

“Wow. My lips are sealed. I won’t tell Melissa a thing.” John says. 

“You won’t tell me what?” Melissa says from behind him. 

Stiles and John let go of each other and look around. Ehawee is back at the house with Derek and Scott. 

“Nothing.” John says innocently. “I have nothing to say.”

“Are you sure? You know I can get it out of you one way or another.” Melissa says with a sparkle in her eye. 

“Not this time.” Stiles says. “It has to do with the future, and yours in particular. You’ll know when the time is right and you’ll be happy we didn’t tell you ahead of time.”

“Children?” Ehawee calls out behind them. 

Everyone turns to see Ehawee on the porch of the Hale house. As she moves forward to the edge, the spirits that appeared earlier start to materialize behind her. 

“We must leave you now. Know that we are always with you, and you are loved beyond words. Release the burdens you’ve been carrying and let this be a place of love once again.” 

“Stiles? It’s time.” She says. 

Stiles steps forward and motions everyone to join him. 

“Derek? Remember when I said we were going to take care of the demolition of the house?” Stiles asks. 

“What are you up to Stiles? I’m not sure I can handle much more tonight.” Derek replies. 

“I know. Is everyone ready to say goodbye to the past and move forward ?” He asks

There are mumble of agreement and a few choked voices saying Yes in the group.

“Make a circle around me, and join hands. Derek, you and Scott here in the middle with me.” 

Everyone shuffles around and shortly the three men are standing in a circle surrounded by their pack and families.

“Ehawee, I speak for us all, and I know words cannot express what you’ve done for us here tonight. Join our loved ones in their peaceful rest.” Stiles says looking at Ehawee. She winks at him and everyone gathered with her fades from view. 

“Remember this moment. We’ve been given a precious few moments with those we never thought to see again in this life.” 

Stiles grabs Scott and Derek’s hand and starts to hum. As he hums the melody starts to build in the air, surrounding them until it becomes almost tangible. As the melody increases the dark clouds hanging overhead start to boil and center over the house. The ground below the circle of friends starts to glow in a pulsing rhythm. 

Stiles starts to sing. 

Taste the air, I know a storm is coming  
Can't be scared this time  
Made a vow I'd dare the clouds to  
Open up the sky, open up the sky  
Catch my breath, could run for cover  
But there's nowhere left to hide  
Here it comes, the thunder drums,  
I have to let the heavens divide

A burst of white light shoots up from the ground into the clouds. Thunder splits the air and the sky opens up above them. Torrential rain starts to pour down from the sky. Within seconds, everyone is soaked. Lydia breaks the circle and takes of running, giggling and laughing like a child. Jackson looks at her in shock, then shifts and, takes off after her, yipping as he runs. Everyone else runs off in a different direction around the ruins of the house. Scott, Melissa, and John start to run and chase each other. 

Stiles grabs Derek and wraps his arms around him. 

“Look” Stiles says, motioning towards the house. 

As the rain touches the house is starts to dissolve like cotton candy. Paint running down the walls, wood melting and dripping away. It slowly crumbles into itself and disappears as the rain washes it away. After a few minutes of heavy rain, the basement and foundation crumble and there is nothing left but bare earth. 

When the house is gone, the rain tapers off and the clouds start to drift away. Eventually the sky is clear and bright. The full moon had moved past its zenith and is halfway down to the far horizon. 

“I know your song” Derek says, pulling Stiles close to him. 

Soak my skin, I've spent too long behind  
My window, scared to choose  
But this is real, and what it feels like  
With nothing left to lose, nothing left to lose  
So let it pour, and flood the floors  
So I can start again tonight  
Yesterday is washed away,  
I've never seen the heavens so bright

(*See Note for details)

Stiles turns Derek’s head and kisses him. 

“Hi.” he says. 

“Hi yourself.” Derek says. 

Derek looks towards the empty patch of land that used to be his family house, then he looks back towards Stiles. 

“Can you give me a few minutes?” He asks quietly. 

“Sure. Find me when you need me.” Stiles says, slipping out of Derek’s arms. He heads over to where Scott is standing. He sees his father and Melissa slow dancing together not too far away. They are both smiling at each other. 

“How are you, Scotty?” Stiles asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I feel fucking amazing!” Scotts yells out. 

He turns towards Stiles and says, “I never realized how much anger and grief I was holding on to. All these years and I was still grieving for Allison. Anger at my father, anger at Kira, but now I feel like a weight has lifted. Allison is resting in peace, and I’m going to have a son some day! A freaking little boy! I’m content and loved. I can’t really ask for more.” 

“Me too, my friend, me too.” Stiles says. 

“So, you and Derek finally figured it out?” Scott asks. 

“Yeah. I feel it now. I couldn’t before, but when I talked to my Mom everything fell into place. “ Stiles says. 

“Did you know this was going to happen?” Scott asks. 

“Not really. I knew Ehawee was going to be here, and I knew the house would be gone afterwards, but I had no idea about everyone else. No one ever expects to be able to spend just a few more minutes with a loved one who has passed on. I wouldn’t have been able to handle seeing my mother again it if I had known before hand.” He says. 

“I feel for you brother. It’s got to be hard knowing some of the stuff you do now. You’ve always been my rock in life, but you are far stronger than I ever imagined.” Scott says. 

“It is a huge responsibility and I won’t take it lightly, but it isn’t a burden, and I have you and Derek to keep me in line.” Stiles says. 

They hear someone walking up behind them. Stiles turns to see Derek close by putting something into his front pocket. 

“You OK?” Scott asks. 

“I’m good. For the first time in a very long time I feel good.” Derek says. 

“Then all is right with the world.” Scott says. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far, but for us, right here, and right now, things are good.” Stiles says. 

Everyone seems to have worn themselves out running and playing in the rain, and they have started to make their way back to where the guys are standing. 

“Is everyone OK?” Stiles asks. 

He is answered with a chorus of laughs and giggles. 

“That sounds like a yes to me” He says “I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m ready to go home and sleep for a year. Can I do one last thing before we pack it in and go?” He asks. 

“Stiles! I’m soaking wet, my hair is wrecked, my outfit is ruined, but I’m happy as hell. Don’t do anything to ruin this mood.” Lydia says. 

“I was going to offer to dry you off, but since you don’t want me to ruin your mood” he says, trailing off into silence. 

“Oh, well, I can be dry and happy.” She says with a smile.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin your mood or anything?” He asks with a grin. 

Jackson leans over and tugs on a section of Lydia’s hair. ”Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Lydia.” 

She smiles and says “Well, OK. Work your juju and dry me off” 

“Ok, but I warn you, I was never any good with hair.” Stiles says as he pulls her into an embrace.

“What?” She asks. 

Stiles lets her go and she is dried out like she was never wet. Her hair is a frizzy mess and Jackson starts to laugh hysterically. 

“What have you done?” She asks, reaching up to touch the mess on her head.

“I warned you that I wasn’t any good with hair.” He says innocently.

“Oh My God. If it was any other occasion I would spank you for this.” She says with a laugh as she pulls a band out of her pocket and starts to tame her hair.

Derek groans in the background.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” He says. 

“Let it go Lydia, you just can’t win when he’s like this.” Derek says. 

She says leans back in to give Stiles a peck on the cheek. “Thank you.” she whispers.

Jackson leans in a gives Stiles a hug. “I don’t want to sound like the arrogant asshole I used to be, but I can’t even put into words what tonight means to me, and saying Thank You just doesn’t seem like enough. I promise I’m not being a jerk.” He says. 

“I understand. We’re Pack, but tonight makes us family. Words fail, and tonight, none are needed.“ Stiles says as he lets him go. 

One by one they all comes to Stiles for a hug and to get dried out. Some make an attempt to say Thanks, but Stiles knows that words just aren’t enough, so he just wraps his arms around them and holds them tight. 

Melissa gives Stiles a long hug but doesn’t say anything. Eventually she lets go, gives him a kiss on the cheek and heads off to the cruiser to wait for John. 

“You amaze me beyond words.” John says “This made the dark times we shared worth every miserable minute of it.” 

“I wouldn’t say it was miserable. Dark, and lonely, without a doubt, but we had each other. It was all we had, and as it turns out, all we really needed. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Stiles says to him. 

“You are wise beyond your years” John says.

“I had the absolute best teacher.” Stiles says as he pulls his father into a long hug. 

Eventually they separate and John gives Derek and Scott each a hug before he heads back to the cruiser. 

“So you left us standing here dripping wet while you took care of everyone else.” Scott says.

“Yeah, Stiles, we’re your pack brothers, and you ignored us.” Derek adds.

“No, I just saved the best for last.” He says as he spreads his arms wide and grabs both men.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world.” Stiles says. “I have two Alphas. One my oldest friend and brother from another mother, and the other my mate. Who could ask for more?”

“Mate?” Derek says up against Stiles cheek.

“Yes, Mate. You’ve broken down my defense and I give myself up to your capable hands.” Stiles says. 

Scott squirms free and says, “Mate is all fine and wonderful, and I’m beyond happy for you both, but you’re going to get all mushy on me, so I’m going to leave.” 

“Where are you going to go Scott?” Derek asks. 

“Yeah, you know those old people are going to go home and get naked. Even I could smell it on them. Hell, they might just pull off the road somewhere on the way.” Stiles says

“Ugh.” He says with a groan. 

“I don’t suppose I could crash on your sofa for the night could I ?”

“Of course. We promise not to be all mushy when we get home, but there might be some making out in the morning. You’ll just have to deal with it.” Derek says. 

“Fair enough.” Scott says. “Let’s clean this mess up and go home.”

It doesn’t take them long to get everything packed up and they are off to Derek’s place. By the time everything is unpacked and put away, the sky is just starting to brighten with the coming dawn. Scott drops himself onto the sofa and within minutes is fast asleep, still dressed. Derek pulls Scotts shoes off and throws a sheet over him before he and Stiles head off to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write. I hope I've done justice to those who have passed on, but are still very much part of the story. 
> 
> * Open Up The Sky by Sam Tsui - Make It Up, 2013


	10. Chapter 10

It’s early afternoon before anyone wakes up. Stiles hears a shower running and figured it must be Scott because Derek is sound asleep beside him. He crawls out of bed and takes a shower before heading out to the kitchen. Scott is sitting on the sofa staring out the huge window. 

“Good morning, or afternoon, or whatever the hell it is.” Stiles says. Scott doesn’t reply so Stiles waits a minute and then says, “What’s up Scott? Are you OK?” He asks. 

“Sorry, lost in my thoughts. Last night was a lot to take in.” Scott says. 

“For you and me both. The pack feels at peace today.”

“You feel that? “ Scott asks. 

“Yeah. Peaceful contentment. They are probably all still sleeping though.” He says. 

“It reminds me of the time between our Junior and Senior year of High School. Everything was peaceful. I got to help Liam learn better control. Kira and I were getting serious. Life was calm, and I’ve missed that.” Scott says. 

“Well, we’re going to make sure things stay that way too. If Ehawee could keep the Lakota pack stable and safe for a few hundred years, I’ll figure out a way to do it here.” Stiles says firmly. 

“What are you two talking about?” Derek says from the bedroom doorway.

“Morning. or afternoon I guess. Scott and I were talking about how peaceful the pack feels today.” Stiles says. 

Derek walks over to him and wraps his arms around him. 

Derek closes his eyes, breathing in Stiles’ scent. 

“I feel it too” He says. “I’ve missed it.”

Scott stands up and stretches. “I’ve got to get going.” He says. “I need to go over to the clinic and get some paperwork done. Hopefully they didn’t leave the place in shambles while I was off the last two days. Thanks for letting me crash here, Derek.”

“You’re welcome anytime. Let me know when you have a few hours free. I want to sit down and figure out what we’re going to do about the new house. I want to get started on it as soon as possible.” Derek says. 

“One evening this coming week will be good. My divorce should be final this week. I don’t know if I should be sad or celebrate. In either case, I’ll be glad to put that behind me, and the new house will be a good project to focus on.” Scott says. 

“Whatever you want to do, let us know. We’re here for you.” Derek says. 

“Thanks guy. OK, I’m off to work. Talk to you later” Scott says as he heads out the door. 

“So, how is my big bad Alpha Wolf today?” Stiles asks. 

“Feeling a bit raw, but content, if that makes sense.” Derek says. 

“Absolutely.” He replies. 

“Come sit on the sofa with me for a while, then let’s go get something to eat.” Stiles says. 

“Sure, give me a second. I need to make myself feel a little more human.” Derek says heading back to his bedroom. 

Stiles sits on the sofa facing the large window. Derek comes back a few minutes later wearing just a pair of jeans. 

“Sorry” He says “I had morning breath.” He puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulls him close. 

“That’s ok.” Stiles says, burrowing into Derek’s chest. 

A few minutes pass and then Derek sits up straight. 

“Stiles?” He asks. 

“hmmm?” Stiles hums.

“Why is there a piano in front of the window?”

“I was wondering when you might notice that.” Stiles says. 

“Why is it here, and where did it come from?” He asks. 

Stiles sits up and says “Well, it’s here because it’s a present for you. Jack brought it in yesterday while we were gone. I noticed it when we came in, but didn’t say anything because we were so tired.” 

Derek gets up and walks over to it. He spends a few minutes walking around it, looking like he’s afraid to touch it. Finally he walks back around the front, lightly running his fingers over the surface. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you” He says quietly. 

Stiles rushed over to him and put a hand on his head. 

“What? No fussing? Are you feeling OK?” He says.

Derek pulls him into a hug and says, “I know you only give gifts from the heart, and you put some thought into it, so no, no fussing. If you had bought me a new car when I have a perfectly good one, then there would be fussing.” 

“Got it. Piano good, car not so much.” Stiles says with a grin. 

Derek let’s him go. He sits down at the bench, and starts to look at the buttons over the keys. 

“It’s digital and acoustic. You can play it like you would a regular acoustic piano, or you can play it as a digital keyboard with various instruments and such.” Stiles says. 

“It’s amazing. Sit with me.” Derek says, patting the bench next to him. 

Stiles sits down and Derek starts to play. It isn’t anything in particular. He starts to run scales to get a feel for it, then he tests out the other instruments it can play. 

Suddenly Stiles stands up and rushes out of the room. He comes back with the small box Ehawee had given him weeks earlier. 

“It was calling to me.” Stiles says, turning the box over in his hands. 

“Well, open it.” Derek says. 

“I’m afraid to. After last night, who knows what might be in here.” He says. 

Derek stand up and moves behind Stiles. He hooks his chin over his shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist. “I’m right here.” He says. 

Stiles gives a sigh and then slowly removes the small ribbon from the box and opens the lid. Inside, on a black cushion is a brightly polished metal key. 

“What the hell?” Stiles says. “She said this will unlock wonders when the time comes.” 

Derek’s arms go tense around Stiles, then he lets go and steps back. Stiles turns to him. 

“What?” he asks. 

“I opened my box last night.” Derek says. 

“And?” Stiles says.

“She said to me, ‘Open this when you learn to see again and you are ready to open your heart. Half of what you need in within.’. Derek says as he reaches into his front pocket and pulls out a heart shaped lock. It’s about the size of his hand and delicately engraved with swirling lines. “Is this what you seek?”

“Well, we’ve come this far together. What’s one more surprise?” Stiles says as he takes the key from the box. 

Derek holds the lock out to Stiles and he slowly puts the key into the lock and turns it. 

The lock clicks and then the world goes silent, holding it’s breath.

Derek and Stiles stand there, staring into each others eyes. In an instant, everything between them is laid bare. Derek now knows Stiles in a way he never imagined. His fears, his hopes, what brings him joy, and his sadness. The love for his parents, and the bond he shares with Scott. A friendship that is more than the sum of its parts. For the first time, he sees himself through someone else's eyes. He feels everything about himself that Stiles has come to love. His smile that makes Stiles melt. His laugh that touches Stiles so deep inside, and the frown he puts on when Stiles is being a sarcastic shit.

“I see you, and for the first time I see myself.” Derek says. 

Stiles looks into his eyes and experiences something much different than before when he looked into Derek’s memory. Before he merely saw them. Now he feels it. The joy of Derek’s childhood. The love of his parents and the comforting presence of his siblings. He feels the loss as well. He also experiences the frustration and confusion that he and Scott brought to Derek’s life. Scott’s reluctance to follow Derek’s orders as an Alpha, and Stiles confused teenage lust for Derek. He knows Derek’s intimate thoughts and fears surrounding Kate, Jennifer, and Braeden. The surprise and joy at their chance meeting on the flight from New York. Derek waking up in the hotel with Stiles wrapped around him. The comfort he felt by just the simple human touch. The touch he didn’t know was missing from his life. Then he sees himself through Derek’s eyes. The sarcasm that he deals out endlessly and how it warms Derek inside, even though he scowls at him for it. The joy Derek gets from just sitting next to him, and how his eyes linger on him when he’s turned away. The thought Derek has of spending a day in bed exploring his body and discovering new pleasures. The fear that this will pass and he will be alone again. 

Then he feels the wolf. A being with a fiercely beating heart. Lustful, and hungry. The Alpha wolf that wants to dominate and protect him, yet is willing to obey any wish Stiles may have. The wolf once angry and stubborn, now running carefree like a cub, yipping at everything that moves, simply for the joy of it. Now he sees that he is the balance between Derek and the wolf.

The world breathes again. Stiles leans into Derek, pressing their foreheads together. “I see you, and I’m not going anywhere.” Stiles says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. Unfortunately I started this without a fully formed plot and then the muse went on vacation and left me hanging. There is that whole thing called work, which is a huge, but necessary inconvenience. I've also moved cross country and I'm about to close on a new house. Life happens and unfortunately doesn't wait for fan fics. 
> 
> I haven't forgotten about Scott's box. I know what's in it, but it isn't time for him to open it yet. 
> 
> Here is my soundtrack for this story - these are songs I listened to while writing this. Some inspired me, some just drowned out background noise and helped me keep the pace while typing. I claim no ownership of any lyrics I used in this work. 
> 
> Let It Go - Levi Kreis, Imagine Paradise, 2013  
> Memo - Years & Years, Communion, 2015  
> Shine - Years & Years, Communion, 2015  
> Open Up The Sky - Sam Tsui, Make It Up, 2013  
> Earned It - The Weeknd, Fifth Shades of Grey Soundtrack, 2015  
> Nocturnal - Disclosure, Caracal, 2015


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles wakes with the dawn. 

“Ugh, why don’t you have curtains in here?” He says, pulling the sheet up over his head. 

“Ssshhhh” Derek says, just in time for his stomach to rumble loudly. 

“Hungry?” Stiles asks with a giggle, pulling the sheet back down.

“Starving! Do you realize we didn’t eat yesterday?” Derek asks.

“I blame it on the lock and key. We were going to get lunch after Scott left, but you ended up dragging me in here like an animal.”

“That doesn’t sound like a complaint.” Derek says. 

“Not at all. I feel deliciously sore, all over.” Stiles replies with a wide grin. 

“Deliciously sore. I like that. Me too. Do you want me to take your pain?” 

“No, I’m good. It will fade. What about you? No werewolf healing?”

“No.” Derek says “It reminds me that love can hurt, but in a good way.” 

Stiles moves closer and puts his head on Derek’s chest, humming quietly. 

“Thank you.” Derek says quietly. 

“For what?”

“For being patient, with me, and with yourself.” He says.

“Well, I wasn’t the only one who was patient. I think we both just needed to open our eyes and see what has been there all along. I wonder what would have happened if we had figured this out years ago.” Stiles says. 

“Something ugly I guess. We both needed to grow up. It’s not like we don’t have plenty of time ahead of us anyway.” Derek says, rubbing his chin on Stiles’ head. 

They lay quietly for a few minutes. Nothing but the sound of their breathing between them. Derek’s stomach rumbles again, and Stiles starts to laugh. 

“Come on. Let’s get you fed before you eat me or something.” Stiles says. 

“Again, that doesn’t sound like a complaint.” Derek says, running his hand up Stiles’ side. 

“Well, you know how that works. Penis turns on, brain shuts off. I lost my ability for rational thought at some point.” Stiles says as his rolls over and gets up. “Do you want to help me pull one on Melissa ?”

“Please tell me I don’t have to get naked in front of her?” Derek asks. 

“No, I’m not sharing you with anyone. Come on, let’s take a shower and I’ll tell you my plan.” Stiles says, holding his hand out to Derek. 

A few hours later, stuffed from breakfast, they come back to Derek’s place. 

“Ok, what’s the plan for the rest of today?” Derek asks. 

“Well, I want to talk to Lydia about some things. I feel like we need a new nematon to help protect Beacon Hills. I have an idea I want her help with.” 

“OK. Are you sure you want to do that ? Considering the trouble the last one caused.” Derek replies.

“I have an idea.” Stiles says “This will be different. I want to see if we can do this by the end of the year. What about you?”

“I need to talk to Jack to see if he’s found an architect for the new house. The three of us need to start putting down some ideas. I was wondering… since this is going to be our pack den, should we involve everyone else ?” Derek asks. 

“It couldn’t hurt to have a pack meeting and see what everyone thinks. I don’t know if Lydia, Jackson, and Isaac are totally ready to move back yet. I think we should plan big for the future and just expect people to crash there when they are in town.”

“Good plan. I was thinking 8 suites. A bedroom, bathroom, and a sitting room that can be used as a nursery when the time comes. Two extra bathrooms for guests. One large professional kitchen and a smaller one for overflow. A library and a big playroom for when kids get older. We also need a basement for storage and probably an attic.” Derek says, counting off items in his head.” Derek says with excitement. 

“Whoa. Relax there big guy. You’re starting to sound like me.” Stiles says. 

“Sorry. I’m actually excited about finally building a new place. A new home. A new start. For all of us.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Stiles says. “I’m happy to see you excited. A new start will be good for all of us.”

Stiles grabs a notepad and his laptop and gives Derek a kiss before heading out to see Lydia. Derek makes a few phone calls and arranges for everyone to be there later in the evening for a pack meeting about the new house. With that done, he starts to make a list of things he needs for dinner and heads off to the store. 

Styles arrives at Lydia’s place. Her mother gave her the house as wedding present when she got married. Even thought she and Jackson live in Paris, they stay there when they come back to Beacon Hills. Lydia answers the door wearing sweats and a t-shirt. She’s likes to dress down when she’s home. It’s gives her a chance to step away from her job and just be herself. 

“Hey Stiles” She says as she gives him a hug and invites him in.

“Hey Lydia. I hope I’m not keeping you from something” Stiles says. 

“No, not at all. I was just reading some of the book you loaned me. Jackson was working on scanning the diary. It should be done tomorrow. Fascinating stuff.” She says. 

“Good. I need your help with something” He says. 

“So what can do for you? “ She asks. 

"Well, I want Beacon Hills to have a new Nematon, but hear me out before you think I’m crazy.” Stiles says. 

“In all the literature I’ve read about them, a Nematon has usually been a sacred grove or space, not a single tree. The original tree died a long time ago. Jennifer died on it. Her death released the Nogitsune, and in general what was left of it was tainted. There are also energy currents that flow to it that become tainted by it. That was what brought the supernaturals here in the first place. I want to remove the old one and create new one with lots of positive energy. I truly want it to be a sacred space. A place of peace, or birth, or even death.” 

“Well” She says with a pause. “I’m not against that. Deaton wouldn’t be either, but this is beyond his power, or mine. I’m a harbinger of death. I’m not really sure how I can promote this to be some place of healing and calm.” 

“I know, but look at it this way. Death doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Let’s say there is some woodland creature that is sick and dying, and has no hope for survival. Why can’t that creature spend their last few days or hours on earth in a place where they can pass on peacefully? Death is a natural process and doesn’t have to be something painful and ugly. If we can do something to make it easier for even the smallest of creatures, isn’t it worth it.” Stiles replies. 

“I hadn’t thought of it that way. My experience with death has always been the ugly side. I’m open to making it something better. Maybe knowing that death is coming, but it will be peaceful will make it easier. As long as we aren’t setting up a hospice center in the middle of the woods. I couldn’t deal with a meadow full of old people.”

“No, nothing of the kind.” Stiles says. “I’m thinking for us in particular. The local wildlife population and any supernaturals who happen to be passing through, as long as they have good intentions. I want to keep the nasties away, but I’ll deal with that later in my own way. It will also be our space for whatever we want. Relaxation, escape from a busy day, peaceful reflection. Think of it as a natural day spa in the woods, just without someone to do your nails.”

Lydia laughs. “Ok. So legends about sacred spaces traditionally use the cardinal compass points and the assign one of the four elements to each point. It usually goes like this. Fire with the rising sun in the east, water with the setting sun in the west. Earth to the south to represent the ground below us, and air to the north for the sky above. It’s usually that or some variation. I don’t really see how that would do much for making a sacred grove.” 

“Well. I did some research and I found a vague reference to using something else for the compass points. Prosperity, music, battle, and knowledge, then a group in the center to represent sovereignty. I want to incorporate all of that and the four traditional elements. I also want something for each person that we can put a bit of ourselves into. It just needs to be biodegradable so it can break down and become part of nature in that space. Maybe something that can feed a tree sapling. Let me show you what I had in mind.”

Stiles takes his notepad and jots down some figures and notes for Lydia and hands it over. 

She takes the page and then stands up and starts to pace the living room while she looks at it. 

“Brilliant. I can already see who needs to be assigned to what compass points. I’ll take care of the simulacra for each of us. Now where do we want it?” She asks. 

“Some place off the beaten path. Not too far from the new house, but not next door to it either. Maybe with some rocks in the center. Secluded and private. I’m sure you’ll find the right place.” Stiles says. 

“Ok. When do you want to do this ? The end of December seems like a good time. A renewal to start the new year with.” She says. 

“Perfect. Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. I knew you would be an amazing Emissary. Ok, that’s done. Where’s Jackson?” Stiles asks. 

“He went to see Danny. They always spend a day together when he’s in town and they haven’t been able to arrange it until now. Jackson has been really quiet since Halloween night, but I think he’s in a good place.” Lydia says. 

“Good. I was worried how he would be after talking to his parents” he says. 

“He hasn’t said much, but I think hearing that they are proud of him has lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. Lydia says with a bright smile.

"I hope it lets him really have the kind of relationship he should have had with his adoptive parents.” Stiles says.

"I wouldn't count on that" She says

“He worships the ground you walk on. What did you do to get him to change enough to want to marry him?” Stiles asks. 

“I told you. I beat him into submission. He was better after going to London for a few years, but coming back here brought back a lot of pain for him. We were on and off for a while after he came back, but he started to get worse. I finally told him that enough was too much and either he needed to change or I was leaving him for good. He had a breakdown and cried like a baby. He said he tries to be the best at everything, but nothing is ever good enough. I realized that he was deeply insecure and it was all a defensive mechanism. I figured that if I could get him to give up control and allow himself to feel safe and protected, he could be a better person. So, I did a little research and figured out what he needed.”

“And what was that?” Stiles asks.

“A healthy dose of discipline. One day he was in a mood and said something really out of line to me, so I hauled off and slapped him across the face. He said it again, so I slapped him again. When he opened his mouth the third time, I slapped him twice before he could even got the words out. Right away he apologized and became very calm. That’s when I figured out that the discipline was the kind of emotional release that he needed. He was good for a few days after that, but then the attitude came back. He started on me again, so I calmly stood up and asked for his belt. Without a word he took it off and handed it to me. I put him over the side of the sofa, and told him to stand up when he felt like he’s had enough. It was 20 minutes before he stood up, but he didn’t make a sound. Then he did something I had never seen, or expected him to do. He fully transformed into a wolf, then laid down in the corner and went to sleep. In all those years, he had never made peace with the wolf. When he gave up control, the wolf took over. They made peace with each other and in return, the wolf allowed him to heal. In one afternoon he had a complete change. It was truly transformative to him in every sense of the word. Now he’s like a sports car. I give him a little maintenance every couple of months and he’s fine.”

Stiles looks at her with his eyes wide. “You know. I said to Scott that of all the nasty things we have faced in our lives, or parents were still the scariest, but I think I was wrong. I think that title goes to you.” 

Lydia laughs. “No, I’m still just Lydia from Beacon Hills. I just do whatever I need to in order to help those I love.” 

“Ok, that’s all I need to know, but I’m going to file that away in my Melissa file for later use.” Stiles says. 

“What does Melissa have to do with Jackson getting spanked?” Lydia asks. 

“That woman is evil to the core. I relax my guard for just a second and she slips in something totally inappropriate about her and my dad. She told me that they waited to get married because she had to convince him that there was nothing wrong with being a nudist. She’s corrupted my sweet innocent father. They went away for a weekend not long ago and when I called to check up on him after they got back he told me they had done something disgusting in a hot tub. Absolutely scandalous.” Stiles says in mock horror. “I’m going to get her at some point. You can count on it.”

“Oh My God. That’s a riot. I seriously doubt you’ll have any luck. She’s a nurse and a mother. She’s seen it all by this point, and I doubt your father is as innocent as you want to think.” Lydia says, laughing.

“I’ve got to try anyway. My pride is at stake here.” Stiles says. “I’ve got one planned for Thanksgiving. Derek’s in on it. I’m gonna get her.”

“What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving anyway?” Lydia asks. 

“Dinner, but we haven’t decided where yet.” Stiles replies.

“Well, Derek has the biggest place” Lydia says.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Stiles suggests. “I’m afraid if I suggest things too often, they may just agree with me out of habit instead of making their own decisions. I’m not the one in charge here.”

“Good idea. I’ll do that.” She says. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you about this but haven’t had a chance to yet. Can you tell me about Jack?” 

“What do you want to know?” He replies. 

“Well, he’s the Shadow Walker, right? We are kindred it seems. Harbingers of death, but in different ways.” 

“He did say that you may not have been ready to meet him when Scott and Derek joined the packs. That’s why he left before you got there. He was there Halloween night, but I didn’t see you two talk.” Stiles says.

“I made it a point to stay away from him. I know of him from the Hunters and their histories, as well as what little I’ve gathered from the bestiaries I’ve read. The character I’ve read about is terrifying. “ Lydia says. 

“I can only tell you what I know. Beyond that, You’ll have to talk to him personally. I can arrange that if you want. Just let me know and I’ll call him. He would be here in a flash.” 

“I know” She says “That’s what scares me, but what is he?”

“Who can say” He replies with a shrug. “I can tell you what Ehawee told me. I don’t think he would mind that. Anything more than that, you’ll have to ask him. Ehawee said she decided to keep her power in check by vowing to never take a human life. That’s where the Shadow Walker comes from. She said she understands that some situations require a death in order to reach a resolution. As she wouldn’t do it herself, Jack became her assassin, but only if he agreed the individual needed to die. Sometimes he refused. In the case of Peter Hale, Ehawee saw that his death would remedy the situation here in Beacon Hills, but Jack refused to kill him. He could see Scott being bitten, and eventually rising to be a True Alpha. If Peter had been killed, Scott wouldn’t be an Alpha. Your own power may not have surfaced, and Derek would still be a terrible Alpha on his own. She also sent him out to remove Hunters once in a while, hence the legends in the Bestiaries about the Shadow Walker. He appears, he kills someone and then walks off into the darkness. There is no conversation and no explanation. The hunters eventually figure out why one of their own was killed, and over the years it encouraged them to stick to their code. I’m guessing he had his own reasons for not removing Gerard and Kate, but it probably all ties in with Scott and Derek being who they are today. I think you should meet with him if you want to know more.” 

“Let me think about it. I have a lot of other things to do at the moment. My curiosity with Jack is not a priority.” She replies. 

“Have you and Jackson made any long term plans yet?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, I took an emergency leave from work. I told them my mother was ill and I needed to be with her. Jackson makes him own hours, so he took some time and said he was coming with me to help. I love my job, but I know I’m needed here. We still need to talk about what we’re going to do. I think we may be able to split our time between here and Paris if we lay out a schedule and some ground rules. Now that he’s reconnected with the pack, I know he won’t want to be away for too long. I think we can make it work.” 

“Good. I was thinking that we could arrange a quick way to get you back and forth to Paris if you’re up for it.” Stiles says. 

“How?” She asks. 

“Well. When I was taking to Jack while we were in Minneapolis, someone asked how he was getting back and forth to the hotel each night. He said he walked into the shadows where we were and out of the shadows at the hotel. When we got back, I needed to see Scott in an emergency one night, so I walked into a dark closet at Derek’s and out of the storage room in my dad’s garage. I think if we leave one closet empty in each location, I can arrange it as a way for us to move back and forth without too much effort. Our own personal Star Trek style transporters, without the lights and sound effects. Do you think you can sacrifice one closet of couture for easy access back and forth?” He asks. 

“Even flying first class doesn’t make 15 hours on a plane enjoyable. Believe me, I’ll give up closet space to avoid that.” She says excitedly. 

“Jack put a small lock box in the back of my closet as a convenient place to leave things small things we need to move back and forth. I think that’s a good idea too.” He says. 

“Great. Can we go back your way, or do we need to fly first and clean out the closet when we get there?” She asks. 

“Not sure yet. I’ll have to consult my resources and see” Stiles says as he taps on his head. “Ehawee’s memories are up here. I’ll make the plunge and see what I can find. On that note, I’m going to head back to Derek’s and see what’s going on. He was going to talk to Jack about the architect for the new house and try to start figuring out what we need. I think he’s going to call a pack meeting soon to discuss basics, then we can figure out details.” 

“That sounds great. I’ll call him later and ask about Thanksgiving.” 

Lydia gives Stiles a warm embrace and then he heads back to Derek’s. 

When he gets back, he finds Derek gone, but there is a note from Derek on the counter. 

“Off to Minneapolis with Jack - need to fire someone at the hotel. Be back this evening - Sourwolf”

“That doesn’t sound good” Stiles says to himself. With not much else to do, he decides to finally start to dig through the ton of memories that Ehawee stuffed into his brain. Stiles settles himself on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table and relaxes. 

For a few minutes nothing happens, then reality seems to fade away and he finds himself standing in a white room. 

“Shit! Fuck! This is not what I wanted,” He says

“Relax Child” Ehawee says as she appears in front of him. 

“Ugh. This reminds me of the Nogitsune too much. I thought I was having a flash back.” He says 

“These are my memories. The context you view them in is up to you. If you don’t like this, then change it.” She says. 

Stiles take a deep breath and relaxes while the room dissolves into a summer field along the edge of a forest.

“Much better.” He says. 

“Well, it’s a start. How are you Boy?” She asks. 

“I thought these were your memories. I didn’t think it would be interactive.” Stiles replies, looking around him. 

“Think of this like your Superman movie. This is your crystal palace in the frozen north where you can interact with stored memories from a long dead ancestor, except we aren’t related, and you prefer Batman” She says with a laugh. 

Stiles thinks for a minute and the landscape changes to a large cave. He looks around and asks, “Can you change to look like Alfred?” 

“Not on your life” Ehawee says, glaring at him for a second before it turns into a huge grin.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist” Stiles says.

“So what can I do for you, young man?” She asks. 

“I’m not sure if you’re live, or Memorex, but it’s nice to see you all the same. I have some questions about traveling through the shadows.” He says. 

“Easy enough.” She says. “Ask away.”

“So, I was talking with Lydia. She’s our current Emissary while Deaton is helping Thunder find a new one. She’s also a Banshee, and she seems really disturbed by Jack. She’s from Beacon Hills, but she lives in Paris with her husband Jackson.” Stiles says, looking at her.

“Get to the point, Stiles” Ehawee says. 

“Sorry. I’m rambling. This is all new to me, give me a break.” He says. 

“Anyway. Jack has been moving back and forth between the hotel and here by walking through the shadows. I want to know if I can take Lydia to Paris without actually having been to her place before. I don’t want to show up in someone else's place. That could be awkward. I did it once not along ago when I was angry at Scott. How exactly does this work? Can I take passengers. Can I let them do it themselves. I have so many questions.” Stiles pauses and takes a breath. “Sorry, rambling again.” 

“Yes, you can take passengers. No, you don’t have to have personally been there before, but it certainly helps the first time. As long as you can get a clear picture in your mind, you can do anywhere you want. As long as you use a little common sense. I don’t suggest you appear at the White House unless you want to get shot. With a little preparation, you could setup a way to travel back and forth between places, but be smart about it.” 

“Can you give me more than that?” Stiles asks. “I haven’t made any attempt to test out whatever it was you gave me. I’m being cautious. So unlike me, I know” 

“Sit, Child. This will take a little explaining.” She says, as two chairs appear. She takes one and motions for Stiles to do the same. 

“There is a lot going on here, and I don’t have all the answers. Maybe you can figure out what I couldn’t. There are two aspects to the power you have. The physical and the mystical. There is ambient energy all around us. Light, heat, radio waves, whatever. All of this can be harnessed and use for almost whatever you want. You can use the energy to move furniture around like you did when Deaton caused you to trash Derek’s place. That’s the physical. It can easily be explained by the laws of physics. The energy pushed against the furniture. The furniture moved. Make sense?” She asks. 

Stiles nods his head and waits for her to continue. 

“Then there is the mystical. Think about what you did with Scott and Derek to let them share their Alpha spark and bind the packs together. There really isn’t a way you can explain that within the laws of the universe. You can only explain it in terms of what you felt and desired at that moment. I’m sure you know very well how feelings and desires don’t follow any rules of logic. That’s the elusive part I never managed to understand in my lifetime. Whatever you do, it requires rational thought before you act. Yes, you could feel deep down into the earth and find some rock to break, in turn causing an earthquake. Knowing the kind of destruction such an event can bring, would you really want to? In the same way, you could play with someone’s emotions and cause them to fall madly in love with you. Again, would you really want that kind of love for yourself?” 

“Being the Guardian is not just some honorific, mystical title. There is a real responsibility that goes with it. Yes, you will deal with mostly citizens of the supernatural world, but it is much, much more. Let’s say two large werewolf packs go to war over territory. Do you let them fight, possibly exposing themselves to humans or causing human casualties? Do you meet with them and negotiate, possibly exposing yourself in the process? Do you destroy the leaders with lightning bolts and give fleas to everyone else?” She asks, looking at Stiles with a wry smile.

“Wow” Stiles says. “I feel so far out of my depth right now” 

“Don’t stress over it. The world is relatively peaceful at the moment. You have time to decide how you’re going to deal with things. I just want you to understand the gravity and responsibility you’ve been given. I also want to remind you to have a sense of humor over it. It’s too easy to let your heart become hardened by the things you will see. There is much joy in the world. Make sure you don’t miss it.”

“Now that being said, what did you have in mind for helping your Banshee move back and forth between Beacon Hills and Paris?” She asks. 

“Well, I used a dark closet at Derek’s to get to my fathers place. I was thinking we could take an empty closet here and an empty closet at Lydia’s and use it as a door between places. That way we could easily travel back and forth if we need to” Stiles says. 

“Jack has been doing that forever. I did it to move between the house in Minneapolis and my other properties. It’s nice to be able to just pop in when you need to. It’s also nice to pack and take the long way if you have the time. For just yourself, you can go wherever you want. You just need to think of where you are going and you will be there. The caveat is you need to be specific, or you don’t know where you will end up. What if you decide you want to go to Paris, but you end up appearing in a jail cell at the police station ? It’s better if you’ve been there before, or like you said, use the closet to get back and forth. Some place you know won’t change much over time. Put some thought to it and you will work out the details.” She says. 

“Does that satisfy your curiosity for the moment?” 

“Yes I think so. I should get back and see about something for dinner.” Stiles says. “It’s good to talk to you Grandmother.” 

“Be well, Child” She says as the chairs and cave dissolve away around them. 

Stiles finds himself back on the sofa where he started. He sees that Derek isn’t home yet, so he rolls over and decides a nap sounds like a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been crazy busy. The house I was buying has turned into a complete nightmare. Anyway, I had way too much coffee yesterday and I wasn't able to sleep last night. While I was laying in bed I heard this howling and yipping noise outside, so I went to the sliding glass door to take a look. The house I'm renting is on a golf course and there are coyotes in the neighborhood. There was a group of them playing just outside the fence behind the house. They chased each other around for about 10 minutes or so then they moved on. It was fun to see, and it inspired me. I banged this out in about 40 minutes. It's rough and I'll probably go back and clean it up when I get a chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles wakes with a start. He sits up on the sofa in time to see Derek walk into the room. 

“Oh, Hey” He says in a sleepy voice. “I was napping” 

“I see that. You have sofa pattern imprinted on your face.” Derek says with a smile as he walks towards him. “Sorry. I thought I would be home before now, but I ordered dinner. It should be here soon.” 

Derek sits down and Stiles wraps his arms around his waist, snuggling into his side.

“I got bored with you not being here, so I decided to take a nap” Stiles says.

“I wish I had been here instead. Jack was supposed to come here to talk about the house plans, but when he got here he told me about an employee stealing from guests at the hotel. I decided to go back with him to deal with it myself.” Derek says. 

“How did it go?” 

“As well as any time I’ve had to fire someone. Since I don’t normally deal with the day to day management of the hotel, I like to deal with these kinds of things personally. It reminds the employees that even though I’m not always there, I’m very aware of what goes on. When they see me, I’m either staying there, or something else more serious is going on.” 

“No issues though?” Stiles asks. 

“No, nothing I couldn’t handle. Young college student was stealing jewelry and watches from people and selling them for cash to make ends meet. All he had to do was ask for more hours to make up the difference. The hotel is always busy so it wouldn’t have been a problem. Now he’s out of a job, and I’m out a few thousand dollars in replacement items.” Derek says with a sigh. “Not a total loss though. I got to have lunch with Thunder, Amaya and the girls. She brought them in to see their father while he’s staying there for the duration of the pack meetings.” 

“That’s sweet. They are so cute.” 

“Veton is really taken with Scott. She wanted to know if he was coming back, and when, and how long he was staying. So many questions that her mother eventually told her to relax and breathe. Do you know what that’s about?” He asks, arching his eyebrow at Stiles.

“Of course I do, but the time isn’t right to talk about it yet.” Stiles says with a grin. “Let’s just say she’s a little precocious, but you’re going to be thrilled to death when it happens.”

“How is Lydia, and how did the talk about the Nematon go?”

“She’s good. We talked about a few things and I gave her my ideas. She on board, but wants to do a little prep work first. I think we’re going to do it at the end of December. We can make it part of our New Years celebration.” 

“Ok, I trust you. I know you won’t do anything to bring bad things back to Beacon Hills.” Derek says. 

“So where is dinner? I’m getting hungry. If it doesn’t get here soon, I may have to bite you.” Stiles says, sitting up. 

“It should be here any time, and if you bite me, I cannot be held responsible for what happens to you.” 

“Probably a bad idea, but put that thought on hold. Someone just arrived.” He says, poking Derek in the side.

“Now who’s the one being creepy with the super hearing?” Derek asks as he gets up and heads to the door. He opens it just as the delivery guy gets to the top of the steps. He prepaid, so he gives the guy a nice tip and closes the door. He takes the bags to the table while Stiles gets the plates out. In just a few days they have fallen into an easy and comfortable routine, as if they have lived together for years. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Derek says as they both sit down.

“What’s that?” 

“This is all new to both of us, but it seems so easy between us. I was wondering what your longer term plans are. Were you going to go back to your father’s place when Scott leaves, or do would you like to stay here with me?” 

“Do you want me to stay here?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek. 

“Yes” He says without hesitation. “We’ve only spent a few nights sleeping together, and I’m really only taking about sleeping. I love falling asleep next to you, I love feeling you next to me if I wake up in the middle of the night, and I love cuddling with you in the morning before we get up. The incredible sex is just an added bonus.”

“Then of course I’ll stay. Promise me one thing.” Stiles says

“Anything”

“Promise me that if things move too fast for you, we’ll talk about it. I have a feeling the next few weeks might get intense. The pack still has feelings to deal with, and if you feel like you need space, let me know. I can always crash at Scotty’s once Kira moves out. I don’t want to stay at my Dad’s unless I have to. The house smells like sex.” 

“What makes you think this place doesn’t smell like sex?” Derek asks.

“I’m sure it doesn’t smell like stale old people sex.”  
“It’s all the same for the most part.” He says

“Ugh, please don’t ruin my self denial” Stiles replies laughing. 

“Seriously. I promise I’ll talk to you if things get to be too much. For the first time in a long time, I’m happy deep in my soul. You said you don’t do casual, and I don’t want casual. I don’t want this to be just a convenient fuck buddy thing.”

“Good. So what about the architect for the new house?” 

“Jack found one who helped build a few buildings for Thunder and his family. He has werewolves in his ancestry and Jack is confident in his discretion. Jack gave him an idea of what we’re looking for so he’s coming tomorrow to look at the land to see what we can do. He needs to do a survey and compare it to the county zoning regulations to see exactly how much space we have to build with. Once that is done, then we can sit down and decide what we want in terms of rooms and such.” Derek says. 

“So we’re looking at sometime next fall before we can move in?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, we need to settle on specs, then get it designed. Once it gets submitted and approved by the county and we get all the right permits, then we can start building. Ten to twelve months I guess. It sounds like a long time, but there is a lot to do before we can move in anyway.”

“You’re right” Stiles says. “Sorry. I’m impatient. Everything has happened so fast recently, I need to take a step back and distance myself from a few things that are out of my control.” 

“It’s ok. You and Scott will be involved in every decision we need to make. Believe me, there will be plenty for you to be involved in as time goes on.”

“So tell me about the new Nematon. What’s your plan?” Derek asks as he unpacks dinner and starts to plate it for the two of them. 

Stiles goes over what he and Lydia has discussed. He leaves out the conversation about Jackson. As amusing as it seems to think of Lydia going all dominatrix on Jackson, he has a feeling that there far more to Jackson and his emotional needs than even she knows.

The next few days are busy. Stiles takes his father out shopping again. They aren’t looking for anything in particular, but after the events on Halloween night, he feels the need to spend as much time with his father as he can. After all the months away that year, and in no hurry to go back, it’s nice to just spend time together. 

Lydia finally talks to Derek about Thanksgiving and gets him to agree to host it at his place. She even offers to decorate the dining room for him. Stiles thinks it is a great idea and suggests that Derek let her find some light blocking curtains for the bedroom. He would rather wake up to Derek’s scruffy face than the sun blazing in his eyes. He agrees as long as she doesn’t ever see the bathroom. 

The night before Thanksgiving, the two of them spend the day cleaning and cooking. John insists on bringing the turkey, so they take care of everything else. Lydia has already made it clear she is bringing the dessert and it isn’t up for discussion. They push a large dresser in front of the master bathroom door and decide to tell Lydia that it is a closed off storage room. Neither of them think it will work, but if nothing else it’s worth the laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I'm struggling with something coming up, but I want to do the character justice or I'm going to scrap the whole idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanksgiving day arrives and Derek and Stiles are up on the roof deck with coffee, watching the sun rise. Stiles though a bit of quiet time before the day starts will do them both some good. The whole pack hasn’t been together since Halloween night and it’s been ages since they had a holiday dinner together. It promises to be an interesting event. 

“You’re quiet this morning” Derek says. 

“Sorry. Just something nagging on my mind. Not really sure what it is yet.” He replies. 

“You, me, Scott, or the Pack?” Derek asks. 

“Not really sure yet. I can’t really see the future, but I see threads of possibility. I see a disturbance ahead. When I follow the thread it gets obscured, like it isn’t ready to be revealed yet. Does that make sense?” Stiles asks. 

“Vaguely, but you understand it, so that’s good enough for me.” Derek says wrapping his arms around Stiles. 

“Ready to go in and get the day started?” He asks. 

“I could use a soak and shower, but the big one is under lock and key right now.” 

Derek hugs him a little tighter then says, “Well, we will just have to make due with the smaller one. There is still room for two.” 

“Keep talking like that and we won’t get anything done before people start getting here.” Stiles says. 

“What can I say, you bring out the beast in me.” 

“I’ll make a deal with you. Help me get Melissa today, and you can go all beast on me later.” 

“Deal, and I’m going to hold you to that too” Derek replies with a growl. 

“Ok, let’s go. We’ve got showers to take and food to prep.”

Scott shows up just before 10am. The clinic has been really busy the last few weeks and with Deaton gone he’s working double shifts most days. 

“Good Morning guys. Anything I can do to help?” He asks, giving then both a hug. 

“Morning Brother from another mother. Are you good to peel and cut potatoes ? It’s not cooking, so you should be safe.” Stiles says, nudging his shoulder. 

“I can do that. Werewolf speed and they will be ready before the first one has a chance to brown.” Scott says with a grin. 

“You’re going to need it. There are 15 lbs to be peeled and cut.” 

“What’s your issue with cooking, Scott?” Derek asks while he pulls the bags of potatoes out of the pantry and puts them on the counter. 

“Well, my Mom was out of town for a training seminar and I decided beef stew sounded like a good idea for dinner. I had seen her do the meat in a pressure cooker so I figured it couldn’t be that hard. I dumped everything I thought should go in it and put it on the burner.” He says. 

“It exploded didn’t it?” Derek asks. 

“It was glorious” Stiles says as he starts laughing. “It hissed for a while, then all of a sudden it stopped and started to bounce around on the stove top. We took off running and when it hit the floor, it went off like a bomb. The neighbor called 911 and reported an explosion. My dad and the fire department arrived with an ambulance not far behind.”

“It was horrible!” Scott says. “The lid was stuck in the ceiling, and there was burnt shit all over the place. John came back that evening and repaired the ceiling for me. Stiles and I spent the next 3 days scrubbing the kitchen while John sat back and watched. He never said anything to my mom, but she knew something was up because the place was spotless when she got home. After that, even while I was going to college, she always left money when she went out of town.”

“Peter did that once. Laura and I refused to help him clean the mess up. I think he was secretly terrified of pressure cookers after that. Every time my mother would pull one out, he left the house. Sometimes I think she did it on purpose.” Derek says. “Don’t worry, I’ll never ask you to cook. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Grilling I can handle. It’s just fire and flesh with some sauce I picked up from the store. Cooking is ingredients, and measurements, and mixing, and stirring, and different pots and pans. It’s too much like dark magic.” 

Stiles and Derek start cooking the side dishes while Scott chops and washes things. The rest of the pack starts to arrive a few at a time, and by the time everything is done, John and Melissa show up with the turkey. Lydia takes over and gets the table set and all of the food placed just the way she wants it. Once she declares it to be perfect, everyone sits. 

Stiles is the last one to get to the table and he stands for a minute taking in the scene. Everyone quiets and looks at him. 

“I guess a pack normally waits for the Alpha to say something before digging in to their Thanksgiving meal. Since we have two of them, and it would take them forever to decide who will go first, I’m going to pull rank and speak instead. I haven’t been home for Thanksgiving in the last few years and seeing everyone here makes me realize how much I’ve missed it. I’m going to try my best to make sure I spend each one with as many of you as possible going forward. The last month has been strange for all of us, but here we are, united as one, and I am grateful for each and every one of you. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

As Stiles takes his seat, Derek and Scott stand together. 

“We echo your words, Stiles.” Scott says. “Together, Derek and I have brought the pack into harmony. Something we couldn’t do individually. You made that possible.” 

“This has been new for us in many ways.” Derek says. “It is a new beginning, for all of us. Your faith in Scott and I gives us the strength to move forward as a pack. I’m grateful to each of you.” 

Taking the lead from Derek, Lydia stands as he sits down. “You are all my family, like the brothers and sisters I never had growing up. Thank you for making me feel loved.”

Jackson is next to her and he stands up. “I feel the same. You are brothers from different mothers. Between you and my wife, I feel more love than I ever have.”

Jackson pokes Isaac and says “You’re next.” 

Isaac stands and doesn’t say anything for a minute, but looks at each of them in turn. “Many of you know the circumstance of my family. My mother left, my brother died in the war, and my father lost his capacity to love. I don’t see most of you for years on end, but together you have all restored my faith in family, and I thank you for it.” 

Liam rises and says “We didn’t get off to the best start and I’ve played my part in being detached for the pack. I moved here when I was in high school, but it wasn’t until recently that it felt like home. I have you all to thank for that.” 

That leaves John and Melissa left to speak. Melissa stands up and says, “What can I say that hasn’t already been said? My husband has recovered from his latest, and hopefully his last injury in the line of duty. Family isn’t about who you are related to. It goes far deeper than blood. Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Jackson, Liam, and Isaac. You are all mine and you make me so proud to call you family.”

John pulls Melissa down into her chair and stands up. “I’ll make this quick since you windbags have stolen everything I wanted to say. I want you to be the first to know. I am officially stepping down as Sheriff on December 31st. Parish will take my place as Sheriff and serve out the rest of my term. Now that you’re all adults, he gets to deal with another group of juvenile delinquents. At least until you you lot start having kids, then all bets are off.”

Everyone claps and congratulates him. As things quiet down, Scott speaks up. 

“I have an announcement to make as well. As of this past Tuesday, I am officially a single man again.” 

“Oh Scott.” Melissa says. “I wish things had worked out differently.”

“I do too.” He says. “I think one day Kira and I can be friends, but I’ve made peace with it. I can’t wait to get back to Minneapolis for a while. I need a new perspective, and spending time with the other pack will be good for me. Now, enough talk, let’s eat!”

John starts to carve the huge turkey he brought and before too long plates are being passed around. Dinner is filled with playful banter and jokes. The pack bond hums between them. The wolves content in closeness and the sense of family that it brings. 

When everyone seems stuffed, Lydia disappears into the kitchen to finish dessert. She returns a little while later with a baked Alaska that she puts in the center of the table. 

“Derek, do you mind if I flambé this and make it a Bombe Alaska?” She asks. “Not sure how comfortable you are with a rushing open flame in the house.” 

“I’m cool. It’s dessert, not a house fire.” He says with a smile. “I appreciate you asking though.” 

While Lydia sets about pouring the brandy over it and setting it on fire, Stiles leans over to Derek and whispers, “It’s dessert, not a house fire. That almost sounds like you have a sense of humor, Sourwolf.” 

Derek turns and kisses him on the cheek and whispers back, “Just trying to prepare myself for when Melissa slaps your face.” 

Lydia serves the Bombe Alaska to rave compliments and once everyone is done she starts to gather plates and take them to the kitchen. John offers to help, but she chases him out telling him to go relax with everyone else.   
John and Melissa sit together on the sofa while Stiles and Derek take the love seat. Everyone else grabs a chair and relaxes. 

Derek sits up suddenly, his hand to his face. 

“What’s up Derek? Everything OK?” Stiles asks. 

“Something feels strange in my mouth” He says. 

“Let me see.” Stiles says. 

Derek turns to Stiles and opens his mouth. 

“Hey Melissa? “ Stiles asks. “Can you come here for a second? Derek might have a cracked tooth” 

She comes over and leans over the arm of the love chair, looking at Derek.

“Do you see anything wrong here?” Stiles asks, pointing at Derek’s teeth.

Derek has partially shifted his mouth to show all of his extra teeth. 

“No, but I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to be looking at.” She says.

“Well, look at all those teeth, it makes him absolutely worthless for blowjobs.” Stiles says as Derek gnashes his teeth. 

The house falls dead silent. 

Seconds later John starts roaring with laughter, and Melissa’s face turns bright red. Stiles looks at her with an arched eyebrow and a big smirk on his face.

She turns on John, sputtering, barely able to talk. “Are you going to let him talk that way to me? Your sweet, loving wife?” 

“If he was still a kid, I would put him over my knee, but you have to admit, you had this coming” John says, still chuckling.

She turns back to Stiles and kisses him on the cheek. “Ok, I give up. I deserved that, and I have to say it. That was good, even if it took two of you to pull it off.”

She looks at Derek and says with a smile, “Good luck. He’s all yours.”

“I know, and I’ve had every inch of him.” He replies showing his teeth.

John starts roaring again while Melissa puts on an indignant look. Eventually she relents and laughs with the rest of them.

Jackson suddenly stands up and says to Lydia, “We have to go”

“What’s wrong, Jackson?” She replies

“We have to go, right now.” He says as he walks out the door with Lydia running behind him calling his name.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 14 - It's been a long journey and a few times I just had to put the laptop aside for a few days and think about continuing it or deleting the whole thing and starting over. I'll edit is some to clean it up at some point, but I wanted to get past it so I can be done with it. Please don't hate me for this. 
> 
> Trigger warning if you've been the victim of sexual abuse. It's not graphic, but you might find it disturbing. 
> 
> This will be the last update for a while. I'm moving into the new house next week and my life will be utter chaos while I unpack. 
> 
> Have a great holiday with whatever you happen to celebrate.

Derek looks at Stiles and tilts his head, as if to ask the unspoken question of what just happened. 

Stiles looks back at him and says, “I’m going to guess that is the nagging feeling of unease we were talking about this morning.”

“What’s going on, Stiles?” Scott asks.

“I don’t know exactly. I’ve had an uneasy feeling since this morning.” Stiles says.

John leans over and says. “The last time we were all together was Halloween night. Do you think it’s some left over emotional baggage from then? That was a lot to deal with.”

“Possibly. Lydia doesn’t take any nonsense from him, but if it’s a wolf thing, she will call in reinforcements. Let’s clean up what’s left over from dinner.” Stiles says. 

“Do you mind if I take the rest into the station? The single officers always volunteer to work on Thanksgiving so the rest can spend it with their families. I want to let them know we are thankful for them as well.” John asks. 

“Of course not.” Derek says “I think that’s a great idea. I would rather give it all to them than throw it away. I’m pretty sure I have enough disposable containers here that you can make meals for everyone.” 

They all head into the kitchen to start packing up the leftover and cleaning. With what Scott had washed before dinner, and the things that Lydia had cleaned up while she was finishing dessert, there really ins’t much to wash. What can’t be crammed into the dishwasher get washed by hand and put away. Finally there are 10 meals packed into bags and waiting on the counter for John and Melissa to deliver to the station. 

Liam and Isaac volunteer to take the trash out with them before they say good night to everyone. Isaac has been staying at his old home and catches a ride with Liam since it’s not too far from his own house. A few minutes after that, John and Melissa head off to the station, leaving Stiles, Scott, and Derek alone. 

Derek and Stiles take the love seat again and Scott flops himself down on the sofa. 

“Look at you two. I’m so glad you too finally got your shit together. I’m almost jealous.” Scott says. 

“Almost jealous?” Stiles asks. 

“Almost. For the first time in many years, I feel baggage free. I’m not saying you guys have a ton of baggage, I’m saying that for me, right here, right now, I feel totally free and at peace with being single.” 

“What about the woman you met in Minneapolis?” Derek asks. 

“Oh, she’s still amazing, and we keep in touch. I can definitely see possibilities with her, but I’m not trying to think too far ahead. The end of my marriage taught me a lot. I feel grounded yet free. I know that there is a little boy out there and he will arrive exactly on schedule when he is supposed to, and with the right person this time. If that isn’t a reason to be patient with the future and just live in the moment, I don’t know what is.”

Stiles and Derek relax into each other and things are quiet for a while. Stiles phone rings and he sees that it’s Lydia calling.

“Hey Lydia, is everything ok?” Stiles says.  
“Wait, slow down. I can’t understand what you’re says. Hold on.” Stiles pulls the phone away from his head and puts it on speaker. 

“I need you guys!” She says in a panicked voice. “Something is wrong with Jackson. He’s locked himself in one of the bedrooms and blocked the door. All I hear is snarling and howling. He won’t talk to me and it sounds like he’s breaking things. Hurry!”

Before she can finish the guys are grabbing their keys and rushing out the door. Less then ten minutes later, they come skidding to a stop in front of her house. The front door is wide open and all the lights are on. 

“Lydia?” Derek yells out as they enter the house. 

“Upstairs! Hurry!” She yells back

They run up the stairs to find Lydia leaning against bedroom door.

“Jackson!” She yells, banging on the door. “Let me in! Scott and Derek are here. I’m going to have them breakdown the door if you don’t let me in.”

“Lydia!” Sties yells. “What happened?” 

Lydia turns to him, gasping for breath. Her face red and streaked with tears.

“He didn’t say a word when we got in the car, then about half way here he started crying and screaming. He said it wasn’t his fault and he never really wanted it. When we pulled in the driveway he looked at me and his face was shifting between fur, and scales. He ran into the house and locked himself in the room. Since then he’s been screaming and snarling. With everything we’ve been through, he’s never been like this. I’m scared he’s going to hurt himself.”

Scott and Derek start banging on the door and trying to force it open but it won’t budge. 

“Back up!” Stiles yells as his eyes turn white and he faces the door. Derek jumps in front of Lydia to shield her and Scott throw himself to the floor. The door explodes and seconds later Scott rushes forward to shove the dresser out of the way and get into the room. Derek shakes off the wood splinters that he’s covered in and follows Scott. 

“You ok?” Stiles asks, looking Lydia up and down.

As she nods her head, the air is filled with the loud roar of two Alpha wolves, then silence.

“Let’s go” he says as he takes her hand and pulls her through the door. 

Inside they find Jackson, eyes bright yellow, fully shifted, curled up in a corner. Derek and Scott and standing in front of him, eyes crimson, and claws out.

Lydia goes to crouch in front of him, but Scott pulls her back. “Don’t. It isn’t safe. He’s terrified. If you get too close he may bite you.” 

Stiles goes around the other side of Derek and kneels in front of Jackson.

“Jackson. I know you’re in there. I can help you, but you have to trust me. Can I sit here by you?” Stiles asks softly. 

As he lowers himself to the floor Jackson snarls and snaps at him. Both Derek and Scott roar at him, forcing him back into the corner. Stiles sits and waits. A few minutes pass Jackson’s eyes fade from yellow to their normal brown color.

“Jackson. I’m going to ask Derek and Scott to backup. Will you let me touch you if they back away?” 

Stiles motions behind him and the guys backup a few steps. He reaches forward and Jackson bares his teeth at him. He doesn’t snarl and his eyes don’t change color. Stiles stops, hand extended and waits. When Jackson lowers his head he reaches forward again. He stops just short of his nose, allowing the frightened wolf to sniff him. Jackson nudges his hand, so Stiles reaches out and put his hand on Jackson’s head.

“See. I’m not going to hurt you. Just relax and we’ll figure this out together.” He says in the same soft voice as he slowly strokes the wolfs head. 

With his free hand, he motions for the guys to back up again. They retreat about halfway across the room, taking Lydia with them. 

Jackson looks up at Stiles and inches forward, putting his head right next to Stiles’ leg. Stiles continues to stroke his head in slow motions. As he does, Jackson starts to relax and shift back towards human. 

When Jackson reaches his beta shift he starts to cry. The closer he gets to fully human, the more they are able to understand him. 

“Lydia” he says between sobs. “I’m sorry. I want to go home.” 

“We are home baby.” She says from across the room. 

“No. Paris. I want to go home” 

“I’ll call the airline and book us a ticket on the first flight.” She says. “Anything you want” 

“No. I can’t stay here another minute. I want to go home!” He says, crying, looking at each of them, silently pleading for some resolution before dropping his face back towards the floor and mumbling. “Please help me. I just want to go home.”

“Jackson?” Stiles says, lifting his head up so he can see the scared, crying man. “I can help you, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Can you take me home, Stiles? Please?”

“Think of your place in Paris.” Stiles says as he stands up, pulling Jackson with him and hugging him close. “Think of your own safe place at home. Your own bed where you can sleep safe and sound, protected from whatever scares you here. Think of that, and I’ll take you there.” 

Jackson pulls his arms tight around Stiles. There is a loud bang, like a bursting balloon, and they are gone.

Stiles stumbles out of the darkness with Jackson in his arms. They both fall onto something soft. Jackson takes a deep breath, relaxes, and instantly falls asleep. 

Stiles gently untangles himself from Jackson and stands up. He feels around him in the darkness and eventually find a switch. When he turns it on, and small lamp next to a large bed illuminates the room. 

“Welcome home Jackson.” Stiles says quietly as he lays a nearby blanket over him.  
After opening a few doors, Stiles finds a hallway that leads into a large living room. He sits down and pulls out his cell phone. 

Before he can even dial, it lights up and starts ringing. It’s Derek. 

“Hello Love. Miss me?” Stiles asks as he answers it. 

“Where are you? Where is Jackson?” Derek demands from the other side. 

“I think I’m at their place in Paris. We came out of the darkness and fell onto a bed. Jackson fell right to sleep, so I’m pretty sure it’s their bed and it smells like home to him.”

There is an audible sigh of relief over the phone, then he hears Derek relaying what he said to Lydia. 

“Please don’t do that to me again.” Derek says as Lydia takes the phone from him. 

“Stiles? Is Jackson OK?” She says. 

“He’s asleep, but I don’t know more than that.” He replies.

“I’m going to take the next flight I can get. Please stay with him.” Lydia pleads, on the verge of tears.

“I’m not going anywhere, and neither is he until I get answers out of him.” 

“Tell him I love him when he wakes up and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thank you.” She whispers as she hands the phone back to Derek. 

“Stiles, do you want me to call Jack and have him bring Lydia to you?” Derek asks.

“No. Jackson needs to sleep and the time it takes her to fly here will give me time to talk to him and find out what the hell happened.” Stiles says.

“Do you need anything?” He asks.

“Probably. I need some cash, and my small backpack that’s in the corner of the bedroom. Can you throw some clothes in it for me. It also has a spare phone charger, voltage converter and my passport, just in case.”

“Ok, I’ll ask Jack to deliver them to you. Lydia is trying to book a flight and Scott is pulling her suitcases out of the closet. Do you want her coming there, or should we ask her to stay until you figure something out ?” Derek asks.

“Tell her to travel light. I don’t think we will be here more than a few days. If that’s the case, I’ll bring us back to your place.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Derek says. “It’s going to be hard to sleep alone.”

“Me too. It’s chilly here and I don’t have my wolf blanket to keep me warm.” He replies.

“Call me when you’ve had a chance to rest, and take care of our wolf.” Derek says. 

Stiles promises he will and then they say goodbye and hang up. He looks around the place for another bedroom, but doesn’t find one. He ends up getting another blanket from the bedroom and stretching out on the sofa.  
A few hours later, Stiles wake up to muffled crying coming from the bedroom. He shakes himself off and goes tot he door where he gently taps. 

“Jackson, can I come in?” He says. 

He hears what sounds like a yes, so he slowly pushes the door open and peers inside. He sees Jackson sitting up on the bed, face streaked with tears. Stiles walks slowly to the bed and sits on the end. 

“What’s wrong, Jackson?” He asks. 

“I’m so sorry, Stiles” Jackson says between sniffles. 

“Can I get you anything?”

Jackson shakes his head no, so Stiles moves up to sit next to him at the head of the bed. 

“Talk to me. You’re safe here. It’s just you and me. Lydia is on the way, but won’t be here until tomorrow.” Stiles says. 

“I’m so ashamed of myself. When you said blowjobs to Melissa all of these memories came flooding back to the surface and I couldn’t deal with it, so I ran. The longer it went on the more the memories came and when we got home I guess I checked out.” Jackson says, his voice breaking.

“What happened to you?” Stiles says. 

“My father molested me, and I think I blocked it out all these years.” He says.

“Oh My God Jackson.” Stiles says in horror. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I’m here to listen.” 

“When you said blowjob, something opened up inside. I remembered a Thanksgiving dinner and I think I was about 12. My parents had made this huge meal for just the three of us, and they let me drink wine with dinner that year. My mother got drunk and went to bed after dinner and he just kept giving me more wine. The next thing I know I’m naked and he’s pushing himself into my mouth.” Jackson leans forward gasping, sounding like he’s on the verge of a panic attack.

Stiles puts his hand on Jackson’s back and rubs it slowly in an effort to help him relax. “Ssshhhh, take is slow. Don’t push yourself.” 

“Oh God.” Jackson moans. “I see so much that happened.” 

He jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Stiles hears retching noises as Jackson gets sick. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to get a wet towel and a glass of water for Jackson. When he comes back, Jackson is just crawling into the bed. He hands Jackson the towel and he rolls it up and puts it around his neck. Then he drinks some of the water and puts it on the bedside table. 

“Thank you.” He says. 

“Do you trust me, Jackson?” Stiles asks. 

“Of course I do.” He replies. 

“Ok, I’m going to share a secret with you that only a few people know about.” Stiles says.  
Jackson gives him a bit of a suffering look. “Please tell me this isn’t one of your childish jokes.” He says. 

“No joke. Lay down on your side.” Stiles says. 

“What?”

“You heard me. Lay down on your side, facing away from me.” Stiles says. 

Jackson complies, and then finds Stiles pressed up against his back, with his arm across his chest. 

“Relax. Scott and I used to cuddle each other in times of stress. You need a puppy pile, but since it’s just you and me, this is as close as you will get. We call it Bro Cuddles. Anything you say is sacred and will never be repeated. When we were 15 it was on penalty of a black eye. Today it’s because we’re adults and we respect each others secrets, no matter how painful they may be.”

Jackson doesn’t say a word, but Stiles can feel him relax. “You don’t have to say anything, but I’m here to listen without judgement if you want to continue.”

Jackson takes a deep breath and then says “That was the beginning. More things happened as time went on. He used me, and I let him.” 

“Don’t blame yourself, Jackson. You were the victim of his abuse.” Stiles says quietly. 

“No, I was a willing victim. Where do you think the Porsche, the designer clothes and the cash came from? I let him fuck me for it.” Jackson says as he starts to cry again. 

Stiles hold him tight, letting him sob. 

“I hated myself for it. I always tried to be better than everyone else to justify how I felt inside. I asked Derek to bite me not just to be better than everyone else. I wanted to be superior. If I was the best of the best, and everyone looked up to me, then my private shame of whoring myself to that old man was worth it.” 

“Now the Kanima makes sense.” Stiles says. “You were, and are, still the victim. The Kanima was your self loathing made manifest. Instead of the bite transforming you into the beautiful wolf you are now, your self hatred was so powerful that you became a Kanima instead. That’s not important though. Parents do not fuck their children. Ever. Where you came from doesn’t matter. They were entrusted to care, nurture, and love you, and instead they abused you. You are a victim, Jackson, not a whore.”

Jackson starts to sniffle and cry again. It’s an ugly cry that shakes his whole body. Stiles just holds him while he grieves for the victimized young man he had been. After a while Jackson quiets into sniffles.

“What are you thinking?” Stiles asks.

“I want to know why I’m remembering this now. Why did I suppress these memories for all these years?” Jackson asks. 

“If I were to guess, I think the destruction of the Kanima and your rebirth as a full fledged werewolf blocked all the memories. When you rid yourself of the self loathing by realizing that you did indeed love Lydia, the memories were buried deep inside. Unfortunately I think my blowjob joke on Melissa, and it being Thanksgiving was enough to trigger them.” Stiles says. 

“It is bad that I want to make him suffer for what he did to me?” Jackson asks. 

“Do you really want his blood on your hands?” 

“I don’t want him to die. I have enough blood on my hands from the Kanima. I don’t need any more. I want him to suffer. I want to humiliate him publicly. I want to ruin him.” Jackson says. 

“Where is the old fuck anyway?” Stiles asks. 

“He’s still there in Beacon Hills. My mother divorced him when I left for London. I think she’s in LA now, being a Beverly Hills housewife. I wouldn’t mind causing some mayhem for her either. She never touched me, but she stood by while it was happening.”

“If she knew it was happening, then why didn’t she help you?” 

“I remember asking her why she let him do that to me. She told me that he was too big for her, and if he was fucking me, then he wasn’t fucking her, and he wasn’t cheating on her with some other woman. She thought it was a win for her either way.” Jackson says. 

“Heartless Bitch” Stiles says in disgust. 

“I will find a way to deal with them later. What do I do now?” Jackson asks. 

“You need to have a serious and honest conversation with Lydia. You know she loves you with every fiber of her being. She will help you in any way she can, but you have to be honest with her.” Stiles says. 

“She’s going to hate me.” 

“No, she’s not. She loves you Jackson, and she will never judge you for what happened. Remember how she was the victim of Peter’s resurrection plan? She does understand more than you think about being used. I’ll stay here while you talk, or I can leave. What ever you need, I’m here for you.” Stiles says. 

Jackson says pulling Stiles arm tight to his chest. “What about everyone else” 

“You may find Isaac more understanding than you expect, even though the Kanima killed his father. What you tell him or Liam is totally up to you. I think you should tell Derek and Scott. You don’t have to give details, but they are your Alpha’s. Their job is to protect and provide for the needs of the Pack. That means not only the pack as a whole, but individuals. If you have needs they can’t meet, then they can’t be effective Alpha’s to you. It may be nothing more than watching what they say to not bring up an old memory, or maybe just knowing that once in a while you really need a puppy pile to make you feel safe and secure.”

“What about your father, or Melissa?” He asks. 

“Well, if you tell him, he’s going to look to see if there are any statutes of limitations. If the statutes have expired then he can’t do anything legally, but it’s important to him that he upholds justice for everyone. He will feel like he’s let you down if he doesn’t at least try. Melissa may try to cut his dick off if given the chance.”

“As long as she takes her time with it and doesn’t use anesthetic, I can’t say that I would mind.” He says with a chuckle. 

“So are you feeling better now?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, I’m dried out from crying, and I’m hungry. It’s a start.” He replies, sounding a bit hoarse.

“Good. Do you think you can eat anything?” 

“I think so. There is a small cafe around the corner that Lydia and I go to all the time. I can ask them to deliver something for us. I need a shower first. I feel dirty.” Jackson says, as he starts to sit up. 

“Take your time, and do whatever you need. I’m going to call Derek and Scott and see if I can get an update on when Lydia is coming.” Stiles says as he gets up from the bed. 

“Hey” Jackson says as he grabs Stiles and pulls him into a hug. “Thank you. I don’t say it often enough, and I know sometimes I still sound like an ungrateful shit, but thank you.” 

“Anytime Jackson. I’m no Alpha, but we’re Pack, and we look out for each other. We are all here for you.” Stiles says, sounding grateful to see this side of Jackson. 

Jackson holds Stiles tight for a second and then lets him go. He heads off to the bathroom and starts the shower. Stiles looks in one of the closets to see if his backpack is there. He finds it in the smaller one full of men’s clothes. 

When he picks up his phone he sees a text message from Derek waiting. 

Lydia is on the way. Redeye flight to NYC, afternoon flight to Paris. She arrives at 7am tomorrow. Miss you - D

He dials Derek’s number and he picks up after the second ring. 

“Hey. How’s Jackson?” Derek asks, sounding half asleep. 

“Fragile, at the moment, but I think he’s going to be ok.” Stiles replies. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

“He had an emotional crisis. I can’t give you details. I talked him through it, and for the moment he’s ok. I think he needs therapy and he’s really going to need a lot of support from the pack and his Alpha’s. I can listen, but there are pack things that I just can’t give him.”

“What can Scott and I do?” Derek asks, sounding fully awake and concerned. 

“He’s going to need physical comfort, scent marking, and such. He’s in serious need of a puppy pile, but he may find that physically threatening at first. He really just needs understanding and acceptance.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Derek says quietly.

“Sure” 

“I remember his scent from before I gave him the bite. It reminded me of Isaac. Was he being abused?” He asks. 

“Shit” Stiles whispers in reply. 

“That’s all I need to know. Forget I asked. I’ll never speak of it until he tells me himself. Until then we will give him what he needs, no questions asked.” Derek replies sadly. 

“Thank you. Please don’t go kill his father over this.” Stiles says. 

“I have no intention of killing his father, but if that’s what Jackson needs in order to heal, I won’t stand in his way either.”

“He doesn’t want that at the moment, but if he changes his mind, I won’t stop him.” Stiles replies. 

“So what happens next?”

Stiles is silent for a minute and then says “Well, Lydia is on the way. One step at a time. I think we will be home in a day or two.”

“Will he be ready to come home?” Derek asks. 

“I think the memories came back so fast and so detailed that his fight or flight instinct took over and getting away to someplace safe was all he could think of. Once he’s had a few days to process everything he will want to come back and face things head on.”

“Good. The pack will be here to show our unity when you get home. In the meantime, eat something and get some rest. I’m sure you need it.” 

“We’re going to get something delivered and then we’re both going to get some sleep. I wish you were here to explore Paris with me, but there will always be another chance.” Stiles says. 

“Without a doubt. We will take a trip around the world some day” 

Ok, Love. Jackson just turned off the shower so I need to go. I’ll call you tomorrow when Lydia gets here.”

Derek says goodbye and they hang up. A few minutes later Jackson comes out of the bedroom wearing a thick robe and slippers. 

“I called the cafe and they are sending some things over. I ordered a few of my favorites. I hope you don’t mind. I heard you on the phone so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Not a problem. I never had a bad meal in Paris, so I’m sure it will be delicious.” Stiles says with a smile. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asks. 

“At this moment in time, yes.” Jackson says, trying to put a grin on his face. Even he knows it looks fake so he drops it and says “Actually I’m a huge fucking mess, and for the first time I can actually admit that to myself and not feel deeply and utterly ashamed of it.” 

“Progress is a slow process, or so I’ve been told.” Stiles says. “We’re all here for you, no matter how long it takes.” 

Stiles decides to take a shower while they wait for the food to arrive. By the time he comes back, the food has been delivered and Jackson has set the table for them. They enjoy a quiet but delicious meal and once they are finished, Jackson quickly cleans up the kitchen. They move to the living room and sit in chairs across from one another. 

“Derek said that Lydia is on the way and should be here in about 12 hours. What do you want to do then ?” Stiles asks. 

“I guess I need to have a heart to heart with her.” Jackson says. 

“Are you going to find someone to talk to?” Stiles asks. 

“I have to, unless you can make this all go away?” 

“I would if I could, believe me, but even I can’t change the past.” Stiles says, adjusting himself in his seat. 

They sit quietly for a while and then Jackson decides to go back to bed. With Lydia coming in the next morning, getting some much needed sleep will do him some good. They say goodnight, and Stiles goes to the sofa to stretch out. Eventually he nods off and sleeps. 

Stiles wakes the next morning to the sound of the door closing. He stretches and sits up to find Jackson quietly putting a bag on the table with two large cups of coffee.

“Good Morning” He says as he takes pastries out of the bag and placing them on a small plate. 

“Morning. How are you feeling today?” Stiles asks. 

“I’m better. It seems so strange that I was in the middle of a crisis yesterday, and now I feel functional and able to deal with the world.” 

“Is this you, or the wolf talking, Jackson?” 

“I think it’s both of us. I shifted last night and just sat there staring out the window for a while. I never really looked at the world from the wolf’s perspective. He lives in the moment and when I decided to take his point of view, the stress, anger, and panic sort of fell away. That doesn’t mean I’m going to let that old bastard get away with it. He’s still going to suffer, but it feels like something I can put aside and deal with later.” Jackson says.

“So I’m going to ask this and I just want you to think about it. I don’t want it to sound like I’m pushing you, but when do you think you can come back to Beacon Hills?” Stiles asks as he sits at the table and sips on his coffee. 

“Actually, I did think about it. I can’t stay away from the Pack. I need them. I need to be close to them, and I’m kind of looking forward to getting back to a slower pace of life there. Besides, I can’t hide from my past any longer. When Lydia gets here, I’m going to bare my soul to her. No more secrets, even from myself, and then we’re going to get on with our lives. There is no reason we can’t go back as soon as we’re done.” Jackson says. 

“Good. I was hoping you weren’t going to be a delicate flower over this.” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“Honestly, I’m trying to be realistic with myself over it. No more delusions and denials. I know it’s not going to be easy to unpack this load of shit I’ve been carrying around with me. I’m going to have good days and bad days, but I realized something last night that I never really thought about.” 

“What’s that?’ Stiles asks. 

“I’ve always had the love of my wife, even when I’ve been a complete shit to her, but I realize that other people love me too. I’ve let myself feel like an outsider and I isolated myself here, away from the Pack, when I had no reason to. I know I was a douche, but I was insecure and full of self doubt. I never felt that anyone other then Lydia loved me, but now I know that’s not true. I feel the Pack bond right now, and it’s very strong. I feel Derek’s concern, I feel Isaac and Scott’s worry. I even feel Liam and I really don’t know him that well. I feel their love and for the first time I understand that they give it freely. It isn’t something I should strive to feel worthy of. They simply love me, and all I have to do is be me.” 

Stiles sits back in his chair and lets out a loud exhale. He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath while Jackson was speaking. He’s immediately filled with pride for Jackson, and realizes for the first time that this is what being the Guardian is all about. Turning the chaos of life into love. 

“Wow, Jackson. What a transformation you’ve been through. Literally overnight, the weight of the world has lifted from your shoulders.”

“I am new and improved.” Jackson says with a huge smile on his face. 

Stiles phone beeps and when he picks is up there is a text message from Lydia. She has just left the airport and should be there in about 40 minutes. 

“That was Lydia. She’s on the way” Stiles says. 

“I was wondering why I hadn’t heard from her myself, but then I realize I must have left my phone behind and we’ve never had a land line here. I hope Lydia brought it with her.”

“So what do you want me to do while you guys talk? It’s not going to be a 5 minute conversation. I can go back to Beacon Hills and then comes back to bring you home with me when you’re ready, or I can just hang out here for moral support if you need it.”

“Well, why don’t you go home and spend the day with Derek and I’ll call you when we’re ready to come back. I would never disparage your Bro Cuddles. It was exactly what I needed at that moment in time, but there is just no comparison to lounging in bed with my wife.” 

“Jerk” Stiles says with a laugh “You’re a pale comparison to sharing a bed with Derek. Someone had to take one for team.”

“Seriously though.” Jackson says “Thank you”

“I would say it was my pleasure, but that would make it all awkward. You’re welcome Jackson. We’re Pack. It’s what we do for each other. I’ll have a big puppy pile waiting for you when you get home. Speaking of going home. Do you have a closet you can empty out? It would be easier to get back and forth if there is an empty one to use.” 

“We do.” He says. “There is this spare room that we never did anything with. We were going to make it an office, or hopefully a nursery, but at the moment we just use it to store extra furniture and the shit load of gifts we got for our wedding.”

“So that’s where all those expensive and fairly useless kitchen appliances we’ve all been getting for the holidays are coming from” Stiles says, getting up from his chair. “You’ve been re-gifting” 

“Guilty as charged. Don’t tell Lydia. She will be mortified that her secret is out.”

“Your secret is safe with me. I’ve been traveling the world for the last 4 years and I’m rarely home. What do you think I’ve been doing with them? A thousand dollar coffee machine is worthless when I’m deep in the Amazon looking for rare flowers.”

Jackson starts laughing and Stiles remarks how it’s nice to hear that from him. They go to the spare room and Stiles looks at the closet. With the door closed it is very dark inside and he thinks it will be perfect for his plans. 

“So my thought it to leave an empty closet at each of our houses. Jack put a small lock box in ours for leaving little things that don’t really require him to come through. He just puts whatever in the box and locks it. It works really well for us. I think you could put a lock on the outside of the closet door, just for a little extra privacy, and then it will be easy for us to get around without having to fly long distances.” Stiles says. 

“That would be great. Sometimes it can be two or three flights to get to California and it usually sucks flying coach. First class makes is barely tolerable. Will we be able to go ourselves, or will you have to get us?” He asks. 

“For the time being I’m going to get people myself. I think I can make it so that pack members can travel without me, but I haven’t worked out the details yet. It’s still all new to me.” Stiles says. 

They go back to the living room and a few minutes later Stiles hears a car approach the house. 

“Lydia is here. Are you ready for this?” Stiles asks. 

“Do I have a choice?” He asks. 

“You always have a choice. I can take us back to Beacon Hills before she opens the door.” Stiles says, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing. 

“The look on her face to find the house empty would be priceless, but I’m not going to face the wrath of my red headed goddess. Now get that smirk off your face before she comes in.” Jackson says with a grin. 

Stiles takes a seat and Jackson gets up to open the door for Lydia. When he opens the door she drops her bag and throws her arms around him. 

Neither one of them say anything for a while. They just enjoy the embrace as if they have been apart for weeks. Jackson pulls away from her and gives her a tender kiss on the lips. 

“I’m ok.” He says quietly. “Or at least I’m going to be. I’m so sorry for scaring you.”

Jackson pulls her in the door and picks up the bag she dropped outside.

Stiles stands up as Lydia runs to him. 

“Thank you” She says as she hugs him. “What ever it was you did. Thank you.”

Stiles gently peels Lydia off of him and says “Anything for you. You know that.”

“So,” Stiles says looking at both Lydia and Jackson. “You two have a lot to talk about and I want to go home to my lonely wolf. Call me when you’re ready to come home and I’ll come back to get you. You’ll get my special first class trip home.” 

Jackson looks a bit panicked now that Stiles is actually ready to leave, but Stiles sees the look on his face and says. “Take a deep breath. You can do this man.” 

Jackson takes a deep breath, and nods his head. “Ok. I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know what the plan is.” He then takes Lydia’s arm and heads down the hall towards their bedroom. 

Stiles picks up his bag and goes into the spare room. He open the closet door, then turns off the lights. He thinks of home, and Derek, and the warm bed they share together, then he walks off into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles exits the closet in the spare bedroom at Derek’s place. It’s dark, but he hears Derek playing the piano in the living room. He loves listening to Derek so much that he puts his backpack down and softly walks towards towards the doorway to the living room.

Standing there quietly he sees Derek playing with some of the switches on the piano. As Derek starts to play it sounds like a guitar, then switches to a deeper piano sound. Then he starts to sing…

I have seen lies greater than the sea sky line  
more than nine lives from twenty seven years gone by  
I have occupied every casualty of silence  
and fallen asleep angry at myself ever since

any ordinary words  
might have set this night on fire  
with promises unspoken  
finally this heart is open  
to your devotion

I have seen hate triumph over compassion  
suicide sanctioned from nation to nation  
but i have seen love triumph over final chances  
and fallen asleep safely in your arms ever since

any ordinary words  
might have set this night on fire  
with promises unspoken  
finally this heart is open  
to your devotion

[(*Devotion by Gregory Douglass - Battler 2009)](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/devotion/id304989390?i=304989470)

As Derek finishes playing he closes the lid to the keys and looks over at Stiles.

“Welcome home” he says. Before Stiles can move, Derek has him pinned up against the door frame.

“Well hello to you too” Stiles says, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

“I missed you.” Derek says, taking a deep breath along Stiles’ neck.

“I wasn’t even gone two days” He says with a laugh.

“Don’t care“ Derek replies, nibbling on his ear. “I missed you anyway.”

“Well, I expect Jackson or Lydia to call me in about 12 hours. You have until then to show me exactly how much you missed me.”

Derek picks Stiles up and before he knows it, he’s being tossed onto Derek’s bed and the door slams behind him.

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles are wrapped up in sheets, curled up against each other.

“Tell me about Jackson?” Derek asks quietly.

“Way to ruin the mood, stud” Stiles says with a laugh. He turns around to face Derek and rubs his hand along his jaw.

“Sorry. I just hate to see him hurting and not being able to help. I feel like I need to do something.”

“He will tell you all about it when he is ready, but don’t push him. He’s fragile. He knows that he’s loved by the pack, and he feels it, but he needs to be shown.”

“I felt his pack bond yesterday. I’ve always had a weak connection with him, but yesterday it got really strong.” Derek says.

“He told me finally took some time to look at the world from the wolf’s point of view. He said he was in the moment and all of his fears melted away. I think it really helped him put this issue into perspective. That old fuck is going to pay a hell of a price when the time comes.” Stiles says.

“I have no doubt. Jackson has done very well for himself.” Derek says, playing with Stiles’ hair. “Even though he had a very privileged life, he did everything on his own. His father helped him get into a great college, but he earned the grades and put forth the effort into establishing his career.”

Stiles leans into Derek's chest an puts his arm over his waist. “Lydia has done a damn fine job herself. I was convinced she would end up a mathematician. Solving all sorts of esoteric equations from the Renaissance era, but here she is the curator of mythological collection at the Louvre in Paris.”

“It fits her perfectly. She will make an amazing Emissary if she chooses to stay, and if Deaton decides to retire.” Derek says, rubbing his hand up Stiles’ back.

“Has there ever been a banshee that has been an emissary?” He asks.

“Not that I know of. The two seem to compliment each other well. Now, how about we get a few hours of sleep before the sun rises?”

They drift off to sleep wrapped up in each others arms, as if they were always meant to be that way.

Sun rises and as before Stiles throws his arm over his face and grumbles about the lack of curtains. Derek is gone from the bed, but he hears his moving around in the kitchen. Stiles hopes that he’s making breakfast since he woke up starving. After a quick trip to the bathroom for a shower and such, he heads out to the kitchen to find the table set with pancakes, bacon, and two steaming cups of coffee.

“Have I told you how much I enjoy waking up to you cooking me a hearty breakfast?” He says, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist and pushing his face into his chest.

“You tell me every time I do it, but I never get tired of hearing it.” He replies, kissing Stiles on the top of his head. “The pack will be here in an hour. We have a welcome home planned for Jackson.”

Stiles gives a grunt against Derek’s chest. “Ok.” he mumbles.

They both sit down and eat in silence. When they are finished, Stiles gives the kitchen a quick cleaning while Derek washes the dishes. Derek heads off to take a shower before the pack arrives and Stiles takes a seat in the living room. Just as Derek comes back and sits next to him, Stiles’ phone rings. It’s Lydia.  
“Hey Lydia.” Stiles says when he answers.

“Hi Stiles. We’re ready to come back. It’s been a long day for us, and we’re both exhausted, but Jackson said he’s ready to face this head on and doesn’t want to wait any longer. How much time to you need to come get us?” She asks.

Derek looks at Stiles and says, “The pack will be here in a few. I just got off the phone with Scott. Can you wait 20 minutes?”

“I’ll be there in a few. Can I bribe you for another pastry from that cafe down the street from you?” He asks with a laugh.

“Of course. It’s the least I can do. I’ll send Jackson out before they close and it will be waiting for you.”

“Ok, see you in a few” Stiles says and then hangs up.

“Alright” he says, turning to Derek. “I’m going to go get them. You do whatever you need with the pack before we get back. I won’t dawdle there, so we will be back soon.”

“Perfect. We will be waiting.” Derek says.

Stiles gets up and heads off to the closet. While he’s gone, Derek greets the pack as they arrive and explains the plan to them. They push some of the furniture back and make a large space in the middle of the room. Each pack member has brought a blanket and they pile them all together on the floor into a make shift bed. The place is soon flooded with their individual scents, making the whole place smell of pack.

Right on time, Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson emerge from the spare bedroom closet. The enter the living room to find the entire pack, in wolf form standing in a line before them.

“What is this?” Jackson asks.

“Your brothers have come to greet you, and offer their support.” Stiles says, putting his arm around Jackson’s shoulder.

Scott walks forward and gives a low mourning howl, which Derek and the other wolves echo in turn.

Jackson looks to Lydia who is standing there with tears in her eyes. “Go.” She says. “I’ll be right here.”

Jackson quickly strips and shifts to his full wolf form. He trots forward and greets each of the other wolves with a sniff and a face rub. There is no display of dominance or submission. There is no need for it. When it comes to personal pain, they know they are all equals.

Stiles and Lydia watch as the wolves roll around on each other and the blankets. Before too long they start to settle. Jackson is on the bottom of pile with just his head sticking out, but he looks content enough to give Lydia a wink before he nods off to sleep.

Styles and Lydia head to the kitchen to give the wolves their space. They talk about nothing important for a while and after a few minutes of silence, Stiles asks her if Jackson will be ok.

“Yes. He’s going to start therapy tomorrow evening. He arranged that yesterday, and he doesn’t want to waste any time. He said he wants to feel like he’s on even ground emotionally before he starts to destroy that bastard man who raised him. He resigned from his job yesterday. He wants to stay here and face his demons.”

“I think he’s far stronger than he gives himself credit for, and conquering this will only make him stronger. With him leaving his job, what are you going to do?” Stiles asks.

“I turned my leave into a sabbatical. I have six months to decide what I’m going to do. I have options, so I’m in no hurry. The Pacific School of Religion has a museum of biblical archaeology on the campus. They have tried to recruit me in the past. There is also an Egyptian museum near San Jose that was interested in me before. I’m not an expert in either field by any means, but I have some experience with both from the Louvre. I could always teach I guess. Like I said. No hurry. What are you and Derek going to do? Is he willing to leave the pack behind while he goes to Europe for test flights?”

“I don’t need to work now, but I need to keep busy. I’m going to quit traveling for work, but I have tens of thousands of photographs that I can sell. Selling them freelance will keep me busy for years. Derek is on a long vacation, but he said he was thinking of resigning. Now that the pack is back together he wants to be here more. With Scott as his co-alpha, he doesn’t have to be here all the time. I think he will continue to fly for a while simply because he loves it so much. It sounds like we all have options. Scott has the animal clinic, Liam teaches music at the high school, you and Jackson are here. What about Isaac?”

Lydia says she doesn’t know what Isaac will do yet. He owns a few martial arts studios in England and she thinks he still owns the cemetery that belonged to his father.

“So what about adding new members to the pack?” Lydia asks.

Stiles says he has a few suggestions, but he’s trying really hard to wait until Scott or Derek ask about it.

“I struggle with keeping my mouth shut. Surprise huh?” Stiles says.

Lydia gives a nod and lets him continue. He tells her that he finds it difficult to hold his tongue and just not tell Derek or Scott what to do. He’s still trying to make sense of the power he has and where he needs to fit into the pack structure without being a control freak.

“Patience Stiles. I would love to see if Danny is interested.” She says.

“He teaches computer science at the high school, doesn’t he?” Stiles asks.

“Yes. He coaches lacrosse as well since Finstock retired a few years ago.”

“Still single? No boyfriend or husband we need to be worried about?”

“Not that I know of. Ethan comes to town once in a while and they have dinner. No idea if it is more than that. I think we should wait until things settle a little more and then I’ll start making suggestions. You know how they can’t resist my logical mind. I’ll talk to Danny and if he’s interested I’ll present a good argument to the guys and see what they say.” Lydia says with a smile before she starts to yawn.

Stiles suggest that she take a nap while Jackson is having some pack time. Lydia things that’s a good idea and heads off to the spare room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Stiles sits there for a while, watching the wolves in their puppy pile. His phone rings and he sees that it’s Dr Deaton calling.

“Hey Doc, what’s going on?” He says.

“Stiles. Is this a good time to talk?” Deaton says.

“As good a time as any. What’s going on?” He asks.

“Everything here is good. I’ll be home soon. Thunder has found a new emissary that he and the pack are happy with, so my job here is done. This is more of an official call than a social one.”

“Ok,” Stiles says. “What has blown up this time?”

“The Council of Elinar requests your presence at their next meeting.” Dr Deaton says.

“And who exactly are they?” Stiles asks.

“The Council of Elinar is the Druid high council. They are all very powerful druids and a request from them is a polite way of saying you’ve been summoned.”

“Sounds ominous, almost like being summoned for jury duty.” Stiles says with a giggle.

“Stiles, please. This is no joke. They are powerful yes, and while they are nothing compared to you as the Guardian, they can make things difficult if they don’t get their way. It’s best to play along with them until you know what they want.”

“Ok, I’ll play along. When is this meeting that I’ve been requested to appear at?”

“Mid January. It’s still a few weeks away. They change locations each year and next years location hasn't been announced yet. I’ll give you the details on where it will be as soon as I know. In the meantime, can I make a suggestion?”

“Sure Doc.” Stiles says with a slight tone of agitation.

“If you have any way to talk with Ehawee, ask her about them. She had multiple encounters with them and she may have some advice.”

“I can do that. Anything else?” He asks.

Stiles notices that Derek has sat up and is looking at him.

“No, that’s it” Deaton says. “I’m going to take a bit of a vacation to warm my bones from this blasted cold, and then I’ll be back to Beacon Hills in time for New Year.”

“Great, see you then. Enjoy your vacation.” Stiles says and then he hangs up before Deaton can say anything else.

“That man just annoys me sometimes. Telling me I’m being summoned like some paige boy. Who the hell do these druids think they are?”

Derek just gives a low growl before settling back down.

“Screw this. Back and forth across the planet a few times and my internal clock needs a major reset. I’m going back to bed. Come join me when you guys are done with Jackson.” Stiles says to Derek before stomping off to Derek’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to lay the groundwork for some future ones and to keep the ideas flowing in my head. It may be a while before the next chapter. I have a 6 week class starting Feb 1st and I'm going to be busy.


	16. Chapter 16

When Stiles wakes up he finds himself in a tangle of limbs that cannot belong to just him and Derek. He’s also overheated and blinded from the light streaming in through windows that still lack curtains. 

He’s face to face with Derek who has just opened his eyes. 

“Good Morning, Love. I see you brought the pack to bed with you last night.” He says with a smile. 

“It was late and everyone was exhausted, so we decided to just move the wolf pile to the bed. The floor isn’t that comfortable after a few hours.”

“Not that I mind waking up naked next to you, but you wolves are little nuclear furnaces. I’m sweating, I have to pee really bad, and there is something wedged in my ass crack.”

Derek starts to laugh so hard that the bed starts shaking. Stiles realizes that everyone else is awake as well and they are all laughing together. 

“Bitches” Stiles says as he starts giggling with them. 

Lydia crawls out of the bed and pulls her bathrobe around her. “Sorry, that was my bathrobe. As much as I love you guys, I’m not sleeping naked with anyone but my husband. Someone here has to have some sense of decorum. I’m just going to use the bathroom and then I’ll see about getting my guys something to eat.” 

Stiles puts his head into the pillow and starts laughing. Derek looks at him as if he’s lost his mind, then realizes what he’s laughing about.

“Oh no” Derek says with a sigh.

“Wait for it. Wait for it.” Stiles says, trying to hold his breath, waiting for the inevitable reply from Lydia. 

“DEREK!” Lydia yells, sticking her head out the bathroom door. “Give me the name of your designer. Right Now ! This bathroom is heavenly. I could live in here. Where did you get this bath tub? It’s fucking huge!” 

“I love it when she says that” Jackson mumbles which sends everyone into a laughing fit. 

“You already have the designers number, Lydia. Before you ask, no, you can’t come here just to use my bathroom. You can have one just like it at the new house.” Derek replies.

“You did this?” She asks from the bathroom. 

“He does have other talents.” Stiles says. 

As if on cue, all the guys on the bed put their fingers in their ears and start to yell, “LA LA LA LA LA Happy Place ! Happy Place!”

“Get up you degenerate. Someone make coffee, someone go get donuts. Lydia, I better not find out you have peed in the corner to mark your territory in there.” Derek says, untangling himself from Stiles and the sheets. 

“Rude!” she calls out from the bathroom.  


The next few weeks pass quickly. Lydia found a treatment center and Jackson checked himself in for a two week intensive therapy program. She visited him daily and participated in a few sessions with him. The entire pack came to see him one night he seemed in great spirits. John visited him twice. Once in his official capacity as the Sheriff to make an official report. The statue of limitations was close to expiring and Jackson decided not to go after his adopted father for the molestation. He asked Stiles if he could talk to Jack instead. He had other plans to make his father pay for what he had done. 

Lydia found a company to make light blocking, retractable curtains for Derek’s bedroom. She also spent some time taking as many pictures as she could of the bathroom. Derek reminded her that she could have any kind of bathroom in the new house. He would leave that entirely to her. The plans for the new house were approved by the county and Derek, Stiles, and Scott met to figure out the financing and build schedule. 

Christmas arrived with little fanfare. Scott was busy with the clinic and preparing for his trip to Minneapolis. Stiles convinced him to take a day off and go out shopping with he and his father. They both encouraged John to spend an obscene amount of money on gifts for Melissa. She made out better than anyone else. The pack mostly exchanged small gifts with each other. After so many years of tenuous ties, the pack bond finally being solid between them was gift enough. Derek presented everyone with a framed picture of what the new pack house would look like as well as their own suite of rooms. 

Deaton returned a few days before New Years. Stiles and Lydia talked with him about their plans for energizing a new nematon. Initially he wanted to talk about Stiles’ upcoming visit with the Council of Elinar, but Stiles said the nematon was more important and they could deal with it later. 

New Years Eve found everyone in a clearing in the preserve, not too far from the site of the new pack house. The sky is clear and the moon is full and bright. They spend the evening walking the area that the new nematon will occupy and digging a few small holes. At midnight they pause and share a glass of champagne to toast in the New Year. 

“So, is everyone clear on why we are here? Any questions?” Stiles asks as the sky begins to brighten in the east with the approach of dawn. 

Melissa speaks up and asks “Are you sure you want another one here, Stiles? I know you’ve put all of that behind you, but is there any chance it could happen again?” 

“I struggled with this. Believe me” He says. “We don’t know what the creators of the other nematon has in mind when they created it. We aren’t going to imprison any ancient spirit in it. Jack and I destroyed the remnants of the old one and released the energy lines to flow freely. With the dark energy gone, those lines are clean and will be attracted here to the new one. Both Lydia and Deaton researched it and I feel confident that we are going to have something much better than before.”

“Ok. I don’t fully understand everything you are doing, but as a mother, I have to ask. You know how protective I am of my boys. All three of you” She says, putting her arms around John’s neck while leaning in to give him a kiss. 

“We wouldn’t have it any other way” He replies. 

“If everyone is ready, pick up your staff and chip from Lydia and take your place. I’m going to walk the perimeter and set things in motion. Everyone needs to be in their spot when the sun crests the horizon.  
 Stiles starts at the center where they are all standing and heads east. The ground behind him takes on a silver shimmer as he moves forward. He goes east, then north, west and south, then heads east again before returning to the center where Scott and Derek stand. 

Lydia hands them each a silver pin and a small brown disk and they each head out to their assigned compass point. 

As the sun rises, they each prick their finger and smear the blood over the disk Lydia had given them. The disks are placed into a small hole in front of them. 

Jackson stands tall and faces the east. 

“I am Jackson, Guardian of the East. I greet the New Year with the fire of the rising sun. May all who seek shelter here find warmth and prosperity on their journey.” As he speaks the words he jams his staff into the hole in front of him. The small disk breaks into pieces and the dirt flows around the staff filling in the hole. The staff starts to vibrate and burn with red fire. The glowing silver trail left by Stiles as he passed by earlier turns red and shoots off towards Isaac. 

Isaac face north and says loudly. “I am Isaac, Guardian of the North. I am the warrior. May all who seek shelter here find the strength to endure the battle, shelter from the fight, and have peace while they rest.” He jams his staff into the hold in front of him and like it did for Jackson, the ground flows to fill in the hole and trap the staff which has started to burn with a white fire. The glowing on the ground turns white and heads west to where Lydia is standing. 

“I am Lydia, Guardian of the West. May all who end their journey here find relief in the cool clear water that flows from the earth. For those passing through, may they find the knowledge they need on their journey forward.” As she jams her staff into the ground, it starts to burn with a blue flame. The ground fills in the hole and the silver trail on the ground turns blue to match the staff’s fire, then flows south to Liam. 

“I am Liam, Guardian of the South. May the earth provide shelter for all who seek it here. May they be comforted by the music of the earth.” Liam jams his staff into the earth which starts to burn with a brown color. The blue trail coming from Lydia’s direction changes color to match Liam’s staff and flows back to Jackson. When all 4 are connected the colored fire of each staff shoot into the sky where they meet and turn white. Stiles is hovering in the center of it. 

The two guys are standing facing each other with John and Melissa standing between them. Derek and Scott each have a staff in their right hand, poised over a small hole. John and Melissa are holding one between them.

Derek and Scott both shove their staffs into the ground and say together, “We are the Alphas of Beacon Hills. We stand together in sovereignty over the land. We pledge to protect this territory and all good souls within. Let none enter with evil in their hearts.” 

John and Melissa shove their own staff into the ground, shattering the last disk. Together they say, “We are the Mother and the Father. Creators of life. Let this pack and all of it descendants be fruitful and long lived.”

“And loved” Melissa whispers quietly to herself. 

Everyone looks up to where Stiles is floating above them. John, Melissa, Derek and Scott all back away from where they were standing and Stiles slowly lowers to the ground. When his feet touch the earth, the fire swirling around him blows outward and knocks everyone to the ground. 

A few minutes later everyone is on their feet and looking at the now fully grown trees standing where their staffs had been before. A red ash in the east. A white oak in the north. A blue pine in the west and a trident maple in the south. 

In the middle of the grove, where Derek, Scott, John, and Melissa were standing there is now a spring bubbling out of the ground, filling up a depression that is slowly forming nearby.

Deaton arrives a few minutes later, having chosen not to participate. He looks flushed and agitated. 

“Stiles, we have problem” he says. 

“Can it wait?” 

“I doubt it. My phone blew up a few minutes ago. The council felt what you were doing and they are demanding to see you immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I rescheduled a class tonight so I could get this out of my head.


	17. Chapter 17

“Who the fuck do they think they are?” Stiles yells. “I am not some flunky who appears whenever they snap their fingers”

“I don’t have an answer for you Stiles. I explained the situation and the Chancellor himself got on the phone and demanded that I bring you to the council immediately.” Deaton replies

“Then call the Chancellor back and tell him I’m going to take a nap. If I feel like talking to him when I get up, I will. If he wants to press the issue, tell him that I’m reconsidering meeting them like they had ‘requested’ before. If he doesn’t like that, tell him I said he can go fuck himself.” Stiles snaps back at him. 

“Ok, but this is not going to go well.” Deaton says as he pulls out his phone and walks away from the group. 

“Stiles, what is he talking about?” John asks. 

“It appears that there is some high council or whatever that rules the druids. When I popped off to Paris with Jackson they got pissy about it and asked to see me. I told Deaton that I’m not really interested in being summoned by anyone, but I would be willing to meet if they were polite about it. It seems that they aren’t interested in being polite and now they want to see me “toute de suite”. I’m not having it.” 

Stiles walks away from his father into Derek’s arms. He wraps his arms around him and rubs slow circles in his back while whispering in his ear. After a few minutes Stiles visibly relaxes and takes a deep breath. He pulls away from Derek and walks over to Deaton who had just hung up his phone. 

“So what’s their request now?” Stiles asks, sounding much calmer than he had a few minutes ago. 

“The Chancellor wouldn’t speak to me, but I spoke to the council member from North America. She wouldn’t give me details but there seems to be friction within the council and many members want the Chancellor to step down due to his age. Council members serve for life and he refuses to step down until he dies.” 

“Ok, so where does that leave me?” Stiles asks

“Since the Chancellor has pushed the issue, the other council members want to see you, but not this very second. They would appreciate it if you could meet with them tomorrow.” Deaton replies. 

“How nice of them to give me a days notice.” Stiles says sarcastically. “Where exactly will I be meeting them?” 

“The annual meeting was planned for San Francisco, and since they are en route anyway, they are requesting you meet with them at the Chapel of the Holy Cross, in Sedona, Arizona. Kind of ironic though. They want you to meet them at Christian Church, and none of them actually practice that religion.”

“Indeed. I can smell the hypocrisy from here.” Stile says. “I’m going home to take a nap. Come over to Derek’s tonight so you can tell me what you know of the council. I’m going to talk try to Ehawee and see what she has to say.” 

After a few hugs and promises to his father to let him know what happens the next day, Stiles and Derek head home to Derek’s loft. They have a quick bite to eat and then they both curl up on Derek’s bed. Stiles lays on his back and grabs Derek’s hand as he drifts off to sleep. 

“What is this, Stiles?” Derek asks as Stiles pulls him down a tunnel into a large, but dimly lit cave. 

“Hush. It’s my bat cave. It’s where I come to talk to Ehawee when I need her guidance.” Stiles says.   
“Grandmother? Can I ask you some questions? I need your guidance.” He says. 

“Of course, child. You know I’m always here for you.” Ehawee’s voice replies as the materializes out of the darkness. 

“Grandmother!” Derek exclaims. 

“Hello Derek. Are you doing well?” She asks. 

“Oh, it’s good to see you. May I hug you?” He asks enthusiastically. 

Ehawee laughs and spreads her arms wide to envelop him. “You can never have too many hugs” 

“Thank you. I’ve missed you so much.” Derek says pulling away from her. 

“Now, tell me child, what can I do for you?” She asks turning to Stiles.

“I’ve been summoned by the Council of Elinar and I need to know how to deal with them” He replies. 

“Bah ! That bunch of hacks and charlatans. It took them long enough to get around to you.” She snaps. 

“I heard you’ve had a few run ins with them in the past. What can you tell me?” Stiles asks. 

“They were founded by a druid named Elinar over a thousand years ago. Druids normally strive to maintain a balance between man and nature. Their original charter, if you will, was to unite the druids with one governing body and help prevent rogue druids from disrupting that balance. Over time, some of the druids decided it was more about power than anything else and instead of a governing body, they wanted to be a ruling body. In general, their power lies in their knowledge. They are all scholars and members of academia. Some are more powerful than others, but none are even close to what you possess.” 

“So how do I deal with them? Deaton says they can make things difficult if they don’t get what they want.” 

“Tell me something. When you were a teenager, how did you deal with authority figures?” Ehawee asks. 

“With sarcasm. It was pretty much the only weapon I had.” Stiles says. 

“Sarcasm and a show of superior power is really all you need. Jack might help you out a little as well. They have filled themselves with false pride of being better than the average druid or anyone with some magical ability. A little personal humiliation does wonders for their arrogance. Believe me, they can only make you angry if you let them. I met with them a few times. It didn’t always go well for them, and they learned to leave me alone. They never did understand that the Guardian is not a druid, and every time a new Guardian would rise they tried their hardest to get the Guardian under their control. I’ve made it a point to ensure that their knowledge in that area is lacking.” 

“Sarcasm is something Stiles still has an abundance of.” Derek says with a snort.

“Hey!” Stiles says indignantly. “I’ve matured since those days.”

“Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional.” Derek replies. 

“That’s good advice, Stiles.” Ehawee says with a wink as the cave dissolves around them and they find themselves curled up together on Derek’s bed. 

“Well, that was interesting. Do you talk to her often?” Derek asks. 

“Not really. I mean, she’s passed on from this life. I don’t really know what she’s doing or where she is, or what kind of afterlife she’s experiencing. I kind of feel like I’m disturbing her rest or something. Do you know what I mean?” 

“Yeah. Leave it to you to actually find a way to annoy the dead.”

“Watch it Cujo. I’m not above giving you fleas” Stiles says as he snuggles into Derek. “Wake me up when it’s time to eat”

Later that evening, just before 6pm, Stiles make a phone call to Jack. Deaton arrives not long afterwards. When he does, they discuss the Council in detail. As Ehawee said, the council was founded over a thousand years ago. Deaton explains that there are 9 senior members of the Council. The Council is made up of representatives from 8 regions around the world. One each from North and South America. One each from North and South Africa. One from Europe, one from Western Asia, and one from Eastern Asia. One representing Australia and Oceana in general, and then the Chancellor. The Chancellor is elected from the other 8 Council positions, and then that empty position is filled with another representative from their respective region. Each region has their own governing council of 9 members. When someone on the Council of Elinar passes away or resigns, their regional Chancellor takes their place and the regional council elects a replacement.

“So what time are you going to leave? They tend to start their meetings around 1pm, wherever they happen to be. This isn’t a yearly council meeting, so I don’t know how long it will last.” Deaton says. 

“I was planning on being fashionably late, and taking a few guests with me.” Stiles says with a grin and a twinkle in his eye.

“Well, I’m leaving at 10pm this evening. It’s almost a 12 hour drive if you want to ride with me. As a consultant to the North American council, and the Emissary for the Beacon Hills pack, I expect they will want to interview me. I’m taking that to mean an interrogation.”

“Don’t worry Doc. I won’t let them rough you up. I’m going to make it clear that I’m no lap dog who is eager to serve his master. I’ll be polite until they give me a reason not to be and then all bets are off. If you want to get some rest, we’re going to go with Jack. No car required for this type of transportation.” Stiles says with a grin. 

“Yes, please. I was hoping to find a way to avoid spending 12 hours in the car.” Deaton says with a sign of relief. 

Deaton arrives around 10am the next morning. Stiles and Derek have already had breakfast, but Derek offers the Dr some coffee. They talk for the next few hours about various council members while they wait for Jack and Melanie to arrive. Stiles phone chimes and lets him know that Jack’s arrival is imminent, and a minute later both he and Melanie walk out of the spare bedroom. 

“Hello, Captain Hale so good to see you again. Hello Mr. Stiles.” Melanie says with a cheerful smile. 

Stiles returns the greeting with a smile and a wave across the kitchen. 

“Hello, Melanie” Derek says, acknowledging Jack with a nod. 

“So I understand we’re having an adventure with the Council of Elinar today?” Melanie asks. 

“I’m sure they’ve never had a group like this grace one of their emergency meetings. A druid, an alpha werewolf, two immortal beings, and a Stiles” Derek says with a hint of sarcasm to his voice. 

“A Stiles?” Stiles asks arching an eyebrow

Deaton laughs and says “Only select werewolf leaders knew that Ehawee was the Guardian. The Council may not be aware that she has passed. We have a policy of only including the barest of knowledge when speaking of the supernatural world. I’ve been using that policy to withhold information from the council due to instability in the senior ranks. I certainly haven’t included it in any of my reports to them, so as far as I can tell, they don’t know that a new Guardian has risen. This puts you in a unique position with them. At the moment, they think you are a powerful, but untrained druid. I believe their concern is making sure you don’t go rogue.”

“Knowledge is power, my young friend.” Jack says.

“So how late should we be?” Stiles asks. 

“I would like to be there when the meeting starts. You can make an entrance whenever you want. The meeting will be in a downstairs auditorium not accessible to the public. The church itself is beautiful and has an amazing view, so I’m sure you can entertain yourself before you make yourself known.” Deaton replies. 

“Melanie and I are going to hang back, unseen, to keep an eye on things. It’s been ages since we appeared before the council. Maybe it’s time to remind them they aren’t really that powerful in the whole scheme of things.” Jack says with a smile. 

“Then let’s go. There is a great Tex-Mex restaurant a few miles away from the church and I haven’t eaten there in years. We can grab an early lunch, and annoy them by making them wait.” Stiles says. 

With that, Deaton gathers his things together and they head off through the bedroom closet. They arrive in a dark corner room and on exiting it they find themselves next to the small gift show below the main part of the church. Stiles and Derek head upstairs while Deaton goes through the next door to the vestibule in front of the meeting room. Jack and Melanie both fade from view and follow him in. 

Stiles takes the opportunity to discretely pop he and Derek a few miles down the road to a small shopping center where the restaurant is. They are part way through their meal when Jack appears in the chair next to Stiles. 

“Well, things have already gone to hell.” Jack says with a laugh. 

“The Chancellor felt your transport here and started screaming at Dr Deaton. He demanded to know why you had not come with him. When the Good Doctor said you decided to get something to eat first, the poor man came unglued. He turned bright red and started screaming. It’s a wonder he hasn’t had a stroke yet.” Jack affects a southern accent as he speaks, and then picks up a napkin and fans himself like he’s having he vapors. Stiles starts to giggle and Derek actually bursts out laughing. 

“Jack, who knew you had such a wicked sense of humor ? You’re usually so stiff when you’re at the hotel.” 

“It’s all about maintaining a professional appearance so it reflects well upon the hotel, Sir.” Jack says, returning to his former still persona.

“Totally understandable. I like seeing this side of you, and since we’re not at the hotel, feel free to be yourself.” Derek says. 

“That’s rich, Sir.” Jack says with a twinkle in his eye and a quirk to his lip. “An alpha werewolf, giving an immortal being permission to be himself.”

“I’m doomed.” Derek says with a groan “Stiles’ sarcasm has rubbed off on you as well.”

“What about Alan? Is he safe?” Stiles asks. 

“Melanie is protecting him. The council members can scream all they want, but if they try to hurt him, they are in for a surprise.” Jack says. 

The waiter comes back to clean off their table, and Stiles places an order for 12 desserts to go. 

“What are you up to?” Jack asks, looking at Stiles sideways. 

“Well, they sound like grumpy children. I thought I would bring them cookies to make them feel better.” 

“Doomed I tell you. Doomed” Derek says. 

They settle the bill and the three men head out the door. Unseen by anyone else, the fade from view and appear in the chapel of the church. Stiles spends a few minutes looking out the window behind the altar and even thought it’s not really his thing, he lights a candle for his mother. 

“Are you OK?” Derek asks, coming up behind him.

“I’m good” He replies. “Just thinking about what Ehawee said. This is still all new to me and aside from the things we’re all done together as a pack, this is my first real thing just being me. She suggested sarcasm and a show of power, but I feel like I need something more.”

Derek puts his arms around him and says “You’re resourceful. Sarcasm is really the least of your skills. You’ll deal with them as you see fit. This is what you’re supposed to do, right ?”

Stiles hugs him back and stands quietly for a moment. 

“Thanks. I think I’m ready now.” He looks over Derek’s shoulder to Jack and says. “Take care of my wolf.”

The three head down the stairs past the gift shop and pause at the entrance to the meeting room. 

Stiles looks at Derek and Jack with a smile and says “Let’s do this” as his eyes turn white and he disappears.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done ? I have no idea where the muse is taking this, but she's running around with an evil cackle right now.

Before he decides where to appear to the council members, Stiles takes a look around the room. He sees several long tables pushed together with 8 seats along the length. There is a single, larger chair facing the tables. The meeting appears to have broken down into chaos. Dr Deaton is standing to one side of the room, surrounded by a shimmering curtain of pale blue power. He’s standing there with his arms crossed, not moving, looking straight ahead, obviously ignoring what’s going on around him. Several druids are hurling white bolts of power at him, but it has no affect on the shield around him. One elderly, but imposing man is standing, yelling instructions at the druids attacking the Dr. Several others are shouting back at him. 

Stiles takes a seat in the single chair. He turns sideways and puts one of his legs over the arm, then with a flash of bright light, he makes himself visible to the room. 

Silence

“You wanted to see me?” Stiles says with a smirk. 

One of the druids that had been attacking Dr Deaton raises his hands to throw a bolt of power at Stiles, but Stiles flicks his fingers and the man is thrown into the wall behind him. 

“Next” Stiles says. 

The room stays silent. 

“No one? Ok, how about we all return to our assigned seats and start acting like adults?” 

“How dare you!” The older man yells at Stiles.

“Oh, I dare just fine. Thanks for asking. I presume you are the Druid in Charge?” Stiles asks, making air quotes with his fingers.

“I am Charles Holden, Chancellor of the Council of Elinar and you will address me as such.” The man yells in fury. 

“Nice to meet you, Chuck. Why don’t you take a seat at the end of the table with the rest of your little friends?”

The Chancellor starts walking towards Stiles with his hands raised. In return, Stiles simply raises his hand and the Chancellor freezes in place. 

Stiles drops the smile from his face and his gaze turns stone cold. “I’m only going to ask you once.”

Cowed for the moment, the Chancellor turns towards the row of tables and takes the last seat. Another chair slides out from the far back wall and rolls up to the table. Stiles turns his head towards the man he had flung into the wall and motions him to sit as well. Once they are all seated, the power surrounding Dr Deaton disappears and he relaxes. 

“Alan, are you alright?” Stiles asks. 

“I’m fine. I was well protected and just waiting on your arrival.” 

“Glad to hear it. Would you like a chair?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes, please” The Doctor replies just as the door opens and Derek comes through with a bag in his hands. 

“Oh, there you are my love. Can you please get a chair for Alan and yourself ? Sit behind me so I know you’re safe.” He says. 

Derek grabs two stacked chairs and pulls them out to where Stiles is sitting. He drops the bag next to Stiles and arranges himself and Alan to the side and slightly behind Stiles. Stiles sits up and opens the bag. He expertly tosses a wrapped cookie to land in front of each druid. 

“Everyone seems to grumpy, so I brought a snack. I can get you some milk if you want”.” Stiles says as the last cooking lands in from of the Chancellor. He hands one each to Derek and Alan, and then takes one for himself. 

“Why don’t you introduce yourselves so I can put a name with your faces in case we ever need to meet again.” Stiles says as he takes a delicate bite of his cookie. “A name and what region you represent is plenty. Chuck, why don’t you go first.”

The Chancellor turns red with fury, but takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

“I am Chancellor Charles Holden. I was born in England and was the former representative of Europe prior to becoming Chancellor.” 

“Lovely. Nice to finally meet you Chancellor.” Stiles says with a slight dip to his head. 

The woman next to him speaks next. “I am Eileen Schwab. I am from Canada and I represent North America” 

“Nice to meet you Councillor.” 

“I am Councillor Camilla Liebendan, I am from Brazil and I represent South America” 

Stiles nods and Camilla looks to the man next to her. 

“Hassan Fadoul. I am from Chad and I represent Africa.”

“I am Florian Romain, from France, and I represent Europe.”

“Bonjour, Florian” Stiles says as he turns to the man next to Florian. 

“I am Councillor Zheng Liu. I represent Eastern Asia & Oceana and I am from China.”

“Heena Prem from Nepal. I represent Central Asia.” 

“Nice to meet you Heena. That’s a lovely name.” 

“I am Ferey Nasira. I am from Turkey and I represent Western Asia.” 

The man sitting at the end is the one Stiles had flung into the wall. He turns to Stiles and says “I am Allambee Pindari. I am from and represent Australia.” 

As each had given their name, Stiles felt the delicate tendril of another mind touching his. He turns his gaze to Eileen and says “Don’t do that. It’s very rude.” 

“My apologies,” She says with a smile. “I simply want to know more about you.”

“All you have to do is ask, but don’t go looking in dark corners uninvited. You may not like what you find.” Stiles says as he takes another bite of his cookie. 

Several of the councillors have started to pick at their cookies and the energy in the room returns to a calmer level. After a few minutes Stiles turns to the Chancellor and says, “So, Chancellor, you demanded my presence, so here I am. What can I do for you?” 

The Chancellor turns to Stiles with a condescending look and says. “You transported yourself across the planet. Such movement makes a lot of noise to those who are sensitive to such power. You brought yourself to our attention and we want to know who you are. Dr Deaton has not informed us that he was training a young druid and certainly not one of such power.” 

Stiles feels the questing tendrils of thought probing his mind again but sends it down a path to vague memories of happy times with his mother and father when he was a young child. 

“Alan, are you training a young, powerful druid without informing your superiors?” Stiles asks of the Doctor. 

“No. I do not have the time, nor the energy to take on such a task at this point in my life.” He replies. 

“Dr Deaton, how were you able to shield yourself?” Councillor Liebendan asks. “We have not seen energy of that kind before”

“That was not of my making. It sprung up around me when Councilor Pindari attempted to strike me.” Dr Deaton says. 

“Enough of this!” The Chancellor yells, rising to his feet. “Enough of your shenanigans and misdirection. I want to know who and what you are, right now!” 

Several others start to yell at the same time, both at him and at the Chancellor. In the midst of the yelling, Stiles again feels the soft probing of his mind. He looks towards Councilor Schwab who sits quietly with a slight smile on her face. He stands and walks towards her while the Council members go quiet, but tense as if ready to defend themselves. 

“Eileen, I asked you not to do that, and you’re being very rude.” he says. 

“I simply want to know your darkness.” She replies sweetly. 

“You want to know my darkness?” He asks, holding out his hand to her. 

“There is a sensuality in darkness that attracts me. I find it irresistible.” She says as she reaches to take his hand with a child like excitement.

Before she can grab his hand, Jack appears text to him. “Allow me, Sir. I have enough darkness drown her with” 

“One cannot drown if one drinks the sea” she says in a giddy voice as she grabs his hand.

Stiles walks back to the chair and winks at Derek and Dr Deaton. Both of them roll their eyes at him, but say nothing. Several Councilors are yelling at each other, seemingly oblivious to Jack’s appearance in the room. 

Florian Romain, the Councilor from Europe walks between the tables and approaches Stiles. His hands are up as if to say he means no harm. 

“I have a question for you, if you don’t mind.” He says. 

“Not at all.” Stiles replies. 

“Did you really energize a new nematon in Beacon Hills?” He asks. 

“Well, I didn’t do it all by myself. The Beacon Hills Pack played a large part in it, I just coordinated things.”

“Impressive. It usually takes years for a druid to nurture a tree into a nematon, and then years more for it to grow in power to be something usable. Decades or more if it is a grove of trees. You did it in less than an hour.” 

“The pack, consisting of 5 werewolves, 1 banshee, 2 humans, and myself. We did it together. Dr Deaton didn’t participate in energizing it, but he did make himself available to discuss our theory and the ritual we decided to use.” Stiles asks. 

“Fascinating. I would love to discuss this further when this nonsense stops. I’ve about had my fill.” Florian says. 

“Merci. I know I can always count on a Frenchman to have a sense of decorum.” Stiles says. 

Behind Florian there is a gasp as Eileen falls out of her chair. Camila and Hassan rush to her while Jack moves out of the way. The other Council members who were screaming at each other stop and turn to watch. 

“What happened to her, Jack?” Stiles asks. 

“She's dead!” Camila screams, noticing Jack for the first time. “What did you do to her?” 

“She tried to drink the sea. It appears that she has drowned.” Jack says with a shrug. 

Florian turns back to Stiles and says “You brought the Shadow Walker with you?”

“He wanted to come. He’s not exactly someone you say no to” Stiles says

“I think I’ve reached my fill now.” Florian says, turning back to the other council members. 

“Point of order!” Florian yells. “I demand the floor! Point of order!”

The room goes silent and everyone slowly returns to their seat. The Chancellor turns and glares at everyone. He’s vibrating with a barely contained fury. 

“Say what you have to say, Councilor Romain. My patience has run out.” 

“So has mine, Chancellor, so has mine. It is clear that Stiles is far more powerful than all of us combined. He also has with him a knowledgeable, and highly esteemed Druid, an Alpha werewolf, and the Shadow Walker. We are children in comparison. Chancellor, your quest for power and domination of others must end. For the last few years you have been driven to use and exploit people for their power. It is obvious that this will not happen with Stiles or any of the individuals here. Your influence over Eileen turned a once sweet colleague into a power hungry shrew obsessed with the darker side of our power. Now she lies dead on the floor. I invoke the provision for removal clause in our charter. Chancellor Charles Holden. I accuse you of malfeasance and dereliction of your duties in your quest for power. I demand your immediate retirement from this council. Councillors in favor, state your agreement.”

One by one the Councillors stand and face the Chancellor and give their agreement with Florian’s proposal. The Chancellor becomes starts to stammer, rage and stomp his feet. “You have no authority to remove me. I’ll have your heads!” He screams as he raises his hands. 

Melanie appears in front of him and grabs his hands in hers. “Relax” She says. “You’re going to give yourself a stroke.”

Holden collapses into her arms and she gently lays him on the floor. 

“What a scold. I thought he was never going to shut up.” Melanie says.

“Who are you?” Several Councilors ask at the same time.

“She’s with us” Stiles says. 

“Another Shadow Hunter? I thought there was only one?” Heena Pram asks. 

“That’s not normally a title I use, but if that works for you” She says with a shrug.

“Stiles, on behalf of the Council, I would like to apologize for former Chancellor Holden’s behavior. He has been erratic and unpredictable the last few years, but recently he has gotten worse. We’ve asked him to retire, but he refused. I hated to invoke the charter against him, but after some private discussions with the other Councilors, we felt it was our only option. We would have done it sooner, but he forced this meeting upon us with very little notice. I’m sorry for the stress this has caused you.” Florian says with a slight bow. 

“What will you do now ? It seems our being here has left things in disarray. Can we do anything to help?” Stiles asks. 

“ A few things come to mind.” he says turning to Doctor Deaton.

“Alan, I know the Chancellor has made things difficult for you the last few weeks. I offer my apologies. Councilors are responsible for recording their own history, but as we all know, history is written by those who win the battles, and if often lacking more than one point of view. Would you be willing to join the Council as our official Archivist and Historian? This isn’t a position on the Council, but you would work closely with us to keep track of things we do and experience. This will ensure future generations have a broader picture of what happened and why. We’re going to create some associate council positions, and the Historian is just one of many we’re thinking of implementing. 

“I’ll need some time to think about it.” The Doctor says. “I have obligations at home that I would need to deal with first. Can you wait a few months for an answer?” 

“Of course. The Council is in shambles right now, and it will take us months to stabilize again. We haven’t lost two members at once in a very long time.” He replies. 

“What will you do now?” Stiles asks. “How will you fill two seats?”

“Well, I think first off we will elevate the North American Chancellor to this Council, to bring us back to a full rank of eight. While we integrate the new Councilor we will form a smaller governing council of three members. This will give us a ruling body to maintain our administrative tasks. Once the eight of us feel we have a stable and integrated council, we will vote on a new Chancellor. Whoever that is will need to be replaced by their regional Chancellor. Then we need to integrate that new Councilor into our ranks. Multiple Councils will be affected, so we have to tread lightly to avoid mass chaos in the ranks below us. We’ve had enough of our own recently.” 

“What will happen to him?” Stiles asks, pointing at the still unconscious man on the floor.

“We will strip his powers and he will most likely take up residence in one of our retirement facilities. A senile druid can be dangerous even with their power stripped. Lucid moments can result in returned knowledge and sometimes they get their power back and wreak havoc until we get them under control again.” 

“I’m sorry about Councilor Schwab.” Stiles says. “I had no idea it would kill her” 

“I blame Holden in part. She was truly a kind and sweet woman at one time. Intelligent, but weak willed. He corrupted her easily and now her legacy will show she died of stupidity. She should have known he was a Shadow Hunter the moment she saw him.” Florian says.

“I have one last question for you, if you can indulge me just a little bit longer.”

“Of course” Stiles replies. 

“I know you’re not a druid. Your power is fluid, easily accessible, and not requiring invocation. So what are you.” He asks. 

“I’ll give you one word and if you can figure it out then you can share it with the rest of the council.” Stiles says while he raises an eyebrow. 

“Fair enough.” Florian replies with a sigh. 

“Praeses” is all Stiles says. 

“Don’t tease him Stiles. He’s had a rough day” Derek says behind him. 

“Praeses, Praeses, Praesidens, Praesedeo. To sit before, warden, custodian, to protect, protector, to guard, guardian” Florian says, going through several variation before he looks at Stiles again. 

“So it is true. Ehawee has passed from this world.” 

“Yes. She has” Stiles says

“You are the Guardian?”

“Yes”

“Now it all makes sense. The transport, the nematon, you appearing here before us with no warning. Holden was so blind. We heard rumors of her passing, but could get no confirmation.” Florian says with a sigh. 

“You knew?” He asked, turning to Deaton. 

“I stood witness.” The Doctor says in reply. “She was an amazing woman, and my friend. I decided I would follow our rules to the letter and never give more that what is asked for filing my reports. No one asked so I felt no need to mention it.” 

Florian smiles and says “You will make a great associate member to the Council of Elinar my friend. Observing all the details, but never gossiping.” 

“Ok, I have taken enough of your time, Guardian. If you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” Florian says as he turns to go. He stops and gives Stiles a slight bow and tilt of his head before heading on his way. 

“Well, I guess that takes care of that. As much as I love Sedona for a vacation, I’m ready to go home.” Stiles says looking at Derek and Jack.

“Sir, Melanie and I are going to stay behind and quietly observe the Council for a while. Florian has good and honorable intentions, but the proof in is the execution. We will report back anything we think you need to know.” Jack says.

“Good idea. Come on Derek. Let’s go home. I’ll even cook dinner for you tonight, and maybe do a few other things for you as well.” Stiles says, holding out his hand to Derek. 

“Jack, you’re a bad influence on him” Derek says as they head to the door. 

“I think being a bad influence in this case is a good thing.” Jack says with a laugh as he fades from view. 

Stiles and Derek head back up the stairs to the main area of the church. The sun is just setting over the mountains in the distance. They stop to watch it for a few minutes and when the sun disappears from view, they walk into the darkest corner of the church and exit the closet at Derek’s place. 

“Never a dull moment with us is it, Sourwolf?” Stiles says. 

Derek’s phone starts to ring and his brows furrow when he looks at the caller ID.

“Go ahead and take that. I need to call my dad anyway.” Stiles give him a kiss on the cheek as he answers the phone, then he heads into the living room to make a few calls of his own. 

First he calls Scott and gives him the rundown on the events, then he calls his father. John tells Stiles how proud he is in the way he handled it, and reassures Stiles that he had no hand in the death of the council member. Beyond that, he doesn’t want to know anything more. He still believes in plausible deniability when it comes to Stiles and the supernatural world. The less he knows, the easier it is for him to avoid taking about things others might not understand.

Stiles hears Derek get loud to whoever it is he’s talking to on the phone, so he hangs up with his father and walks back to the kitchen. 

“Is everything OK?” he asks as Derek hangs up the phone. 

“No” Derek replies, looking a bit pale.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost Derek. What’s going on?” 

“Braeden died.”

“Oh Derek. I’m so sorry.” Stiles says, moving to embrace him. 

“That’s not all.” Derek says as he steps back, out of Stiles’ reach. 

“She had a child. A daughter. Stiles, I have a child I never knew about.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Sophia Tandy Hale, I have a daughter” He says slowly as a tear rolls down his face. 

“What happened. Tell me.” Stiles says, pulling Derek towards him and nuzzling his neck. 

“Braeden stayed in Mexico when I left. We didn’t speak often, but she would call once a year or so just to see how I was doing. She said she was living Tapachula. It’s a small city in southern Mexico, not far from the border with Guatemala. The call was from Roger. He’s been our family lawyer since I was a child. He said Braeden was struck in the head by some construction debris that fell from a building and died a few days later. Roger said there was a card in her purse with instructions to call him if something happened to her. He said he’s already called their partner office in Mexico to send someone down there to take to over as legal guardian until they can figure out her citizenship.”

“Do you want to go?” Stiles asks. “You know I can get us there in seconds if need be.” 

“As much as I want to, Roger suggests we stay put for the time being. There are too many issue to resolve. We would only be in the way. It may take months to figure out her citizenship. He’s also going to get a DNA sample, just to prove, or disprove, paternity. He said he’s pretty certain she is mine just from her picture. If she’s not mine, he suggests we setup a trust to provide for her and I can decide what I want to do after that. Braeden didn’t have any family that I know of and due to my previous relationship with her, I’ll have the option to adopt or assume guardianship if I want. If I don’t feel that’s an option, then we can at least assume guardianship until she’s adopted. If the DNA test proves paternity, then we still have to deal with her citizenship. She was born in Mexico, so that makes her a citizen, but her parents were both US citizens, so at the least she has dual citizenship. Roger said the firm will have to track down her birth records, and then figure out the proper way to get her out of the country. We also need to find out if she’s a shifter, and if they were aligned with a local pack. If that’s the case, it changes everything. The pack may insist she stay with them, and even if they don’t, I’ll still need to negotiate with them to take her out of the territory.” 

“What a cluster fuck. I know this is premature, but” Stiles starts before Derek interrupts him. 

“Don’t even go there. I know this relationship is still relatively new between us, but we’ve known each other far too long to mince words. She’s my daughter; I feel it to be true deep in my soul. You’re my mate, and that makes the three of us a package deal.” 

Stiles is quiet for a moment, then leans in to kiss Derek. “Thank you.” 

“We share the same fear of being left behind by those we love, but not this time.” Derek whispers as he kisses him back. 

“Ok, Dad invited us for dinner. How about we go share the news?” Stiles says. 

“Sure. Let’s drive. That way we can take the long way home afterwards.” Derek says with a grin. 

“Oh, are we going to park somewhere ? I’ll tip off the new Sheriff and we can break him in. Dad will love it.” Stiles replies with a laugh. 

When they arrive at his father’s place, they find John outside grilling steaks. Melissa has set the table and she’s outside supervising. When the steaks are done, the four of them gather around the table. Stiles relays the events of the meeting with the Council of Elinar again. 

“Stiles, would it be possible for me to meet Jack?” John asks.  
“I’ll can ask him. Why?” Stiles says. 

“I’m concerned that the Council may want some retribution for the death of the Councilor. If he’s going to be here in Beacon Hills frequently I want to know more about him. I’ll need to let Jordan know so he’ll be aware as well.”

“I get that Dad. I’m not worried about the Council. I’m pretty sure they will be far more polite the next time they think they need to speak to me. In fact, I think they will be absolutely accommodating going forward. As for Jack. He’s unlike anything we’ve ever encountered here in Beacon Hills.”

“I won’t even question that. I just want to know where things stand and his perspective. It’s not like I plan on arresting him for murder.” 

“It’s not like you could.” Stiles says to himself. 

While they eat, Melissa asks him how Scott is doing. He’s only been gone for a day or two, but Stiles tells her that he will be fine. He goes on to explain that it’s sort of like an exchange student kind of thing. He will learn werewolf history and how they conduct Pack business, and in return he will teach members of their security company fighting skills and first aid. It gives him a chance to maybe meet some Beta’s who are loosely aligned with the Pack, but might be looking to move to a new one. 

Stiles gives Derek a questioning look and then puts his fork down. 

“Speaking of expanding the pack, we have some news for you.” Stiles says. 

“Oh my God, Stiles, are you pregnant?” Melissa asks before he can continue. 

Before Stiles even has a chance to reply John jumps in. “Don’t start, you two. No more naked people and blowjob comments over dinner. I don’t want another repeat of what happened to Jackson.” 

“Sorry guys. It’s hard to resist the temptation sometimes.” Melissa says. 

“Yes, it is hard sometimes.” Stiles mutters

“Stiles!” John barks.

Derek’s phone beeps and he picks it up to look at the screen. He stares at the phone for a few minutes as the color drains from his face. He hands the phone to Stiles who gets a surprised look on his face. 

“Oh” he says. 

“Do you remember Braeden?” Derek asks, looking at John and Melissa.

“Of course.” They say say in unison. 

“She died a few days ago.” Derek says. 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Melissa says .”Why didn’t you tell us?”

“We were no longer close, and I’m honestly not sure how I feel about it. There’s more to it than that. She had a child. A daughter. Possibly my daughter. My lawyer just sent me a picture of her.”

Stiles hands the phone back to Derek who turns it to face John and Melissa.  
“Her name is Sophia Tandy Hale” Derek says. 

“Derek, she’s beautiful.” Melissa says. 

“She is beautiful, but you said possibly your daughter.” John says, leaving the question open for Derek. 

“We don’t know for sure. Braeden gave her my name, and I feel that she is, but my lawyer is all over it to make sure. He’s requested birth records and a DNA test. Once he confirms it, then we’ll figure out what we need to do.” 

“Where is she?” John asks. 

“In Mexico. There is so much to deal with. My lawyer told us to stay put otherwise we’ll be in the way and if she’s not my daughter it would the situation more complex than it is.” Derek replies. 

“Derek, honey, I have no doubt that this is your daughter. If those eyebrows were any thicker she would look like Frida Kahlo.”

“Melissa, please” John says.

“No, she’s right John.” Derek says “That was the first thing I noticed.”

“So what happens now?” Melissa asks. 

“We wait. It may take three months to figure out her citizenship and how to get her back to the States. We don’t know if she’s a shifter, and if so there may be a local pack involved. If by some chance she isn’t mine, then there are other options to consider. She just lost her mother. It wouldn’t be fair for me to appear in her life as her father only to find out later that I’m not.”

“So, what I was trying to say before Melissa and her dirty mind interrupted me.” Stiles says, looking at Melissa with a smirk. “Is that we may be having a new pack member joining us.”

John turns to Derek and says “Son, we have connections through law enforcement that go beyond just the border with Mexico. If I can do anything, anything at all, you let me know. Ok?” 

“Thank you” 

He leans in closer to Derek and says lowly “Don’t let Stiles overthink this. I know you love him, but I know how he is.”

“I already told him that we are a package deal, even if that means a package of three.” 

“Good. He needs to hear that sometimes.”

“We all do, Sir. Thanks”

Melissa gets up from the table and comes back a few minutes later with a bottle of champagne and four glass flutes that she quickly fills and hands to everyone. 

“I’ve been saving a few bottles for special occasions. I think this is one of them, so let’s have a toast. We just started a new year. The Pack is together again, and about to build a new house. Scott survived his divorce. Jackson is making great strides in dealing with his past, and now Derek has a new daughter to meet. So, let’s raise a glass to Sophia and wish her a lifetime of happiness with her new family.”  
“For Sophia”

After cleaning up the kitchen, John and Melissa join Derek and Stiles in the living room. Stiles is leaning on Derek and they are both looking at his phone. 

“Stiles, come help your old man take the trash cans out to the curb.” John says as he tilts his head towards the back door. 

“Sure Dad.” 

Melissa sits next to Derek and they start to look at the pictures that Derek has received. 

John and Stiles drag the trash cans out to the street and then John has him sit at the table just outside the back door. 

“So, Stiles. How do you feel about being a father?” John asks. 

“I haven’t given it much thought really. It’s all new to Derek and I don’t want to put myself in a position where he may not want me. I think he should take the lead on this and bring me in as he feels comfortable.” 

“Son, have you considered that he’s just as lost and confused over this as you are, and that he might need you’re help and support from the beginning?” 

Stiles is quiet for a few minutes and then mutters “Shit. Yeah, I get it. Sorry. Stiles, the oblivious. All powerful, and still dumb as a bag of rocks sometimes.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m just trying to get you to see the big picture. Being a parent is hard. Being a single parent is even harder. The world can be rough and unforgiving for children. They don’t have the life skills to protect themselves. Anyone who can step into a parent role is one more layer of protection for them. The loss of your mother was hard, and there were times when I wasn’t able to step up and be the parent you needed. Melissa took it upon herself to be there for you when I couldn’t. There were times when Scott needed parental guidance that Melissa couldn’t give. She knew I was only a phone call away and I helped her out many times with Scott. We both played the role of parent by birth and by choice, and I like to think it worked out well for both of you. You have the opportunity, and the choice, to help provide that little girl with a stable home and unconditional love. Something she may not have had so far. It seems obvious that Braeden loved Sophia enough to give her Derek’s last name, knowing that Derek would be there to protect her when the time came.”

“And the time has come” Stiles says. 

“Yes it has. Now what are you going to do? Stand shoulder to shoulder with him and give that beautiful little girl all the love and support you can, or are you going to step into the shadows and be an observer? Children don’t come with instruction manuals. You don’t get to start the game over or play better on the next level. You come out with guns blazing and you kick ass until they are adults of their own, or you fail miserably and regret it for the rest of your life.”

“Nice reference, but I get it Dad. Do you have any regrets, or wish you could have done anything different?” Stiles asks, leaning into his dad’s shoulder. 

“I felt guilty for a long time because I let alcohol numb my pain instead of dealing with it and helping you deal with your own. Now when I look back on it I have a different perspective. I’m not proud of what I did, but I realize that my mistakes and failures in some way helped shape you into who you are today. If things had been different, you might be a different person. I am immensely proud of who you are today and that alone allowed me to let go of my guilt. I hope someday you can forgive me for failing you when you needed me.”  
“Oh Dad. I never held that against you. Melissa sat me down one day and explained to me what was happening and why. She told me that our hearts are like bottles and when someone we love dies we crack and our love leaks away and we get empty inside. She told me that I was a special kid and I had a lot of love to give, so I should give you all of my extra love every single day and eventually you would heal and start to fill up with your own love again.” 

“Wow. Between your mother and Melissa, I am truly blessed.” John says. 

“What did you do for Scotty?” He asks. 

“Little things really. I taught him how to shave, and tie a tie. I talked to him about integrity and responsibility. When he was about 11 I got a call from Melissa one night. He was being a shit to her, so I swung by and picked him up in the cruiser. I took him down to the station with me, and made him stay there with me for the night shift. I sat him down right outside the door to the cells where we keep the drunks. When morning came I told him if I ever found out he wasn’t treating his mother right, not only would he would spend the night in the cell with the drunks, he would do it with one of my size eleven boots in his ass.”

“Holy shit! Why don’t I know about this?” Stiles asks. 

“It was summer vacation and you were visiting your grand parents. He was so embarrassed that he asked me not to tell you and he promised he would never talk to his mother like that again.” 

“I guess it worked, and that’s probably why he was so terrified over the pressure cooker incident.”

“He thought for sure I was going to call his mother and drag him off to the station with me.” John says. “The poor guy was a mess.”

“It’s a good thing she never found out.” Stiles says with a sigh of relief. 

“Oh she knows, he just doesn’t know that she knows.”

“How did she find out?” Stiles asks. 

“I told her. I called her as soon as I pulled away from the house. I was going to the hardware store to get what I needed to repair the ceiling, but I was laughing so hard I couldn’t drive. I pulled over and called her. She started laughing, and then she said she wet herself so she started yelling at me. That’s what took me so long to get back. Parish pulled up behind me to see why I was stopped along the road and not answering his calls. The three of us ended up laughing over the speaker phone for an hour or more.” 

“You are the worst. Literally. The absolute worst. I told Scott before and I’ll say it again. Of all the nasty supernatural things we’ve encountered in our lives, nothing is more scary than our parents.”

“Now you know what parenthood can be like. Are you up to the challenge? Can you be an endless fountain of love, even when it drains you dry, and the scariest thing she will ever encounter?”

“Hell yes!” Stiles says. 

“Good. Now let’s get back inside. They have been alone far too long and there is probably evil afoot.”

When John and Stiles go back into the house they find Derek and Melissa in the kitchen. Derek is showing her for to make his favorite Italian expresso. 

“So, Melissa, did you give him some good advice on parenting?” John asks.  
“Of course.” She says. “Even though I only raised boys, I remember how tough it is for girls. I want both of you to know I’m here. Anytime you need me, just call.” 

“Thanks” Stiles says, putting his arms around Derek’s waist. “We’re going to need it.” 

“I know we are” Derek says. “Hale girls are loving and kind, but they are also driven, willful, and defiant. My mother learned to pick her battles with Laura. Sometimes she just let Laura do what she wanted because she knew it would blow up in her face and she needed to learn the lesson the hard way. Other times she stood her ground and went toe to toe with her. Laura was born to be an Alpha, and when she didn’t want to do something she pushed back as hard as she could. When they did fight, it usually ended with my mother snarling and flashing her eyes. It drove her crazy. She wanted her children to listen to her because she was the mother and the voice of wisdom, not because she was the Alpha.”

Stiles pushes his head into Derek’s shoulder and mutters, “We’re doomed”

“So if this comes to pass, you’re on board with it?” Derek asks him.

“One hundred percent. Package deal, remember?” 

John and Melissa surround them in a group hug and Melissa says, “Any time you need us, just let us know. I want lots of little ones to spoil rotten, but this is a good start.” 

“Be careful what you wish for.” Stiles says, with his face pushed into Derek’s chest.

They break apart and sit at the table to enjoy the expresso that Derek showed Melissa how to make earlier. When they finish, Stiles and Derek get up to leave, and Stiles looks at his father with a smirk on his face. 

“Speaking of evil, Dad. Do you want to help us break in the new Sheriff?”

“Jordan has only been on the job officially for a few days. What are you going to do to the poor man?” 

“Let me tell you the plan, but you two have to come over for brunch tomorrow so we can compare notes.”

John and Melissa arrive the next morning, right at 10 am. Derek is pouring the coffee and Stiles is coming out of the kitchen with a plate full of crepes.

“So, what happened. Did you get Jordan ?” John asks as he takes a seat and starts to fill his plate. 

“It was a complete failure.” Stiles says and he sets the plate down in the center of the table. 

“Come on, tell us.” Melissa says with a whine. 

Derek sits but now his face is flushed red and he’s obviously blushing. 

“So, we were parked just off the highway exit and he pulls up behind us. We thought we would let him catch us making out and then have a good laugh, but it backfired. Literally.” Derek says putting his head into his hands. 

“We left the passenger window open, but we didn’t hear him walk up. He stuck his head in the window, startled Derek who beta shifted and snarled at him, which caused Jordan to shift, and when he did, the passenger door and headliner caught on fire.” Stiles says with a groan. 

“Fuck” Melissa says with a snort. “That explains so much”

“That explains the picture I got this morning.” John says as he pulls out his phone and hands it to Derek. 

It’s a Most Wanted poster. It looks like most of the inside of the car is on fire, but there is a very hairy ass in the middle of it crawling away from the camera. The text with the pictures says “Man butts aren’t my thing, but your future son in law has a spectacularly furry ass.” 

Derek turns bright red and just puts his head down on the table. “Someone please shoot me.”

“Dad, please delete that.” Stiles says, pleading with him. “For Derek’s sake”

“Oh hell no.” John says. “I’m about to be a grand father. Do you have any idea how much this is worth? Some day when Sophia is having a bad day, I’m going to break this out and all of her teenage drama will seem like nothing in comparison. It’s absolutely priceless.” 

“Forget it Stiles.” Derek says “We played the game and we lost. I officially declare the shock value competition between you three to be over. Clearly Stiles learned from the best, but John is the Master.” 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I agree with Jordan. You have a spectacular backside.” Stiles says. 

“Thank you, but if you don’t stop talking about it, you’re not going to be able to sit for a week when I’m done with you.” Derek says with a growl. 

“Ok boys, let’s just enjoy our brunch.” Melissa says. “We’ve got a lot of other things to talk about. Like which bedroom is Sophia going to get, what color are we going to paint it, and where is she going to school, and since Jordan mentioned it, are you guys going to get married?” 

“Life has been kind of insane since October. Crazy busy, a few days of peace and quiet and then another crisis. I honestly haven’t thought about it and at the moment I’m just enjoying life as it unfolds.” Stiles says. 

Everyone turns to look at Derek, as if he has the answer. He puts his fork down and says, “I haven’t either. My past relationships have been difficult. Kate left me broken. Jennifer tried to kill everyone, and at the risk of being crude, Braeden just wanted me to fuck her. She was always kind to me. She was never emotionally abusive, because she had no emotional investment. When I told her I was leaving she wished me well, safe travels, and to let her know when I got where I was going. We talked once in a while, but even then there was no real connection, and of course she didn’t say a word about having a child. With that kind of track record, marriage hasn’t even crossed my mind. Like Stiles said, I’m enjoying it as it unfolds. Is this something you think we should talk about, Stiles?” 

“Some day, but I’m in no hurry. There is so much going on. We have a small pack with two Alphas. Pack members are still trying to figure out their own lives and how they now fit into each others. There is the new house, and now a child possibly coming into the mix. On top of that, there is me. Where do I fit into this? I’m not a wolf, I’m not an Alpha, yet I have a position of power in this supernatural community. It’s overwhelming at times.” 

Stiles had spit all that out so fast that Melissa grabbed his hands to calm him. Once she has his attention she reaches out to take Derek’s hand. 

“Listen to me. Stiles, let all of that fall to the side. I know it will all fall into place when the time is right. Derek, forget your past relationships. They don’t define you unless you let them. You aren’t broken. Confused, yes. Used, without a doubt, but never broken. This isn’t exactly a new relationship for either of you. This is a new aspect of it, but in and of itself, it isn’t new. You were both like rough diamonds that needed to be polished by life a little more before you could both shine bright. Now I see two bright shining stars that deserve to be together. John, you want to help me out here?” She says, looking over at him.  
“Ok, my turn. Derek, son, I’ve known you for a very long time. I know things weren’t always good for you, and I know I gave you a rough ride myself. I also know that you don’t hold it against me. Your family was well respected and loved by all of Beacon Hills. So many people came to me after the fire and asked what would happen to you and Laura. Many people wanted to open their homes to you both, either through foster care or adoption. Good, caring people, who didn’t know you personally wanted to make sure you were both taken care of. Hell, I would have done it myself if I could have. Unfortunately I was battling my own demons at the time and I hate to admit it, but some days the demons won. You and Laura may have felt alone, but you were never truly alone. Look at you today. You have established yourself with a great career. You’ve traveled the world, and here you are, returned to your roots, ready for the next chapter of your life. I have seen an amazing transformation in you. Believe me, you are anything but broken.” 

“Stiles. You’re a shit, you always have been, and I don’t see that changing. Seriously. You too have undergone an amazing transformation. Like I told you last night, I didn’t make the best choices when you were growing up. While I regret some of them, I wouldn’t change them for anything. Everything that you and I went through, both good and bad, have lead you to be the amazing man you are today. You have a great career. Even with this new aspect of your life, and the fortune you inherited from Aunt E, you’ve stayed grounded. You’ve helped your friends in crisis and never wanted anything in return. You’ve been a brother to Scott, and a son to Melissa. I’m beyond proud of you. You both deserve to be happy, in whatever form that takes. I know neither of you have any deep religious feelings, but that doesn’t mean that marriage still can’t be something sacred between you. Both of you, promise me you’ll at least talk about it.” 

“I promise” Stiles says quietly. 

“Yes, we will. Thank you, John” Derek says equally low, his eyes glistening. 

“Good. Then with that taken care of. Let’s talk about Miss Sophia’s new bedroom.” Melissa says getting up from the table to take her plate into the kitchen. 

Eventually Melissa convinces them that a pale lavender is perfect for Sophia’s room. It will match the white furniture that she plans on eventually buying for her. Derek said he will get on that as soon as he knows something more definitive. It’s a nice plan, but he insists on being practical about it and waiting. 

The rest of the day is a blur. They talk about plans for the new house, and Derek shows them some suggestions that Lydia made for the outside elevation. She came up with some embellishments that will make the house look more Victorian from the outside, and Derek admits that it does add some personality that he felt was lacking in the original design. Eventually John and Melissa head home, leaving the two of them alone. It feels like the first time they have really been alone together in quite a while. They spend the rest of the day in almost complete silence. Both of them are lost in their own thoughts. When bed time comes they settle into bed together with just a kiss between them and then they drift off to sleep. 

The next morning Derek wakes up alone. After a quick shower, he walks out to find Stiles in the living room. He’s slowly walking long circles around the room, apparently lost in thought. Derek steps in front of him and when Stiles bumps into him he stops and looks up.

“Sorry. I had so much to think about when I woke up. I didn’t want to disturb you, and then I came out here and the thoughts just started spinning in my head. I guess I lost track of time. Do you want some coffee ? Maybe some breakfast ? Let me just get something started for you. Have a seat, I’ll be right back.” 

Derek grabs his hands in his own and when Stiles looks up he says “Yes.”

“What?” Stiles asks, looking confused.

“My answer is yes” Derek says. “You just have to ask the question.”  
“The question?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes, Stiles. The question. Ask me the question.” Derek says. 

A slow smile spreads over his face and stands up straight, grasping Derek’s hands in his own. 

“Derek Hale, will you marry me?” 

“Yes. Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?” 

“Yes! A million times yes! I will marry you.”

“That wasn’t so difficult now, was it?” A familiar voice asks from nearby. 

Derek and Stiles turn to see Ehawee standing there, just a few feet away. 

“I cannot stay, but I wouldn’t have missed that for the world. Stiles, come to me soon. We have things to discuss, and I know you have questions.” 

As she starts to fade away, she looks at Derek and says “Yes, Derek, the answer to your other question is yes.” and then she is gone. 

“Wow” Stiles says, looking at Derek. “Did that just happen?” 

Derek just chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. “So, um, married huh?” 

‘Um, yeah. How exactly will this work. Me human, you, not so much, all wolfy and stuff. Not to mention your massively furry ass that should be illegal.” Derek arches an eyebrow at him as he starts to ramble. “Don’t even get me started on those eyebrows.”

Derek grabs Stiles and pulls him in close, trapping his arms to keep them from flailing about. “Relax. One crisis at a time, right. We need to get Sophia home first. That’s the most important thing right now. Once she is home and settled, then we can start working on officially starting our lives together. I have absolutely nothing planned today. Do you?” Stiles shakes his head “Good. I have an idea. According to some people who are still lost in the stone ages, we’re currently living in sin. With a little girl coming into the house, our chances for immoral behavior will be very limited, so how about we go sin for a few hours?” Stiles nods in agreement, so Derek beta shifts, throws him over his shoulder and stomps back into the bedroom. 

As the door slams behind him you can hear Stiles yell “Hey ! No biting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. My muse was being difficult and stubborn. After staring at it for the last 3 months Sophia finally had a name. When she had a name, the story started to flow in a good direction, and not down the dark path my muse had originally wanted. It could have been the fever I had this week as well. Who can tell sometimes. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I blame it entirely on the nasty ear infection I had last week - When I went to start Chapter 20, I realized I had missed half a page of text from the end of Chapter 19. I've updated this chapter to include it.


	20. Chapter 20

The phone rang the next morning. Stiles half asleep grabbed it off the night stand beside him and put it to his ear. 

“Hello?” He grumbled

“Stiles, It’s Jackson. Is everything alright?” 

“Well, I was in the middle of this dream where Derek was naked.” He mumbles in reply. 

“That’s not anything new. You’ve been having that dream since you were 16.”

“Yes I know, but now those dreams come true.” 

“Yes, and we’re all grateful for that. Anyway. I know this is a little personal, but I felt something through the pack bond last night and I wanted to ask you about it.” 

“What do you mean, you felt something?” 

“I felt something really strong emotion. Like new love or something. It’s hard to describe. Issac called me not long ago to ask if Lydia was pregnant or something.” 

Stiles is quiet for a moment and Jackson finally says “Stiles, are you still there?” 

“Yeah, I’m here. Jackson, I want you to write this down. For once in his life, Stiles is at a loss for words.” He says with a laugh. 

“So you’re pregnant?” He asks before he yelps “What the hell was that?”

Stiles had reached out with his mind and cracked Jackson on the ass. 

“Don’t make me smack you again” Stiles says with a laugh.

“Fresh. I’m going to tell Lydia you felt me up from across town.”

“Let me know how that works out for you.” Stiles says, sitting up. “Get in touch with everyone and let them know there is a pack meeting here at noon today. You get to bring lunch.” 

“Lunch? Why do I get to bring lunch?” He said indignantly. 

“It’s your punishment for waking me up while I was dreaming about Derek naked.” Stiles hangs up before Jackson can say anything else and rolls himself out of bed. Derek must be up because he smells fresh coffee. He throws on some shorts and wanders out to the kitchen. 

“Morning Hot Stuff” Stiles says, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist. “Jackson called this morning. He said Issac called him this morning wanting to know if Lydia was pregnant. He said he felt stuff through the pack bond yesterday.” 

“Morning to you too. I heard most of it from here. Should we tell them everything? Meaning, you and I and Sophia.” 

“Do you want to wait to announce Sophia Hale to the world, or spring it on them all at once.” Stiles asks. “We might break someone if we hit them with everything at once.” 

“Ehawee already said that Sophia is mine, so there really isn’t any need to wait for the lawyer to get back to me, unless we want something official and on paper. It will only confirm what we already know to be true.” 

“Ok, I’ll call Dad and Melissa, and have them come over. We could make a quick trip to Scott and tell him in person if you want.”

“It’s only a little after 7. We can be there and back well before noon.”

“Good. Let me call Thunder and make sure he’s ok with it first.” Derek says, picking up his phone. 

“You do that, I’m going to take a shower. It was an amazing night of debauchery, but I can’t show up there smelling like it.” Stiles says.

“You have such a way with words, now go wash your ass” 

Stiles take a shower and when comes back into the kitchen, Derek has two winter coats ready for them. Not really sufficient for the Minnesota winter, but they won’t be there too long. They head to the spare bedroom and are soon at Thunder’s place. They came out of the closet into the room that used to be Ehawee’s. Only the closet was empty. The room had been left the way it was.

“Derek! Stiles!” Amaya says as they enter the kitchen. “Thunder said you would be here for a quick visit. He went out to get Scott.”

“How are the girls?” Stiles asks. 

“A handful. They are in school right now, but when they are home it’s almost utter chaos. I think Ehawee kept them in line in some ways. She took no prisoners when it came to the three of them and with her gone, I think they’ve gone a little wild. Veton in particular has been a terror the last two weeks or so.”

Before Stiles could answer, Thunder and Scott come through the door. They are both covered in snow and laughing. 

“Hey Stiles. I’ve only been here a few days. Did you miss me that much?” Scott asks as he and Thunder take their coats off and hang them up by the door.”

“Really guys. You’re going to leave those there to drip all over the floor?” Amaya says as she grabs the coats and steps outside to shake them off.

“Well, I didn’t get a chance to see you before you left, and there’s a lot to catch you up on. I thought a face to face would be better.” Stiles says.

“Is Mom ok? John? The pack?” He asks. 

“Everyone is fine. Can we sit? Thunder, will you join us?” Derek says. 

“Sure. Give me a second to help Amaya with the coats, otherwise I’ll be in the dog house so to speak” He says in his deep voice.

Stiles, Scott, and Derek sit at the dining room table, while Thunder helps Amaya with the coats and does a quick wipe of the floor inside the door. With three girls and a pack in and out all day long, it’s a group effort to keep the place as clean as possible. A few minutes later, Thunder sits down, while Amaya goes to make coffee for everyone. 

“So, what’s going on?” Scott asks. 

“Well” Stiles says, looking at Derek. 

“Braeden died and I found out I have a daughter that I didn’t know about” Derek says. 

“What?” Scott exclaims

“And Derek and I are engaged” Stiles says quickly. 

The room goes quiet then Scott looks and Thunder and says “Will you please call Raven for me?”

Thunder nods and gets up from the table and head through the kitchen to the door leading outside. He sticks his head out and gives a series of yipping barks. He closes the door and calls out to Scott that she is on the way and he’s going to help Amaya with the coffee. 

“Who is Raven?” Stiles asks. 

“Remember in October when had just returned home from here and you called me a slut puppy in front of John and my mother? Well, Raven is the woman I met.”

“So you rekindled the fire?” Derek asks raising his eyebrow.

They hear a quick knock on the back door and a few minutes later, Thunder and Amaya come into the room with a tray of coffee. They are followed by a woman with jet black hair wearing a heavy coat. She comes over to Scott and nuzzles his face with her own. 

Thunder pulls out a chair for her and she sits next to Scott. “Gentlemen, this is Raven Lakota, daughter of my heart, and the only Lakota woman gentle enough to allow a man to pull a seat out for her.”

Derek looks at Thunder with a puzzled looks. “Another daughter? How did I not know this?”

Amaya takes a seat at the table next to Derek. “Do you mind, Raven?” She says looking at her. She shrugs and leans into Scott, cuddling up to him. 

“Raven was found abandoned on our nematon island by Ehawee. She was up early one morning and a large raven lead her to a newborn hidden in some bushes. The authorities were not able to determine who she was or where she came from, so Ehawee adopted her into the pack. She lived here with us, but spent time with everyone and when I became pregnant with the girls, she made arrangements to move into her own place not far away. She is fiercely independent but as Thunder said, he’s the only men she will let pull out a seat for her.” 

Raven looks up at Amaya with a smile. “Ehawee claimed me for the pack and gave me a family. Thunder gave me love and a home, and he is my yard stick for what I consider a good man. No one met that standard until I met Scott.” 

“Oh the stories I could tell you” Stiles says picking up his coffee for a sip. 

“It matters not. We each had a life before our meeting. We have claimed each other as mates and your approval is neither desired, nor required”

“Gently, daughter.” Amaya says “Don’t forget that Stiles and Derek are Pack Brothers of the Lakota’s. Be mindful of your tongue and welcoming with your words.”

“My apologies Brothers. I meant no slight.” she says, dipping her head slightly and Stiles and Derek. 

“I have known Scott for almost my entire life. He is my friend, my brother, and my Alpha. If he says you are his mate, then that is all the approval anyone needs.”

“Welcome Sister” Derek says, flashing his red eyes at her. 

Raven turns to Scott and asks if she can take her coat off. He asks her if she really wants to, and she nods at him. She stands up with her back to the table and removes her coat and holds it in front of her. She turns around and folds the coat over the back of her chair, then steps to the side, revealing her pregnant stomach. 

“Hence the reason for my short tongue. This little one grows fast and he makes me constantly hungry and overheated.”

“Well, Scott, can you say you were surprised by this?” Stiles asks, reaching over to rub his shoulder. 

“Surprised that I’m going to be father, but not that we’re having a boy. I told Raven what happened in October at home. I cannot wait to meet the little guy. I don’t know what I’m going to tell my mother yet, but one thing at a time. Anyway, enough about us. Derek, tell us what happened to Braeden, and your daughter.”

“This, I want to hear” Thunder says. 

“Ok. Braeden was a woman I had a relationship with about 10 years ago. We spent some time in Mexico together looking for someone known as the Desert Wolf. It was a purely sexual thing and after a year I left because we had no real connection other than sex. We spoke a few times a year, but she never mentioned a child, or even being pregnant. In any case, she gave her my last name, so if another else, she knew I would take care of her if something were to happen. My lawyer called me with the news of her death and told me about the little girl. At that point we didn’t know if she was even mine. The lawyer ordered a genetic test to confirm and made some suggestions on what to do while we wait for the results. ” Derek pulls out his phone and pulls up a picture of Sophia which he hands to Thunder and Amaya. 

“So, we had a conversation with John and Melissa. While we were there they gave us a bit of a lecture on settling down and getting married.” 

“Not really a lecture,” Stiles interrupts. “More like a reminder to keep our minds open to the possibility of getting married.”

“Sorry, the last few days have been a blur. So, that night I went to bed and when I woke up the next morning, Stiles was in the living room trapped in his head and working himself into a frenzy.”    
“Hey! It wasn’t that bad. I was organizing my thoughts.” 

“Forget it Stiles, we know how you can be” Scott says with a laugh. “You were probably walking in circles too” 

“Rude”

“Anyway. When John and Melissa were talking to us, they reminded us both that this isn’t exactly a new relationship for either of us, just a new phase of something that has existed for a very long time. I know that Stiles is my mate, so I told him to ask the question. He did, then I did, and we both said yes. Then Ehawee appeared and told us she wouldn’t have missed it for the world, and then she was off again. Right before she disappeared, she told me that the answer to my other question was yes.”

“You still see her?” Amaya asks. 

“I talk to her now and then. She isn’t exactly dead, she’s just transcended to something else.” 

“I miss her terribly. She had such a wit about her and I miss the simple things like morning coffee, or her conversations with the girls over dinner.” 

“Sorry, but what was your other question, Derek?” Raven asks. 

“Oh, it was if Sophia was mine.” Derek replies, while Thunder passes the phone over to her and Scott. 

“She’s a beautiful child, Derek. She resembles you strongly.” Amaya says. 

“Melissa said it’s the eyebrows.” Stiles says. “She said if they were any thicker she would look like Frida Kahlo” 

“Damn, that’s harsh. Sorry Dude,” Scott says to Derek. “Mom can be rough sometimes.” 

“No, it’s ok. I felt it deep inside when I first saw the picture. She’s my girl, and even if she wasn’t, I would have adopted her because I know what it’s like to lose your family at a young age.” 

“You’re a good man, Alpha Hale.” Raven says as she stands up and grabs her coat. “I need to go. The security company books will not balance themselves. It was a pleasure to meet you both. I look forward to our future together.” She gives Scott a scandalous kiss, then hugs Amaya and Thunder before putting her coat on and heading out the door. 

“So, gentlemen, can I give a piece of unsolicited advice?” Thunder asks. 

Derek, Scott, and Stiles all nod their heads in agreement. 

“As you know, many of us as Alpha’s never find our true mate. We find people we love and want to spend our lives with, but it’s not the same as finding your mate. Amaya and I were the last ones to wed with the traditional Alpha mate wedding ceremony, and that was almost 20 years ago. As far as I can tell from what I know of our history, there hasn’t ever been a double ceremony, and certainly not two Alphas from the same pack. The gathering when Ehawee passed is something that happens once in a generation. Bringing them together for something that has never happened before, let alone something as joyous as a wedding will be a great way to bring peace to the various packs around the world.”

“Wow. That sounds like a great idea. Raven and I haven’t really talked about marriage in anything other than vague terms. I want to get past telling my mother about the pregnancy before I spring marriage on her.” 

“Believe me, Scotty. She’s looking forward to having lots of grandchildren. My Dad already knows that your first child is going to be a boy, but we didn’t tell Melissa because that’s your surprise to give her. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. She’s going to be thrilled.” Stiles say.

“I know.” Scott says. “She survived finding out that I was a werewolf when Matt shot me. I know she can handle it, I just try to be sensitive with how I tell her things these days. I’ll talk with Raven tonight and I’ll let you know when we decide what we’re going to do. In any case, it won’t be until after he is born. Everything is happening so fast, and we haven’t even talked about names yet.” 

“Don’t worry,” Stiles says with a grin. “Picking out the name will be the easy part.”  
“When is he due?” Derek asks. 

“We don’t really know yet.” He says. 

“We born wolves have a shorter pregnancy of about 6 to 7 months.” Amaya says. “Bitten wolves tend to go the full human term. With as fast as he is growing, my guess would be late April at the latest. She’s got an appointment with the tribal health center next week so we’ll have a better idea then.”

“So how long are you staying, Scott?” Derek asks. 

“I was planning on being here for 3 months, but we’ve done so much in the short time I’ve been here that I think I really only need to be here until the middle of February.” 

“In the short time he has been here, Scott has done wonders training our young Beta’s. The first day he worked them to exhaustion. I never heard so much complaining from them, but the next day, there they were back on the field, eager to learn the next lesson.” Thunder says.

“Have you broken any bones yet?” Derek asks with a wry smile.

“I’ve been gentle on them so far.” Scott laughs.

“Savages.” Stiles mumbles under his breath, then looks up and says “Oh, did I say that out loud?”

“Derek, will you take a walk with me? I want to run some of the training program by you before you go.” Scott asks. 

“Sure.” Derek stands and gives Amaya a hug. “I’ve missed you. I promise I’ll come visit as soon as I can.” 

“You’re all welcome any time, just let us know you’re coming so we can get a bed ready for you.” Thunder says, reaching his hand out to Derek.

Derek grabs his light coat and heads outside with Scott. 

“So Stiles, I need your advice as Guardian.” Thunder says. 

“We both do actually.” Amaya adds. 

“What can I help you with?” Stiles asks. 

“Veton has become a nightmare the last week that Scott has been here. She simply will not leave him alone and it’s becoming an issue. She crawls all over him. I’ve found her sleeping outside of his bedroom door. He’s had to lock the door because the first few nights he discovered her crawling into his bed. It’s not sexual, and she can’t explain why she’s so drawn to him. The other girls have started teasing her about it and it’s causing friction between them. They have always been in sync since they were born. She acts out if he stays out late with Raven. She won’t go to bed. She fights us on every little thing that we’ve never had an issue with before. It’s causing disharmony in our den. Do you have any ideas on what’s causing this behavior?” Amaya asks. 

Stiles closes his eyes for a minute to think. The answer comes to him quickly. “Do you remember the first time we were here? She said to Scott that Ehawee said she and Scott are going to be great friends. She’s an Alpha, and Scott’s child will be as well. They are going to be mates, and she’s drawn to Scott because of his connection with his unborn son. I’ll share this with you only because I think you need to know the history. Scott was married to a Kitsune. She got pregnant when they never thought she could. The biological incompatibility caused a huge change in her mental state and not only did it ruin their marriage, but she lost the child. When Ehawee came to us on Halloween night, she brought our loved ones through the veil with her. Scott met his unborn child, the same child that Raven now carry’s within her.”

“Wow. That makes perfect sense. Her behavior is still inappropriate. That’s what we’re trying to teach her.” Amaya says. 

“So what do we do in the meantime?” Thunder asks. “She’s going to be almost 10 years older than he is. It will close to two decades before he is mature enough to deal with that. I don’t want either of them to be in a position where one takes advantage of the other before there is sufficient maturity on both sides.” 

“Well, I think you should separate her from Scott for the time being. Let her be angry and learn to deal with it. Call it an early life lesson on not getting your way. Scott should stay with Raven or your brother for the rest of his stay. If you put them together for Pack functions, then make sure she knows what behavior you expect from her in that situation and hold her to it. Long term, I suggest you foster all three of them with Satomi for the summers.” Stiles says. 

“Why Satomi? We haven’t seen her much since Ehawee passed from this world.” Thunder says. 

“Why not Satomi? She’s now the strongest and oldest Alpha in the world. She’s also in pain because she misses Ehawee. Who better to foster your daughters than her? Despite their considerable age difference, they share a love for Ehawee, and have many memories to share. Being surrounded by three young, spirited girls will certainly lift her spirits. She will also groom them to be formidable Alphas in their own right.”

“I see the wisdom in that.” Amaya says. 

“It will be tough on all three of them, but tougher on me, I’m afraid. The father in me wants to hold them close and protect them from the world, but the wolf in me knows this is what they need to be strong alpha’s. What of Derek’s young lady. Is she a wolf ?” Thunder asks. 

“We don’t know yet.” Stiles says with a shrug. 

“Have you tried looking ahead to see?” 

“No. I looked into Derek’s future just out of idle curiosity. I didn’t see Sophia, and I don’t know why. Ehawee said we need to speak soon, so I’ll ask her when we do.” 

“Please tell her we miss her terribly.” Amaya says with a sad look on her face. 

“I will. She said she’s always available to me. I feel in many ways that she hasn’t actually died, just transitioned to some other form of being. It’s still hard to wrap my head around it and it feels like I’m disturbing her rest.” 

Derek comes back through the door and rubs the snow out of his hair. 

“Stiles, we should get going. We may need to get something for lunch in case Jackson brings nothing more than a bag of Cheetos.” 

“He wouldn’t dare” Stiles says with a grin. 

When they got back to Derek’s place, they found Lydia had let herself and Jackson in and they were in the process of setting out a huge spread of picnic foods across the dining room table. 

“Impressive as always, Lydia” Derek comments as he walks the length of the table. 

“I made suggestions, but this is all Jackson.” She replies. 

“Color me surprised. Well done Jackson.” Stiles says as he snatches a grape off the table and pops it into his mouth. 

“Well, I was sufficiently motivated.” He says as he comes around the table to where Stiles is standing. Before Stiles can say another word, Jackson wraps him up in a hug. It’s something Jackson has been doing frequently since his meltdown at Thanksgiving. He’s become more affectionate to other pack members since they came back from Paris, but his hug for Stiles is always a little bit longer and a little tighter. It’s his personal way of thanking Stiles for what he did. Neither say a word when Jackson lets go, and returns to helping Lydia put the food out. 

The engagement announcement was anti-climatic. No one was really surprised, and before Lydia could say a word, Derek told her that Thunder Lakota would be doing the ceremony, but she was more than welcome to plan everything else. She ran over to Derek and kissed him on the cheek. She started gushing about her own wedding and how her mother had taken over every aspect of it. Nothing was really what she wanted, but she was getting married to her soul mate, so the trappings weren’t really that important.

Derek left the room for a few minutes and came back with a piece of paper that he placed face down on the piano. “I have one more announcement to make.” He said. “Not to overshadow our yet to be planned nuptials, but Stiles and I feel this one is more important.”

“Not long ago I got a call from my lawyer to let me know that Braeden had died. She had stayed in Mexico after I left. We parted as friends, and while I wouldn’t say we were close, we still talked once in a while. Unknown to me, she was keeping a huge secret.” Derek pauses for a second and motions Stiles to come stand with him. “We had a daughter that she never told me about.” 

Stiles picks up the paper and holds it facing out showing the picture to everyone. 

“This is Sophia.” 

The room is silent, and the Lydia bursts into tears. 

The comments and questions come rapid fire and Derek tries to answer then as best as he can. The one point he makes is that Sophia has lost her mother and he expects everyone to do their best to immediately make her feel like she part of the family. He doesn’t know if she’s a wolf yet, but suspects she is because of him being a born wolf. It’s something else he feels deep down inside. It’s almost like the pack bond has reached out to her and is slowly pulling her in. 

While Derek continues to answer questions, Lydia goes quiet. She’s looking at Stiles who has turned pale and is swaying gently side to side. 

Stiles turns to Derek and whispers his name before falling to the floor. 

Lydia screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so slow updating this. Life is busy. While the next few chapters are still brewing, I did write most of the wedding and epilogues for each of the characters. Now if the rest would come as easily.


	21. Chapter 21

The room turns dark, and a cave slowly forms around them. 

“Derek, what’s going on?” John asks anxiously. 

“Don’t move. We’re in Stiles’ mind. This is where he goes to talk with Ehawee.” Derek says as he leans down to Stiles. 

“Derek! He’s dying” Lydia screams.

“I know!” Derek snarls at her. 

“Grandmother! We need your help. Grandmother!” Derek yells to the darkness above them. 

Ehawee appears out of the darkness. “The cosmos can hear you Derek, what’s the problem?”

“Stiles is dying!” Lydia screams. “Help him!”

“Calm down young lady” Ehawee says, leaning down to Stiles. She puts her hand on his chest and a bright pulse of white light moves between them. She’s silent for a minute and then stands up. “He’s low on energy, but he’s not going to die, at least not today.”

Stiles groans and sits up. “What the hell happened this time?” He asks. 

“You stupid boy.” Ehawee snaps. “Where have you been getting your energy from?” 

“What are you talking about?” He asks, looking up at her.

“Your energy. The power you use for transporting yourself around the globe, the power you use to charge your nematon, the power you use for everything you do. Where are you getting it from?”

“The power within me. Where else would I get it?” 

“Stupid boy. Where are the books I left for you?” She asks. 

“Lydia is our Emissary, so I gave them to her to research. I thought it was important for her to have them first.”

“Wrong. There is important knowledge in those books that you needed to know as soon as possible. I can’t spend time in your world so I can be your teacher.”

Jack appears next to her. “Hello Old Woman. I have a feeling you need me.”

“Old Man, take this fool to his nematon so he can recharge, then teach him how to keep this from happening again. I need to speak to these puppies and help them figure out their misplaced priorities.” Jack grabs Stiles and disappears. 

“I need to go with him.” Derek says. Ehawee turns on him and snarls. “No, you’re going to stay here until I let you go.”

The cave slowly shifts to a small room that looks like her bedroom at Thunder’s place. “Sit” she says, pointing at everyone. 

John and Melissa sit on a small sofa, while the others grab chairs or sit on the floor where they can find space.

“Where are the books, young lady?” She asks, turning to Lydia. 

“They are at my home. Why?” 

“Did you read them?”

“No. I’ve been busy.”

Ehawee sighs and glares at Lydia. “So you’ve just let them sit there collecting dust, without taking even a glance at them?”

“I’ve been busy. We just came back from Europe. Jackson and I had to deal with our jobs, and moving back to the US. Jackson had a personal issue that I needed to attend to. Like I said, I’ve been busy.” Lydia says defiantly.

“So, now you sit here in your Gucci shoes, your Prada skirt and blouse and your pretty painted nails, and tell everyone that your personal issues were more important than your pack?” 

“That’s not what I meant” Lydia replies

“But that’s exactly what you did. The pack is primary! Not your personal issues.” She replies with a growl. “The pack comes first, everything else is secondary. When everyone looks out for the pack first, everyone is aware of what’s going on. If the pack was primary, you would have known that Stiles was getting weak. If the pack was primary, you would have all known that Jackson was in pain, and everyone would have helped him. Instead, you let Stiles take care of your husband and then rushed to his rescue after the fact. You were more concerned with your clothes and your material belongings than what was going on with your pack. If you want to be an emissary, you better take a long hard look at yourself and get your priorities straight.”

“Hey!” Jackson yells, standing up “You don’t get to talk to my wife that way!”

Ehawee turns on him, her wolf features flowing across her face while her eyes turn crimson red. “Silence boy! I know your history, and you’ve done no better.”

“You have all failed as a pack. Individuals in a group is not a pack. Scott is with the Lakota’s learning about pack dynamics while he teaches others self defense. He’s giving of himself to help improve your lives when he returns. What have you done? Perfecting the art of doing nothing it seems.”

“Grandmother” Derek says as he stands. “I have failed again. I grew up in a pack, and you’re right. This is not what I know. I thought we could make our own way, but I was wrong.”

“Yes, you have failed.” She says as she pulls him into a hug. “It should have never come to this. Your daughter is coming. She’s very special, but at the moment, she’s all alone in this world and she needs you. Don’t let your memories be a barrier to being there for her. She’s experienced the same thing you did. I was there for you and Laura, now you must be there for her.”

Ehawee lets him go, and turns to Lydia. “Young lady. Do you want to be emissary for this pack?” 

“Yes I do.” She says defiantly, lifting her head up. 

“Read the damn book. The knowledge is there, but I cannot be your teacher. I don’t belong in this world anymore. Put aside your material pursuits and learn it. You have a formidable intellect, and you’re a banshee, but being an emissary is something bigger than both. It isn’t a career or a task you choose to do, it’s something you choose to become. Look at Alan Deaton. He is a powerful druid and emissary, but he’s also a simple veterinarian. While it may not seem like it, his entire life is one of service to others.”

“Now you,” She says, pointing at Isaac and Liam. “You two have done nothing. You show up, and you hang out. You’re nothing more than dead weight right now. Isaac, Stiles made you Guardian of the North, the warrior. What are you doing to protect your pack’s territory? Nothing it seems. Liam, what are you doing? Sitting around listening to music all day? Are you listening to the world around you? Do you hear what’s coming? Start contributing, or find another pack.”

Liam flashes his eyes and before he can blink, Ehawee is on him in full wolf form with her teeth around his throat. She bites down just hard enough to break the skin with her fangs then backs off and returns to her human form. “If you had been listening, you would have heard me coming” She growls as Liam puts his hand to this throat to stop the bleeding. “You’ll heal in a few minutes, but the scars will remain until you learn to listen as well as you hear.”

“Isaac,” She says, turning to him. “Be the warrior this pack needs. Teach this puppy to calm the rage inside of him. You won’t be able to protect the pack without him.”

“Melissa and John. You aren’t wolves, but you are pack, and you are family. Most of this motley crew comes from broken of fractured families. Please show them what real family is. If not, I’m afraid this pack will disintegrate and the long history of a respected wolf pack holding this territory will end.”

Ehawee slowly sitting back down in her chair. “I see everything that happens, but I will not help you again. Darkness is coming. You either stand together as a pack, or you fail.” 

“Now, I have other things to do. Go see Stiles. He needs you as much as you need him now. I’ll be speaking to him soon.” 

The room fades from view and everyone finds themselves back at Derek’s place. John and Melissa immediately start to pack up the food while everyone grabs their keys and heads out the door. Derek stops at the door and looks back at John and Melissa. 

“Go,” John says. “We’ll be just a few minutes behind you. If we leave this here, someone’s going to get food poisoning.”

Derek nods, tosses John a key, and closes the door behind him. 

“Family, huh” Melissa says. 

“It seems we’ve been remiss in taking care of them. They are all adults, and I’m proud of every single one of them, but she was right. We’ve lost what it means to be family. Everyone is doing their own thing, for themselves, but very little for each other. We need to get them back on track. They all want to move into one big house together. Can you imagine the friction they will have if they don’t get it together beforehand ?” 

“You’re right. I love our peace and quiet, but I miss family dinner and movie nights. I miss the chaos of having everyone under foot and making a mess of everything.” She says as she puts the last package in Derek’s fridge. 

“Yes to movie nights and family dinners. No to the mess making. Now let’s go see that boy of mine and find out what the hell he has done to himself.” John says as he and Melissa head out the door. 

They arrive at the construction site for the new home and park beside the other cars. After a short hike through the woods, they arrive at the nematon where they find Stiles sitting on a large rock. Derek is yelling at him about his lack of communication. Jack is standing nearby with his arms crossed, observing with a wry smile on his face. 

“Relax Bitchywolf. I told you I’m fine.” he says holding up his hands. 

Derek snarls, then kneels down in front of the rock and looks up at him. “Stiles, you are the light of my life, but sometimes you just piss me off. I can’t imagine my life without you, but it’s not just you and me. No one here can imagine their life without you in it.” He leans forward and puts his head against Stiles leg. 

“Ok, I’m sorry. I thought I could deal with it myself, but obviously I couldn’t. It won’t happen again.” Stiles replies as he runs his hand through Derek’s hair. 

“What pile of steaming shit have you put your foot in this time, Stiles?” John asks, drawing himself up and trying his best to put on the displeased father look that used to work so well for him. 

“So there was this book I was supposed to read, but I didn’t.” 

“No jokes, Stiles. I’m not in the mood for it. I just watched every single one of your friends get their ass chewed by Aunt E. I heard their excuses, but they’ve already been chastised. You’re next and a pathetic excuse isn’t going to work with me.”

“Sorry” he mumbles. “I fucked up. Ok? I don’t even know if this explanation will make sense. When I first talked with Ehawee about this power I have she said that it’s all energy, it just has different aspects. Some is understandable, some is not. There is physical energy from the environment, like heat, light, wind etc. The other is the unknown mystical energy that does weird shit like making a barrier out of mountain ash. There is nothing natural in the wood that can do it, but the belief that it can seems to be enough to cause it to happen.”

“Get to the point” John snaps. 

“I’m getting there. Anyway. Everyone has a reservoir of energy inside of them, usually fueled by food. When you don’t eat, you run out of energy and feel tired. My energy reserve is much larger, and unknown to me, food isn’t enough to refuel me. Everything that I have done since October has been from my own internal energy, when I should have been tapping into what’s available around me instead. The jumping between home and Paris, I did on my own. The trip to Sedona to meet the council I did myself. I should have taken ambient energy and used that. I simply didn’t know there was a difference and that I would run out. Then a few days ago I started to get tired. We’re all busy doing different things, so I didn’t think anything of it. Obviously I was wrong. Ehawee gave me enough so that Jack could get me here, and once he showed me what to do, everything was fine.” 

“Jack, is what he says true?” Derek asks. 

“Yes, Captain Hale. He has given you the whole truth. All of this is in the book that Ehawee left for him, but he neglected to read it. If he had done so, this would not have happened.” Jack says.

“I’m sorry ok ? This is my fault. I’ll read the damn book.” 

“Actually, you and I will read it together.” Lydia says. “I have the book, and I haven’t read it either. This is as much my fault as yours.”

“Hopefully you won’t have to recharge yourself like this again, and if you do, please do it without the sound effects.” Jack says with a tired tone. 

“What sound effects?” Derek asks.  
“When I felt like I had enough energy to get up and move around I totally made the Mac startup sound.” Stiles says with a cackle. 

“Scott’s the only one who would appreciate that, and he’s not here, now knock it off.” John says. 

“Jack, thank you for taking care of my adult delinquent son. Hopefully he won’t need you to come to his rescue like this again.” 

“You are welcome, Sir. It seems my work here is done. I need to get back to the hotel.” Jack says and disappears. 

“Ok, here’s what going to happen.” John states in a tone that leaves no room for argument. “Everyone is going to go home, change their clothes, and some back to our place. Isaac and Liam, you’re going to stop at the store and get enough steaks or chicken to feed everyone. Lydia, you and Jackson are going to get side dishes, Derek, you and Stiles are going bring the food we put in the fridge back with you. Make snacks or appetizers out of it. Your choice. Then you’re going to man the grill, while Melissa and I make desert. After dinner, we’re going to video call Scott, then we’re going to watch movies until midnight. Someone get something to drink, and if anyone plans on having adult beverages for supernatural folk, then you better plan on sleeping over. Bring something to wear. No one sleeps naked in our house but us. From now on, baring a Beacon Hills type of emergency, we’re having a family dinner night each weekend. We will rotate who hosts it and when the pack house gets built we can have it there as well. We’re all going to start spending time together, and if you can’t make it, you better have a damn good excuse.”

“What are you all standing here for ? Go, get the lead out” Melissa snaps, pointing back the way they came. “Move it!”

Jackson scoops up Lydia and takes off through the trees. Derek does the same to Stiles while Liam and Isaac start jogging away, following the pack back to where they parked. 

“Well, that was fun. Do you think they will listen to us?” John asks. 

“Only as much as they want to.” Melissa says. “It doesn’t matter how old you get, when mother speaks, you listen. Let them test me and see what happens.” 

“God I love you.” John mumbles as he leans in to kiss her. “Do you think we have time for a slow walk back to the car?” 

“No, but I’ll make it up to you tomorrow after the children go home. Besides, do you really want mosquito bites on your ass?”

“Well, when you put it that way.” 

That evening finds everyone outside at John and Melissa’s place. Stiles is grilling, while Derek is bringing food in and out for him. Lydia and Jackson are putting out table clothes and plates on a long table someone dragged out to the back yard. Melissa has sent John outside to see why Liam and Isaac are sitting together in the yard without helping anyone. 

“Boys,” John says as he sits down in front of them. “Why are you sitting here, and not helping out?” 

“Sorry. Neither one of us can cook and everyone else was setting up the tables so I thought Liam and I could have a few minutes to talk.” Isaac replies. 

“Fair enough. Next time ask if anyone needs help before you sit and do your own thing. Now what are you talking about?” John asks. 

“Well, I had a history of explosive anger when I was a teen. While I no longer explode and destroy things, I still struggle with anger and find myself doing my own sort of time out when the students at school get under my skin. I’ve been asking Isaac about maybe learning martial arts as a way to channel that energy.” Liam says. 

“I’m sorry Liam. I see that you were reaching out to someone for help, and not just ignoring everyone else. I think martial arts is a great thing for learning discipline and balance. Isaac, have you thought about starting another studio here? I’m sure there would be a lot of students who are interested since lacrosse isn’t for everyone.” 

“I’ve been thinking about it. She was right, you know ? The old woman. I feel like I’m in limbo with no direction in life.” 

“Then let me know what I can do to help, even if you just want someone to run ideas past. I know a lot of people within the city itself, and there are some great spaces available downtown right now. It won’t be that difficult to find you a nice place when you’re ready. Aside from that, I can help you navigate the permits and insurance you will need.”

“Thank John. I really appreciate it.” Isaac says. 

“Family looks out for each other, right?” John says as he gets up. “Come on, let’s go see who needs some help. I’m getting hungry.”

When everything gets laid out on the table, Derek puts both a steak and a chicken breast Stiles plate and before he can protest, Lydia drops a spoonful of grilled veggies next to it. He grumbles, but says thanks and eats every bite of it. Derek selects a steak that wouldn’t be called rare by even the best chef. It looks like someone spanked it and ran a lighter under it. When Lydia makes a comment about it Derek flashes his teeth at her and reminds her that he’s a born carnivore, and that’s the way he likes it. Jackson cuts her off by dropping a chicken breast on her plate, while grabbing a medium t-bone for himself. John grabs a steak, and while Stiles looks up at him, he doesn’t say a word. He knows Melissa is keeping a close eye on John’s health. If she didn’t approve, she would have said something. 

When everyone is stuffed and moaning from dinner, Melissa brings out a huge sheet cake she had made earlier in the day. As everyone serves themselves, Stiles calls Scott on his phone and passes it around the table so everyone can see him. Stiles doesn’t ask, and Scott makes no mention of Raven. John throughly chastises Stiles while he’s on the phone with Scott. Scott is shocked and concerned, but is quickly reassured that Stiles is fine and back to his old self. He even laughs when Stiles tells him about making the Mac boot sound when he felt better. Scott calls him WALL-E a few times before they hang up. 

The rest of the night is one movie after another, and what seems like a ton of popcorn. John and Melissa sit together watching their rag tag group of adult children having a great time. Around midnight, they head to bed, while everyone else cleans up quietly and then departs for their own homes. No one had been drinking, so everyone went back to their own places for the night. 

The next morning, Lydia shows up at Derek’s place with Ehawee’s books in hand. She’s dressed in sweat pants, an old shirt and her hair is in a pony tail. 

“Lydia, you look a little worn out this morning. Are you ok?” Stiles asks, looking at her from head to toe. 

“I didn’t sleep well, but I’m fine. Ehawee said I’m focused on my material things and my sense of fashion. She’s right. I’m always hyper aware of my looks and how I present myself to the world. Looking better made me feel better than everyone else. Today I decided that I am no longer Lydia Whittemore, Curator of the mythological collection for the Louvre, fashionista, and food snob. I am Lydia Whittemore, Emissary of the Beacon Hills Pack.”

“Well, you’ll always be my red headed goddess, and sister from another mister.” Stiles says as he hugs her. 

The two of them spend a few hours going through the books. Each book has references to the other, so Lydia makes notes and Stiles enters them in his laptop creating an index for later review. While they work in the living room, they hear Derek on the phone getting more irritated as the conversation goes on. 

“Écoute moi. Je l'ai conçu le système. Je sais de quoi je parle.” Derek yells into the phone. After a bit of silence, he starts again, “Listen to me. Load the new software, and disable the simulator safety system. If the test plane crashed during the simulation, then it’s the flight software, not the simulator.” 

“Yeah, let me just drop everything I’m doing and fly to France because you can’t follow the damn documentation. Fine. Call me tomorrow and let me know what happens. Better yet, email me because talking to you makes me want to slam me head in a door” then Derek slams the phone down. 

“Wow Derek.” Lydia says when he comes into the room. “I’ve never hear the sarcastic side of you. I like it”

“These engineers are educated out the ass and can’t think for themselves. I designed a flight simulator for them to test new software on. I made sure it was picked apart and documented to the smallest detail and they can’t bother themselves to read it. They test new software and then call me to complain because don’t understand the results. Anyway. I also talked to Roger. He’s got good news about Sophia.” 

“Well, don’t leave us in suspense, tell us” Lydia exclaims. 

“The DNA test is confirmed. She is my daughter, and she was born in San Diego, which means she’s a US citizen and we don’t have to deal with immigration on either side to get her back into the country. Roger is working on a passport, and we should be able to get her home in about 3 weeks. He also gave me the number for the alpha of the local pack there. Braeden took Sophia to meet them, but they were not interested in bringing her into the pack. I want to call and find out why.”

Stiles walks up to Derek and puts their foreheads together. “How you feeling, big guy?” He asks. 

“I’m feeling lots of things” he replies. 

“Tell me” 

“Annoyed, overwhelmed, content, sad, and overflowing with love. I’m starting to sound like you. Does that even make any sense?” He says, rubbing against Stiles’ cheek. 

“It makes perfect sense, Derek, but why are you sad?” Lydia asks. 

“My little girls has lost her mother, she doesn’t know me, and some day I’m going to have to tell her that her mother and I didn’t love each other. That’s going to be hard.” 

“As Emissary, can I make a suggestion?” She asks. 

“Sure”

“How about we give her some time to get settled, then we do something to celebrate her mother’s life. This will give us time to get to know her. We don’t know how much exposure she’s had to pack dynamics. A traditional wolf ceremony may not be appropriate for her. It’s worth finding out. Those memories may be all she has.” 

“Good idea. Thank you.” Derek says, leaning over to give Lydia a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Besides, I’m going to be an aunt, I need someone to spoil.” 

“Go easy on her Lydia. I don’t want a little girl who thinks Santa only brings Prada and Gucci.”

“No, nothing like that. She’s going to need someone to do her hair and get her school clothes for her. The Gucci and Prada will have to be earned with good grades once she gets to high school. I’m going to teach her self confidence and self defense. She’s going to be a true Hale girl when I’m done with her.”

“I’m never leaving you and Cora alone with her. I’ll never survive it.” He says with a laugh. 

“And you,” he says, turning back to Stiles. “Don’t even think of teaching my daughter to sass me. I get enough of that now.”

Stiles steps back, raising his hands in surrender as he does to Derek so frequently. “Relax” He says. “She won’t learn that from me.” 

“One other thing. Roger wants to setup a video call tomorrow so I can meet her. Can we get everyone here?” 

“I’ll take care of it, Derek. We’ll be here, but if she isn’t ready, we’ll step away so we don’t overwhelm her.” 

“Thanks. Ok, enough of me distracting you from your work, I need to make a few work phone calls, so you two go back to those books. Let me know when you’re ready for lunch. There is a new restaurant downtown I want to try.” 

Derek goes into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Lydia and Stiles go back to the books they were working on earlier. 

Some time later, Lydia puts her book down and asks, “Stiles?”

“hhmmm” he replies, lost in thought over the page he’s looking at. 

“When you looked into Derek’s future, why didn’t you see Sophia?” 

“Because I was stupid.” He says, putting his book back down and stretching his arms above his head. 

“What do you mean?” 

“When you think of the future, do you think of possibilities, or realities? We tend to look at the future in terms of what might be, not what is. I looked for what I thought might be there, not for what is there. Derek’s daughter is here, which means she is there as well, but I only looked for a future of possibilities. I saw things that might come to pass that she’s not involved with, so of course I didn’t see her. Jack told me not to even try because it’s too hard to gather all of the current threads of reality, while looking for future possibilities. Just go with the flow, he said, and let the universe do what it will.”

“Good advice. Will you ever try again?” She asks. 

“No, or least not anytime soon. There is so much I need to deal with in the here and now. I can’t deal with future possibilities. Come on, let’s go get Sourwolf and get some lunch. I’m hungry” 

The next afternoon, the pack slowly trickles into Derek’s place. They had talked about going to dinner, but no one really knows what’s going to happen so Jackson stopped and picked up dinner for everyone. While Stiles and Lydia get the camera and screen setup, Jackson and Melissa set the table. 

“Do you want children, Jackson?” Melissa asks. 

“I do and I don’t.” He replies. 

“I don’t understand.” She says. 

“I love children, but I realize I have personality flaws. None of us are perfect and while you hope your child will inherit the best parts of you, there is the chance that they will inherit the darker parts too. Aside from that, Lydia doesn’t want to pass her banshee powers along. In any case, we haven’t ruled out adoption. We’ll see once Derek’s daughter gets here. Remember the old woman said there would be a lot of children coming, so if we don’t have any of our own, there will still be plenty to shower with love.”

Melissa puts her arm around Jackson in a side hug and pulls him close. “That’s good, solid logic. Personally, I think you’ll make a great father.” 

“Excuse me” Lydia says as she approaches Jackson and Melissa. “What exactly are your intentions toward my husband?”

Melissa grabs Lydia with her other arm and pulls her in close on the other side. “Only the same love and affection I have towards any of my children. I was asking him about your plans for a family. I want grandchildren, lots of them, and I don’t care how they get here.” 

“Well, when we figure it out, I’ll let you know first” Lydia says, wrapping her arms around Melissa and Jackson, hugging them both. 

“Let’s go. Derek is on the phone with someone in Mexico who is setting up the video. It’s going to start any minute.” 

While Derek takes a seat and Stiles fiddles with the camera one last time to bring the view close to just Derek. Everyone else stands off to the side. They can see the camera but they are out of the field of view. Derek puts his phone down and says “It will be just another minute or so.” 

Stiles gives Derek a quick kiss and steps away. John comes in close to Derek and puts his hand on Derek's shoulder. “Son, you’re about to experience one of the most magical moments in your life. This isn’t how it usually happens, but seeing your child for the first time is something you will never forget. Welcome to fatherhood” Then he steps away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like watching the Presidential debate to motivate you to write an angry character.


	22. Chapter 22

There is a beep from the camera and the video feed goes live. 

A girl appears on the screen. She’s wearing a white shirt like a school uniform, and she has long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looks at Derek and her eyes flash bright purple. 

“Hi Daddy” she says before bursting into tears. 

“Hi Sophia” He says, his own voice thick with emotion as tears roll down his face. “Why are you crying sweetie?”

She continues to cry for a minute and then chokes down her sobs. “Because you’re real. I saw pictures and Mommy told me stories. Now I see you and you’re real”

“I’m so sorry” He whispers. “I didn’t know. You mother never told me about you. If I had known I would have been there for you.”

“She said she didn’t love you enough. Is that true?” She asks. 

“It’s difficult to explain, but I’ll tell you all about it someday.” 

“I miss her.” Sophia says quietly before starting to cry again. 

“I know you do baby. You have a big family waiting for you here and we’re going to bring you home as soon as we can.”

“Do I have brothers and sisters?” 

“Not yet, but you have lots of Uncles, two Aunts, and two very special people who would be happy to be your grandparents if you want.” Derek says with a warm smile. 

“Are you married?” 

“Not yet, but I’m going to be.” Derek reaches out for Stiles and pulls him into view. “This is Stiles and we’re going to get married, but we haven’t decided when yet.” Stiles waves at her, and Sophia starts to cry again. 

“Hi Sophia. Please don’t be sad. There are a lot of people here who can’t wait to meet you.” He says giving her his biggest smile. 

“I’m sad and happy. My mommy is gone, but I’m getting two daddies.” She says choking back a sob that turns into a giggle. 

“Would you like to meet them?” Stiles asks. 

Sophia nods her head and Stiles hold out his hand to his father. 

Derek stands up and adjusts the camera so that the angle is wider, then sits back down as John walks into view. Melissa and everyone else follows and then start to line up behind Derek.

“Can you see everyone, sweetie?” Derek asks. 

Sophia nods, ponytail bouncing and her eyes going wide.  
Derek starts to introduce everyone, starting with John. 

“This is Stiles father John, and his wife Melissa. Melissa has a son named Scott, but he’s on a trip. You’ll meet him when he comes back. Next to Melissa is Jackson, and his wife Lydia, then there is Isaac and Liam. I have a sister named Cora who lives in Brazil. You never have to worry about being alone again.” 

Everyone starts talking and asking Sophia how she is. It quickly becomes clear that she’s overwhelmed because she starts to cry again. One by one they go silent and wait for her to calm. A woman comes into view and sits down. Sophia crawls into her lap and hugs her. 

“Hi Derek.” she says as she kisses Sophia on the top of her head. 

“Hello Angelique. I can’t thank you enough for taking care of Sophia for us.” 

“Anything for the Hales, Derek. It’s all part of the job, but the hugs are a priceless bonus. She’s a tough girl, but it’s all a little much at the moment. Roger said he’s working on getting all of the documents to the consulate office in Mexico City. Once that is done, you can come to take her home. I believe he said 3 weeks or so, but he’ll give you as much notice as he can so you can make your travel plans. He wants me to travel home with you so I can deliver the transfer of guardianship to the State of California and that will put all of this to rest.” 

Derek nods and says “Are there any other personal things that I need to deal with there?”

“Yes. I’ll send you a list, then you can decide what to do from there. Some things may need a delicate touch.” She says, looking down at Sophia. 

“She’s asleep, so I’m going to put her to bed. I’ll be back in a few moments. Don’t disconnect, I have a few things to go over with you.’ Derek nods, and Angelique steps away with Sophia in her arms. Everyone else gets up and moves away to give Derek some room. A few minutes later, Angelique sits beck down. “Will you be available if she wants to talk again?” She asks. “It may take her a few days to process things, but she’s going to have a ton of questions.”

“Of course. She can call anytime , day or night. I’ll be here for her.” he says. 

“I’ve been home schooling her the last few weeks. I’m not sure what the school is like there in Beacon Hills, but she’s far ahead of her peers here. I suggest maybe getting her tested to see where she needs to be placed when the time comes. Emotionally, she’s right on target for a nine year old, but her intelligence is staggering. I’ll send you my full assessment with the list of personal items you’ll need to deal with. I hope you find it helpful.” 

“Angelique, you know the history of my family, so you know how close to home this is. Thank you again for taking care of her.” 

“Hey, free hugs.” She says with a smile. “You’ll have my assessment tomorrow. I’ll talk to you soon”

The video disconnects and Derek’s shoulders slump. He looks up at John with tears in his eyes and mouths “Thank you” John looks back at him, his own lips thin trying to hold back his emotion. He simply nods his head and smiles as best he can. 

Melissa is quietly talking in the background. Stiles sits across Derek’s lap and puts his arms on his shoulders. “How are you feeling there big guy ?” He asks. 

“Overwhelmed.” He whispers. “Can we get out of here?”

“Go.” Stiles says getting up. “Run. Let me deal with everyone here and I’ll meet you at the nematon.” 

“Thank you” Derek says, pulling Stiles in close. “You always know what I need”

Derek gets up and before anyone notices, he slips out the door. Once the door closes behind him, he strips, shifts, and darts off into the night. 

Without too much trouble, Stiles gets everyone to clean up and as soon as the last person leaves, he locks the door behind him and heads off to the nematon. He finds Derek sitting on the large rock near the pool of water. 

“Hey sexy” Stiles says as he climbs up and sits next to him.

Derek leans up against him but stays silent. 

“Talk to me. Tell me what you feel” Stiles says. 

“I feel so much I don’t know where to begin. I’m angry, and happy. I’m proud, and I’m terrified.” 

“Angry at Braeden?” He asks. 

“Yes. Very much so. I’m sad that she’s gone, but I’m furious that she hid Sophia from me. What purpose did it serve?” 

“I know why you’re happy and proud. She’s a beautiful girl, and you’re going to be a fantastic father.” 

“And that’s why I’m terrified” Derek says. “My parents were amazing, but then they were gone. It was just Laura and I. Even though she was the legal adult, she didn’t know what she was doing. She tried her best, but it was so hard. We had money, but we were just existing from day to day.”

“Hey. Look at me” Stiles says, turning Derek’s face towards him. “You are going to be a great father, and I’m going to be here with you, every step of the way, and so is everyone else. You know that Lydia is going to spoil her rotten, and so is Cora. Dad and Melissa are probably going to let her get away with things I never dreamed of, just out of spite. Liam will teach her music, Isaac will teach her to defend herself and give her questionable taste in neck scarves. Jackson can teach her the fine art of snobbery.” 

Derek snorts, then laughs. “Be nice to Jackson. He’s come a long way.” 

“I’m kidding. He can teach her to be a financial genius while showing her how to adopt a holier than thou attitude.” 

Derek continues to laugh. “Stop it.” 

“She will have him wrapped around her finger before she gets settled in. She’s going to push him over so fast he won’t know what hit him, and he’s going to love every minute of it.” 

“Making predictions again?” Derek asks. 

“Please. I’ve seen the softer side of Jackson. I’m just stating the obvious. You’re going to grab fatherhood by the horns, and you’re going to be fucking amazing at it because we’re going to help you every step of the way.” 

“How do you always collide with what I need?” 

“You know me.” Stiles says with a shrug. “Practically perfect in every way.” 

“Oh please. You are no Mary Poppins.” Derek says, flashing his red eyes as he pushes Stiles over and crawls on top of him. “Remember when you called me bitchywolf?”

“Yeah, why?” Stiles asks before yelling out “Hey! What did I tell you about biting me?”

Roger called early the next morning to let Derek know the exact date he could get Sophia, and the next three weeks are a blur. Derek and Stiles make a quick trip to Minneapolis to get Scotts signature so the contractors can break ground on the new house. John and Melissa went crazy getting Sophia’s bedroom setup for her. John basically strong armed Derek to let him go furniture shopping with him, just to get both of them out of the house for a few hours. John insisted on all white because Sophia won’t be nearly as messy as Stiles was and her room will always look clean. Melissa painted the bedroom pale purple with curtains and bed linens to match. While Derek and John were putting the bedroom furniture together, Stiles worked on a closet organizer. They decide that any trips to other locations will have to be done through the closet in Derek bedroom. When he has a few minutes to breathe he charters a flight to Mexico for the entire group. He will fly down, and another pilot will fly them back to Sacramento. That will give them time to get to know Sophia on the way home. Derek called the Alpha that Braeden had taken Sophia to, but he doesn’t have much to say. He remarks that she’s a pleasant child, but he doesn’t know where she would fit in his pack, and while she smells of wolf, he doesn’t know what to make of her purple eyes. 

Derek read the assessment that Angelique sent him. Sophia is highly intelligent, but her mother had worked hard to keep Sophia from knowing exactly how much more intelligent she was than her peers. She didn’t want Sophia to feel or act superior to her friends. Sophia is aware in some ways of the supernatural world and that she needs to hide her abilities from others. When Angelique first got there, Sophia was an emotional wreck and had problems controlling the color of her eyes. This was part of her decision to pull her out of school. She was afraid Sophia would partially shift and expose herself, even though she never did. She found Sophia to be quick witted and funny, though prone to emotional meltdowns since her mothers death. As Braeden wasn’t a citizen and had no known family, the local authorities decided to cremate her before anyone could make a decision on what to do. There hadn’t been a funeral and Angelique had been given the ashes privately when she took over as legal guardian. 

There was a property there in Mexico that now belonged to Sophia. Derek had it put in trust and then let Angelique set it up as a rental property. The money would go back into the trust for Sophia to have one day. At some point, Derek would tell her about it and let her decide what she wanted to do with it. Her mothers belongings were also packed up and were waiting to be shipped to a destination of Derek’s choosing. For the time being, he asked that they be sent to a warehouse so both he and Sophia could deal with them later. Derek decided that when the house was finished, he would see about getting a small family cemetery permitted somewhere on the property and give Sophia a chance to say goodbye to her mother in whatever way she wanted. 

John and Melissa decided to stay behind while everyone else went with Derek to Mexico. They wanted to put the finishing touched on the bedroom and it would give John a chance get settled into his position as police commissioner. At Scott and Stiles insistence, Melissa had cut back her schedule to 2 days a week. 

The night before their departure, Stiles finds Jack knocking on Derek’s front door. 

“Jack, it’s strange to see you at the front door for once.” Stiles says as he lets him in. 

“Well, the old woman asked me to go with you to pick up the little one. She said my knowledge would be needed” 

“I have a hard time understanding how an old dead woman bosses around an immortal being” Stiles says with a grin. 

“When she says I am needed, I always am, but she never bosses me around. We each see the world differently, and while we don’t always see things the same way, we’re rarely been at odds over things. I think of it as mutual satisfaction of requirements.” Jack says. 

“Well, ok. Derek is already in bed, and the rest of the group will be here early. You’re welcome to hang out here if you like. I know you don’t sleep, but you could watch tv a movie or whatever to pass the time.”

“Thank you. I don’t actually enjoy tv, but don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” 

“Ok, then I’m heading to bed. We’re going to be up early to drive to Sacramento for our flight.” 

“Good night, Mr Stiles. Sleep well.” 

“Good night, Jack” 

The next morning, Stiles and Derek stumble out of the bedroom half asleep and looking for coffee. They find Jack has set out coffee for everyone and has just opened the door to let Lydia and Jackson in. Liam and Isaac are coming up the stairs just behind them. 

After a few cups of coffee and a lot of grumbling about the early hour, they are on their way to Sacramento and then Tapachula, Mexico


	23. Chapter 23

The flight to Mexico took close to 6 hours. Stiles put on a good front acting put out because Derek wouldn’t let him sit in the cockpit with him. He went as far as insisting that between him and Jack there was no way the plane could possibly crash. Derek growled at him and pointed to the back of the aircraft. Stiles gave up and went to sit next to Jackson. Lydia was deep in conversation with Jack. Liam and Isaac were in front of a small laptop reviewing martial art techniques.

Stiles pulls out his phone and starts a video chat with Scott. 

“Hey dude, where are you?” Scott asks from the small screen. 

“We’re on the way to Mexico to get Sophia. Say hello to Jackson.” Stiles says as he turns the phone towards Jackson. 

“Hey Scott” Jackson says with a quick wave. 

“Hey Jackson. How are you?” 

Jackson pauses for a minute then says, “I’m good. Really good actually. Thanks for asking. When are you coming home?” 

“In about 3 weeks. We’re right on track with training and I’ve learned so much.” 

“Cool. Lydia wants to have you over for dinner when you get back.” 

“Sounds great. So happy for you man.” Scott says with his infectious grin. 

“Thanks. Can’t wait to see you.” Jackson says, then picks up a book he brought with him, and slides over to give Stiles a little privacy. 

“So, how is Raven?” Stiles asks. 

“She’s fantastic. She’s going to come back to Beacon Hills with me.”

“That’s great. I take it you’re going to stay at your place until the new house is finished?” 

“That’s the plan, provided I survive my mother when I get home.” Scott says anxiously. 

“Dude. It’s going to be fine. Believe me.” Stiles replies with a smile. He’s tried his best to reassure Scott, but he knows Scott will have to work through it and see for himself. 

“So, I got a call from Kira last night. I didn’t answer it, but has anyone seen her?” 

“I’ve seen her around town, and by that I mean I’ll see her on the other side of the street and wave to her, but, no, I haven’t spoken to her. I’ve seen her mother a few times. Either her face has turned to stone, or she has a serious case of resting bitch face. I just acknowledge I’ve seen her to be polite and move on.” 

“Probably for the best. There’s no need to antagonize her, even though she was miserable to me at times. When we get settled at home, I’ll call her to see what she wants. So are you excited?” Scott asks. 

“I think everyone is excited. Derek is flying us down, we will pick up a return pilot to fly us home so we can all get to know her.” 

“You’re going to spend 12 hours in a plane? Why didn’t you go the other way?” 

Stiles shrugs. “You know me. I would have taken the shortest route if it was up to me. One of Derek’s lawyers is coming back with us to file the transfer of custody paperwork and she doesn’t need to know everything.”

“Well, let me know when you guys get home safe and sound, and I want pictures. I can’t wait to meet my niece when I get there.” 

“I will. I think I’m going to grab a few hours of sleep. We got up as the crack of dawn this morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mr great and powerful needs his nap time.” Scott says, implying a huge amount of sarcasm. 

“I’ll see you soon, and by the way, bite me.” Before Scott can say anything, he ends the video stream and tosses his phone aside. He turns to see Jackson looking at him over his book, one eyebrow arched. 

“What?” Stiles asks with an innocent look. 

“All these years later and I still can’t figure out why he puts up with you.” 

“Probably for the same reason Danny puts up with you.” Stiles replies, to which Jackson only smiles. 

Stiles pushes the seat back and stretches himself out, putting his head on Jackson’s lap. “Wake me up when we get there”

“What the hell. Do you have any sense of personal boundaries?” Jackson asks. 

“We’re pack, and this is non-threatening physical touch, which I know you really don’t mind. Now make with the petting.” Stiles says as he closes his eyes. 

Jackson sighs as if he’s been heavily put upon, but slowly starts to comb his fingers through Stiles hair and watches him as he drifts off to sleep. 

A few hours later, Stiles wakes with a yell. His head is still on Jackson’s lap, but Jackson has a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Lydia and Jack are both looking down at him. 

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Lydia asks. 

“Damn. I just got lectured and bitch slapped by Ehawee. She said she would talk to me soon, but I didn’t expect her to unload on me while I was trying to take a nice quiet nap.” Stiles sits up and stretches his arms out. 

“The only surprise is that it took her this long.” Jack says.

“We all deserved it. Now why don’t you explain to me why I come back here and find you asleep with your head in my husband’s lap.” Lydia says, trying her best to give Stiles a stern look. 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Jackson press his lips together in an attempt not to laugh.

“Because he was petting me?” Stiles asks innocently.

Lydia starts to giggle and says “I know my husband’s virtue is safe with you.”

Derek’s voice comes on the intercom telling them that they will be landing in about 20 minutes and to start to put their things away. He also asks Stiles to join him in the cockpit. 

When Stiles get there Derek motions for him to take the co-pilot seat. He tells him that if he promises to be still, not touch anything, and not interrupt him, he can sit there for the landing. Stiles knows that Derek takes flight protocols seriously and is probably violating some rules by allowing him in there in the first place. He leans down and gives Derek a kiss, then motions that he is zipping his lips shut while he crawls into the seat. Derek helps him get strapped in, and then starts to go through his landing checklist. Stiles is fascinated and for once makes good on his promise to be quiet. He takes in everything around him and watches as the plane descends through the thin clouds and lines up with the runway. 

Derek gets their final instructions and the plane touches down smoothly. Once on the ground, he’s directed to the corporate section of the airport, and brings the jet to a gentle stop in front of the hangar doors.

Stiles lets out a heavy breath, unaware that he had been holding it. “Wow. That was magical. Thank you for sharing it with me.” 

“And thank you for actually listening to me for once” Derek says as he leans over to kiss Stiles. “I confess, I had an ulterior motive”

“What’s that?” Stiles asks. 

“I’ve been lonely up here and I started to miss your scent. I’m also anxious and you always steady me.” 

“It seems like this day has been coming forever, and yet life has moved so fast. Finding out you have a child, getting engaged, the house is finally in progress, it’s been a crazy few months. Now here we are. Are you ready for this?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s do this” Derek says as he starts to unbuckle himself and shut down the aircraft for ground service. 

They exit the cabin and find everyone except Jack waiting for them. Not actually being a citizen of anything, he doesn’t have a passport, so he tends to disappear from view in situations like this. Derek unlatches the door, and the ground crew pulls it down to extend the stairway. A young man comes up and hands Derek a clipboard for his signature. 

“Hola Captain Hale. Please take your party to the small door to the left of the main hangar door. Immigration is waiting inside. Once they have cleared you, someone will take you to meet the rest of your party. It will take us about 40 minutes to prepare the aircraft for your flight home. The pilot for your return trip has already checked in and will be ready whenever you want to leave”

Derek signs the paper on the clipboard, and hands it back to the young man who then makes his way back down the stairway.

“Ok, let’s all stay together. We’re not too far from the southern border and with you shady bunch, we don’t want any misunderstandings with local security.”

Isaac cracks a smile and says “Nervous, Alpha?” 

“More like terrified.” He says as he turns and heads down the stairs. 

They make their way to the small door and go through. There is a pair of immigration officials waiting at a small table. Everyone presents their passports, and Derek hands one of the agents a folder with the information on Sophia.

The official looks at the paperwork and Derek. 

“¿Eres el padre del niño?” The official asks.  
“You are the child’s father”

“Sí, soy Derek Hale” He responds  
“Yes, I am Derek Hale”

“Indique el nombre completo del niño”  
“State the child’s full name”

“Sophia Tandy Hale” Derek replies. 

“Very good. Everything seems in order, Mr Hale” The officer replies, stamping the paper in the folder. “Go through this door behind me and up the stairs. Your party is in the conference room to the left. I’ll need to see the lawyers paperwork when you leave.”

“Thank you.” Derek says as he motions everyone to follow him. 

They head up the stairs and at the top there is a glass walled conference room. Angelique is sitting in one of the chars with Sophia on her lap. She has wrapped herself around Angelique and has her back to the windows away from Derek. Stiles has pulled out his phone and is recording everything to send to his father as soon as he can. 

Angelique motions for him to enter so Derek cracks the door open and takes a few steps inside and everyone quietly stands in behind him. 

“Hello Angelique.” Derek says. Before he can say another word, Sophia launches herself out of Angelique's lap and throws herself at Derek. He grabs her and wraps his arms around her holding her close. Everyone can hear Sophia crying, so they don’t say anything. After a few minutes, Sophia lifts her head up and wipes her sleeve down her face. 

“Hi Daddy” She says quietly, reaching out to touch his face. 

“Hi Sophia” Derek says, so overcome with emotion that he can barely get the words out. 

“Why are you crying Daddy?” 

“Because you’re real, and I’m so happy to finally meet you.” Derek gets out in a whisper as Sophia throws her arms around his neck again. 

It takes a few minutes for them both to compose themselves and then Sophia asks Derek to put her down. Derek slowly lowers her feet to the floor. “Now that I have you, I’m afraid to let you go” Derek says. 

“Daddy, I’m not going anywhere, but I have to be polite and meet everyone.” She says. 

The same scene repeats one by one. Sophia introduces herself in a very mature fashion, then jumps into their arms and hugs them until she asks to be put down again. When his turn comes, Stiles hands his phone to Liam so he can continue to record it. 

She introduces herself but doesn’t jump into Stiles arms. Instead she motions for him to lean close, so he gets down on his knees so they are close to eye level with each other. She leans forward and sniffs him. 

“Are you a wolf?” She asks. 

“No, I’m just a boring old human” Stiles says with a smile. 

“You don’t smell like just a human, and you smell like everyone else here too.”

“Well, you can never have too many hugs, so I make sure to hug my family every time I see them.” Stiles says, then he leans a little closer. “Especially Jackson, but I do it just to get on his nerves.” He winks at her and she giggles, then hugs him like she did with everyone else. 

“John and Melissa stayed at home to make sure your bedroom is ready for you when we all get there.” Derek says, reaching out to stroke her hair. “We can leave whenever you’re ready.”

“Can we come back someday?” She asks, turning around to look at Derek.

“Of course we can.”

“Ok” She replies quietly, looking down at the floor. 

“What’s wrong Sophia?” Angelique asks, sinking down to her level. 

“I’m scared.” 

“Oh honey, it’s ok to be scared. This is a big change for you, but you’re going to a new place, a new home. You’re going to make new friends, and look at all these people here. They can’t wait to get to know you. That doesn’t sound too scary to me, that sounds exciting. What do you think?” 

“I guess so” She says, looking up. “Can you carry me Daddy?” 

When Derek picks her up, she immediately wraps her arms and legs around him as if she’s holding on for dear life.

“Ok, I’m ready.”

Derek looks at Angelique and asks “Do you have all the paperwork?” 

“It’s all here in my briefcase. You’ll need to sign a few things in front of the immigration officer downstairs and that will give you legal guardianship here and the ability to leave the country with her. Once we get home, I’ll take care of the rest. The ground crew has my luggage, so I’m ready when you are.”

“Ok” Derek says as he pulls Sophia back enough to look at her face. “Are you ready for a new adventure?”

She nods at him and kisses him on the nose before wrapping putting her head back on his shoulder. 

They return the way they came, back down the stairs and through the door. The immigration officer is waiting there. Angelique pulls out the paperwork and goes over it with the officer. He asks Derek to sign a few places, then examines Sophia’s passport and birth certificate. He wishes them a safe journey home and leads them out the door to the tarmac. 

The pilot is walking around the plane doing the pre-flight inspection, and the ground crew is just disengaging the wheel locks so the airplane can be pushed back from the hangar doors. 

“Hello Captain Hale. It’s a pleasure to be flying with you again” The pilot says. 

Derek gets a big smile on his face as he recognizes the pilot. “Captain Rebecca Markus, what a surprise to see you here.”

“It’s my pleasure. It’s not often you get to captain a flight for the man who trained you. I’m almost finished with my checklist. I need another five or ten minutes and then we can be out of here as soon as the tower gives us clearance.” 

“Guys” Derek says to the pack around him. “This is one of the few women to make it through my training program, and she is the best pilot I ever trained.” 

Everyone claps and shouts, making her blush. “Everyone was afraid of him because he could be terrifying if you made a mistake, but he made me the best pilot I could be.”

“Then I place myself and this motley crew behind me in your capable hands.” Derek says as he claps her on the shoulder then heads up the stairs into the plane. 

Derek seats himself in a large chair and Sophia turns around on his lap so she can see everyone. When she is settled he puts the seatbelt around them both. 

“Have you ever been on a plane before sweetie ?”

“No, unless I was very little and don’t remember.” 

“Are you scared?” Derek asks

“No. I’m ok now. Who is the dark man over there?” She asks, pointing to Jack who has appeared in the seat across from them. 

“That’s my friend Jack. He came on the trip to help us, but he decided to wait on the plane.” Derek says. 

“What is he?” She asks. “He’s not a wolf.” 

“No, he’s something special. You can ask him all about it when we get up in the air.” 

Sophia settled back into Derek’s arms and relaxes. The pilot climbs on board and waits for the ground crew to push the door up so it can be closed and latched. 

“Captain Hale, I’m done with my pre-flight checklist. I’ll let you know when we have clearance to depart.” 

“Thank you” He replies as she goes into the cockpit and closes the door behind her. 

“Were you really a monster to her?” Sophia asks. 

“Well, flying a plane is a very important job because you are responsible for every one on the plane. That means that Captain Markus has to make sure that all eight of us are safe for the entire trip home. She has to make sure the plane is working properly, and that she knows what to do if something goes wrong. She was my best student so I wasn’t a monster to her, but when she says that the students were afraid of me, then I believe her.”

“What did you do if they made mistakes?” She asks a bit awestruck.

“If it was a little mistake, I would scream at them and make them do it over and over again until they did it right. If it was a big mistake, then I screamed at them and made them start the training program over from the beginning. Some of them quit instead of starting over. Imagine if you make a mistake in school and the teacher makes you leave fourth grade and go back to first grade.”

“Wow. I’m glad she’s the one flying us then.” 

“Don’t listen to him, Sophia.” Stiles says, taking the seat next to them. “He’s like a big puppy that barks a lot and chews on your shoes.” 

Sophia giggles and Derek flashes his eyes at Stiles. “You behave, I won’t chew your shoes, I’ll bite you.” 

“You do enough of that already you mutt” Stiles says. 

Sophia continues to giggle for a bit and goes quiet as the plane starts to move. 

The pilot comes on the PA system to let them know they are cleared for take off and will be in the air shortly. The flight time to Sacramento is just under 6 hours. The onboard galley is well stocked, so they will be able to help themselves to food and drink when once they get up into the air.

As the plane starts to move down the runway, Sophia gasps and pulls Derek’s arms around her. Once they are up in the air, her fear seems to melt away. She jumps out of his lap and runs to the closest window. “Wow. That was fun!” she exclaims. 

Stiles moves over one seat and Sophia sits in the seat between them. Jack comes and sits on the floor in front of her. 

“Hello Miss Sophia. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He says as he offers her his hand.

She takes his hand and then pulls it close to smell him. She looks at him and says. “What are you?” 

“I’m not human, so I really don’t know what you would call me. I’m very old and there is only one other like me in the world.” Jack says. 

Sophia continues to hold his hand, and turn it over in her own. She doesn’t say anything for a minute and then looks up at him and says “You are a shadow walker.”

Lydia has been observing the interaction and asks “How do you know that, Sophia?”

“I don’t know. I thought about it and the word came into my head.” She says with a shrug.

“Well, I know a little about Shadow Walkers, but I know a lot about wolves. Why don’t you come over here and I’ll tell you all about them?”

Sophia scrambles over Stiles, mumbling sorry and she goes past, then sits down between Lydia and Jackson. Before to long, they are deep in conversation about wolves in Beacon Hills.

“Jack” Derek starts “What can you tell me? She’s wolf for certain, but I can’t tell if she’s going to be Alpha, Beta or Omega.” 

Jack looks at stiles and asks “Can you ensure we have privacy and no one hears us?” Stiles nods and closes his eyes for a few seconds. 

“Ok, I’ve made sure no one is listening to us.” 

“Captain Hale, your daughter is a Delta Wolf” Jack says. 

“What the hell?” Stiles says. 

“Jack, are you joking?” Derek says. “I’ve never heard of a Delta Wolf”

“That is no surprise. Deltas are beyond rare. In her entire 450 years, Ehawee knew only one. Satomi says she has known of only two in her 900 plus years. There may be others that we don’t know of, but I have no sensed one.

“So what the hell is a Delta Wolf?” Stiles asks. 

“In mathematics, the Greek Delta means difference, or change. A Delta Wolf is the difference between an Alpha and a Beta. They never attain a full shift like an Alpha, or a well grounded Beta. They are always female, so they lack the facial hair of the Beta shift. Instead they get teeth and razor sharp claws. Yet, they can actively defy an Alpha’s command if they believe strongly enough that the Alpha is wrong, and they can override an Alpha’s command on an Beta or Omega for the same reason. They are extremely intelligent, and like she did earlier, they can seemingly pick knowledge out of the air. It appears that her mother educated her about wolves and she’s had some exposure to the culture. then with no prior knowledge, she pulled a word out of her mind and gave me a label. My guess is that in time, she will surpass Miss Lydia in her knowledge of the supernatural. Their peaceful and playful nature doesn’t lend well to leadership in the sense of a pack Alpha, yet they have a deep sense of what people feel and what people need, so their maternal nature leads them in the direction of spiritual leadership and caregiving. No real records exist aside from a few vague notes here and there. You may find as much about her as you find about me in your books. In my own experience, I have seen that the father is always a born wolf, and that the mother has some supernatural ancestry. Obviously there is more to it than that, or we would see them more often. I simply don’t know if it is a random genetic thing, or a specific set up circumstances that brings it about. Some of them are so far in the past that even my memory fails me.” 

“Well, damn” Stiles says. “Have you known many?” 

“I have met a few over the eons.” He says.

“I’m not sure you’re the right person to ask, but do you have any advice?” Derek asks. 

“Well, I know nothing of fatherhood in the human sense, but just love her. She’s hiding it well, but the loss of her mother has left her fragile. She will tell you what she needs from you.” 

“I think we both need to talk to Deaton when we get home” Derek says, looking at Stiles. 

“Well, that’s all I have to say on the subject. I think I’ll go setup meals for everyone.” Jack says as he stands. 

Stiles snaps his fingers and releases the privacy surrounding them. 

“Knowing what I know today, imagine what I will know tomorrow.” Stiles says, grabbing Derek’s hand as he leans back in his chair.

Jack serves small meals to everyone, and Stiles falls asleep leaning up against Derek. Sophia finally exhausts Lydia with her conversation and she falls asleep up agains Jackson. With everyone else sleeping, or relaxing, Sophia crawls into Derek’s lap, and stretches her legs out across Stiles’ lap. Derek pulls a light blanket over them and soon all three of them are asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse seems to hate me. She ignored me for months on end and then dumps three chapters on me in a row. I hope the typos aren't too bad. I keep going back and correcting stuff as I find it.


	24. Chapter 24

With an hour left to the flight, Jack gently shakes Derek awake. “Captain Hale?” He asks. 

“What’s wrong Jack?” Derek replies, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He looks over to find Sophia asleep, curled up around Stiles. 

“Nothing important Sir. Captain Markus wants to know if you would like to join her in the cockpit for the remainder of the flight.” 

“Sure. I’ll let these two sleep. Let Sophia know where I am if she wakes up before we land, and will you make sure they are secured?” 

“Of course.” He replies. 

Derek gets up gently so he doesn’t disturb them, and makes a quick trip to the lavatory before he enters the cockpit. 

“Hello Captain Markus. Can I assist you with the landing?” 

“Certainly.” She replies. 

Derek gets himself strapped into the co-pilots seat and get his headset on. A quick check of their location lets him know they are about 50 minutes from landing. 

“So where have you been flying from these days?” Derek asks. “Still seeing that fly by the seat of his pants French Air Force boy?”

“Captain Hale, what was the first thing you taught us about being in command of an aircraft?” Rebecca says, giving his a sideways glance

“Remind me?” He says with a grin

“Sterile cockpit protocol. No idle chit chat during take off and landing” She says, giving him the same side eye look and a smirk.

“You were my best student.” Derek says with a chuckle. “This is your aircraft, Captain Markus, Would you like me to begin the landing checklist?”

“Thank you Captain, I would appreciate your assistance.”

Derek starts the checklist while she talks to air traffic control to get landing instructions. Before too long, she makes the announcement that they will be landing soon. Jack calls into the cockpit to let them know that everyone is ready for landing. 

With no further effort on his part, Derek sits back and watches in pride as his star pupil bring the plane in for an absolutely perfect landing. 

“Thank you, Captain Markus. It’s a pleasure to watch you fly” Derek says as he gets himself unhooked while she parks the aircraft in front of the hangar and starts to power it down. 

“Thank you, Captain Hale. You were an amazing teacher, even if you were terrifying sometimes.” She says. 

“Please keep in touch. I still want to hear about your French boy.” Derek says as he stands up. 

“I’ll be in town for a few days. I would love to hear about this new family of yours, and I heard this nasty rumor about you and Jake in Minneapolis. That boy is a hot mess. He won’t fly any international flights to France anymore. He’s afraid he will run into you. He checks the flight roster weeks ahead of time to see if there is any chance you may be going back and forth to the training center.” She says and she starts to pack up her own gear. 

“Well, the quick and dirty is that I ran into Stiles when I was coming back home for vacation. He was heading home to see his father who had been in the hospital. We ended up sharing my suite at the hotel in Minneapolis because the airport was closed. You know how Jake can be with boundaries, and inappropriate questions. Stiles was badly sleep deprived and not in the mood for pleasantries. By the time he was done with him, the boy had wet himself.”

“Damn. I would have paid to see that.”

“I guess no one bothered to tell him that I’ve stepped back into a consulting role and won’t be actively involved in hands on training any longer. I haven’t been back to France since I came home in October.”

“That’s too bad. The current trainers have no fire. They are like dry toast.”

“Why don’t you transfer to the training center? You’ve got a natural ability for it and I think you would love dishing out some some of the shit I gave you guys. I’ll even put in a good word for you.” 

“Well, it is a new year. I’ll think about it and let you know either way.” 

“Call me when you decide, and I still want to hear about your French boy.” Derek says as he pulls the cockpit door open. 

Sophia is there waiting for him and throw herself into his arms. 

“Hi Daddy. I missed you.” She exclaims, hugging him tight. 

“I was helping the Captain.” He says, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her hair. 

“I didn’t even feel us land. Stiles woke me up when we were stopped.” 

“Now that’s the best compliment I’ve ever had.” Rebecca says, looking at Sophia with a smile. 

Derek pulls back to look at her. “There still aren’t a lot of women who fly airplanes, and saying you didn’t feel the landing is the best thing ever.” 

“Well, I didn’t feel a thing. Daddy must have been a really good teacher.” She says. 

“He was the best. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get some things taken care of and then I’m heading off for a vacation of my own. I’ll talk to you soon, Derek. It was nice to meet you Sophia.” She says as she heads down the stairs. 

The ground crew gets their luggage out for them and they head into the small hangar. There is a small customs office inside that goes over the paperwork that Angelique presents them for Sophia. They make a big show of stamping her passport for her, making her entry back home official. Angelique lets Derek know that she will be heading to the courthouse first thing in the morning and then she says goodbye to Sophia. The two share a long hug, and don’t let go until there are promises of phone calls and visits.  
Aside from the time spent traveling, the whole trip has been fairly painless. For some reason Derek expected there to be delays and red tape, along with some teeth gnashing and growling. As they pile back into the car for the drive home, he’s relieved that things have gone so well. The final drive home is quiet. Isaac is up front with Derek. Sophia is sitting in the middle between Liam and Stiles, with Lydia and Jackson in the far back. 

It’s after dark when the finally pull up at Derek’s place. There are lights on inside. Stiles had sent a text to his father to let him know they were close. Sophia went completely silent when they entered Derek’s place. It was quickly apparent that she was on the verge of a meltdown. Sensing her distress, Derek whisked her off to her bedroom and sat with her while she cried. Eventually she calmed and they went back out to the kitchen where everyone was. Melissa and John had originally planned a big welcome home for her, but decided to keep things low key, knowing that it couldn’t be easy for her to be there in a house full of strangers. Instead, they prepared a simple meal for her and everyone had a quiet dinner. Derek sense that she didn’t really like being the center of attention, but with everything that was coming up, attention would shift to other things soon. He just hoped they could adapt to each other and she would integrate into the pack quickly. Eventually, people began heading home, leaving just Derek, Stiles, and Sophia. 

“Are you doing ok, sweetie?” Derek asks Sophia, who is sitting next to him on the sofa. 

“I miss mommy.” She replies quietly. 

“I know. I wish there was something I could do, or say to make this better, but unfortunately I can’t.” 

“Hey, Sophia.” Stiles says, sitting down next to her. “You know I lost my mommy when I was your age. I understand how you feel.” 

“Really. What happened?” She asked. 

“Well, she had a problem with her brain that the Doctors couldn’t fix. The details aren’t really important right now, but I miss her very much, and I think about her every day.” 

“Do you ever feel” she pauses mid sentence as if she’s searching for the right word “better?” 

“Well, the pain never really goes away, but it changes over time. Everything you experience in life has a place where it belongs inside of you. It makes you who are are. Right now, you’re filled up with pain, and anger, and sadness, and all these other feelings and you don’t know where to put them. Eventually you figure out where those feelings belong. The pain still hurts, but you know where it lives inside of you, so when it escapes you can put it back where it was and it isn’t so bad anymore. Does that make sense?” Stiles asks, casting a quick look at Derek. 

Derek looks at him with sad eyes. He knows the pain Stiles feels, and his heart breaks for his daughter to go through it. He’s also terrified that she will ask about his own family, and that’s not a conversation he’s ready to have right now. 

“I think so.” She says, contemplating her next question. “How long does it take to find out where it belongs?” 

“Well, it’s different for everyone. It took a few years for me to figure it out, and you will too when the time is right.” 

They are quiet for the next few minutes before Derek stands up and says. “Ok. I think it’s time for bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Are you ready to start your new adventure living here, Sophia?”

“I think so.” She says. 

Derek holds out a hand to her and say “Ok, let’s get you to bed.” She takes his hand and he tugs her up from the sofa next to Stiles. 

“Goodnight, Sophia.” Stiles says. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and follows Derek into her room. Stiles takes a few minutes to clean up what was left in the kitchen and lock the door before he turns the lights out and goes to their room. Derek comes in almost an hour later and practically falls onto the bed. 

“Everything ok?” Stiles asks, rubbing slow circles on Derek’s back. 

“I don’t know. This is all new to me. She wanted to see my wolf face and she had to touch every inch of it to make sure it was real. I finally got her to bed, but she scared we aren’t going to be here in the morning and she will be all alone. I had to give her a thousand reassurances that everything will be fine and we aren’t going anywhere without her.” 

“Damn. I know exactly how she feels with the loss of her mother. Not sure I would have wanted to see my dad have wolf face at 9 years old. I certainly wouldn’t have wanted to poke at it.”

“Oh please. You would have poked and prodded and pulled his hair out just because you could.” 

Stiles snorts and says “You shush. You know I would have put Nair in his shampoo, but at least give me the illusion that I would have been a good kid over it.”

“Keep your evil pranks to yourself. If my daughter does that to me, I’m going to leave teeth marks on your ass.”

“Who are you kidding, White Fang? You can’t keep your teeth off my ass anyway. Now get undressed and get into bed. I’m tired and I think I’m going to go to the nematon tomorrow for a bit of a recharge.” 

“Good. I want to take Sophia there and to the new house tomorrow anyway. Then we need to go by the school and see about getting her tested for placement. I think I’m going to get her a tutor for the rest of this year and then start her with whatever class she ends up in when school starts again in the fall.” 

“That sounds like a good plan” Stiles says with a yawn, while Derek gets up and changes into shorts to sleep in. He shuts off the light and before he can get settled, Stiles is sound asleep. 

The next morning, Derek staggers into the kitchen in search of coffee. Stiles wasn’t in bed when he woke up, and he finds him sitting with Sophia on the sofa. She is curled up on his lap, sound asleep. 

“Hey” Derek whispers, looking down at them. 

“I was up making coffee and she came in. I asked if she wanted some breakfast, but she said no, she just wanted to know if she could cuddle for a while. She said she could hear you sleeping and didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“So unfair that you get the cuddles already” He says lowly. 

“I’ll send her in jumping and laughing next time.” Stiles says with a smile to which Derek flashes his eyes at him, and lowly mumbling “bitch”. 

“There is fresh coffee. I’ll make breakfast when she wakes back up.” Stiles says. 

“You cuddle. I’ll get breakfast started. I’m glad she’s taken to you so quickly.  
“Me too.” He says with a smile, slowly stroking Sophia’s hair. 

As Derek starts cooking breakfast, Sophia slowly stirs and sits up next to Stiles. “Are you hungry now?” Stiles asks. 

“What is Daddy cooking?” She asks.

“I don’t know. Let’s go find out.” Stiles swoops her up in his and runs into the kitchen where he deposits her next to Derek. 

“What’s cooking, Daddy?” Stiles asks wrapping his arms around Derek as Sophia hugs his waist. 

“Hi there.” He says, looking down at her. “I’m making sausage, and eggs. Is there something in particular you like?”

“We always had eggs and beans in a tortilla at school. Mommy would make pancakes sometimes on the weekends.” 

“Do you want pancakes today?” Stiles asks. “I make a mean stack of chocolate chip pancakes.” 

“Can we have them tomorrow?” She asks looking up at him with a smile. 

“Of course.”

Stiles picks her up and deposits her into a tall bar stool that sits up against the kitchen island. He gets busy fixing orange juice for them, as well as coffee for himself and Derek. When he turns around and puts the glass in front of Sophia she has a far away look on her face. 

“Everything ok, sweetie?” He asks. 

“I had a weird dream last night.”

Derek pulls the skillet off the burner and puts it to the side so it can cool. “What did you dream about?” He asks as he turns around. 

“I was in a big white room, but there were trees and big rocks in it, and a stream, but the water was red, and then it turned black.” 

“Was there anyone in there with you?” Stiles asks, sitting down next to her as Derek starts to fix their plates.

“I didn’t see anyone.” 

“Did you hear anyone?” Derek asks, giving Stiles a sideways glance.

“No, just the sound of the water.” 

“You’re right. That is very strange. We’re going to go to see the new house today, and there is a place not far away. When we get there, you can tell me if it is the same place you saw in your dream.” Derek says. 

“A new house?” She says, immediately distracted from her previous thought. 

“Well, the pack is getting bigger, and we like to see each other all the time, so we need a bigger house so there is space for everyone. When I was a kid, my family had a house in the forest here in Beacon Hills. It wouldn’t be big enough for everyone, so we’re building a new one.” Derek replies. He’s trying to be careful with how much information he gives her. She hasn’t really asked about his family yet, but he knows it’s coming.

“Will I still have my own room?” She asks with hopeful eyes. 

“Of course, and you can decorate it any way you like.” He says. 

Her face lights up with a big smile and she digs into her breakfast. “This is the best breakfast, ever!” She exclaims. 

After they eat, Stiles cleans up the kitchen while Derek gets ready. Sophia helps him load the dishwasher, and when Derek is done, they both head to their own rooms to clean up and get dressed.

It doesn’t take long at the elementary school. Derek brought all the paperwork he had from the other school. It was all in Spanish, but with a little translation from another teacher, they were able to figure out what her grades were like and what classes she had taken. They arranged for testing to take place the following week. As Angelique had suggested, Derek mentioned her high intelligence, and that perhaps home schooling for the rest of the current school year would be beneficial before integrating her into an appropriate class. The administrator said it was worth considering, and would let him know once they had done the testing and given her file a deeper review. Derek’s reasoning for this was two fold. He didn’t want to let her out of his sight for the time being, and since he didn’t know how she would handle herself in a new social situation, he wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be any issues with her wolfing in front of new classmates. One thing at a time, he thought to himself. 

Their next stop was the construction site. It was little more than a massive concrete slab and basement walls, but it was progress. The house was going to be 3 stories tall, and about twenty thousand square feet in size. It would be the biggest house in the county. Stiles had initially expected the property tax to be substantial. The Hale family had owned the land prior to the founding of the county, and because much of it had been designated as forest preserve for the county, but held in trust by the Hale family, the county had no choice but to tax it at a much lower rate than regular residential property. To offset the loss of revenue to the county, Derek, Stiles, and Scott created a fund to give regular donations to the county park district that would provide maintenance and improvement funds for the public parks and other recreational facilities. The county commissioners found that acceptable, so they approved the plans with little fuss. 

Sophia picked up a small hard hat and wandered through the construction site. There wasn’t really a lot to see, but she asked Derek to point out which direction their windows would face and where certain things would be once the floors started being built. The construction was scheduled for 5 to 6 months, with a bonus built in to the contract for early completion. Should everything go according to schedule, Derek expected them to be able to start moving in sometime in June. Most likely right after Scott and Raven’s child was born. Derek wanted to get baby furniture for Scott and Raven, but he needed to wait until Melissa actually knew about the baby before he could ask her to go shopping with him. 

Once they were done there, Stiles took them down a path into the woods. Derek told Sophia they were going to a special place for the pack, and he wanted to to take in everything along the way. He told her to remember how to get there in case she ever needed a safe place, and asked her what she smelled and what she heard as they walked. Sophia had an excellent sense of smell. She pointed to where a deer was hiding in the trees, and to a small dead raccoon that no one might have noticed otherwise. 

When they got to where they could see the nematon, she pulled on Derek’s hand and stopped him. “Daddy! That’s the place I saw in my dream” she said, pointing to the 4 huge trees, and rocks that outlined the grove. In the few weeks that had passed, some smaller trees had sprouted and were close to 5 feet tall. They would never grow as tall as the sentinel trees that had grown on the compass points, but they were beautiful in their own right.  
“I thought it might be” Derek said as they entered the grove. Stiles wandered off to walk through the trees and then sat down on top of the large boulder and laid back with his eyes closed. 

“Daddy, why is Stiles glowing?” She said as she pointed to him. 

“Well, remember when Stiles said he was just a boring old human?” He asked, looking down at her while she nods. “He is, and he’s a little bit more. I don’t know exactly what you would call him. Aside from really annoying” Derek says leaning down to whisper the last part to her. “He helped make this place, so it’s special to him and he comes here to relax.”

Sophia giggles and tells Derek not to be mean to Stiles. Derek guides them to a smaller rock where they sit down. 

“So tell me what you saw in your dream.” Derek says. 

“Well, it was a big white room, and in one part there was all of this.” She says as she sweeps her hand across what they see in front of them. “There were trees, and that big rock, and the stream as well. When I got to the trees, the water started to turn red, and then it turned black. That’s when I woke up.” 

Stiles jumped down from his own rock and came over to sit next to them. “Is that all you saw? No people, no voices, nothing else?” 

“No. I woke up and then I came out and saw you and then we were on the sofa and I fell back to sleep.”

“Did you dream of it again?” He asks. 

“No.” 

“Well, that seems strange to dream of a place you’ve never been, but Beacon Hills is a strange place, where strange things happen here.” Stiles says with a reassuring tone. “This is a special place to us. Can you tell why?” 

“There is power here.” She says. “I can feel it and smell it”

“Can you tell me what it’s like?” Derek asks. 

“I feel tingly, and it smells like fresh dirt, and flowers. I guess it smell like spring time.”

“Very good.”

“I smell something dark too. Like something rotten was buried deep in the dirt. It was big and old.” She looks around a bit and then points to a spot to the side. “Was there a really big tree here before?” 

“Yes. the old nematon was a big tree. Magic collected here, and it drew powerful people to it. It was cut down a long time before I was born, but it was still very strong. The magic got corrupted and bad things happened.” 

“I never thought to ask before now, but what happened to the stump?” Derek asked. 

“Jack and I burned it out. I didn’t want it to taint the new nematon with any of the negativity of the old one. Especially not after what happened”

“What happened?” Sophia asked.

“Bad things. There was an evil spirit trapped inside. Someone let it out and before it could be caught again, it hurt and killed some people we loved.” Stiles says, giving Derek a quiet look. He’s trying to answer her question, but not give her information she doesn’t need. 

“That makes me sad” Sophia says quietly. After a few minutes she look at Stiles and asks. “If you burned the old one, then how did this get here?”

“Well, everyone in the pack has their own special power. Derek and Scott are Alphas, so they protect us. John and Melissa are parents, so they represent family. Isaac is a fighter, so he protects us. Liam is a music teacher, so he calms us. Lydia is very smart, and she teaches us. Jackson is really good with money, but he also has a heart of fire, so he keeps us warm. On New Years day, we all gathered here and gave a little of ourselves to the Earth. In return for what we gave, the earth gave us this. It is a sacred space that gives us protection, strength, and it’s also a place where strangers, like traveling wolves, can find shelter on their journey.”

“Can I do that?” She asks. 

“If you want to, but only when you are ready.” Stiles says. He will need time to figure out how to place her within the spell structure when the time comes. “Think about what you have to give and then we can talk about it more.”

“Awen.” Sophia says. 

“What’s that?” Derek asks. 

“The inspiration of Truth. The understanding, the love, and the maintaining of truth.” 

“Where did that come from?” Stiles asks. He knows the meaning behind it, but the meaning has depths he never expected from a 9 year old.

“I don’t know, but it seems right.” She says. 

“Ok, then let’s talk about it some more, and you can explain it all to me.” Stiles says, looking for a way to change the topic. 

“Can we have lunch? I’m hungry.” She says.

Stiles suggests one of his favorite restaurants, and he takes joy in introducing Sophia to his favorite guilty pleasure. Curly fries. Derek just sits there and rolls his eyes. He’s enjoying the sense of family he feels with the two of them. 

Stiles orders two chocolate milkshakes, and a vanilla for Derek. It turns out that Sophia doesn’t really care for chocolate and Stiles gets stuck with hers while she shares Derek’s shake. 

“Sophia?” Derek asks when they are on the way home “Do you remember when I said that Stiles and I are going to get married?”

“Yes, I remember”

“Well, we have a friend who is an Alpha of a huge pack. He’s offered to perform a special marriage ceremony for us. There is a special role for someone who can sense the truth. Would you be interested in doing that for us?” 

“Really?” She asks. 

“Yes. It’s a special role for someone who only speaks the truth, and can tell when someone lying. You will ask us a few questions and then tell everyone if we are telling the truth of not.” 

“Well, mommy told me that people will think I’m a bad person, and she was a bad mother if I lie, so I only tell the truth.” She said proudly. 

“I knew you were the right person for the job!” Derek says, looking up to catch her eye in the rearview mirror. 

“What kind of questions, Derek?” Stiles asks, with an eyebrow arched high, as if to imply he’s going to have to spill some secrets publicly. 

“Nothing too personal. Just things like why are we there, are we committed to each other. Basic things you should ask anyone that’s planning on getting married. Don’t worry, you won’t have to tell anyone you’re wearing your favorite pair of pink underwear.” 

“Daddy!” Sophia says with a giggle. “Be nice to your husband to be.”

“See. At least someone cares about my feelings.” Stiles says, throwing a hand over his eyes to be dramatic. “Besides, I was already planning on wearing the bright purple ones.”

Sophia quickly dissolves into laughter, and Derek smiles at the feelings it gives him. 

Derek makes a light dinner that night, and then he sits down at the piano to play for a while. Sophia sits next to him, watching with fascination. Stiles has laid down on the sofa to watch them. 

Stiles phone rings, and he picks it up and leaves the room. He comes back about 10 minutes later. 

“Everything OK?” Derek asks. 

“I’m not sure. That was Councilor Romain. Sorry, now Chancellor Florian Romain. He wanted to let me know that former Chancellor Holden was dead.” 

“What happened? I thought he was going into a facility?” Derek says while he continues to play softly. 

“He did. Councilor Pindari was going to complete the binding ritual on him and found him dead.”

“Do you think he was killed so they could be rid of him?”

“I don’t know. Florian Romain struck me as an honest person, considering the circumstance when we met. He was very matter of fact about it, and his tone didn’t imply anything else. I told him that given the circumstance, and the Council’s recent instability, Beacon Hills is off limits to all members of the council except for Alan Deaton and only because he actually lives here.” 

Derek just looks at him for a second, then nods.

“Shit” Stiles says, then he puts his hand over his mouth, hoping that Sophia hadn’t heard him. “I said I wasn’t going to speak for you and Scott. That was your decision to make as Alphas”

“You said a bad word.” Sophia says, looking around Derek so she can see him. 

“Sorry. Remember, I’m just a plain old human. Sometimes I have a bad mouth.” Stiles says. 

Sophia simply looks at him and says in a very serious voice. “Don’t lie. You're not a plain old human, and even I know that.” 

Derek looks down at her and then back at Stiles. “It’s fine. Scott would agree that it’s the right decision. Now about that bad mouth of yours. What are we going to do about that? Do you have any suggestions, Sophia?”

“I don’t know.” She says standing up. Derek stands up beside her and they slowly advance on Stiles. 

“He’s too old to spank.” Derek says. “And from what his father told me, it never worked anyway. Maybe we can wash his mouth out with soap.” 

“Yuck. I think he has a potty mouth and probably likes the taste of soap.” Sophia says, coming around the coffee table, while Derek goes around the other. 

“Nope. Not going to work. I love the taste of soap. I used to sneak into the bathroom late and night just to nibble on a bar before bed. Yup. Totally love soap.” Stiles says, as he starts to crawl up the back of the sofa to get away from them. Before he can get over the back, Derek dives at him, tackling him into the cushions, while Sophia jumps and lands beside him. Stiles flails hopelessly but knows he’s caught and submits to the furious tickling he’s getting from them both. 

Eventually they release him and Sophia gives him a stern warning about having a potty mouth. He gives his best puppy eyes and promises to use better words next time. Again, she tells him not to lie, but then kisses him on the nose and says she’s going to bed. As she skips off to her room and close the door behind her, Derek leans down and says quietly. “How about a hot shower ? I think I know exactly what to do with that bad mouth of yours.” The very thought always leaves Stiles speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you celebrate this time of year, I hope it bring you nothing buy joy and happiness.


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later, Stiles takes his phone outside to call Cora.

“Hello?” She answered after a few rings. 

“Cora, it’s Stiles. Do you have a…” 

“What do you want, Stiles?” She snaps.

“Prickly as always, Cora.” He said. “I wanted to talk to you about the wedding plans. Do you have a few minutes?” 

“You’re lucky my brother loves you. Now tell me about your plans, I’m very busy at the moment.” She said. 

Stiles went over the date, and the plans for the Pack gift to Derek. They were having the wedding in Minneapolis, on the nematon island of the Lakota’s. They hadn’t decided on a destination for the honeymoon yet, but Stiles figured they could go wherever they wanted. 

“I’ll take care of the transportation. Can you make it?” Stiles asked

“Yes, but only because you aren’t having it in Beacon Hills.” 

“I know, and I really appreciate you coming back to the States for this. Derek will be really happy to see you.” Stiles says.

Cora was quiet for a minute, and then said lowly. “I’m going to say this once, and if you utter a word, I’ll deny it and bite you on the ass.”

“Oh My God, what is it with you Hale’s and biting me?” He replies.

She is silent for a moment and then he says, “Sorry, I’m listening”

“I’m glad my brother has you. I can’t imagine a better mate and husband for him. Don’t take it that I mean I care for you, but I’m glad he’s happy.”

Stiles starts to laugh, and says. “Thanks, Cora. I love you too.”

“Goodbye, Stiles” She says and then hangs up before he can say another word.

Stiles goes back inside to find Derek sitting on the sofa showing Sophia some pictures on his phone. 

“How is Cora?” Derek asked. 

“I thought I told you not to listen?” Stiles says, sounding irritated that the surprise might be spoiled. 

“I didn’t. You told me you were going to call her.” He replies. 

“Sorry. You know how I get after talking to her. To answer your question, she’s cactus-like today”

“Aunt Cora is a cactus?” Sophia asks, looking at him. 

She’s soft and squishy on the inside, but the outside is prickly and hard to get past.” Stiles replies as serious as he can be. 

Sophia looks at her father as if to question what Stiles had said. “He’s right” Derek says. “She can be prickly sometimes. She’s a big softy inside, but she’s grumpy and unpleasant on the outside.” 

“Will I get to meet her someday?” She asks. 

“Yes you will.” Stiles replies. “She’s coming to the wedding.” 

Derek breaks into a big smile. “I’m glad. Thanks for talking her into it.” 

“Not even the Cactus Woman is immune to my charm.” Stiles says, with flourish of his hands. “No luck getting her to come here, but that’s not a battle I can win.”

“Why won’t she come here?” Sophia asks. 

“There are a lot of bad memories here, and it’s causes her too much pain.” That’s all Derek can say about it right now. At some point he’s going to have to tell her the whole story, but not today. 

“Well, if she won’t come here, can we go visit her sometime?” Sophia asks looking up at Derek. “You could fly us there, right?” 

“Yes we can. Uncle Scott is coming home this week, so let’s see about maybe some time this summer, or maybe we can visit her on our honeymoon.” 

“Ok” She says, going back to the pictures on the phone. 

“So, Lydia has a plan to scrub Scott’s place from top to bottom today. Are you going to join us?” Stiles asks Derek and Sophia.

“Sure. What about you munchkin? You want to help us clean?” 

“It’s not my favorite thing to do, but I’ll help” She says, looking at Stiles. 

“I’m sure Lydia will let you help supervise. She’s good at that.” Stiles says. 

The three of them pack up some cleaning supplies and head over to Scott’s place. He’s coming home on Sunday and Lydia wants give the house a good cleaning. Mostly to help Scott feel like he’s getting a fresh start, and to get Kira’s scent out of the place. Everyone but Melissa and John know that Raven is coming home with him, so they want it to be not only a welcome home for Scott, but a warm welcome for her. Once they get there, they discover that the house is surprisingly clean. Kira and her mother must have cleaned up after themselves after Kira moved out, however, the scent of kitsune remains. 

Without much physical cleaning to do, Lydia has decided that the furniture need to be rearranged to help with the fresh start feeling. She puts Sophia in charge of dusting. As the guys move from room to room, rearranging the furniture, Sophia and Melissa go behind them, attacking the dust with rags and spray. In a few hours, Lydia gives her final approval and they all gather on the porch. 

“Well, that’s the best I can do.” Lydia says, as she sits down on the front step. “I just hope the scent dissipates before Scott comes home.” 

“I’ll take care of that.” Stiles says, looking up at the sky.  
The front door of the house opens, and all of the windows slide up. A gentle breeze starts to blow through the neighborhood and funnels through the front door and into all of the rooms. The curtains start to billow out of each window. Stiles looks around the neighborhood to see if anyone is around. It’s a weekday, so it appears that everyone else is at work. He stands in the door and rubs his fingers over the door frame. A sheet of white energy soon covers the doorway. Stiles places his hand in the center and pushes. There is a bright flash as the energy races through the house and flashes out each window, disappearing into the sky. The windows slowly lower by themselves and the door closes. 

“What did you do?” Sophia asks. 

“Well, I know how sensitive a wolf nose can be, so I pushed out all of the recent scents in the house. The only thing Scott will be able to smell is what the house smelled like when he grew up here. It won’t smell like it did when he and Kira were together, nor will it smell like any of us. When he comes back, the house will fill up with new smells and make it a new home for him.” 

“Good. That dust spray smelled nasty. I wouldn’t want to smell that all day” Sophia replies. 

“Sorry honey. I can’t smell like you can, and I didn’t know it was so bad.” Lydia says. 

“Mommy just used a damp rag. The water dries and doesn’t smell like anything. I don’t cleaning chemicals.” She says with a shrug. 

“Well, that’s a good idea. Maybe I’ll try that at home and see how it works.” Lydia says. 

“So does anyone have plans for this evening?” John asks. 

The general consensus is that no one has made any plan, so John informs them that it’s Pack Night and tells them that he expects them at his place no later than 5pm. He doesn’t care who brings what, but in 2 hours he’s turning the grill on and someone better have some red meat ready for cooking by then. 

Everyone quickly scatters, leaving John and Melissa there with Stiles, Derek, and Sophia. 

“What’s Pack Night?” Sophia asks. 

“Well, young lady, a little while before you came to live with us, Melissa and I found out that the pack wasn’t being much of a pack. Everyone was doing their own thing and not looking out for each other. They were all being selfish. So, we decided that as often as we can, everyone is going to get together for family time. Getting together for things like this is good, but this is a task. Even though everyone is helping the pack, each person is focused on doing their own part. Having a Pack Night is about taking care of each other. We share cooking, and we talk about what’s going on in our lives and what we can do for each other. The pack always comes first, so this is how we try to make that happen.”

“Can we have ice cream for dessert?” She asks. 

“Of course we can. Do you want to come to the store with Melissa and I ? You can pick out a few flavors for after dinner.” 

Sophia looks at Derek and Stiles seeking their approval. “Can I go?” She asks. 

“Yes” Derek says. “Just stay with them in the store and listen to what they tell you.” 

“Someone has to keep an eye on him, or he eats nothing but junk food. I’m trusting you to make sure he gets something healthy.” Stiles says.  
“Don’t worry, Stiles. I’ll take good care of him.” She says with a very serious look on her face. 

“Ok. We’ll see you in a bit.” Derek says as he and Stiles head back to his car. 

“Bye Daddy. Bye Stiles” She says as John lifts her up on his shoulders. 

Once Derek and Stiles drive away, she leans down to John and says. “So we’re getting double chocolate with brownies, hot fudge, and whipped cream, right?” 

“You are.” Melissa says. “John is getting chocolate frozen yogurt, and if he’s good, maybe I’ll let him have a brownie.”

“Where’s the love?” John says, trying to sound as put out as possible.

Not too much later, the pack starts to trickle in to John and Melissa’s place. John has the grill ready to go and decides to put Isaac in charge of it this time. Isaac isn’t a huge fan of red meat, but he’s pretty good at cooking it. Everyone has either a burger or a steak, but he usually gets a huge piece of salmon that he shares with Lydia. Tonight, Lydia has gone full carnivore and brought NY strip steaks for herself and Jackson. Isaac ends up sharing his salmon with Melissa, who in turn shoves a piece at John to have with his steak. Stiles catches her doing it and gives her a big smile. 

Saturday morning finds everyone at Scott’s place adding a few last minutes touches for Lydia. Fresh flowers are in every room, and the kitchen is fully stocked. John seems a little reserved, but Melissa is bubbling with excitement. Sophia picks up on it and soon both of them are giggling like school girls. John and Stiles flee to the front porch when Melissa starts to tell Sophia about some of the mischief Scott and Stiles got into as kids. 

Closing the door behind him, Stiles turns to his father and asks. “Do you think she’s ready to be a grandmother?”

“I think she’s going to be ecstatic over it. Let me guess, Scott is terrified ?” John asks. 

“Yeah. He’s a mess. I talked to him last night and he’s so worried that she’s going to be upset with him. They haven’t really dated, she’s pregnant, she’s his mate. It’s a wolf thing that Melissa doesn’t understand yet. He thinks she’s going to be disappointed because there is nothing traditional about it.” 

“And what did you tell him?” John asks. 

“Um… I told him that he’s almost 30 years old and he shouldn’t be seeking his mothers approval to be an adult and make adult choices.” Stiles says, giving his father a questing look.

“You mean like you’re looking at me for approval over what you just said.” 

“Wow Dad, that’s cold.” He says with a huge grin. 

“You’re right. He doesn’t need to seek parental approval anymore than you do. That was good advice. I think when he gets here and Melissa sees how happy he is, she’s going to be over the moon. She wants grandchildren as much as I do. Hint, hint.” 

“Believe me Dad, if one of us could get pregnant, it would have happened by now.” 

“Well, that’s more than I ever needed to know, but at least you’re trying. With Sophia in the picture now, do you think you and Derek will want another?” 

“I don’t know. We have so many things to plan and discuss. I’ll add it to the list. Speaking of plans, and not to change the subject too much, let me tell you what the Pack is planning for Derek when we get married.” 

Stiles goes on to explain their plans, and John agrees that it’s a great idea. John gets quiet when Stiles tells him the date. 

“Is the date ok, Dad?” He asks. 

“No, it’s fine. You remember what happened last year on Halloween. Do you think anything like that will happen at the wedding?” 

“I kind hope it will. I have to be honest, it was hard seeing everyone that night, but it gave me closure I didn’t know I needed. It was a huge thing for Derek as well. He never got to say goodbye, and he’s changed a lot since that night. He’s become more than he was, if that makes any sense. He’s been brighter, he smiles more, he laughs more. He loves with abandon, where he was guarded before. Sophia has helped with that too. You will get to see this milestone in my life. I think it would be great if Mom could share it too, in one way or another. You?”

“I hear what you’re saying. This is still a different world for me. The dead don’t attending weddings. It seems unnatural in some way. Like they have been disturbed from their eternal rest to be bothered by some human thing that’s far beyond them. Does that make sense, Stiles?” John asks. 

“It does. Is there more to it than that, Dad?” He asks. 

John takes a deep breath before he continues. “When you loose someone, you grieve, and then at some point you have to put your grief aside and continue living. I’ve moved on from my life with your mother. I’ll always cherish the years I got to share with her, and I’ll still love her forever. These were things she and I were supposed to share together. It just seems disrespectful in some way if I’m there with Melissa and she is there in whatever form. Maybe I’m overthinking it. I don’t know.”

“Again, Dad, I hear what you’re saying. Mom was thrilled that you’ve found someone, and you and Melissa are perfect for each other at this point in your life. This is the here and now, not then and there. Besides, she gave you her approval that night. You don’t need to seek it again. You’re happy, Melissa is happy. I’m happy for you. Scott is happy for his mother. Weren’t we just talking about seeking approval where none is needed? I’m going to shut up now before I start talking in circles myself.” Stiles says, gasping for air as he rambled all that off without taking a breath. 

“Ok, I get it” John says as he pulls Stiles into a hug. “My son is getting married to someone he loves. Someone who I admire, respect, and think of as one of my own. Really? What more could a father ask for?” 

Stiles phone starts to ring and he pulls away from his father to answer it. “You’ve been saved by the bell, you old sap. I was about to cry.”

“Scotty? Are you ready to come home? Good. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” He hangs up the phone and pulls his father through the front door and call out. “Lydia? Melissa? Scott is ready. Are you?”

“Everything is good here. Where do you want us?” Melissa replies. 

“I’ll bring him through upstairs, so why don’t we get everyone together at the bottom of the stairs?” 

Lydia and Melissa both agree, so everyone gathers at the base of the stairs. Melissa and John are in front, and everyone packs in behind them. Stiles bounds up the stairs and disappears onto the second floor. 

A few minutes later, there is a squawk followed by a huge crash. . Derek growls and John calls out to see if everyone is alright. 

“Everything is fine. I’ll be right there.” Stiles replies

Stiles comes flying back down the stairs. “We had to push the suitcases through first and one of them rudely tripped me.” 

“Graceful as always.” John mutters under his breath. 

“Derek?” Stiles says, giving him a look as he squeeze past his father. 

“Beacon Hills Pack, welcome your Alpha home to his den.” Derek throw his head back and howls as Scott starts to come down the stairs. The rest of the pack joins in, but Melissa can’t wait any longer and rushes to the landing to greet him. The Pack responds with gleeful yips and barks. 

They give Melissa and Scott a few minutes and then they rush up the stairs to greet him. Before they can reach the landing, he holds up his hand and commands “Stop!”. They all freeze where they are. 

“Before you bury me in a puppy pile, I have something I want to share with you.” Scott turns his mother towards the top of the stairs and says. “I want everyone to meet my mate, Raven Lakota.”

Raven steps into view, her large belly rounding the corner before she does. She’s dressed in flowing black to match her hair. The pack howls out again. Each yip and bark more joyful than before. 

Melissa turns back to Scott and hugs him again. “Oh honey, she’s beautiful” 

“You aren’t upset?”

“Upset that I’m going to be a grandmother?” She says, pulling away from him and heading up the stairs. “Hell no, now introduce us before I have to give you a refresher in manners.”

Scott runs past his mother to stand at Raven’s side. “Mom, this is Raven Lakota. Raven, this is my mother, Melissa Stilinski.” 

Raven holds out her hand, but Melissa gently hugs her instead. “No need for such formality with me. Welcome home.”

Melissa and Scott each take a hand to help her down the stairs. 

“Welcome Sister. It’s good to see you again. How is the little one?” Derek asks, holding his hand out to her. 

“I am well, Brother. The little one is trying my patience with acrobatics. I’m hoping for an early arrival. I’m not sure how much more punching my kidneys can stand.”

“Come, let’s get you a seat while these puppies mob your mate for a while.” Derek says, guiding her into the living room. 

When Raven gets seated on the large sofa, Sophia plops down next to her. “Hi’ She says. 

“Hello, Young Miss. Are you Derek’s daughter?” 

“My names Sophia. I like your hair. It’s very pretty.” 

“Thank you. Since I’m the new one here, will you show me the ropes and give me a personal introduction to everyone when they get done with my mate?” 

“That would be fun. Everyone is really nice. I hope you like it here. We spent a whole day cleaning to get the kitsune stink out of the house.”

“Sophia!” Derek barks. “You never met Kira, and that was a very unkind thing to say.” 

She looks at Derek with a look of confusion. “But Daddy, it did stink in here. I was only telling the truth.” 

Raven takes the girls hand, and says “Speaking the truth is a very noble thing, but speaking the truth with kindness can be difficult. I have an idea, little sister. I’m going to need help over the next few months until this little one is born. Will you be willing to help me? In return, I’ll help you learn to speak the truth in a way that doesn’t hurt anyones feelings. We’re both new here, so we can help each other.”

“That sounds like fun.” She replies. 

“Good. It’s settled then. Your first job is to help me up so I can find the bathroom. Your second job is to make good with your father before I get back.”

The next few minutes are comic as Sophia helps pull Raven up from where she was sitting. Of course Raven could have done it herself, but the idea was to make Sophia feel as helpful as possible. When she finally gets up, gives Derek a wink and Melissa helps her to the bigger bathroom upstairs.

Scott finally drags himself out from the puppy pile that was going on in the living room, and meets his mother at the base of the stairs. 

“So what’s your plan, Scott?” She asks, pushing a strand of long hair away from his eyes. 

“Well, right now, I’m going to enjoy being home. It’s beautiful there, but damn is it cold. Tomorrow, we're going to start making plans for the future.” 

“When is the baby due?” 

“Mid-April, I believe. Born wolves have a shorter gestation than humans. I think they tend to run six to seven months instead of nine.” He replies. 

“Boy or girl?” She demands. 

“Hey Scott?” Stiles calls. “I think Raven needs you upstairs.” 

Scotts runs upstairs, leaving Melissa with everyone. “Stiles, I’m going to kill you!” she yells out to him. 

“All in good time, mother of my heart. Let Scott have his secret for just a little longer.” He says, coming out of the other room with his father, Derek, and Sophia in tow. Sophia’s face is flushed as if she’s been crying, but she has her arms around Derek’s waist and his hand is lightly stroking her hair. 

Not long afterwards, Raven comes back downstairs with Scott holding her hand the entire way. 

“My apologies. This little one has made bathroom breaks a frequent necessity and some days it wears on my patience.” Raven holds out her hand to Sophia and she runs to take it. “Now, little sister, did you make things right with your father?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry if I gave you a bad impression.” She says with a very serious tone. 

“Not at all. We all make mistakes. As long as you learn from them and try not to do it again, then all is forgiven. Now, how about you introduce me to everyone.” Raven says, rubbing her hand on the child back. 

“Ok” She says, as she turns to Melissa. “Raven, this is Mellissa, Scott’s mother, and this is her husband, John, Stile’s father. Next is Lydia, and her husband Jackson, then Liam, and Isaac. Daddy said they you met him and Stiles not long ago, so I don’t need to introduce you again. Welcome to your new home, Sister.” 

“Thank you. Well done, little sister, very well done. I would hug you, but I just can’t bend down that far right now.”

“It’s ok. You can hug me after the baby comes.” She says with a blush. 

Raven gets a strange look on her face and cocks her head to the side. Scott gets the same look, and after a minute takes her hand. “You feel it to?” He asks. 

“Yes. Help me find it.” She says, pulling him away and heading into the living room.

“What’s going on?” Melissa asks. “Scott? Is everything ok?” 

“All in good time…” Stiles mutters. 

“Can you guys come in here?” Scott asks. 

Everyone shuffles into the living room where they see Scott holding the small white box given to him by Ehawee all those months ago. 

“It called to us” Raven says. “What is it, Scott?”

“In October, before Ehawee passed on, she gave each of us a small box. She said we would be able to open them when the time is right. Derek opened his first, then Stiles, but mine couldn’t be opened. I had forgotten about it until now” 

Stiles grabs his father and pushes him over towards Melissa. “Bring her closer, she’s going to need you.” Melissa looks at him and says “Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?” 

He doesn’t respond to her, but turns to Scott and says “So, I know what was in our boxes. What do you think is in yours?” 

Scott looks at Raven and then turns to the group gather around him. “I have no idea.”

“Then open it and find out.”

After bickering over who would open it, Raven finally grabs the bottom of the box gives Scott a look that offers no chance of argument. He gently pulls up the top and instantly the room is filled with the smells of a forest. Dampness, freshly turned earth, pine needles, flowers. Inside is a small square piece of wood, with two small wolf prints carved into it. Raven takes it out and turns it over. On the opposite side, carved in beautiful script is the name : Brandon Nahele McCall

Both Scott and Raven are quiet for a moment, and then in unison they say “The name of our first born son” 

Melissa sags against John and bursts into tears. “Oh, what a beautiful name.” she says, curling into his chest.

Everyone congratulates the two of them and the pack begins to howl and yip in happiness.

Stiles puts his arm around his dad and says “How about that, grandpa?”

Melissa looks up at him, “Did you know about this?” 

“Only that Scott’s first child would be a boy. I had no idea it would be this soon though.” 

“When? How did you find out?” 

“Last Halloween night, when we were at the old Hale house ruins.” 

“So that’s what the two of you were scheming about. No more secrets OKAY? I don’t think I can deal with any more surprises like this.” 

“What, you aren’t excited to be a grand mother ?” John asks. 

“I’m over the damn moon, but no more secrets like this.” 

“Not my secret to tell” Stiles says with a grin, for which Melissa reaches out and pinches him. 

“What the hell is this?” Scott says, as he pulls a small cotton square out of the box. Under the cotton is a clear plastic tube of red lipstick.

Stiles turns to Derek who is gasping and wheezing, holding his sides. Stiles starts to cackle, but Scott is standing there, holding the lipstick, looking really confused. 

“What the hell?” Scott asks. 

Stiles giggles and falls to the floor, taking Derek down with him. Both of them totally lose it and roar with laughter. Everyone else looks just as confused as Scott, who finally turns beet red as Derek gasps out…

“Old lady lipstick”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Sheriff finally has a name. It works in my story since it fits well as a middle name - Jonathan Noah Stilinski.


	26. Chapter 26

The sun rising over Beacon Hills finds Stiles and Sophia sitting on the large rock in the middle of the nematon grove. Stiles likes to catch the sunrise when he can, and while the grove is sheltered and provides no great view, the sense of peace it gives more than makes up for it. Some days he sneaks out just long enough to see the sun rise, then hurries back home to spend a little more time in bed with Derek. This morning, he was up early and Sophia came out of her room and asked if she could go with him. 

Stiles sits quietly as the rays of the morning sun touch his skin. He feels the energy of the earth flowing into him, making him feel recharged and ready for the day. 

“Why do you come here some mornings?” Sophia asks him. She had been so quiet, and observing, he almost forgot she was there. 

“This has been a sacred place for a long time, but it wasn’t always a good place. Now that we made it new, I like to come here and see the start of the new day.” 

“I felt the darkness before, but it was very old.” 

“Before this was a grove, there was a very old, very large tree that served as the nematon. Someone cut it down before it was time, and the power that was gathered here became corrupted. It drew a lot of very bad things to Beacon Hills. Wendigos, crazy alpha werewolves, the dread doctors, ancient werewolves, ghost riders, and a dark druid that released an evil spirit. When we drove the darkness away, we remade this as a place for positivity and good things.”

“How did you do that?” 

“Well, earth magic usually represents a direction, like north, south, east and west, or a substance, like air, earth, fire, or water. I decided I wanted this to be built on some aspect of everyone in the pack, so I gave each person a direction, and a substance, but they contributed some part of themselves to make it whole. Jackson is the east. He is the fire of the rising sun, but he also represents prosperity, so that everyone in the pack does well in life. Isaac is the north. He is the air that shifts and moves with everything, so he is the warrior that bends with the wind in battle. Liam is the south. He is the earth we stand on, but he is a music teacher, so he listens to what nature sings to us. Between him and Isaac, they will protect us from any danger that comes our way. Lydia is the west. She is the smartest of us. Her knowledge is like water. It flows around all things. Daddy and Scott are the alphas, so they are the center of the pack, and they are the caretakers of the land. Then, right in the middle of them, are John and Melissa. They represent the mother and father aspect of nature. John represents law and order, and Melissa represents love and nurturing.”

“And what about you?” She asks, looking at him as if she sees deep inside.

“I just directed the energy of the spell, and put it all in motion.” He says, hoping she doesn’t ask more.

“I think you gave to make up for something you took.” 

“That’s very insightful of you.” Stiles replies, hoping to change her direction from what he knows is coming. 

“What were you making up for?” 

With a heavy sign, Stiles commits to baring his soul to her. “Well, remember I said the dark druid released an evil spirit? The spirit was an ancient fox demon. It possessed me and made me do some really bad things. When Scott and Lydia finally got me free of it, many people were hurt, and one of our friends was dead. So, in order to make up for it, I gave some of my life force to the grove as part of the spell.”

“So that’s why these four trees are so big?” 

“Exactly. I wanted them to grow big and strong and live for hundreds of years, so that there is peace here for a long time after all of us are gone.”

Sophia curls into Stiles and puts her arms around him. “I”m sorry about your friend.” She says. 

“Thank you, sweetie. I remember everything that happened, even though I know it wasn’t me. Being here and watching the sun rise helps me honor her memory.” 

“So, enough of my sadness. Tell me of your awen.” Stiles says, hoping to finally leave this subject behind. 

“My truth. Awen is my inspiration for the truth. I want to understand the truth, to nurture it, and share it.” She says with a wisdom far beyond her years. 

“I told you my truth, can you tell me yours?” He asks. 

She is quiet for a few moments, but fidgets on the rock a bit, then she stills and starts to speak. “I didn’t know love until I came here.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Mommy didn’t love me. She took care of me. I had food, a home, and anything I needed. I saw other parents with their kids, and mommy never treated me the same way. She was never mean, but she wasn’t warm to me. She never hugged me, she never told me she loved me. She only took care of me. She told me stories about daddy if I asked. I imagined him as someone who loved me, and when I met him, my imagination was right. He does love me. Everyone here loves me, everyone hugs me, everyone tells me how pretty I am. I feel their love, and I never felt that from mommy. She didn’t love daddy either.” 

Stiles pulls her back to him and wraps his arms around her. He rocks her back and forth for a while as she cries. “I’m so sorry honey, and that makes me very sad. I didn’t know your mom very well, and we never really had a chance to talk. I can’t say how she felt one way or the other. We were all very surprised when we found out about you. She talked to your daddy a few times a year and she never said anything at all. I want you to know that all of us love you very much, and we are so glad that you’re here with us. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you never feel anything but love. Okay?” 

“I’m glad I have two daddy’s and I’m glad daddy has you.” She says against his shirt. 

“I’m glad we all have you, and that won’t ever change. How about we go home, and get so we can get some breakfast?” 

She nods in agreement and wipes her face on her sleeve. Stiles hops down first and then she jumps into his arms. He puts her up on his shoulders and starts back to the house. When they get back to the house, Derek is waiting for them. 

“I thought I was going to have to come looking for you.” Derek says, putting his arms around Stiles and kissing his head. Sophia climbs over to his shoulders and puts her chin down on his head. “Don’t worry daddy. I’ll look out for Daddy Stiles when you’re not around.” 

“That’s a tough job. He’s very clumsy and trips over his own feet. Are you sure you’re able to protect him from himself?” 

“Well, maybe I need to grow a little more, but I’ll do what I can.” 

“Then I’m sure he will be in good hands. Well, I don’t feel like cooking this morning, so how about we go pick up John and Melissa and go out for breakfast?” Derek says, reaching up to give Sophia a tickle.

Derek knows a nice quiet place a few miles out of town that has a nice breakfast. It’s steady, but never crowded. They pick a corner table to fit the five of them. Sophia sits between John and Melissa and laughs while John tells her about Stiles as a kid. He could never sit still and was always bouncing in his seat if they went out to a restaurant. Stiles sits there calmly drinking his coffee and claims he has no idea what his father is talking about. Sophia giggles and reminds him about telling the truth. 

“So, Melissa. Scott’s been home a few days, how are you dealing with being a grandmother?” Stiles asks, between bites of his waffle. 

“I’ve thrilled. We spoke last night, and he was so scared that I would be disappointed in him.” 

“I tried to tell him not to worry about it, but you know no one listens to me anyway” He says with a smile. 

“Divorcing Kira really shook him. He had laid his life out ahead of him with obtainable goals and plans. They were so in sync, but neither of them expected her to get pregnant. After that, the whole thing broke down into chaos and he had no idea how to handle it. He felt like he had failed himself, and in turn me. I told him that in no way was I disappointed in him. He’s become his own man, but he’s a kind, loving, caring man, and I couldn’t ask for anything more. He never expected to be a father, but here it is, and he will rise to the occasion, like he does with every other challenge he has faced.” 

“What happened with Kira?” Sophia asks. 

“Well, sweetie.” Melissa says, “Kira is a kitsune, a werefox is the best way to explain it I guess. Foxes and wolves can’t have children, but somehow Kira got pregnant. Something about the pregnancy wasn’t right, and it caused her to be very angry with Scott all the time. She lost the baby, but by then, the damage had been done and they decided it was better for them to separate. Kira isn’t a bad person, and I think the anger was a medical issue caused by the pregnancy, and there wasn’t anything that could be done about it. At least now they both have a chance of being happy, and maybe some day they can be friends again.” 

Sophia looks over at her father and says, “I understand now daddy, and I’m really sorry about what I said.” 

“Thank you.” Derek says. “You were right, the house didn’t smell good, but it was the anger, and sadness that you smelled, not Kira.” 

“Do you think I will get to meet her someday?” She asks, looking hopeful. 

“I don’t know, but I hope you do. She’s a very sweet person, and I think you will like her.” Melissa says. 

“I’m glad Scott is happy now. Raven is cool.” Sophia says as she returns to her breakfast. 

That afternoon, they take Scott and Raven to see the new house. Work is progressing, but with a house that big, it’s going to be a slow process getting it built. No one is in a hurry, but they hope it will be ready later in the year. Derek notices that Raven is quiet while they tour the grounds. She motions him off to the side while Scott, Stiles, and Sophia continue walking. As they round the corner of the structure, Sophia runs back to her father, who picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. 

“Talk to me sister. What troubles you?” Derek asks. 

“I see this as a new start for everyone, but I feel death has been here.” 

Derek has been avoiding this, but it seems like he can’t avoid it any longer. 

“My family home was here. I was betrayed by someone I thought I loved. She surrounded the house in mountain ash and set fire to it. I lost seven family members that night. My mother and father, my two younger brothers, and my uncles wife and their son. My sister Laura and I were not home and my sister Cora went missing. My uncle was badly burned and spent years recovering. When he did recover, he was crazy and he killed Laura to steal her Alpha’s spark. He’s gone now, and Cora lives in South America. With this little one on my shoulders, there are only 3 Hales left now.” 

“My apologies, I had no idea. This is sacred ground now. If I may ask, why build on it now?” 

“After the fire I left this alone. I could have rebuilt it, but I let nature take it back. Last fall, before Ehawee passed, she instructed us to gather here on Halloween. That night, she appeared with our loved ones, and told us to rebuild. It was closure many of us didn’t know we needed. It allowed us to be a pack again, instead of the fractured mess we were before. Stiles called the rain that night, and it erased the last traces of the house. All that was left was a clear patch of ground. We left our grief behind that night, and rebuild in honor of the ones we lost.” 

“Again, my apologies brother. I meant no disrespect by my questions. I understand your decision now.” 

“Will you be comfortable living here, knowing what once happened?” Derek asks. 

“Yes. I will gladly join you in honoring their memory. The Hale family will rise again, I’m sure of it.” Raven says, reaching up to poke Sophia lightly in the stomach. “This one is a good start. Please excuse me. I’m going to go join my mate.” 

“Thank you sister.” Derek says as Raven slowly walks away.

Sophia flips herself off of Derek’s shoulders and lands in front of him. She quickly throws her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry Daddy” she says with a sob. 

“Why are you crying?” He asks her, picking her up to hold her. 

“We both lost our mommy and I’m sad for you.” She says, putting her arms around his neck. 

“It’s ok. We can’t let the past keep us from facing the future. I remember their lives, not how they died. These woods were filled with laughter when I was a kid, and soon enough it will happen again. You and Brandon will be the first children in the new house. You will get to explore these woods just like I did, and when others come along, you get to show them all the cool places.” 

“I can’t wait.” She says, bouncing back from her tears. 

Derek and Sophia head around the opposite side of the house, and catch up with the others on the far side. Scott is impressed and says he can’t wait for it to be finished so they can move in. Now that he’s back, he has a lot to catch up on, so Scott and Raven leave to meet Dr Deaton at the clinic. While they were walking, Stiles told Scott what had happened with Chancellor Holden, and how the Council was still in chaos. That had delayed Alan from taking the Council up on the offer to be their Archivist. Stiles knew that Scott would own the clinic at some point and Dr Deaton would move on to join the council. While they were walking, Raven had mentioned Sophia’s knack for picking up on things unsaid, and always finding the truth. That gave him an idea on how to integrate her into the nematon grove. He would need to run it by Lydia first to get her thoughts. Stiles and Lydia still met on a regular basis to go over things she had read in the books and journal Ehawee had given him. It was a treasure trove of knowledge and would take them years to comprehend all of it. Stiles secretly hoped that Sophia would take over for Lydia someday. 

That night while Sophia spent time with Raven, Stiles went spoke of his plans with the rest of the pack. Lydia agreed it would reinforce the earlier bonds, and complete a part of the nematon she felt had been missing. Jackson suggested they invite Danny and finally offer him the Bites. It would give Derek a chance to pick his brain over some technology he wanted to put in the new house. If he wasn’t interested in the Bite, at least Derek could offer him a chance to make some money on the side. 

The next day, Derek and Stiles talked to Sophia about the nematon. She was fascinated by it, and hit them both with question after question about the meaning, and history. Stiles had already given her some information about it, but he went on to explain that it served many purposes. Even though it was a place of power, it was so much more. It was a place of healing, and peace. A place to share with the pack, or enjoy on your own. Each founding pack member had a place in constructing it, but Melissa had unknowingly altered it when she said “and loved” at the end. The nematon prior to that was simply a place of power. A single tree sitting on a confluence of ley lines. Gathering power that could be used by anyone with the knowledge to tap into it. The nematon grove that replaced it was much more, so adding some aspect of love to it would complete it. 

A few days later, Derek wakes Sophia before sunrise. At first she thinks he is going to join them at the nematon to see the sunrise, but instead he tells her that this is her test to become part of it. They must hurry, or she will miss her chance. 

When they get there, the entire pack is present. Each member is standing quietly in front of their tree on the compass point. Raven is sitting in a chair with Danny standing next to her. Derek hands Sophia a staff and gives her a few quiet instructions, then takes her to face Jackson. He leaves to join Scott where he is standing with John and Melissa. 

As the eastern sky start to brighten, Jackson looks down at her and says, “Sophia, I am Jackson, Guardian of the East. I represent our prosperity. Face the rising sun, and speak truth about our wealth.”

As the sun breaks over the horizon, Sophia says “Material wealth is transient. Riches can come and go with the rising and setting of the sun. Pack is our prosperity, and our true wealth is our love for one another.”

Jackson puts his hands over the top of her staff which starts to glow red. “You have passed my test of truth. Move north to face your next challenge.”

Sophia heads to where Isaac is and stands before him. “Sophia, I am Isaac, Guardian of the North. I am the warrior. Face the sky and speak the truth of the warrior.”

She lifts her head up and says clearly. “A true warrior knows when to hold instead of hurt, when to hurt instead of wound, and when to wound instead of kill. The greatest warrior does not need to kill.”

Isaac reaches his hands out to touch her staff. At his touch the staff starts to glow white. “You have passed my test. Move west.”

Sophia walks to Lydia who says to her, “I am Lydia, Guardian of the West. I represent our knowledge, which flows like water around all things. Face the western sea and tell us the truth of knowledge.”

Sophia stands directly in front of Lydia and says. “The longer we live, the more we learn. The more we learn, the more we understand our own ignorance. Knowledge, like water, must always flow, or both become stale.”

“Well done. You have passed my test of truth. Your next challenge is to the south.” Lydia says, briefly touching Sophia’s staff which start to glow with a blue light.”

Sophia walks to Liam and stands before him. “I am Liam, Guardian of the South. I represent the earth, which is the foundation of all things. Look down and speak true about how the earth speaks to us.”

She looks down at the ground, and the kneels and plunges her fingers into the soil. “The moon is our mother, but the earth is our father. He holds us and sings to us. His is the the wind. His music is the steady roll of the waves, the crackling of fire, and the dripping of the rain. There is no truer truth than music, and to hear it you only have to listen.”

“Well said. You have passed my test.” Liam says as he taps her staff which turns green. “Your Alphas hold your next challenge.” 

She moves to the center where Derek and Scott are standing. Together they say. “We are the Alpha’s of Beacon Hills. We hold and protect this land for the future. Speak truly to us of leadership.”

She looks at the both and says “Leadership that is not deeply founded in truth is destined to fail.”

Derek and Scott part, making way for her to pass between them. “Well done. Move forward.” Scott says. 

She stands before John next. “I am the Den Father. I am order, and discipline. Tell me of justice.” 

“Those responsible for crimes must be held accountable, but discipline must be fair.” She says.

“Incorrect. You speak of punishment. Tell me of justice.” John says, looking down at her. 

Sophia frowns and stands quietly for a moment, until Derek clears his throat. She looks up and says, “Justice is not always fair, and what is fair, is not always just.”

“Correct, and well said. Move forward to your next challenge.” John says as he stands aside, revealing Melissa standing behind him. 

“I am the Den Mother. I am home, and heart. Speak truly of love.” Melissa says. 

Sophia looks up at Melissa. “Love leads, it does not follow. It strips you bare, it kneads you to make you soft, wounds so that you understand, and needs nothing other than itself.”

“Well done. Choose a place for your staff and plant it firmly in the ground, then you may move to your final challenge.” 

Sophia quickly runs to the large boulder and shoves her staff into the ground next to it, then she looks at Stiles who is floating in the air above. He holds out his hand to her and she rises up into the air and meets him. She wiggles for a second before finding her balance and then looks at Stiles.

He says to her. “Air, earth, fire, water. North, south, east, and west. Prosperity, the warrior, the knowledge seeker, and the music teacher. The sun, the moon, and the earth. All of these things provide the pack with what we need to survive. Our Alpha’s lead us, while the Den elders guide us with a firm hand, and a loving heart. Each of them has challenged you, and they were well met with your answers.”

Sophia nods her head to him and watches as silver tendrils of light snake out from Stiles to each person below. Each connects to the other, and they all connect back to Stiles. One final strand reaches out and connects to Sophia. 

“Your final challenge has no right or wrong answer. You alone determine your success. Are you ready?” Stiles asks, his eyes becoming solid white. Sophia nods her head and closes her eyes. 

“Tell us your truth” He says as the forest around them goes silent. 

When she raises her head, her eyes are blazing purple. She looks him directly in the eyes and says with conviction, “I am loved.”

As the last word echoes through the forest, the strands of silver light swirl around Sophia and become one. Like lightning, it strikes the staff she had placed in the ground moments earlier. The whole grove washes out in white light and when it fades, Sophia and Stiles are standing on the ground next to Derek and Scott. A full grown, blooming jacaranda tree stands where her staff was before.

“Well done. Well done indeed.” Stiles says running his hand over her head. Sophia runs to the tree and quickly climbs up into the branches where she giggles as purple flowers fall around her. 

“What a beautiful tree” Melissa says. 

Danny helps Raven up and she slowly makes her way to Scott. “In many mythologies, the jacaranda is associated with the moon goddess, and wisdom. Good choice, Stiles.” 

“It was all her.” He says. “The flowers fit her well, don’t they?” Together they watch as she climbs back down the tree then stretches out on the boulder. 

“I’m going to take her home so she can rest. Let me knows how it goes with Danny.” Stiles says, leaning in to hug Derek before going to where Sophia is laying. He picks her up and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Giving a quick wave to Derek, they head out through the woods towards home.


	27. Chapter 27

The next month is busy. Deaton and Raven take over Sophia’s home schooling. In addition to school work, Raven has spent many hours with Sophia teaching her to be tactful in her quest for the truth. There had been a few stinging rebukes from Derek over her tongue, but she takes the criticism well, apologizes and learn from it. Rarely does she make the same mistake twice. In the short months she has been with them, she has grown quite a bit. She still has a bubbly girl nature to her, but there are times of mature seriousness as well. 

One afternoon, after her studies with Deaton, Sophia was spending the afternoon with Raven. Today it was girl time, but Raven always had a lesson to teach, even if it was under the guise of afternoon tea. The doorbell rang and with Sophia’s assistance, Raven slowly made her way to the door. 

“Can I help you?” Raven said to the young Asian woman who was standing at the door. 

“Hi, I’m Kira” She said. “Scott’s ex-wife. I was wondering if I could speak to him.” 

“Hello Kira.” Raven says, extending her hand to the young woman. “I am Raven, Scott’s mate. Would you like to come in?” 

“Oh.” Kira said, totally thrown off by Raven’s welcome nature. “I don’t want to intrude.” 

“You won’t be. We could sit here on the porch and speak if that makes you more comfortable.” 

“I’m sorry. Would be it better if I came back?” Kira asks. 

“It’s fine. Sophia? Can you help me to the chair?” Raven says, holding her hand out to Sophia who was standing behind the door.

Sophia peeks her head out and looks at Raven. “Sophia, please? I can’t see my feet and I need you to keep me from tripping while I waddle over to sit down.” 

“Sorry” Sophia says as she runs out and takes Raven’s hand. She slowly leads her to a rattan love seat on the end of the porch. 

“Are you due soon?” Kira asks. 

“It can’t be soon enough, but I have two or three weeks to go. Sophia, remember your manners.” Raven says, looking over at the girl. 

Sophia blushes and then her face turns serious. She walks over to Kira and extends her hand. “Hello Kira, Nice to meet you. I’m Sophia. Alpha Hale’s daughter.” 

Kira gets a big smile on her face and gives Sophia’s hand a firm shake. “It’s pleasure to meet you, Sophia. Such a pretty young lady to match a pretty name.” 

Sophia blushes again and then turns to Raven. “Would you like me to bring you something to drink?” 

“Yes please, that would be wonderful.” Sophia says she will be right back and she darts off into the house.

“I heard Derek had a daughter, and she’s adorable.” Kira says 

Raven lowers her voice to a whisper and says “We’re working on her manners, because she can be a little blunt, but she’s been such a great help to me these last few weeks. So what brings you here, Kira? Scott told me some of what happened, but I never asked for details It’s not my place to comment on such things. There must be some important reason for you to come here.” 

“Well, I came to apologize.” Kira says plainly. “I have no excuse for my behavior, only an explanation, and the hope that we can move forward as adults. Scott and I have known each other since high school, and I want to reassure you I want nothing for him but happiness.”

Sophia returns with a tray of glasses filled with ice and a small pitcher of water as well as some crackers and small bits of cheese. 

“Well done, Sophia. That looks delicious.” 

She murmurs a shy thanks and takes a seat between them. She sits with her head down, not saying anything. After a few minutes, Kira looks at her and says “Is there something wrong, Sophia? You seem upset.”

Sophia starts to sniffle and says “I said something really rude about you before I met you, and now you’re here, and you’re very nice, and I’m ashamed of myself.”

“Oh sweetie. It’s easy to get the wrong impression of someone before you meet them. Scott and I said bad things to each other, and I’m ashamed of the things I said. I’m sure whatever you said wasn’t really that bad.” Kira says kindly, hoping Sophia will get over whatever is upsetting her.

“We were cleaning the house before Scott and Raven came home. I said the house smelled bad because of you.” Sophia says, looking at Kira from the side. 

“Well, when we lived here, there was a lot of anger. Lots of bad things were said, and emotions change the way places smell. I can assure you, I take a shower every day, and I would be really embarrassed if I smelled bad.” 

Sophia gives off a little giggle and looks up at Kira who is smiling at her. “I’m sorry I said what I did.” 

“Apology accepted.” Kira says as her fox spirit makes itself visible to Sophia and gives her a little flick with its tail. “See, even my fox forgives you.” 

Sophia flashes her purple eyes at the fox which glows bright, then fades away. “What beautiful eyes you have. I’ve never seen a wolf with purple eyes.” 

“Sophia is our special girl.” Raven says, as she motions to Sophia to pass Kira a glass of water. 

They chat softly for a while and then Melissa pulls up in front to pick up Raven and take her back to Derek’s place. They are hosting pack night the next evening and Melissa is dropping off some food. Melissa and Kira greet each other warmly, and then Sophia gathers her things, says goodbye to both Raven and Kira and then they leave. 

“Scott will be home soon, would you like to join us for dinner?” Raven asks. 

“How do you think he will feel about me being here?” Kira asks, cautiously. 

“He knows already. He can feel it through the pack bond. He’s not upset at all.” 

“Wow. I thought the bond would have broken when our relationship ended.” 

“Wolf bonds are different from foxes. We thrive in packs, while you tend to be solitary in nature. The bond fades over time, but never truly breaks. He feels no ager towards you, only disappointment that the relationship broke down. He feels that he failed as a husband and potential father. I’m sure whatever you have to say will bring closure to both of you.”

“What do you feel? Can Scott and I be friends? Can we all be friends?” Kira asks tentatively. 

“I understand that Scott had a life before me. No matter how cleanly or messy relationships end, there is always baggage. That baggage is his, not mine. There need not be antagonism between us, as long as your intentions of friendship are honorable. If Scott chooses not to accept your apology, then I hope you can still find the closure you need. Sometimes the closure is found not in the acceptance of the apology, but in the act of speaking it. In any case, as I’ve been teaching Sophia, there is always room for civility, no matter what the issue is. It is a lesson I’ve had to remind myself of on occasion.” 

“Thank you” Kira says quietly. “You’re far more gracious about this than I had any right to expect, and I appreciate your honesty. I can rationalize to myself that it was a medical condition that caused my aggressive behavior, but I accept the fact that I spoke those hateful words and I alone bear responsibility for them.”

“Can you help me up? I’m really uncomfortable and I think I need to stand for a while.” Raven asks. 

Kira helps her up and Raven leans against the rail of the porch. She stretches her arms above her head a bit and then seems a little more relaxed. 

“I should probably go. You look really uncomfortable and you should probably go inside and relax. Can I help you inside?” Kira asks. 

“I’m ok. I get uncomfortable if I sit too long, if I stand too long, and if I lay down too long. I’m glad the end is coming. Being pregnant has been amazing, but he’s made me cranky, hot, cold, and really tired of the thousand trips a day to the bathroom. I can’t wait to meet him and I can’t wait for him to get the hell out of me either.” 

Just as Raven finishes speaking, a large wet spot grows on the front of her maternity pants.

“I didn’t mean right this very instant, child.” Raven says, as she holds out her hand to Kira. “I think we need to go inside and call Scott” 

On the other side of town, Sophia is handing plates to Melissa when she freezes in place. Her eyes turn purple and Melissa gasps. “What’s wrong?” 

“The baby is coming!” She says.

“Daddy!” She yells. “The baby is coming. We have to go” 

Derek and Stiles come running into the kitchen with John not far behind. 

“What?” John asks. 

“The baby is coming. We have to go.” 

Melissa grabs her purse and runs out the door, John hot on her heels. “Meet us at Scott’s house” John yells behind him. 

Derek grabs his wallet and reaches for his keys. Stiles grabs Derek with one hand and Sophia with the other and pulls them towards to bedroom. 

“What are you doing? We have to go to Scott’s house.” Sophia yells, pulling away. 

“We’re taking a shortcut. Take my hand and follow me.” Stiles says as they enter the bedroom. Derek pulls the closet door open and in a flash they are stumbling out into Scotts upstairs hallway. 

Sophia looks confused but realizes where she is and takes off. They run after her and quickly find Raven reclining on the sofa in the living room. Kira is there putting a pillow under her feet. 

“I just called Scott. He’s on the way.” Kira says. 

“We need to get you upstairs.” Derek says, moving towards Raven. She growls at him and immediately drops her eyes as if she’s ashamed. 

“I’m sorry Alpha Hale. I want my mate” She says. 

“No apology needed. That was my fault. Can I at least take your pain while we wait for Scott?” Derek asks. 

She nods her head and holds out her hand. Derek takes it and thin black lines being to slowly snake up his arm as she relaxes. Kira asks Sophia to go into the kitchen and get a cold washcloth for Raven. When she returns she places the cloth on Ravens forehead. Derek motions her to come to him and he places her hand on top of Ravens. Small black lines begin to trace up her arm and she gasps. 

Sophia looks up at him and when she meets his gaze, his eyes turn red. “Do you understand what I’m doing?” He asks. She nods at him. “Good. Continue while I go help Stiles get things ready for Melissa.” 

Derek stands up and goes into the kitchen with Stiles. They are gathering small food items that Scott had been preparing for the impending birth. Werewolves don’t have long labors, but they are taxing on the mothers body. Scott wanted something very high in protein and nutrients that Raven could eat right after to help her recover. 

Raven looks up at Kira and says, “Will you stay for the birth?”

“As long as I’m not in the way, and if Scott is ok with it, I’ll stay.” 

“I’m not asking Scott’s permission. I’m asking you. Will you stay?” Raven says clearly. 

Kira’s eyes go wide, and she nods her head in agreement. “Thank you” Raven says softly. 

Stiles comes back into the room just as Melissa pulls up out front. She comes running through the door and sees Stiles already there. “Your father threatened me with a speeding ticket and you’re already here. Remind me to slap you when things calm down.” 

“Don’t threaten me” Stiles says, but is interrupted by his father coming up behind him. 

“Don’t threaten him with a good time, Melissa.” John says. 

“Don’t start with me. I’m about to be a grandmother and both of you are here feeding me sarcasm. I’ll slap the both of you.” Melissa is getting wound up but Raven interrupts her. 

“Mother McCall” She says “Save your thrashings for later. Scott is on the way and so is your grandson” 

Melissa smiles at the thought, but gives Stiles and John a sharp look before she turns to Raven. 

“We need to get you upstairs.” She says. 

“I want to wait for Scott. He can carry me.” Raven says. 

“Can you wait that long? Derek can carry you.” Melissa asks. 

Before Raven can say anything else, Derek lays a hand on Melissa’s arm. She looks up at him and he says. “She needs to wait for her mate.”

“Oh. Sorry” She whispers. “I’m a little anxious” 

During the time with the Lakota tribe, Scott learned many things about werewolf history and customs. With fatherhood coming, Amaya took him aside and explained the ugly business of werewolf birth to him. Birth is quick once it gets started, but it is ugly. There is a lot of blood, and the female wolf will need her mate’s strength to sustain her while she prevents her body from healing long enough for the child to be born. The mate provides the extra energy for her to give birth and kickstart the healing afterwards. Married couples who are not mates manage to get through it but it tends to leave them both exhausted. Omega females with no pack have a horrible time giving birth. They have to fight their body’s healing ability long enough to allow the baby to be born. The chances of the wolf surviving both are pretty low. 

Minutes later Scotts car parks out front and they hear his footsteps thundering across the porch and through the door. 

“Is everything ok?” He says. 

“Kira and I were having a nice conversation and getting to know one another and our son decided to make an early entrance.” 

“Kira?” Scott says, looking around. He spots her standing off to the side, out of the way. 

“Thank you for calling me.” he says to her before turning back to Raven. 

“Let’s get you upstairs.” He says, bending down to pick her up. “Sophia, go open the bedroom door for me please.” 

Sophia runs up the stairs and before Scott is halfway up with Raven in his arms, she is back at the top of the steps. “It’s all ready for you.” She says. 

Scott carries Raven up the remaining stairs and down the hall into their bedroom. Melissa follows them with a bag of medical supplies. “I’ll call you when I need you.” She says. 

Derek, Stiles, Sophia, John, and Kira are left standing there, looking lost. “I guess we should get comfortable.” John says. 

“It shouldn’t be more than an hour or two.” Derek says. “These things don’t take very long.” 

Kira looks around and says “Well, I should probably go. Now I really feel like I’m intruding.” 

Before Kira can get to the door, Melissa calls from the top of the steps. “Kira ? Scott and Raven would like you to stay.” 

She looks confused for a moment and then says she’s going to go outside and make a few phone calls. When she steps outside Derek looks at Stiles and says “Scott wants you to explain the baby to her.” 

“Ugh. This is going to suck. How do you tell someone that the soul of their miscarried child is now being reborn as the son of their ex-husband and his mate?”

“Don’t tell her. Show her” He says. 

Stiles waits a few minutes and goes out to the porch where Kira is talking angrily into her phone. Eventually she pulls the phone away from her ear and hangs up without saying goodbye. She looks up to see Stiles coming out the door. “Sorry. My mother is working my nerves these days. Nine hundred years old and she can’t seem to grasp that I’m an adult fully capable of managing my own life.” 

“So, um, Scott asked me to explain why he and Raven want you to stay.” Stiles says. 

“Okay, why do I get the feeling this is going to suck?” Kira asks. 

“Because it will. Why don’t you sit down.” Stiles says, motioning to the small seat behind her. 

Kira sits and Stiles takes the chair next to her. He notices the puddle on the floor by the railing and with a wave of his hand it disappears. “So, I think it’s better if I show you, instead of try to explain it. I’ll just end up word vomiting all over the place. May I?” He asks as he holds his hand out towards her face. She looks uncertain, then nods and leans forward. 

Stiles places his hand on the side of her face and being to replay the events of the previous Halloween night. Kira sees all of it. Stiles and John speaking to Claudia, Derek seeing his family again, and then she sees Scott, surrounded by the white cloud. Sensing her distress, Stiles goes to pull away, but Kira grabs his hand and holds it in place. “Don’t. I need to see it all.” She says, tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

Stiles lets the images continue to flow until the end when he makes Lydia’s hair explode. As the story fades, Kira pulls away. She’s quiet, lost in thought, tears slowly rolling down her face. 

“That sucked. I’m sorry.” Stiles says. 

Kira stands up and motions for Stiles to do the same. When he does she wraps her arms around him, putting her head to his chest. “Thank you. You’ve given me closure I didn’t know I needed.” Unsure of what else to do, Stiles returns the hug. Kira eventually sits down and pulls her legs up to her chest, hugging them close. 

Time passes quietly. Kira is weeping silently, but slowly composing herself. Some time later, Derek and Sophia join them outside. Stiles makes room for Derek to sit next to him, and Sophia sits down next to Kira. She quietly takes her hand, but doesn’t say anything. Stiles and Derek talk quietly. Eventually Sophia gets up and takes away the tray from earlier and brings it back with cold water for everyone. Derek finally and says, “Maybe we should figure something out for dinner.” 

“Daddy, Melissa has been bringing over frozen dinners for the last week. We just need to put something in the oven to finish cooking.” Sophia says. 

“Why don’t you go pick something, and ask John to help you with the oven?” Derek suggests. 

Sophia nods and runs off into the house calling for John. 

“How do you think she’s doing, Derek?” Kira asks. 

“She’s doing well. I can feel more than I hear. Scott is maintaining her energy and the baby will be here any minute. I should be asking how you’re doing.” Derek says. 

“I came here today to apologize to Scott for what happened. Like I told Raven earlier, I know it was a biological and medical issue that made me turn into a horrible bitch, but I also know I spoke the words that hurt Scott so deeply. I take responsibility for it, but after what Stiles showed me, well, it doesn’t make it any easier. I guess it is my penance.” 

Derek sits upright and says “We have to go. The baby is here. You too Kira.” 

They get John and Sophia from the kitchen and head upstairs. Derek gives a tentative knock on the door and Scott opens it. Melissa is at a table, cleaning off a screaming infant. Scott motions everyone to gather around the bed where Raven is laying, looking worn, but happy. 

Raven looks at Kira, but Scott speaks first. “Kira, he will recognize you for who you are just this once. Please give him your blessing.”

Melissa picks up the now calm infant and holds him up towards Kira. He’s pale, but he has a head of black hair. 

“Kira, this is Brandon Nahele McCall.” He says as Kira takes the baby in her arms. 

The baby looks up at her and his eyes turn bright yellow. They stare at each other for a few minutes and then Kira’s fox spirit forms around her. She look at the baby and says. “Inari grant this child a blessed and abundant life. Let him be mindful of his place in the world, and secure in your protective embrace.” As the baby’s eyes fade, so does Kira’s fox. When both have disappeared, she hands the baby to Scott, who nuzzles him and then places him gently on Raven’s chest. 

“Well done, my love.” Scott says as he kisses Raven on the head. 

Melissa motions to the door and says “Ok, everyone out. Let mom and dad spend some time with their little one. Raven needs to rest for a while, but she will be up and about soon. 

John and Melissa go down to the kitchen and work on finishing one of the quick meals Melissa had prepared. Sophia sets the table. Derek and Stiles go out to the living room with Kira. Stiles makes quick work cleaning up the sofa where Raven had been laying while waiting for Scott. Kira looks around and finally says “I think I really should be going now. I have a lot to think about, and a whole lot to say to my mother. It’s time she and I come to an understanding.” She quickly hugs Derek and Stiles and then goes to the kitchen to say her goodbyes to everyone else. Not long after, Stiles hears her car pull away. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Derek wonders. 

“She will be fine. I really wonder how much of the issue between her and Scott was actually biological, or maternal.”

“You mean her mother?” Derek asks. 

“Yup. She never approved of their relationship. She barely spoke to Scott at the wedding and spent the whole reception looking like she would rather be having a root canal.”

“Well, he’s happy now. I hope she can find the same someday.” 

“She’s going to be fine” Stiles says.

A few minutes later, Melissa calls them to the dining room. Scott comes downstairs carrying a bassinet that he places near the head of the table, then he takes a seat. Raven is right behind him and takes the seat next to him with the baby between them. Everyone grabs a chair of their own and John starts to take plates and fill them with huge squares of lasagna. 

The conversation is light and hushed, as everyone tries not to disturb the sleeping baby. Raven finally tells them that in the Lakota Pack, everyone carries on their normal lives and babies learn to adapt. If the baby is in the kitchen with the mother, the dishwasher runs, people cook, and the baby learns to sleep with the ambient noise of life around it. It makes for children that sleep better and teenagers who won't demand total quiet when they think they can sleep all day." Melissa laughs and then chokes up. Knowing you’re going to be a grandmother is a little different than having your first grandchild there in front of you. She makes it a point to tell Scott how proud she is of him. 

Eventually Raven picks up the infant and starts to breast feed him. John seems a bit uncomfortable at first, but Melissa nudges him under the table and redirects his attention. Raven notices it and says to Sophia, “Sophia, how about you tell your daddy what you did today.” 

She is quiet for a minute then turns to Derek who puts his fork down to give her his undivided attention. She straightens herself in the seat and looks Derek right in the face. “I apologized to Kira for the rude thing I said about her.”

“What lesson did you learn from this?” He asks. 

“I shouldn’t say things about people I don’t know.” 

“Good. What else?” He asks.

“I shouldn’t judge people.” 

“And?” Derek prompts.

“It’s ok to speak the truth, but only if you have all the facts, and if it’s going to hurt someone’s feeling you should think about it before speaking.” 

“So what facts were you missing?” 

“It wasn’t Kira that made the house smell bad. It was anger and stress and other emotions. It wasn’t right for me to say it was her, when I didn’t understand.”

“So how did this make you feel?” 

“I was embarrassed.”

“Wow. Not many people would admit that. I’m sorry you were embarrassed, but I’m proud that you apologized and took responsibility for it. Did Kira accept your apology?” He asks. 

“Yes, she did.” Sophia says mater of factly.

“Very good. Consider it a life lesson and make better choices the next time. Okay?” 

Sophia agrees and goes back to eating her lasagna. Eventually they finish and Derek and Stiles clean up while John and Melissa fuss over their firstborn grandchild. When they are finished they join everyone else in the living room. Sophia starts to yawn and Derek decides it’s probably best for them to go home so everyone can get rest. They says their goodbyes and go back h one, leaving John and Melissa behind. Stiles figures that eventually Scott is going to have to tell her to leave or she will keep them up all night fussing over the baby. 

Later that night, after Sophia is asleep, Stiles and Derek are still awake, curled up together in bed. 

“Do you want more children?” Stiles asks. 

“I honestly don’t know. I never thought I would have any, then found myself with one. I’m still adjusting. Why? Do you? He asks. 

“I always wanted to be a father, and I never had any set number in mind. I know my dad wants a shit ton of grand kids, and you know he’s going to spoil them rotten.” 

“I would think there’s something wrong if he didn’t” Derek says. 

“Let’s talk about it again after we get married. We’ve got plenty of time to figure it out.” Stiles says, leaning over to Derek.

“Nothing wrong with trying to get pregnant in the meantime. Right?” Derek says, his eyes turning red.


	28. Chapter 28

“Lydia, ” Stiles says into his phone. It’s obvious from the expression on his face that she has cut him off again. Lydia and Jackson were are on a cruise in the Caribbean and just got back to Miami that morning. She just found out the baby had been born the day before. 

“Lydia,” Stiles says again with a sigh. After another minute of her ranting he motions to Derek to get his attention. He pulls the phone away from his ear and says “Can you call Jackson and ask what the hell she’s going on about ? I have no control over when a baby decides to be born. She’s being totally irrational today.” 

Derek nods and picks up his phone from the bedside table. When Jackson answers, Derek can hear Lydia raving in the background. Stiles swaps phone with Derek who briefly puts Stiles phone to his ear to listen. He quickly pulls it away and just holds it. 

“Jackson” Stiles says “Is Lydia OK?” 

“Oh hell no.” Jackson says “She picked up a virus or something while we were in Cuba and she’s been weird for the last few days. Today she’s totally off the deep end. I’m about to snatch the phone away from her and drag her off to the hospital.” 

“Please do.” Stiles says, sounding exasperated. “When she’s lucid, remind her that I have no control over when babies are born, but that Brandon, Raven, and Scott are doing just fine and she can see then when she gets home.” 

“She doesn’t even realize that you’re no longer on the other end of her phone. You could hang up and she wouldn’t notice. Tell Scott and Raven I said congrats and we can’t wait to see them. I’m going to go down to the lobby and see if the hotel can get us a cab to the hospital.” 

“Be safe, and good luck with Lydia. Let us know what happens.” Stiles says before he hangs up Derek’s phone and then just shuts his own phone off. 

“Wow. She’s never been that angry or nasty to me. Ever.” Stiles says, leaning back agains the headboard and curling up to Derek’s side. 

“Shit. Incoming.” Derek says as he pulls the sheet over them both, just as Sophia bursts into the room.

“Hi Daddy!” She yells. “Can we go visit Uncle Scott today?” 

Derek quickly reminds Sophia that unless there is an emergency, she has to knock and wait for someone to answer before she can come in. Before Derek finishes speaking, Stiles makes pajama bottoms form around both of them, so at least they aren’t totally naked. 

Sophia apologizes and after Derek asks her to go turn on the coffee maker, she runs back out of the room. 

“Thanks” Derek says, relaxing a bit. “Let’s get the day started. Shower?” 

“I’ll join you in a minute, I need to brush my teeth first. I have morning sex, dragon breath at the moment.” Stiles says as Derek gets out of bed. 

After they both have had showers and breakfast they go to Scott’s place to check in on the new parents. Scott looks tired, but incredibly happy. Stiles just wraps him up in a hug when he sees him. Scott starts to talk, but Stiles just says he understands and holds him for a few minutes more. 

Melissa is there as well. She spent the night in the downstairs bedroom just in case they needed anything, and now that she’s satisfied they have everything in hand, she’s heading back home. John was spending a few hours in the office, so she planned on taking him lunch. 

Just as they are about to leave, Liam and Issac pull up in front of Scott’s house. They had taken a day trip to Sacramento to see about some business licensing for Issac’s martial arts studio. They both try to apologize to Derek for not being there in time for the baby, but Stiles interrupts and tell them that next time he’ll brush up on predicting the exact time of birth so everyone can be ready. Issac gives him a sour look while Liam laughs and drags him towards the door. 

“One of these days, Issac is going to give you a tongue lashing for those sarcastic comments.” Derek says. 

“Please. Nothing can compare to the tongue lashings you give me on a regular basis.” He says with a smile before he ducks into the drivers seat. 

Derek gets in and looks in the mirror of his visor at his daughter sitting in the back seat. “You know, when the questions about the birds and the bees start, I’m going to let you answer them.”

Stiles goes pale for a minute then blushes. “Ok, I’ll stop.” 

“No you won’t.” Derek says as he leans and kisses him. “So, let’s go see the new house and then maybe we can take Sophia shopping to pick out stuff for her room.”

It doesn’t take long to get to the construction site. The house is coming along nicely. The first floor walls are complete. Interior walls are up, but not finished. That will come soon enough. The second floor is framed and joists are in place for the 3rd floor above it.

“Where is my room, Daddy?” Sophia asks. 

“Well, there will be two suites on the 3rd floor. One for Stiles and I, and one for Scott and Raven. Each one has two bedrooms, one family room, and two bathrooms. You will be on the 3rd floor with us, but when you’re older you can move downstairs to your own room if you want.” Derek says. 

“Ok. Then I can babysit Brandon. That will be fun.” She says.

“I’m sure you will be a big help to everyone. I think someday this house will be full of children. You’re going to have plenty of chances to babysit.” Stiles says. 

After some talk with the construction foreman, they drive to a furniture store about a half hour away. As soon as they enter the store, Derek turns to Stiles and says “Do you feel that?” 

“Yeah. There is some drama going on at Scott’s house. You shop, I’m just going to duck into the bathroom over there. I’ll be back as soon as possible” 

Derek nuzzles Stiles face and then goes after Sophia who had taken off to the children department. 

In seconds, Stiles is standing in Scott’s hallway. There are loud voices coming from the front porch. He goes down the steps, but see’s Raven sitting on the sofa with Brandon in her arms. 

“What’s going on?” He says. 

“Kira’s mother just showed up demanding to see Brandon. Melissa is not having it.” Raven says, giving the baby a slight bounce in her arms. 

“Where is Scott?” 

“He’s in the kitchen, avoiding the coming fireworks.” 

“They don’t have a great history, so I don’t blame him. I’ll be right back.” 

Stiles goes into the kitchen and finds Scott bent over with his elbows on the counter. He puts a hand on his back and Scott grabs it. 

“I’m a fucking coward. I’m an alpha werewolf and that woman has me cowering in the kitchen like a scared child.”

“It’s ok Scotty. I know she treated you like shit for as long as you and Kira were married, but don’t let her get to you. This is your house. Your family lives here. This is your den. If you want her to leave, tell her.” 

At that Scott pulls out his phone and calls Kira. He tells her that her mother is at his place causing a scene and she needs to come get her before things get ugly. Before she can say anything else, he hangs up.

A few minutes later, the screaming outside escalates. It sounds like Melissa is giving her an epic verbal beatdown. 

Stiles looks at Scott and says, “Let’s go. Here comes the calvary.” 

Scott follows him out to the living room. Brandon has started to cry so he takes a seat next to Raven and tries to help her calm their son. Stiles steps outside to the porch just in time to see Kira pulls up, followed by a police car containing his dad and Jordan Parrish. 

Kira gets to Noshiko first and grabs her arm. She tells her mother that she needs to leave before she embarrasses herself any further. Noshiko screams louder at Melissa. She’s gotten so angry that she’s switched to Japanese. Melissa returns it in kind. Kira continue to tug on her mothers arm to no avail, eventually Noshiko slaps her arm away. 

That’s the final straw for Kira. She steps back and takes a quick look around. Seeing that no one is watching, her fox spirit forms around her and she screams her mothers name one last time. When she gets no reply, she lifts her arms, and a bolt of lightning strikes her mother, throwing her off the porch and into the yard. 

After a few seconds of silence, Noshiko looks up from the ground. Kira leans down to her and says in Japanese. “Haha wa kono nansensu o yameru. Anata wa jibun o hazukashiku shite ire” (Mother stop this nonsense, you’re embarrassing yourself)

Noshiko’s eyes briefly flash gold and then she slowly gets to her feet. Before she can saw a word, Melissa is standing right in front of her. She points to her car and says to her in Japanese. “Doragon redi o nokosu ka, sore o kōkai shimasu” (Leave Dragon Lady or you will regret it)

Without a word, Noshiko stomps back to her car and being that she’s blocked in by both Kira and the Sheriff, she pulls forward, across the neighbors yard to their driveway and back into the street. She doesn’t bother stopping at the stop sign and disappears around the corner. 

“I’m sorry.” Kira says, looking back at Melissa. “She’s been horrible lately. My father left her a few days ago because she’s been so nasty to him. I won’t even tell you the things she said to me last night.” 

Scott and Raven come outside. Raven has the now quiet child in her arms. Melissa is still flushed and breathing heavy. “I think I need a drink.” She says. 

“It’s not even noon yet.” John says.

“Spoilsport” She growls at him. 

“Mom, where did you learn to speak Japanese?” Scott asks. 

“My nursing program required a foreign language credit” She says. 

“But you speak Spanish” Scott replies. 

“That wasn’t good enough. The school didn’t think it was a challenge to take a class in a language you’ve spoken all your life. I took Japanese because there is a large Asian population in California and I thought it would be useful. Honestly, I’ve never used it and wasn’t sure how much I remembered until that cow told me I was a horrible mother.”

“That, Ladies and Gentleman, is further proof that our parents are far more scary than any supernatural monster we’ve encountered.” 

“Stiles” John says. “Where is Derek and Sophia?” 

“Shopping, and if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go back and join them.” Stiles give Melissa a kiss on the cheek, pats Scott on the back and kisses Brandon on the head before he runs back into the house. A few minutes later he joins Derek and Sophia in the kids furniture department. 

“Everything ok?” Derek asks. 

“Oh man, you missed an epic smackdown at Scott’s house. Noshiko showed up demanding to see Brandon, and Melissa let her have it. Kira ended up zapping her with some lightning and Melissa called her a Dragon Lady in Japanese before she finally left.” 

“Damn” He says quietly. 

“My dad and Jordan showed up too. Bitch drove through the neighbors yard, and totally blew off the stop sign on the corner. I’m sure Jordan is going pay her a visit and and give her a ticket or two.” 

“Stiles has a potty mouth” Sophia calls from the next aisle over where she is looking at a desk. 

“Sorry” He mumbles, leaning into Derek. “Did you find anything interesting?” 

Derek tells him that Sophia wants to keep the bed that John and Melissa gave her. It’s a full size and plenty of room for her to grow into. She wants a desk and a fuzzy pink rug for the new place. She doesn’t really want anything big aside from the desk and run, but there are a ton of little things that she’s never had. Eventually Derek places an order for everything she wants as well as a new mattress for their bed. They both decided to take Derek’s bedroom furniture to the new place. Everyone will get to decorate their space the way they want them, but decorating the common living spaces will probably require a professional. He’s sure Lydia knows someone. 

“Sorry, random thought. Be right back.” Derek says to Stiles as he walks away. 

A few aisles away, he pulls out his phone and calls Jackson. When he answers Derek says, “Hey Jackson. Any update on Lydia?” 

“She’s been admitted to Kendall Regional here in Miami. They think she picked up that virus that’s really common on cruise ships. She just didn’t have the stomach issues that most people have, but she’s really dehydrated, hence the crazy behavior. They have her on an IV and they plan on keeping her overnight just to make sure she doesn’t have any kidney damage.” 

“Tell her we hope she feels better and to rest. Let us know if you want Stiles to bring you home instead of flying.” Derek says. 

“So what was that shit I just felt through the pack bond. Is everything ok there?” Jackson asks. 

“Yeah. There was some altercation at Scott’s place between Kira’s mother, and Melissa. Stiles said they were screaming at each other in front of the house. Kira zapped her, and then Melissa called her a Dragon Lady. I almost wish I could have seen it.” 

“Damn, that sounds epic. Is everything else good?” 

“Things are great. We stopped by the house today. Everything is right on schedule. We just ordered some things for Sophia to put in her new room.” 

“Good. Well, I need to go. They are coming to change Lydia’s IV in a few minutes. Give Stiles a hug for me will you?” Jackson asks. 

“I see how it is. The all powerful Stiles Stilinski get a hug and your Alpha gets nothing?” Derek says with a laugh. 

“Well, give yourself a hug if it makes you feel better, Oh Alpha, My Alpha.” Jackson says, laughing on the other end of the phone. 

Derek gives a sigh as if he’s really put out then tells Jackson goodbye and hangs up. He finds Stiles and Sophia a few minutes later in the children’s department looking at cribs.

“Hi Daddy!” Sophia says when she sees him. “Where did you go?” 

“Lydia wasn’t feeling well this morning, so Jackson took her to the doctor to make sure everything is ok. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok.” 

“Any update?” Stiles asks.

“Norovirus. Dehydration makes her crazy I guess. I told him to let us know if he wants you to bring them home. He said to give you a hug.” 

“Save it for later” Stiles says with a wink. “I think we’ve seen all we need here. Are we good to go?” 

“Orders placed, and delivery scheduled. Let’s go.” Derek says, holding out a hand to both Stiles and Sophia. 

That afternoon, Liam called Derek and asked if they would meet him and Issac at an address downtown. When they got there, they found Issac and an architect taking measurements and Liam looking through catalogs. 

“Hey guys, how do you like it?” Liam asks, looking up at them.   
“I think it’s a great space.” Derek answers while Sophia and Stiles walk about looking at the place. “Tell me about your plan.” 

“Well, our plan is for the entire block. It’s 4 storefronts. This will be Issac’s space for the martial arts studio, the space next door will be changing rooms, showers, and maybe a massage studio. The far two spaces are mine. One of them has amazing acoustics, so I’m thinking maybe a small music venue for local artists, and the last one will be a much needed coffee and pastry shop that this neighborhood needs. We’re on the edge of the business district. This block needs something to help transition from business to residential. I think it’s perfect.” Liam says proudly. 

“I think you guys have made a good choice. Let me know if you need anything from the pack. Scott and I will be happy to help.” Derek says. 

“Me too” Stiles says and he and Sophia come back to where they are standing. 

“Well, I think we have a good business plan. Issac used the money from his studios in England to take care of the building. I have a little to contribute, but unfortunately music teachers at Beacon Hills High School aren’t in it for the money.” He says with a shrug. “We’ve got enough to get the MMA studio up and running with the changing rooms. Once we start turning a profit from the studio, we can finish the space for the massage studio, then the coffee shop at the end. That will be the biggest expense because it needs brought up to code in addition to the remodel. The music space is a nice to have, so we’ll see how it goes after the coffee shop starts up. There are also apartments above most of the buildings, so we have the potential for income from rental or office space.” 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Derek says. “Can you show us the music space?”

Liam calls out to Issac and tells him that he is going to take them to see the other space. They make their way to the back and then through a door and down a small hallway that seems to connect all of the former stores. He leads them through another door and they come out into a wide space lined with beautiful curved wood panels. The buildings are each three stories tall. This space is at least 2 stories up, and Liam explains that the top floor has equipment that looks like this used to be some kind of playhouse in the past. 

Derek walks to what looks like the center of the room and starts to hum. The space echoes and amplifies his sound until it resonates and fills the room.

“That’s fantastic. A good singer could fill this room without even using speakers.” He says. “This has amazing potential as a small venue performance space.”

“This was built in the 20’s, wasn’t it? Derek asks.

Liam nods and says “1927 I think. I couldn’t find anything in the county records to show what it was originally.” 

“We have some old records in the vault. There might be some info there. There were a lot of stores in the 20’s that ran questionable businesses. During prohibition a lot of money changed hands with the city and county to confuse the street addresses and owners of buildings. Innocent people were arrested for doing nothing while the sleazy establishment across the street ran gambling rings or speak easies. By the time the police figured it out, the people who they were really looking had cleaned up enough to make it look like a legitimate business. That hallway in the back that runs the whole length of the building looks like it connected all of the stores together for easy access. If I had to guess, this was probably a hidden night club or something. It’s a wonder it survived this long, but whoever designed it did an amazing job. I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you whatever money you need to fix-up this space. Beacon Hills really needs a little more culture and this would be a fantastic place to start.” 

“Wow, Derek. That’s really generous of you. Thank you.” Liam says. 

“That’s great Derek.” Stiles says. “Will you be the first performer?” 

“I’ll think about it.” He says in reply. “We’re pack, Liam. Seriously. Anything you need, just let me know. Now. What are you going to call these 4 fine establishments?” 

“Well, Issac wants to call his space the Beach Hills MMA Studio. The other will be the Reflex Massage Studio. No idea about the coffee shop, and I’ll have to think about this one.” 

Sophia, who has been standing in the middle of the room looking around says, “Why don’t you call it Dunbar’s?” 

Liam’s eyes go wide and before he can say anything, Stiles says “I second that.”

“Your choice Liam, but I think Dunbar’s in a fine name.” Derek says.

“Dunbar’s it is. Thank you Miss Sophia for an excellent suggestion.” Liam says with a flourishing bow towards her. 

“Come by with your business plan, and we’ll see about getting you some funding. I’ll ask Jack for some assistance. He’s a master at financial trusts. So why don’t you show us the coffee shop space?” Derek suggests.

Liam leads them back to the hallway at the back of the building and at the end they come out into another large space. He tells them that it used to be a bar up to the late 90’s when the city shut it down for serving alcohol to minors. The owner was sued and lost everything. Eventually the county took it for back taxes and ended up owning the entire block. After the real estate crash they couldn’t get rid of it so they sat on it for almost 20 years before Issac made them an offer on it. The whole block had gone downhill, but the city offered Issac a nice tax break on it if they help bring some life back to the neighborhood.

“So we have the entire block. Four store fronts, and twelve apartments.” Liam says. “What have we gotten ourselves into?” 

“Well, you have the MMA studio, the massage studio, the coffee shop and the performance space. There is a small store front in front of the performance area, right ?” Derek asks. 

“Yes. I think it used to be a little butcher shop back in the day. There isn’t a connection to the area behind it, or if there is, we haven’t found it yet.”

“So why not turn it into a small box office? Sounds like there is plenty of space for a ticket counter, and a waiting area. Maybe connect it to the coffee shop to entice people with a beverage or a snack before the show.” Stiles suggests. 

“We were going to have it accessible only through the coffee shop, but a small box office sounds like a good idea as well.”

“What condition are the apartments in?” Stiles asks. 

“They are livable, but need work. They haven’t been lived occupied for the last decade, so they need updating.” Liam replies, unsure of where Stiles is going with this. 

“Well, it’s another income stream for you, so keep it in mind.” Stiles says.

“Ok you two. Let’s get out of Liam’s hair. He’s got stuff to do.” Derek says to Stiles snd Sophia. Turing back to Liam he says, “Call me when you’re free to talk and I’ll work out a time with Jack. I’m going to take these two out for dinner.” 

Liam takes them back to the first building where Issac is still deep in conversation. They call out their goodbyes to him as they leave. Derek suggests a new place for dinner and they all enjoy a nice quiet meal. When they get home Derek calls Danny to ask about some of the home automation system he’s working on for the new house. The conversation drifts to him becoming part of the pack. He had accepted the offer, but wanted to wait a few more years before he took that step. He’s almost 30, but wants to wait until he’s at least 35. It’s pure vanity on his part and he admits it. He was fascinated by the character of Alcide Herveaux on the show True Blood, and he wants to build up his body to look like that before he takes the Bite. Derek just chuckles, but understands the motivation. Danny doesn’t really have much work to do, he’s always been well built, he just wants to add bulk. It will make him a stronger wolf in the long run, so Derek doesn’t press him. It’s very difficult for a bitten wolf to put on bulk afterwards. Born wolves tend to have naturally lean and powerful bodies so working out won’t do much. There is a short period after being bitten where body mass can be added, but it is very difficult. The wolf healing process kicks in and repairs the damage done by working out. It becomes a self defeating process. An obese person would slim down over time as the wolf metabolism starts to burn off the extra body fat. Eventually they would reach an optimal weight that is easy to maintain. Putting on the weight is far more difficult. Derek reassures him that no matter when he wants this to happen, he’s welcome to join them for pack activities. It will make his integration to the pack easier when he takes the last step. If he decides not to, then he is welcome to be a human pack members and everyone would be fine with that. 

Jackson calls Stiles again that evening with an update on Lydia. She’s being discharged in the morning and they are flying home that afternoon. He said she’s sleeping at the moment, but has been lucid for the last few hours and is really embarrassed by her behavior over the last two days. They can’t wait to see Brandon, but will give it a day or two for Lydia to be 100% before they go visit.

Eventually Stiles gets Sophia to bed and then drags Derek off to bed as well. In all, it was a nice quiet day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there aren't a ton of typos in this chapter. It's pretty slow, but I cut one of my fingers pretty bad and it's damn hard to type with stitches.


	29. Chapter 29

May 15th. Brandon is one month old. Growing fast and eating well. Scott beamed with pride every time the subject of his son came up. He was enjoying fatherhood so much that he kept saying he couldn’t wait for the next one to come along. This usually resulted in a low growl from Raven who wanted to space them 2 years apart. Brandon was already sleeping through the night, so both parents were able to get a solid 8 hours of sleep at once. Melissa had stepped back into her role as a happy grandmother. When he was born she spent a few days fussing over Raven but quickly realized she had it figured out and backed off. Scott had truly surprised Melissa with his jump into fatherhood. When he got home from work, he took Brandon so Raven could rest for a while. He jumped at diaper changes and feedings as if he had been doing it for years. He looked tired some days, but he radiated happiness.

Scott had been busy at the clinic for the past few months, but now that it was his, he was able to work more half days and spent more time with his growing family. Dr Deaton had finally tied up all of his personal business and was ready to leave Beacon Hills to join the Council of Elinar as the official historian and archivist. At his insistence, Scott paid him a truly minor sum of money for the veterinary practice. He had offered the Doctor far more than he wanted, but in the end it was enough to cover the expense of the lawyers filing the paperwork to transfer the legal entity, his house, the clinic property, and equipment to Scott’s ownership. The pack got together and threw a small going away party for him. The next morning he was gone.

The next day, John decided they needed to have a pack / family day, so they all gathered at the nematon grove for a picnic. As soon as they arrived, Sophia jumped up on the rock and climbed into her tree. It was her favorite and now weeks after she was integrated to the nematon, the tree was still in full bloom. Lydia, fully recovered from the virus she picked up, was helping Raven get situated with little Brandon. John setup the grill and was working on getting stuff ready to cook. 

Isaac and Liam were stretching off to one side, Liam had taken some MMA lessons from Isaac and found it to be calming. He had been able to control his anger issue for the last few years. He still got angry, but no longer had the outbursts he had dealt with as a teen. Music had given him a way to express his emotions and he pursued it in college, eventually becoming a music teacher. In his spare time, he tried to learn how to play different instruments. Singing wasn’t his forte at all, but he was a fairly decent piano player.

Derek and Stiles were on the boulder under the jacaranda tree. Derek was leaning against the tree with Stiles leaning back into his chest, arms wrapped around him. 

“Happy?” Stiles ask. 

“Very.” Derek replies, pulling Stiles in close a nuzzling his ear. 

“Hey Stiles?” Isaac calls from the other side of the grove. “Can you guys come over here?” 

Derek pushes Stiles up and they jump down from the rock and walk over to where Liam and Isaac are. Liam is sitting on his knees with his hands pushed into the dirt. 

“What’s up?” Stiles asks. 

“Liam said he feels something in the ground.” Isaac says

“What do you mean you feel something?” Derek asks. 

Stiles sits down next to Liam and asks, “What is it?” 

“I don’t know. I heard or felt something like a rumbling in the ground. I’m trying to see if I can trace it to a source or direction. Put your hand on mine and tell me what you think.” 

Stiles places his hand on Liam’s and he pushes both deeper into the ground. There is a strange vibration a few inches below. It feels like a low growl, but filled with darkness. He didn’t feel it at the surface, but it’s definitely there below. 

“I don’t know what that is, but there are a lot of ley lines or currents that flow here. It may be something elsewhere that is echoing here.” Stiles says. He calls Lydia over and asks for her opinion. 

Lydia puts her hand on the top of them both and immediately starts to scream. Jackson rushes over and pulls her back. She leans against him gasping, almost in a panic. 

“That’s an echo of death. A very powerful Alpha died horribly and it is echoing through the currents. Damn. Give me some warning next time.” She says taking a deep breath. 

“Sorry, Lydia. I had no idea what it was.” Liam said. 

“Has anyone heard of an Alpha dying recently?” Isaac asks Derek. 

“I haven’t, but let me go call Thunder and see if he knows.” Derek says, stepping away and pulling out his phone. 

Lydia kneels down next to Liam again and places her hand flat on the dirt. Jackson tells her to be careful, but she tells him it’s ok. Now that she knows what might be there, she won’t be taken by surprise. She closes her eyes, takes a slow breath to calm herself and slowly pushes her fingertips into the soil. She feels death pooling under the ground. The worst of it has passed already, but she feels a deep darkness in the earth. It’s powerful and terrifying. She pulls her fingers out of the dirt and stands up. Stiles is right there by her side. 

“What did you feel?” He asks.

“Something dark and powerful is out there. This wasn’t just an Alpha dying and passing on their spark; It was ripped out of them. Whoever was next in line didn’t get it.” Lydia says quietly. 

Jackson puts his arms around Lydia and everyone is quiet for a while. Liam is pushing his fingers into the ground at different places around where he is sitting. Isaac is doing the same and shaking his head because he feels nothing. Derek puts his phone back into his pocket as he walks back to the group. 

“Thunder said there was an Alpha in Spain who died late yesterday. His family felt him die and when they got to him, they discovered he had been torn apart. He doesn’t know anything else.” He says. 

“Fuck” Lydia says. “All I felt was pain. If I had known it was coming, I could have looked for more.” 

Liam mumbles a low sorry, but Lydia says, “Liam, you didn’t know it was coming, there is nothing to be sorry for. Sorry if I snapped earlier. It felt horrible. Did you feel anything else?” 

Liam is quiet for a minute and then he says “Aside from death, I felt hunger. A deep and ravenous hunger searching for power.” 

“That’s more than I got. I felt only the pain of death. Liam! Your neck!” She says, pointing to his neck where the scars of Ehawee’s bite were.

Liam puts a hand to his neck and feels nothing. The scars are gone. 

“She said the scars will remain until you listen as well as you hear.” Stiles says. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Issac asks. 

“Liam, tell us again what you felt.” Stiles says. 

“I felt the hunger and then death. The death gave only a minute of satisfaction before the hunger returned. It was deep, dark, and endless.” He says quietly. 

“He heard, and listened.” Is all Stiles can say. “I think we need to go see the old woman and here what she has to say.” 

Stiles and Liam walk away to where there is a small patch of grass. Stiles lays back and directs Liam to do the same. He reaches out to take Liam’s hand. “Relax. I’ll do the rest, we just need to be in physical contact for you to come with me.” 

“So how did it work the last time we saw her? We weren’t touching you.” Liam asks. 

“Oh my God, Liam. Ask the old woman when we get there, now give me your hand.” Stiles says. 

“Fine” He says as he grabs Stiles hand. 

As soon as Stiles closes his eyes, his bat cave forms around him. Liam is standing there next to him. 

“How do you do this?” He asks. 

“This is my creation. I don’t think about it, I just know what I want it to look like. Looks like we were expected.” Stiles says as he notices Ehawee sitting in a chair nearby.”This evening, the role of Alfred will be played by Ehawee” He mutters under his breath. 

“Smart ass” The old woman replies with a laugh. “I see your scars are gone, young pup. You’ve finally learned to listen.” 

“The ground was filled with flowing pain, but underneath I felt a great hunger. Terrible, empty, yearning for fulfillment. I heard and I listened, but I do not understand.” 

“A dark and hungry god arises.” She says with a shrug. 

“So what do we do about it?” he asks. 

“You’ll help your pack deal with it, or you’ll die.” 

“Is that all you can tell us?” Stiles asks. 

“Boy, I will not tell you what you must do. You must figure this out on your own. You are both resourceful, and intelligent. My perspective on events in your world is different. I see many things, and I see many outcomes, but the end is all the same. You will deal with it, or you will die. If you fail, another will take your place and try in their own way. One thing is clear. I cannot tell you what to do, and I cannot assist you.” 

“Cannot, or will not?” Liam asks. 

“Now that’s the real question, isn’t it?” She says with a shrug. “There are beings in this universe far more powerful than you or I can hope to ever be. Think of it as a test by whatever powers may be out there in the universe.”

“Have you been tested in this way?” Liam asks, looking her straight in the eye. 

“You could say that. My progenitor went feral and turned a druid into one of his beta’s, then killed him to take his power. He became something terrible, and started killing any supernatural creature he came across. Some he turned and took their power, some he slaughtered, simply because he could. My Guardian guide would not assist me. I had to decide what to do on my own.” 

“You obviously survived. What happened to the wolf?” Stiles asks. 

“We fought. It was a long battle, and many people died, but eventually the wolf died.” 

“Is that how you became an Alpha?” Liam asks. 

“No. I rose to be a True Alpha on my own during our fights. The wolf eventually died.”

“Then what happened?” 

“I imprisoned him and let him starve to death. His spark died when he did, but it took a very long time and I heard every one of his screams. If I had killed him myself I would have taken his Alpha Spark, but his spark was tainted. My own power as Guardian, my wolf, and his Alpha Spark would have made me far more powerful than he was, and far more dangerous. ”

“Ugh.” Liam remarks. “It sounds horrible” 

Before he can say anything else, Ehawee is in his face, eyes burning red. “It sounds horrible because it was horrible, child. I saw the hunger in his face, the pleading for sustenance, the demands for release, and finally the weak gasps of his dying. It took weeks for him to die, but it haunted me for years. Which was better ? Me, becoming more powerful than he was, and potentially far worse, or watching his slow, lingering death?”

“I cannot answer that.” Liam says, leaning away. 

“And that is exactly why I cannot help you. I see choices available to you, but I cannot tell you which to choose. Each has many possible outcomes. You must hear, listen, discuss, and then choose. I will give you one piece of advice. Even when death is necessary, the greatest warrior is one that does not need to kill.”

“Is that why Jack was your executioner?” Stiles asks. 

“That’s the reason why I refused to take another life by my own hand. As I said, sometimes a death is necessary. Jack was able to do it without human emotions getting in the way. I never claimed to have hands that were free of blood, but knowing that my hands weren’t the ones rending the throat allowed me to sleep at night, even if the death was my choice.”

Ehawee immediately shifts the conversation to Brandon and both Stiles and Liam gush over how cute he is. As the conversation starts to fade, the cave starts to face with it. Before it all disappears, Ehawee looks at Stiles and says, “Tell Scott to teach Sophia about pain. It will serve her well.” 

Stiles and Isaac both sit up from where they were laying on the grass. Everyone is standing around them looking down. 

“Is everything ok?” Isaac asks. 

“We were going to ask you the same thing. You’ve been laying there for almost an hour and the wolves are getting hungry.” John says. 

“It’s good. Let’s eat and we can talk.” Stiles says, helping Liam up from the ground. 

John puts the meat back on the grill to heat it up and Melissa finishes pulling stuff from the cooler. Raven and Lydia spread out a large blanket next to where she was sitting with the baby. The mood is subdued as they eat. Stiles and Isaac relay their encounter with Ehawee. Lydia is quiet, but Stiles can tell she is taking notes in her head to research later. Now that Deaton is gone, she is officially the Pack Emissary. The information she gained from the books Stiles had gave her a lot of insight into how packs work. There were also many conversations with Scott after his return from his time with the Lakota tribe. 

“Scott. Ehawee said you should teach Sophia about pain, and that it would serve her well. What is she talking about?” Stiles asks, looking across the blanket at him. 

“Well, I had hoped to talk to Derek about it first, but I guess now is as good a time as any.” He says, looking at Derek. “I learned this from Thunder when I was there. Wolves can take pain from others, but True Alpha’s can not only take it, but give it.”

“Thunder is not a True Alpha, Scott, and neither am I.” Derek says. 

“Actually, you are. When we bit each other to join the packs into one, we shared our sparks with each other. You may not have risen as a True Alpha, but you have the power of one nonetheless. If I can do it, then you should be able to as well. Thunder knows the theory behind it. He was able to explain it enough for me to figure it out, and he damn near bit my face off when I did.” 

“Show me” Derek says, standing up. Scott jumps up and together they walk a few feet away. The rest of the pack watches quietly.

“Isaac, Can you come here?” Scott asks. 

Issac, who was siting next to Liam, starts to stand, but Stiles puts a hand a hand up and says, “No”

“Why not?” Scott asks. 

“Is because I said so good enough?” Stiles asks. 

“Not really.” 

“If you’re going to do what I think you are, then think about it, and choose someone else.” 

Scott looks at Derek and something silent passes between them. Derek nods his head and Scott looks back to Stiles.

“Ok, Jackson?” Scott asks, but Stiles shakes his head.

“I guess I win the booby prize” Liam says as he puts his plate down and starts to stand up. 

Jackson sits back down next to Stiles and leans over to him. “I’m grateful Stiles, but you can’t protect me forever.” 

“I know, but you need to stay here for this one.” He says. 

“All of us can take physical pain from anyone. Emotional pain is different. We deal with it and it fades, but it never goes away. We learn to integrate it into our lives and a small part of it becomes part of the fabric of our being. The worst of it goes to a place deep inside where it gets locked away. True Alphas can take that emotional pain and use it to cause physical pain in someone else.”

“What do I need to do?” Derek asks. 

“I’m going to give Liam pain, and you’re going to take it away.” Scott says. 

“Are you ready?” Scott asks Liam, to which he nods his head. Scott whispers “I’m sorry” and grabs Liam’s arm. 

Black lines shoot down Scott’s arms to his hands and when they reach Liam’s arm. He screams and thrashes and tries to pull away. Scott holds him tight for a few seconds then lets go. Derek quickly takes the other arm to steady him. Black lines flow up Derek’s hand and fade away as they reach his forearm. 

“Holy fuck!” Liam exclaims, gasping for breath and shaking his arm out of Derek’s grasp.

“I’m sorry.” Scott says, wiping away a tear forming in the corner of one eye and turning away for a minute..

“What the hell was that, Scott?” Liam asks.

“I know the pain my mate carries. That was Allison.” Raven says. 

Stiles looks at Isaac who gives him a gracious nod, then turns his head away to look at the trees behind him. Jackson pulls Lydia close and strokes her hair. 

“How will this help Sophia?” Melissa asks, putting her arm around the girl who sits at her side. She has been quietly observing everything as Scott made his demonstration. 

“It may be possible for her.” Scott says. “Derek and I need to work on this together first, but if she can do it, it will be a good defense for her until she gets bigger.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, Daddy” Sophia says quietly into Melissa’s shoulder. 

“I know you don’t, honey. All of us are going to do whatever we can to make sure you never have to. It would only be for you to defend yourself. Do you think you can do that?” He asks. 

She quietly nods her head then settles into Melissa’s embrace. A few minutes later Danny arrives. He had been at the new house working on some things and decided to join the group when he was finished for the day. 

“What did I miss? You all look depressed.” Danny says cheerfully. He drops a backpack next to Jackson and Lydia, then heads to the table to start making himself a burger. 

“I’ll have to fill you in later” Derek says. “Weird shit is happening” 

“Daddy! No potty mouth.” Sophia says, shaking her little finger at him. Derek makes a motion to zip his lips and turns a dark shade of red.

“An Alpha of Beacon Hills, silenced by a little girl. What is this world coming to?” Danny asks with a laugh.

“He knows who’s in charge.” Melissa says.

“Papa John?” Sophia asks. “Is it true that Stiles used to eat soap when he was little?” Melissa asks. 

“Well, sometimes he could have a really bad potty mouth, so I washed his mouth out with soap a few times to try to get him to stop.” 

“Did it work?” She asks. 

“Not really. Sometimes he would just go bite the soap and put teeth marks in it. When I asked him why he said he already knew he was going to say something bad so he was getting the punishment out of the way.”

“Why does this not surprise me?” Jackson asks, putting his head down on Lydia’s shoulder while he laughs.

“Hey, it seemed logical at the time.” Stiles says. 

“A few days went by with no swearing and I asked him what had changed. He shuddered and said he was trying his hardest not to swear anymore. He also laid out this page of bullet points about why we should switch to liquid soap for the bathroom. There must have been some diving intervention somewhere. Whatever it was, it worked.” 

“That divine intervention was me” Melissa said. “Stiles dropped the F bomb in front of me one day and while I was tempted to smack his mouth, I didn’t. Instead I told him that his mother would be terribly disappointed in him, and that if he did it again I would wash his mouth out with soap. Scotty pipped up and told me it wouldn’t work because there was a bar of soap in their bath tub with teeth marks on it. So, I reminded him that his father used that same bar of soap to wash his backside with. I told both of these boys that if I heard the F word in my house again, they were going to be sharing that bar of soap for dinner.” 

Both Stiles and Scott start to make exaggerated gagging noises and John starts to laugh. 

“I knew there had to be a good reason behind it. We really need to compare notes on these two. If we take werewolves out of it, we could sell it as a screen play.” 

“Laugh it up Mom.” Scott says. “Don’t give our son any ideas.”

“What do you think, John? Wouldn’t you love to see the pressure cooker incident on the big screen?”

“John, you said you wouldn’t tell her about that!” Scott exclaims. 

“Oh please, Scott. The pressure cooker disappeared and there was a patch on the ceiling. It was very well done, but I’m a nurse. We don’t miss anything. Raven, dear. I hope you don’t expect Scott to cook dinner for you. He’s a good man, but cooking just isn’t his thing.”

“We compromised on this early. He helps prep so I can cook, and he does the dishes afterwards. If he grills something, then I do the prep before and dishes after.” She says. 

Melissa turns to Scott who is now sitting next to her and says dramatically, “Who are you and what have you done with my son? The very thought of you cleaning makes me feel faint.”

“So I can’t make a French cassoulet, but I can get the ingredients ready for one and wash the pots afterwards.” 

“I’m just teasing, Scott. You have figured out how to be an equal partner and that’s all that matters. It doesn’t matter that you can’t cook. I’m still proud of you.” Melissa says as she gives his hair a slight ruffle and kisses his temple. 

“Thanks Mom.” Scott mutters.

“Daddy Stiles is a great cook.” Sophia says. “Even if he still has a potty mouth” 

“I promise I’ll try harder.” Stiles says as he gets up. He asks Lydia if she will walk with him so they can talk. 

“Something is coming.” Stiles says to Lydia as they round the boulder and walk to the other side of the grove. They take a seat on the ground near one of the large trees where they can see the rest of the pack on the other side. 

“Did Ehawee give you any clues?” 

“No. She said a dark and hungry God rises, and that she couldn’t help us. She said she sees many possibilities and outcomes but nothing is certain and it depends on the choices we make. She said to think of it as a test by the powers that be.” 

“So she’s Cordelia having a vision from the power that be and she can’t tell us what she sees?”

“Did you serious just make a reference to Angel?” 

“Please, Cordelia was my hero. Not the ditzy part, but the attitude certainly. Besides, you know Derek is Angel. Tall, dark, and broody” 

“As long as no one gets turned into a puppet, I think we’ll be ok. Anyway, I need you to do some research and see if you can find out anything about this Alpha that died. The whole who, where, what, when, how and why should hopefully give us some idea where to start. I don’t get any sense of anything out there. Whatever, or whoever it is has cloaked themselves very well, but there has to be some trace of something somewhere. I get the impression that Isaac and Liam are crucial to figuring out what’s going to happen. Issac is the north wind, and the warrior. Liam is the earth and music. I have a feeling their senses will pick up on it long before we do. We need as much warning as possible.” 

“I agree.” She says. “I’ll make some phone calls tomorrow and see if I can find out anything. Chris Argent may have some contacts in France that still talk to him. That might be an avenue to consider. If someone took out an Alpha, I’m sure the hunters are aware of it, even if they had nothing to do with it.”

“Good idea.”

Stiles looks over and smiles at Derek who now has Sophia on his shoulders. She is bent over and they appear to be having a serious conversation. Derek give him a quick smile but doesn’t interrupt whatever he’s talking about with his daughter. He sees everyone is coupled up in one way or another. Liam and Issac are talking, John and Melissa are probably whispering sweet nasties to each other. Scott and Raven are changing little Brandon and wrapping him up in a blanket. What sticks out to him is Danny and Jackson. Danny is leaning up against a small tree and Jackson is laying with his head on his lap while Danny strokes his hair.

“Lydia. What’s going on with Jackson and Danny?” He asks. 

“Nothing more than usual for them.” She replies not sounding concerned. 

“Jackson has his head in Danny’s lap and he’s being petted like a cat.”

“They do that sometimes.” 

“Are you ok with that?” He asks. 

Lydia gives a huff and says to Stiles, “Look, I know what you’re getting at. They aren’t having an affair right out in the open and Jackson isn't cheating on me.”

“So you don’t mind them being cuddly like that?” 

“Stiles, I’m going to say this once, and then I’m never going to speak of it again, and if you bring it up to Jackson, I’m going to hurt you.”

“Whoa! If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. I’m just curious.” He says. 

“It’s fine. You should know, but no one else needs to. I’m the mate to Jackson’s wolf. Danny is his human soul mate. Similar, but different things. I’m his wife. He loves me, but a part of him loves Danny too. It’s different from what Jackson and I share. We are husband and wife in every sense of the word. There are needs that I cannot fulfill for him, and there are aspects to my personality that Jackson finds intimidating. Jackson’s therapist suggested this and it has worked really well for him. There are things he shared with Danny that he’s not ready to talk to me about. Talking with Danny first gives him the courage to tell me about what happened. Danny is a sounding board and sometimes a security blanket. Jackson has no sexual interest in men, but what they have is deeper than friendship. Since his breakthrough with you last November, Jackson hasn’t needed the punishment we talked about before. Now if he wants a little slap and tickle with sex, I’m all for that, but he no longer needs the emotional and physical release that it gave him. I know my husband. It doesn’t matter to me that he hugs and scents you every time he sees you. I don’t care that he sometimes cuddles with Danny. He is 100% faithful to me and me alone. I know where he sleeps at night. If I were to die tomorrow, he would probably spend the rest of his life with Danny, and be celibate. I’m not threatened by that at all.”

“Have I told you how fucking amazing you are, Mrs Lydia Whittemore?” Stiles asks. 

“I’m up for adulation anytime, Stiles. Please heap the praise on me.” She says with a laugh. 

“Sorry if I was prying. Having an Alpha mate and Alpha brother seems to be rubbing off on me. I sometimes have this overwhelming urge to protect pack members. Even if it’s from themselves. If you’re cool with it, then I’m cool with it. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“I know you won’t use the knowledge to hurt Jackson. The Pack is primary, but these times aren’t the same as what Ehawee lived in. Our world is far more complex that hers was. I don’t mind sharing what I need to to ensure the health and safety of the pack, but I don’t think pack members needs to know every single personal detail about each other.”

“I bow to your flawless logic.” Stiles says, holding his arm out for Lydia to take on their walk back. “Now before we get back to the others, how is the pack gift for Derek and Scott moving along?” 

“Already in motion. I turned in the paperwork a few weeks ago. Unless there is some weird complication, everything should be lined up to be final beforehand and we can present them with it at the wedding.” 

“Perfect” He exclaims. “Cora liked it, so I really hope this is the right thing for both of them.” 

“Well, everyone agreed without hesitation when it came up, so I think it’s the perfect gift. What about your dad and Melissa?” 

“I talked to them and dad said it was a great idea, but it just didn’t work for him. Melissa felt the same. He gave me his reasons, and I respect them.” 

“Fair enough” Lydia replies. “I think it’s going to be overwhelming as it is. I’m excited about it. A new chapter for everyone”

When they get back to the pack, John and Melissa start packing things up. Things are weighing on people, and even with the laugh over Stiles and his potty mouth, the mood has been ruined. John suggests they go see a movie instead. They can spend time together and be distracted from the heavy thoughts on their mind. Stiles and Lydia decide to get together in a few days with Isaac and Liam and figure out what kind of warding they can do on the houses to protect everyone. Stiles only feels emptiness ahead and it leaves him very unsettled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have another 5 chapters left in order to tie this up. I had to drag this one out of me, but at least I have a clearer picture of how the ending will go.


	30. Chapter 30

July. The summer has been warmer than usual, but the lack of rain allowed progress on the house to continue at a rapid pace. The house is structurally complete. The individual suites are done, but waiting for final touches like fixtures, flooring, paint colors and the like. Everyone is in the process of picking their own suite and planning their own decor. 

The pack is content for the most part. Isaac and Liam are in a mild, but continual state of agitation. Stiles feels it, but the others are doing their best to ignore it. The guys have learned that they can combine their strengths and probe the ley lines for signs of heavy magic use. Time and time again they encounter blocks or places where the lines just die off. It isn’t supposed to be possible. Like water, magic flows in the path of least resistance. It always flows. When blocked, it builds up until it overflows, or it collects in pools. Following some of the lines they reach areas of nothing. The power is just gone. The closest dead area is across the border near Reno Nevada. When Liam and Isaac sensed it being that close, Stiles packed them into the car and they took a day trip to check it out. Derek stayed behind so he and Scott could be there for the final inspection of the house, but they did call ahead to clear passage with the local pack. 

The drive is about two and a half hours. They spend a few hours examine the area, and talking with the local pack Emissary, then they head for home. Stiles is in a dark mood and asks one of them to drive. He sits in the back seat and broods most of the way home. It isn’t until they cross the county border that his mood lightens up.

Derek and Sophia meet him at the door and he practically vibrates with excitement to see them. Aside from his trip to Paris with Jackson, he hasn’t been away for them for more than an hour or two at a time. This was almost a whole day and it was a little more than he could stand. 

When he gets out of the car, he turns to Isaac and says, “Let’s meet at the new house tomorrow afternoon. We need to setup wards there and I need your help for it. I need to talk to Derek and Scott about setting up wards around the whole territory. Thanks for driving back. I had a lot to think about.” 

“Not a problem, Stiles.” Issac replies as he gets out of Stiles vehicle and tosses the keys to him. “Come on, Liam, I’ll drive you home.” 

“Oh, can you both go by the nematon grove tomorrow and take a long, thin, branch from your tree? We’re going to use it tomorrow.” 

Both guys nod and then get into Isaac’s car and drive away. Stiles finally runs to where Derek is standing by the door and wraps his arms around him. He holds him tight until Sophia wiggles her way between them, hugging Stiles as well. 

“Fuck I missed you.” Stiles breathes out quietly. 

“We missed you too.” Derek says, taking a deep inhale of Stiles’ scent. 

“I even missed your potty mouth” Sophia says, which causes Stiles to bury his head in Derek’s neck and laugh. 

“Come on, let’s get inside. This one was about to get ready for bed when she announced you were coming and she had to wait up for you.” 

“I know Daddy, but I missed my Stiles.” She said gleefully. 

“Your Stiles?” Derek asks, arching an eyebrow.

“He’s going to be your husband, that makes him my daddy too, and you have to share him with me.” She says, wrinkling her nose up at Derek and giving him a defiant look. 

“Yeah, what she said!” Stiles says to Derek, poking him in the side, and pushing him towards the door. 

Stiles asks Derek to call Scott and ask him to come over tomorrow, then he goes to take a hot shower. He hasn’t done anything but sit in the car most of the day, but he can’t help feeling dirty after examining the area that was devoid of all magic.

When he comes out of the bedroom he sits on the sofa and Derek bring him a glass of ice water and a small plate of cookies. Sophia has gone to bed, so they are there alone. 

“So what happened? I could feel your mood all the way here.” 

“I”m frustrated. The area we looked at was completely dead of any magic. You could tell it was an area where energy naturally gathered, and it had been beautiful. There was a field with a small grove of trees in it, and in the middle had been a pool of energy. It wasn’t a nematon, just a small natural area where a few minor lines converged and the magic gathered before sinking deep into the earth. It was all gone. All of the vegetation was dead. The lines feeding it were dead and all the magic gathered there had been sucked dry. What frustrates me is that there was something familiar about it. Some power I’ve sensed before, but I can’t put my finger on it.” 

Stiles sits back and nibbles on a cookie, but doesn’t say anything for a while. Derek pulls him close and they sit there in silence. After a while Stiles sits up and says they should get to bed. That night he holds Derek close, but it doesn’t protect him from the nightmare. He dreams of hunger, darkness, pain, and death. 

After the nightmare he does manage to get a few hours of sleep, waking up just as the sun is breaking the horizon. Derek is up brewing coffee and getting cereal out for Sophia. He gives Derek a kiss and closes his eyes while Derek presses their foreheads together. When Derek finally lets him go, he takes his cup of coffee outside to greet the morning. He feels better than he did last night, but still seems drained. He think’s he’s managed to deal with the shit life has thrown at him fairly. Nightmares are a rare thing for him now. This one lingers and he can’t seem to shake it. 

When he goes back inside, Sophia is up and eating, chatting away with her father. She’s excited about the new house and can’t wait to decorate her room. Lydia and Melissa are going to take her shopping. It isn’t that she needs anything, but Lydia says girls always have posters or pictures of bangs or movie stars on their wall. It’s a tradition that she refuses to let die with this generation. When the ladies finally arrive, Derek gives Sophia some cash and tells her to get something for someone else. Whatever she wants, for whoever she wants. It can’t be for her, and she has to spend every single penny of it. Derek wants her to understand that even though they have money, it isn’t all about what you can get for yourself. There is joy to be had in giving to others.

Melissa shows up with Lydia right behind her. Lydia claims she was running late because she had a hard time getting up that morning. Stiles makes a snide comment about Jackson keeping her awake all night. Melissa smacks him on the arm and tells him to behave. Stiles claims to have no idea what she’s talking about, then suggests they take his SUV instead of the cars. He says he has a feeling they will need the extra room. Liam and Isaac pull up just as the ladies are driving away.   
Feeling like he needs a few more hours of sleep, Stiles decides to go back to bed. They can’t really do anything until Scott gets there, and he won’t be there until around noon. Brandon is going in for a check up that morning, and the Dr’s office is usually slow. They don’t mind sitting and waiting. They usually get bumped back in the schedule by another parent with a sick child. Knowing Brandon will never have to deal with that, they don’t mind waiting while a sick baby gets attended to. 

A few hours later, Stiles gets woken up by the sound of Scott laughing. He finds himself buried under 3 werewolves who have crawled into bed with him. 

“You had a puppy pile and didn’t invite me?” Scott asks. 

“This wasn’t my idea. These mutts weren’t here when I laid down.” Stiles says while the wolves all growl at him. 

Liam and Isaac jump down and stand next to Scott, rubbing their heads against his legs. In unison, the two turn their head towards Stiles and curl their lips at him, then they walk out the door with their tails held as high as possible. Their message is clear. 

“Muchachos Desgraciado!” Stiles calls out after them, as their laughter fills the living room. 

Derek shifts and then gets up from the bed. “Be nice to our pups.” He says as he starts to get dressed. 

“No respect.” Stiles says as he crawls out of bed. “Is it lunch time? I’m hungry.” 

“You didn’t eat anything this morning. What were you told about not keeping your energy up?” Derek says from the other room. 

“Fine” He says. “I’m going outside to get some sun, then we need to get busy. Let’s pickup something on the way.”

Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Liam are all sitting in the living room while Stiles goes outside. About 15 minutes later, a loud Mac startup chime fills the house. 

“Why does he do that?” Liam asks, looking at Derek and shaking his head.

Derek shrugs and replies, “Why does Stiles do anything?” 

“I stopped asking years ago.” Scott says.

“Before or after he dragged you into the woods to look for a dead body?” Isaac asks. 

Scott looks at Isaac with an arched eyebrow. Isaac immediately drops his head and mutters a low apology as Stiles comes back through the door. 

“Are we ready?” He asks. 

Derek stands with his car keys in his hands. “We were waiting for you.” 

“Ok, well, I’m all charged up now, so let’s go.” 

Derek and Stiles follow Liam who has the branches in the back of his truck. When they get there, Stiles helps them unload the branches and then decides what they are going to do. 

“Take a small piece of each branch, and go to each door and window. Press the ash into the top and the maple into the threshold at the bottom. Every single exterior door and window. Leave a small piece of both here and bring what’s left back.”

They start at the front door and disappear inside. 

“What are you going to do?” Derek asks. 

“The ash is Isaac and the maple is Liam. Above and below, earth and sky, air and soil. I’m going to build a forbidding that will protect the house. This belongs to the pack. The pack put their energy into powering up the nematon. Only pack energy will allow entry. We can tweak it as we need.” 

“What about things like vents and pipes. Would something be able to get in that way?” Scott asks. 

“That’s what these small pieces are for.” Stiles says, holding up the small chunks given to him before they entered the house. He takes the two pieces of wood and starts to rub them between his hands. They slowly crumble into a dark dust that looks like mountain ash. When the guys come back out of the house, he asks Isaac and Liam to quickly take a small piece of what is left and put it in the ground on both the north and south ends of the property. It’s large, so it takes them a few minutes to get there and back, even with their wolf speed.

“Are you ready?” Stiles asks.

Stiles throws the dark dust into the air and just like mountain ash, it forms a perfect circle in the air around the house. As it settles it starts to sparkle blue where it touches the house. Each spark connects to the one next to it until the entire house is covered in a shimmering blanket of energy. When it touches the ground, it shoots off to the far ends of the property where they buried the small pieces of wood. The energy drains from the roof to the ground and then flows off in the direction of the nematon. 

“So what did you do?” Isaac asks. 

“I used the wood from the nematon to create a forbidding that protects the house and the property.” 

“What exactly is a forbidding?” Liam asks. 

“Think of it like a warding, only far more powerful. If someone or something powerful crosses the threshold of the property we will know it. If we are under attack, we can fall back to the house where we’ll be protected. The forbidding is also a failsafe. As a last resort, we can escape through one of the closets, and the house is destroyed behind us.” 

“And what was it that went off into the woods as it faded?” 

“I created a small ley line to the nematon. It will power the forbidding over the long term. As long as the Beacon Hills Pack lasts, this place will be protected.” 

“And the sticks they put in the ground at the far ends of the property?” Scott asks. 

“Cloned copied of the trees in the grove. That’s the next part of my plan. In a few days those trees will be full grown and start dropping seeds. We can scatter them all over the county. Since we can’t have new trees just showing up all over the place overnight, This will take a little more time. As they grow, they will create a ley line to the grove. Over time, the pack will be able to tell what’s going on all over the territory.”

“Well done, Stiles. That covers us now and for the future.” Derek says. “Ok, how about something to eat before this poor man starves to death?” 

“That sounds great. I could really use a big greasy cheeseburger and fries right now.” He says. 

“We can go wherever you want because you’re paying.” Derek says with a grin, pushing Stiles towards the car.

After a late lunch where they stuff themselves with burgers and fries, everyone heads off to do their own thing. Liam and Isaac go back to the studio where Isaac is about to start teaching a class. Liam is still working on Dunbar’s and the unnamed coffee shop, but they should open by late August. It’s been a lot of work, but everyone is looking forward to it. 

Stiles and Derek aren’t home too long before Sophia comes bursting through the door with Melissa and Lydia behind her. She runs to Derek and hugs him and then jumps into Stiles’ arms. Lydia follows with her arms full of bags. She puts the bags down on the counter and then gives both Stiles and Derek a hug. Melissa does as well and then Lydia takes Sophia to her room so they can put a few things out. It’s mostly small picture frames and such. The rest is staying packed up until the move to the new house happens. 

“Well, that was an adventure.” Melissa says.

“What happened? Please tell me she didn’t shift in public or something.” He says cautiously.

“Oh no, nothing like that. Exactly how much money did you give her?” 

“I didn’t count it, but it was a few hundred. Did she spend it like I told her to?” 

“Oh you have no idea. We took her to a few stores and got some things that every girl needs. Some blank journal books, picture frames, school stuff and the like. Then she insisted on taking us to lunch and paying for it.” 

“I want her to learn the joy of giving and doing for others without asking for anything in return. Taking you to lunch wasn’t really what I had in mind since she paid for her own with the money, but it’s a start” He says. 

“That was just the beginning. When we left the mall, she dragged us to the grocery store. She loaded up a shopping cart and then insisted we take her to a homeless shelter. She spent every last penny on fresh food that she gave away to people who needed it.” 

Derek gets a big smile on his face and says “Now that’s what I had in mind.”

“She cried when we left the shelter.” Melissa said. “She knew that some people didn’t have homes to live in, and that people went there for a place to sleep and a meal. She didn’t really understand the depth of their situation. I think she has a better perspective now.”

“Thank you for taking her and helping her understand.” He says. “I’m really proud of her for what she’s done. I’ll talk to her later to see how she feels about it.”

Melissa hugs Derek and says “I know fatherhood came to you suddenly, and unexpectedly, but you’re doing a great job.” 

“Thank you. I so needed to hear that. I feel like I’m stumbling around in the dark sometimes with no idea what I’m doing.” He says returning the hug. 

“You missed all of the firsts. First steps, first word, first time they talk back to you, but you also didn’t deal with the terrible twos, or potty training. I think it’s a good trade. Even though she felt unloved by her own mother, she’s a good kid. She’s got a sense of humor and a very positive outlook. She’s polite and courteous, and wise beyond her years in many ways. It’s nice to see a young person grasp something bigger than their own world and try to help in any small way. You keep encouraging her to see the world in a better light and she will help make the world a better place.” 

“Well, I have this one to help me” Derek says as he nudges Stiles. “He’s been a great help, and Sophia adores him. That alone makes it worthwhile.” 

“You’ve got your hands full with that one.” Melissa says, and when Stiles opens his mouth to say something she puts her hand up to stop him. “Don’t even. I see those wheels turning in your head and they are steering you right into the gutter.” 

Derek clamps a mouth of Stiles’ mouth and says “You know him so well.”

“He’s a good guy, but he’s too old to put over my knee for his potty mouth.” 

Stiles mumbles something behind Derek’s hand, and Derek says, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets a good spanking later.”

“Ugh. Why do I even bother?” Melissa says with a laugh. “You’re perfect for each other. I’m going to go see what the girls are up to.” 

With Melissa is safely out of the room, Derek let’s go of Stiles. “Why are you so terrible to her?”

“Don’t even. She loves it and you know it. She pretends to be shocked and then drops a bomb on me about getting my father naked out in the woods. Let me remind you, you’re the one who showed your, and I quote, ‘spectacularly furry ass’ to Jordan before he lit the inside of my car on fire. You’re just as bad as I am and you’re not fooling anyone.”

“Guilty as charged, and loving every minute of it.” Derek says, kissing Stiles on the forehead. 

A little while later Melissa and Lydia leave and Stiles cooks them a light dinner. After dinner, Derek and Sophia go out for a walk to see the sunset. To pass the time, Stiles sits and tinkers with the piano.

“Did you have a good time with Melissa and Lydia?” Derek asks his daughter as they reach the corner of the block.

“Yes!” She exclaims with excitement. “We went to the mall and Lydia bought me some posters and stuff.” 

“So what did you spend the money on?”

“Well, we got hungry while we were at the mall, so I bought them lunch. Was that ok?” She asks, looking up at him. 

“I wanted you to spend all of the money on something else, but since you bought lunch for 2 other people I guess it’s ok. What did you do with the rest of it?”

“When we were eating lunch, this man came in to the food court. He was really dirty and smelled really bad. Lydia said that he was homeless. There were people at home that didn’t live in houses, but they weren’t like he was.”

“How did that make you feel?” Derek says, looking down at her. 

“Sad. I asked Melissa what do people do when they don’t have homes to live in, and she said there is a place where they can go to get food and have a place to sleep.”

They walk a little more and come to the park where they sit down at a picnic table. Sophia tells Derek that she went to the grocery store and bought food for the shelter. 

“Was that the right thing to do, Daddy? I spent the rest of the money on food because those people don’t have any, and I wanted to help.” 

“Well, I wanted you to spend it on someone else, and you did that. How did it make you feel?” He asks. 

“I was glad that they had food to eat, but sad that they don’t have a place to live. I don’t understand, Daddy. Why don’t they have home and food like we do?” 

“It’s hard to say. Someone once said that you should always be kind because everyone has a story you know nothing about. Sometimes bad things happen to people, and sometimes people make bad decisions. It could be many things. You should never think badly of someone who is homeless because you never know what their story is.” 

“How can I help them?” She asks. 

“Well, we can do things like buy food for the shelter, or go there and help cook and serve meals. We can donate clothes that we don’t use, or don’t fit us anymore. I think you’re a pretty smart girl, so maybe you should think about it a little and give me some ideas. There aren’t a lot of homeless people here in Beacon Hills, but maybe the pack can do something to help there be even less.”

They sit there for a while watching the sun go down. Sophia notices a man walking towards them from the other side of the park. 

“Daddy. There is the man I told you about from the mall. Can we help him?” 

Derek sniffs the air and turns to Sophia with his eyes glowing red. “Run!”

The man holds up his hand and they both freeze in place. “The mysterious Delta wolf in the flesh and her Alpha. An unexpected bonus, but one I’ll gladly take.” 

He walks around the table a few times and looks them both over from every angle. “What a surprise Alpha Hale. Your daughter is quite pretty. I can see where she gets her striking features and beautiful black hair from. It’s a shame she has to die, but I might be able to use you as well. In fact, using you will make destroying your mate so much more enjoyable. Come along now. We’ve got things to do.” 

The man holds up his hands and starts to drain the energy from the surrounding area. The leaves on the trees wither and turn brown. The grass below them dries out and dies. The picnic bench starts to disintegrate around them. As they start to fall, a bright flash of light consumes them. When it fades, all three of them are gone and the park is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muchachos Desgraciado! - My brother in law picks on his mother constantly. All in good fun, but once in a while she's had enough and she calls him a muchacho disgraciado. Literal translation is something like unhappy boy, but in her context she's calling him a disgraceful child. She's almost 90 and she has a wicked sense of humor, but there is a line you don't cross with her. She yells this at him when he tells her she needs to get laid more.


	31. Chapter 31

Stiles is sitting at the piano in front of the window when he sees a bright flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He turns to catch it but it fades before he gets a good look at it. His heart starts to pound and he gasps for breath. The walls feel like they are closing in on him. He slides off the bench, just barely grabbing his phone on the way down. He dials, but his vision is going dark. 

“Help me” He says weakly. “Derek and Sophia are gone.” He has no idea who answers or if they heard him because the darkness closes in around him and he’s out.

“Stiles? Can you hear me? Nod your head if you can.” A voice says out of the darkness. He tries to nod his head, but he’s not sure if he did or not. He feels disconnected from his body.

“Good. I’m going to put your hand on my chest. I want you to breathe with me. OK?” He feels his arm move, but doesn’t have much strength to resist it. 

“Ready?” the voice says. He feels his hand move and he tries to clear the fog from his brain to he can breathe in time with the motion. 

“Breathe in, hold it, now breathe out.” 

“Good. Again. Just like old times. In, hold it, out. Perfect. Again. In, hold it, out.” 

It seems like forever, but the fog clears. He’s exhausted, but he cracks his eyes open. He’s laying on the sofa, with his head on Jackson’s lap. Scott is kneeling on the floor next to him, holding Stiles’ hand to his chest. 

“There you are. Are you feeling ok?” Scott asks. 

“Derek.” He croaks. “Where is Derek? Sophia?”

“We don’t know. We feel them, but we can’t tell where he is.” Jackson says. 

“Help me up.” He says looking up at Jackson. They help him into a sitting position, but don’t let him get up. Scott hands him a glass of water, but Stiles slaps it out of his hand.

“I don’t want water, Scott. I want Derek.”

Scott’s eyes flash red and he growls at Stiles. “I’m trying to help you.” 

“Sorry. I can’t feel either of them. What happened?” 

“No idea.” Jackson says. “You called, but didn’t make any sense. You just said they were gone. The line was open but you weren’t responding, so I ran over here. Sorry about the door. I couldn’t get in so I ripped it off.” 

“Fuck the door. We need to get the pack together and figure out what’s going on. I want my wolf and little girl back”

“Way ahead of you man, everyone else is on the way.” Scott says. “Raven came with me, she’s changing Brandon.” 

Jackson and Scott help Stiles up and finally get him to have a little water to ease his throat. He’s always a little hoarse after a panic attack.

Minutes later, Isaac and Liam barrel through the ruined door. Right behind them are John and Melissa. 

“What now, Stiles? If this is you need to recharge your batteries again, I’m going to hurt you.” Melissa says. 

“I wish it was that simple. Derek and Sophia are gone. They went for a walk earlier. I was sitting here at the piano and I saw a bright flash off to the side where the park is. There is just an empty hole inside where I normally feel their presence.”

Melissa mumbles a sorry and looks away in embarrassment. 

“Where is Lydia?” John asks. “I think we need the brains of this operation.” 

“She’s having dinner with her mother. I didn’t have time to call her.” Jackson replies pulling out his phone and sends a quick text. “She’ll be glad for the interruption this time. Her mother has been getting on her nerves recently.” 

His phone chimes a few minutes later and he says that Lydia is on the way and should be there in 10 minutes. Stiles picks up his own phone and sends a few text messages, then he tries to call Derek’s phone but it goes right to voicemail.

“Stiles, I still feel him and Sophia, but I can’t tell where they are.” Scott says. 

“I feel them too” Jackson adds and Isaac says he does as well. When everyone looks at him, Liam says he cannot feel them. 

“Why you guys and not Liam?” Stiles asks. 

Scott looks at Stiles and says, “Follow the line to the progenitor. Jackson and Isaac are Derek’s. Derek and I shared our Alpha sparks, but Liam is mine. Even though he’s pack, he has no direct bloodline to Derek.” 

Stiles gives a nervous giggle and says “When this shit is done, everyone needs to bite each other.”

“I wish it was that easy” Lydia says, coming through the door. “Jackson, did you do this? I recognize your claw marks.” 

He just gives he a thumbs up as she strolls to him. “So what the hell is going on? Jackson says Derek and Sophia are missing and I need to get here right away.”

“That’s exactly it. They are gone. They went for a walk, big flash of light, poof, gone. I can’t feel them, but Scott, Jackson, and Isaac can. No one else. What about you?” 

“My pack connection doesn’t work that way. I would feel it if they died, but nothing else.” She says. “Let’s go to where they were last and see what we can find.” 

Raven and Melissa stay behind with the baby, but everyone else goes to the park. It doesn’t take them long to find the spot where they were sitting. The remnants of the table are slowly crumbling away. The ground is black and scorches and the grass around it is dead. Nearby trees look like late fall trees full of dead leaves that refuse to fall. 

Lydia asks Liam and Isaac to sit with her on the ground. She takes a hand from each, and they push their free hand into the dirt to see what they can find. 

“This feels like what we felt in Nevada. The area has been sucked dry of magic, and the nearby plant life has been drained of energy.” Liam says. 

“I feel the power of an Alpha” Lydia says. “A very powerful Alpha.” Isaac agrees with her, saying it feels almost like what they felt at the nematon a few weeks ago. Though not dead. Very much alive, and very strong.

“So what is this, an Alpha werewolf sorcerer?” Stiles asks. “Ehawee was the only one like that, but she wasn’t actually a sorcerer, witch, or whatever you call it. Her power was different.” 

“Was it?” Lydia asks. “Remember the conversation we had about the source of power after she chewed our asses? Isn’t all of this magical power just energy used in different ways? Some uses make sense, but some are totally illogical. Some people can access a little, some can access a lot. Some have the ability to manipulate it in ways that others can’t, but in the end it’s all the same.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Sorry, I’m not thinking clearly.” He says. 

“Can you talk to her?” Lydia asks. 

“I presume this is the test she told me I would be facing, so I’m going to leave her out of it for now. There is one other I can talk to.” Stiles says pulling out his phone to send a text message. 

Before Stiles can even put his phone back in his pock, Jack appears out of the darkness. 

“Good Evening, Mr Stiles. How can I assist you?” 

“Derek and Sophia have been taken. Can you help us find them?” Stiles asks. 

“No.” 

“What?” Stiles asks loudly. “Why not?” 

“Ehawee said your test was coming. While I see the outcome, I will not assist you in getting there. For the moment, Captain Hale and little Sophia are unharmed. Painful choices await you all. Make them wisely.” Jack replies flatly. 

“Then someone is going to die. If they are hurt, I’m going to find whoever did this and they will die. Painfully.”

“No.”

“What?” Stiles says, getting louder this time. 

“You may not kill them.” Jack says. 

“I think maybe you didn’t understand what I said. If they are hurt in any way, whoever did this will die.” Stiles says hotly. 

Jack looks at Stiles with piercing eyes. The sky goes dark above them, and Jack fades from view. His presence remains though. It fills everything around them. When he speaks again, the voice comes from all directions as well as inside of his own head.

“Boy! You forget what I am. Ehawee was powerful, you are more powerful still. She told you that you are the ocean that crashes to the shore. I am the planet that holds your ocean. I have seen much, and if I tell you that you may not kill whoever has your precious Derek and Sophia, then take my words to heart. Painful choices await you. Choose your pain wisely, but test my words at your own peril.” With that the voice fades and the darkness clears away. Jack is standing before them as he was before. 

Stiles is visibly shaken by what just happened, but still furious inside. He stares at Jack and then says. “Leave.” before turning his back on him. 

“As you wish.” Jack says and fades from view. 

“FUCK!” Stiles yells at the sky.

“Stiles.” John says, coming up to him and taking his arms. “What about your own power? From what you told me, Aunt E had enormous power. You’ve used it to relocate yourself, and protect our homes, but surely that’s not the extent of it.” 

Stiles sags in his fathers arms. “I try not to use it for anything else.” 

“Why the hell not? Since when did you stop using every single tool available to you to help the ones you love.” 

“Because I was an impulsive teenager who did a lot of stupid shit without always thinking things through. I can make sticks grow into full grown trees in a matter of seconds. The stakes are much too high now for impulsive decisions.” 

“Yes, you were an impulsive teenager. You were a downright pain in my ass for years, but I wouldn’t change a damn thing. You did shit with little care of what might happen, and you know what? You always came out on top. You always did the right thing, no matter what the consequences were. Now you’re telling me that you want to be cautious? The love of your life, your soul mate and his daughter have been taken from you, and you’re worried that the stakes are too high? Let me expand on what Jack said. He may be the planet that holds you ocean in place, but even the ocean remakes the surface of the planet if given enough time. Maybe you can’t kill whoever has Derek and Sophia, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find them and take them back.”

“Thanks Dad” Stiles whispers to him. “I’m sorry I was a pain in the ass, but I wouldn’t change it either. Let’s go home and make a plan.” 

Instead of going back to Derek’s loft, they go to the new house. The forbidding can protect them there for the time being. John goes to pick up Melissa and Raven, as well as make a stop at the grocery store for some basic supplies. It wasn’t how any of them imagine having a first meal at the new house, but they can celebrate this later. 

John and Melissa make sandwiches for everyone. It’s getting late and no one wants a heavy meal. Raven has taken Brandon to their new room. Their furniture hasn’t been moved yet, so she strips one of the guest beds for blanks and pillows and makes a bed for Brandon on the floor. Liam tells Stiles that he hears a car coming up the driveway and Stiles gets up and heads for the door. He opens is to find Kira standing there with her sword in hand. 

“Hi. Sorry I couldn’t get here faster. What can I do to help?” She says. 

“Come in.” He says, stepping away from the door. “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. Derek and Sophia have been taken and I thought we could use as much help as we can get. If you don’t want to, I’ll understand.” 

“Nonsense. This is Beacon Hills, home of the weirdest supernatural shit around. What can I do?” 

“I really don’t know, but maybe you can brain storm with Lydia. She’s pouring over some of the books we have trying to see if anything sticks out.”

“Lead the way. Nice house by the way. I’ve been wondering when you guys would be moving in.” She says, following Stiles into the main living room. 

“Everyone? I asked for reinforcements and Kira was available. If you have a problem with it, get over it.”

Scott looks up and says, “Chill, Stiles. We’ve put all that behind us.”

Raven comes down the stairs from putting Brandon down for the night. “Welcome, Fox Sister. I hear you’re talented with the sword. Thank you for joining us.” 

“Thank you.” She says gratefully. “and thanks for once again making me feel welcome when I expect it to be awkward.”

Everyone takes a sandwich and eats while eyeing Stiles. They can feel his anxiety, but he’s strangely centered too. A younger Stiles would have burned down the town by now. 

“Any luck Lydia?” He asks. 

“Nothing concrete, but I have some ideas. Before you said that the energy felt familiar. Can you expand on that?” 

“It’s hard to put it into words. It was familiar, but not something I had experienced first hand. Like something I’ve seen, but not touched, so I’m not intimately familiar with it. Does that even make sense?”

“A little, but I need more. Can you show me?” Lydia asks, coming towards him. 

“Yeah, I guess. Come down here to the floor so you don’t fall if something surprises you.” When they sit facing each other on the floor, Stiles puts his hand to Lydia’s face. Instantly they are connected mind to mind. 

“Can you show me what you felt when you touched whatever it was that seemed familiar to you?” She asks him directly in his mind. 

He replays the trip to Nevada to her. He shows her the dead area they examined. The grove sucked dry of life. Dead trees, dead grass, the drained pool of energy. Lydia takes her time absorbing every detail she can from his memory of it. Then she asks him to look at her memory of what she felt in the nematon grove that day she felt the death of the Alpha. She looks for something familiar in the energy. A vibration or something she can latch onto like a signature. They trade memories back and forth for a while, but nothing concrete sticks out to her. Eventually she breaks the connection and leans back against Jackson who has taken a seat behind her. 

“This is exhausting. I don’t see a pattern yet, but there has to be something there somewhere.” 

“Well, did said you had some ideas. What other angle can we work in the meantime?” He asks. 

“Hhhmmm.” Lydia starts. “This seems far fetched, but has some logic to it. Sophia is a Delta Wolf, and the Alpha that was killed was a very powerful one. They may not even be related, so maybe I’m connecting the dots together with smoke instead of lines. What if someone killed an Alpha to become an Alpha? That in and of itself isn’t really isn’t concerning. It’s a part of life for some packs. This was different. The Alpha spark was ripped out of him. Imagine that power deep inside that makes you what you are being physically torn from your body like it was one of your organs. It’s a horrible way to die for a werewolf.” 

“What does that have to do with Sophia, Lydia?” John asks. 

“I’m getting there.” She says. She looks like she’s going through a lot of thoughts in her head to get to the point. “So, a Delta wolf can command a Beta in dire circumstances, and a Delta can override the command of an Alpha if the belief is strong enough. If an Alpha killed a Delta, would you get an Alpha that can command other Alpha’s?”

“A Demon Wolf.” Scott says. “Another Deucalion.”

“Well, I don’t think he knew he had killed a Delta in the past. He felt like he was just a leader and they followed him willingly, even though they were Alpha’s. I think he just considered them weak willed, even though he was insane, and they were under his spell. They were more foot soldiers to him than anything. He was blind in more ways than just his eyes.”

“So when he got his sight back he lost his Alpha spark?” Isaac asked. 

“More or less. Jennifer was powering that huge storm, so instead of redirecting her own power, she used the power of his own spark to heal his vision. It healed his mind as well, but took so much of his spark that it reduced him to just a Beta wolf.”

“Ok, so an Alpha wants to kill Sophia to become a Demon Wolf? Who do we know that would want that much power?” John asks. 

“That doesn’t make any sense, she’s dead.” Stiles says out of the blue. 

“What? Who’s dead Stiles?” John asks. 

“Oh, there was a Councillor on the Druid Council that seems obsessed with the darker side of things. One of them said she had been a sweet, but weak minded woman and had been corrupted by the Chancellor in his quest for power. She asked to see my darkness, but Jack offered to show her his instead. She thought she could handle it, but it killed her. There is still something missing. She’s dead, and the Chancellor is dead. Neither of them had any real interest in werewolves, so…” He trails off.

“That seems an unlikely path then.” John says. “Why don’t we rest on it and start fresh early in the morning?” 

“Like I’m going to sleep with Derek and Sophia missing, Dad.” He says loudly. 

“Relax. I know you don’t need the sleep like the rest of us do, but if only one of is clearheaded that won’t help any of us. We all need to be rested so we can take a fresh look at it. I have no doubt that Derek and Sophia can take care of themselves, and if they are under stress, I’m sure one of the pack will let you know.” John replies. 

“Fine. Sleep. I’ll do something else to keep myself entertained.” He said as he storms out of the room. 

His frustration doesn’t last very long. Within an hour he’s laying on the floor with the rest of them. Jackson is laying up against some pillows stolen from one of the beds, Lydia is curled up next to him and Stiles is using Jackson’s lap as a pillow. 

Around 1AM Stiles sits up and shakes Jackson awake. 

“Hey, I’ve got an idea. I’m going to go check it out. When everyone wakes up see if you guys can create a connection to Derek through the pack bond. I’m blocked, but maybe together you can work around it.”

With that, he stands up and disappears from sight. 

 

+++

 

“Murderer” The voice whispered out of the dark. Derek was still groggy from the spell he had been under. “Weak. She spread her legs and you opened the door and let her in. You killed your family all for a piece of ass.” 

“No!” Derek yells at the unknown voice, fully conscious now. “She told me she loved me. She lied to me. She used me to get to them.” 

“Irrelevant. You let her in. You may have well just put a gun to their heads and pulled the trigger. You killed them. You’re weak and worthless.” The voice fades away, with the final “worthless” echoing in the dark.

Sophia find herself alone in the dark. “Daddy?” She calls out. 

“Daddy can’t help you.” The voice says. 

“Who are you? Where is Daddy?” Sophia asks. 

“I’m the big bad wolf” The voice says “I’m going to take your power and then I’m going to be the biggest, baddest wolf there ever was. When I’m done, your daddy is going to be my bitch. What do you think of that, little girl?” 

“I think you have a potty mouth and I don’t want to talk to you.” She says firmly.

The voice is quiet for a moment then says, “Oh you will talk to me. Either you will tell me what I want to know willingly, or I’ll rip the secrets from your flesh.”

“Go away” Sophia says to the darkness, but the voice doesn’t respond. 

Derek tenses as he hears footsteps approach in the dark. “Murderer” the voice says again. 

“What do you want?” Derek asks. 

Suddenly his head is pulled back by a strong hand gripping his hair. A voice whispers right next to his head,  
“I want your daughters power, and she will give it up eventually. In the meantime, I’m going to have a little enjoyment at your expense.” Teeth roughly bite his ear as darkness starts to take him again. Before he fades completely he pushes a silent scream through the pack bond, hoping that somehow they can use it to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I wanted to get it out of my head before I leave for vacation.


	32. Chapter 32

Jackson had fallen asleep after Stiles left, but Derek’s scream through their bond wakes him up. 

“Get up! Get up!” He shouts as he sits up.

Scott comes running out of the bedroom just as Jackson starts to yell. “I felt it too. That was Derek.” 

“Something is happening to him and he’s in pain.” Jackson says. 

“Where is Stiles?” John asks, pulling himself up from the floor. 

“He left. He said he had an idea he needed to check on.” Jackson replies, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“What did you feel?” Lydia asks.

“Pain, but like being hit or something. Not like a serious injury. Hard to define. I felt it and a scream, then it was like he passed out.” Scott says. Jackson says he felt the same sort of thing, but when they look towards Isaac, he’s still asleep. 

“Isaac!” Scott yells. “Get up!” 

He sits straight up looking startled. “What’s going on? Why are you shouting?”

“We felt Derek. Did you?”

“I don’t know. I was asleep.” He says, hanging his head while mumbling an apology.

“Dude. You suck.” Liam says. He had woken up when Jackson first started shouting.

Melissa is up and trying to make coffee. Lydia had purchased this monster coffee machine from Italy and had it delivered a few days ago. It’s not making any sense to her so she drags Lydia in to help her. 

“Lydia. Coffee. Now.” She says, pointing at the machine. “It’s too early to deal with all these buttons and knobs. Deal with it or I’ll make sure you get nothing but Nescafe instant for the next year.” Then she stomps out of the room. 

“I’m on it. Scott, your mother is scary before she’s had coffee.” Lydia calls out to the living room. 

“Careful, Lydia. Not even Stiles could save you from her if you piss her off before she had coffee.” He replies. “Come on guys, let’s see what we can figure out.” 

While Lydia works her magic with the coffee machine, Scott gathers everyone together and they sit in a circle on the living room floor. Kira joins them and places her sword in the middle. Isaac looks up at her with an arched eyebrow and she says, “It might help. It’s good at bringing things to the surface. Just ask Theo.” 

They join hands. Isaac and Liam have had practice doing this together and it comes easy for them. It isn’t something they have shared with the group as a whole so it takes Isaac a while to figure out the easiest way. Liam mumbles for him to use the pack bond and within seconds it snaps into place. They can feel each other like the bond, but this is far more intimate. Liam tells them through the bond to think only of Derek and that later he would show them how to guard their personal thoughts. Within their link consciousness they appear to each other as puppy version of their own wolf form, except for Kira who shows up as a small golden fox. The link to Derek stretches out before them. It’s faint, but they feel it and run off into the darkness to follow. 

“Derek” Isaac calls. “Reach for us. Show us the way.” 

Jackson’s small form stops, tilts his head back and give a howl. The others join in, and a small red glow appears in the darkness before them. It’s Derek. He’s curled up around himself, tail over his face, as if he’s hiding to make himself as small as possible. 

“Derek, wake up.” Scott whispers nudging him with his nose. The others do the same, but he doesn’t seem to respond. This goes on for a few minutes, until Isaac gets frustrated and bites his tail.

Derek’s wolf jumps up snapping and growling at them. Scott flashes his red eyes and him and Derek flashes his back. This seems to calm him and Derek gives him a cautious sniff. 

“Derek, it’s us. We’re here to help you.” Scott says.

“Scott? Where is this place?” Derek asks, sounding almost childlike.

“No idea. Isaac linked us through the pack bond and pulled us in. But whatever. Where are you?” Scott asks. 

“I don’t know. It’s dark and I can’t move. All I hear is the voice and footsteps.” 

“Do you know who it is?” Liam asks. 

“No. Where is Stiles?” 

“He’s looking for you.” Jackson says, “but we’ll figure out a way to bring him to you. Where is Sophia? Are you ok?” 

“The voice says he will kill Sophia, then he hurts me.” Derek whispers. 

“Hurts you how?” Isaac’s little wolf says.

He doesn’t reply, but then Isaac says, “Derek! How does he hurt you.” 

Derek looks up at him, his wolf seeming to shrink in on himself. “Like Jackson used to get hurt.” 

Jackson starts to growl and pace back and forth. “We have to go get Stiles and bring him here. Can one of us stay here with him?” 

“No.” Isaac says. “When we break the link, we will all go back together, but maybe Liam can bring you back on your own. We need to go get Stiles.” 

“Derek.” Jackson says, rubbing his face against Derek’s. “We’ll be back as soon as we can. Be strong. Sophia needs you.” 

They run back the way they came and the darkness fades away leaving them sitting together on the living room floor.

“We found him.” Scott says to John. “He’s not really himself. He’s scared and it sounds like he’s being abused by whoever took him.” 

“Abused how?” John asks. 

Jackson clears his throat and John looks at him. “Oh God.” he mumbles. “And Sophia?” 

“Whoever has him says he will kill Sophia, but for the moment, I think she’s ok.” Scott says. “I still feel her, even though we didn’t find her. We need Stiles.” 

+++++

Stiles comes out of the darkness next to a large bed. The headboard is ornately carved with mythical beasts and draped with thick brocade fabric. He sits next to the sleeping figure and slaps it in the head. 

“Get up!” He says as he slaps the head again. 

Florian Romain sits up waving his arms around. “Hey! What the hell do you want?” 

“Get up!” Stiles says again, standing up from the bed. “I want to see you and the rest of the Council in one hour. Get them here, or I’ll go get them myself.” With that he disappears from the room. 

Alan Deaton is sitting at his desk. He’s taken up residence at the Council of Elinar’s estate. He has a small house to himself where he conducts his research and records histories for each of the council members. Stiles appears in the room with him. 

“Stiles.” The man says, then realizes his mistake, “Guardian, how can I help you.” He says, bowing his head. 

“You know why I’m here?” Stiles asks. 

“I’ve expected you.” 

“Fair enough, but I’ll give you fair warning. If you interfere in ANY way, you will pay the same price they will.” Stiles says, giving a heavy emphasis on the word ‘any’.

“Understood. You have my complete cooperation.” Alan says, standing up from his desk. “How can I assist?” 

“Take me to the council chamber. I’m going to wait for them there. Put yourself somewhere I can see you and protect you if need be. I want all of the information you have on the council and what they have been doing the last few months.” Stiles says, heading towards the office door. 

Alan quickly follows and then leads Stiles out of the house and across the grounds to a small building that looks like a barn. The building looks deceptively small inside, but Alan slides a panel to the side that reveals a large staircase going down into the darkness. With a flick of a switch, the staircase lights up and then descend down. At the bottom there is another pair of doors that opens as they approach. They enter a large square room with a raised dais towards the rear. Across from it is a large table with multiple seats. It looks like the Chancellor sits in front of the other councillors. Stiles points to a small desk off to the side of the Chancellors seat and the Dr sits there quietly. 

Stiles paces the room for about 20 minutes, taking in the decor and the general shape of the room. One of the walls is lined with books. He points to them and asks the Doctor if these are the histories of the council. When the Dr replies that they are, Stiles claps his hands together and the entire collection of books disappears. 

“Lydia will love these.” 

Dr Deaton smiles and says he will send his own records to Stiles as soon as possible. 

Stiles returns to the dais and sits on the steps. He hears approaching footsteps and knows that at least some of the council members are on the way. 

Florian is the first through the door. He shoves both doors open and strolls into the room. The others are right behind him. 

“What the meaning of this? How dare you show up in my chambers and demand that we appear for you?” Florian asks as he approaches Stiles. 

“Really? Your predecessor had no reservations in summoning me like a servant when he felt I had overstepped my bounds. Why shouldn’t you experience a little of the same.” 

“I am not my predecessor.” Florian responds coming to a stop before Stiles. 

“Good. Remember that when you need my help. All of you please have a seat.” He says, motioning for Florian to take his chair. 

“Florian, you seem to be missing one of your councillors. Care to explain, or do I have to go get him myself?”

“Councilor Pindari informed us of his plans to resign a few weeks ago. It became effective yesterday morning. He said he needed to return home to deal with his aging parents. Resignations do happen from time to time. We’ve summoned his replacement, but they need time to deal with their own affairs before they can join us.”

“I see. So let me introduce myself. I am Stiles Stilinski. I am a member of the Beacon Hills Pack of Beacon Hills, California. Someone has taken my Alpha, and his child. I want them back.”

“What makes you think we have anything to do with this?” Camilla asks. 

“Strange things have been happening around the country lately. Areas totally devoid of any natural magic of energy have been appearing. All of them have a familiar druid taste to them. I examined the space where they disappeared, and it stunk of the same druid magic. For someone to abduct a full grown Alpha werewolf and his child, they needed to be fairly powerful. You are the most powerful druids in the world. I prefer to start at the top and work my way down.”

“What makes you think we know who did this? And why should we help you?” A woman with a latin accent asks. Stiles has never seen her before. 

“And you are?” He asks looking directly at her, one eyebrow arched.

“I am Juana Hernandez. I rose to this council to replace Eileen Schwab as the North American Councillor.”

“I hope you’re smarter than she was, Juana.” Stiles says, turning towards Florian. 

“I’m waiting.” He says. 

“Stiles, I have no idea who took your Alpha and child. We haven’t seen anything about the dead area you spoke of. They most likely haven’t been reported to us yet, but we aren’t your FBI. We don’t investigate kidnappings of supernaturals.”

“And have you noticed other strange things going on in the world of the supernaturals?” He asks. 

“Let me remind you that the last six months have been turmoil for us. Our previous Chancellor was removed from power, I was elected to replace him. Eileen Schwab died, and even though it’s a stretch, I would almost say she died by your hand. That gave us two positions to replace at the same time. Now we have yet another position to replace. We are treading cautiously to avoid throwing our entire organization into chaos. Chancellor Holden was leading us towards darkness, and we want a better path towards the light. I’m sure you can appreciate that.”

“Indeed.” Stiles says. “So here’s how it’s going to be. You’re going to put your brains together and figure out who or what is draining the magic and causing the dead spots. You’re going to report all of this truthfully to Alan Deaton who will relay it to me.” 

“Who are you to make demands of us?” A new voice asks. 

“Who might you be?” Stiles asks, turning to face the person who spoke.

“Who I am is none of your business.” She says standing up. “Who are you to drag us out of bed in the middle of the night, then give us tasks as if we work for you? Monsieur Florian I must protest. You’ve allowed this human to speak to us with utter familiarity. Where is the respect due our positions?” 

Stiles turns and walks towards her, his eyes blazing bright white. “Let me explain to you who I am.” 

Before he can reach her she throws up a wall of power in front of her. A shimmering curtain that sparks as it flows to surround her and the other Councillors seated at the table. 

“Cute” Stiles says. He snaps his fingers and the wall shatters and disappears. He places his hands on the table in front of her and leans forward. 

“I’ll give you a second chance to answer the question, or I’ll drag the answer out of you.”

Behind him he can hear Florian telling her to answer the question. She sits back in the chair and crosses her arms while looking at him. “I am Simoné Alba from Spain. I replaced then Councillor Florian as the representative from Europe.”

“Nice to meet you Simoné. Check that attitude, or I’ll do it for you.”

“Monsieur Florian, please. Where is the respect?” She says again, looking around Stiles to where Florian is sitting.

“Let me explain something to you, Simoné. I’m not just some poor little human pack member. I’m not some rogue druid with a little bit of power. Ask Monsieur Florian to explain it to you someday.” He leans forward, looking deep into her eyes. “Test me again, and I’ll leave you drooling in the corner with barely enough brain power left to breathe with. That goes for all of you.”

Obviously frightened, she leans back in her chair trying to get as far away from him as possible without getting up. 

“I see you finally understand me.” Stiles says standing back up. “I expect to hear from you in 48 hours. If not, I’ll be back to extract the information myself. Dr Deaton knows how to contact me if you need me before that.” With that Stiles disappears from the room and appears back in the living room of the pack house. 

+++++

Derek slowly drags himself back to consciousness. His body hurts all over. He feels like he’s been beaten and violated. He’s healing, but slower than normal. 

“Weak. Worthless. Murderer.” the voice says again out of the darkness. 

“What do you want?” Derek says. 

“I told you. I’m going to take your daughters power, but she’s stubborn. Pain is a powerful motivator. If she hears you screaming enough she will give me what I want.” 

“I’ve had enough pain to last a lifetime. Give it your best shot.” Derek growls as the pain begins again.

+++++

Everyone is startled to see Stiles when he reappears. 

“Stiles! We found Derek through the pack bond.” Jackson says.

“Where is he?” Stiles asks quickly. 

“Physically, we don’t know, but we can reach him in the bond.” Issac replies. 

“Then take me to him.”

They sit down on the floor again. This time Isaac and Jackson are on either side of Stiles. Liam, Kira, and Scott finish the circle. With a few deep breaths to calm their minds, they sink back into the pack bond. Stiles looks around in the darkness and sees a bunch of wolf puppies and one small fox around him. He’s at eye level with them, so he must have a similar shape. Scott says he will explain later then howls into the darkness. A faint red light appears in the distance. It’s dim, even more than before. Derek is fading. They take off running towards him.

Scott is the first to get to Derek, with Stiles right behind him. Derek backs away from him at first then Stiles pounces on him, licking his face.

“Are you ok?” Stiles asks. 

Derek shakes his head and says softly. “No. He’s hurting me, and draining my energy to get to Sophia. He wants her power and then he’s going to kill her.”

“Be strong. I’m coming for you and I’ll bring World War 3 with me if I have to.” 

Derek nods, then lays down. The others are running around and tumbling over each other. While they play, Stiles lays down next to Derek and whispers in his ear. When he gets back up, Jackson takes his place. One by one each of them share a few minutes with Derek. As each one finishes, they bound off into the darkness. Stiles waits for Scott, and then he leads Stiles back into the darkness. Stiles turns around the says “Remember the pain, Derek.” and then the link is broken and they are back sitting on the floor.


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles is the first one to open his eyes. John looks at him and says, “What’s going on Stiles? How is Derek?” 

“He will be ok.” Stiles says. “He’s hurt, but he will be ok. We all gave him some of our energy. It will get him through what’s to come.” 

“What do you mean, Stiles?” Lydia asks. 

“In some ways he’s being tested like I am. The pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall into place, but the key piece if still missing. I need to sleep a little to gather my thoughts, then we need to go to the nematon and prepare. Scott, will you come with me?” Stiles asks as he gets up from the floor. 

Scott follows Stiles to the guest room where Raven is tending to Brandon. “I’m going to crash here for a while, is that ok?” he asks. 

“It’s fine. I was just going to take him out so everyone can have some time with him. Lydia is itching for cuddles with my little one.” She says. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“Distract them for a while and tell them to rest as well. I’m afraid we’re going to be short on sleep for the next day or two. I want you to stay here with Dad and Melissa. We can’t risk you or our future Alpha.” He says. 

Scott pulls Raven and Brandon into his arms and gives them both a nuzzle before sending them on their way. He turns to Stiles and asks. “What can I do for you?” 

“First off, information. Why did everyone look like a puppy in the bond link?”

“When I was with the Lakota’s I learned that the bond is a primitive sort of energy comprised of our love for one another. Children love unconditionally, so within the bond link we appear in our child forms because that represents the pure love between us. Even human pack members appear as small children or their favorite baby animal.” Scott says. 

“What did I appear as?” Stiles asks.

“Do you really want to know?” 

“Answer the question Scott.”

“A black fox cub.” He replies hesitantly. 

“Interesting.” Stiles says after a minute of silence. 

“It can’t mean what you think it means, Stiles. The nogitsune is long gone. We all know that.”

“I know it is. It represents the trickster in me. Oh well, I’ll file that away for future reference.” 

“What else do you need?” Scott asks. 

Stiles sits down on the bed, then scoots over to the side and pats the area next to him. “I need you to lay here with me. We’re going to take a journey and see if we can find where Derek is.”

“Ok. How are we going to do that?” Scott asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed and kicking off his shoes. 

Stiles lays down and holds out his hand. Scott lays down next to him and grasps the offered hand. Instantly they appear in Stiles’ bat cave. 

“Are you going to call Ehawee to help you?” Scott asks, looking around. 

“No. We’re going to do this all by ourselves. Your wolf is related by blood to Derek. Cousins in a sense. You also shared your Alph spark with him. That also makes you brothers. Not like we are, but brothers just the same. With my mate bond, and your spark, we should be able to locate him.”

“Ok, how do we do that?”

“Blood calls to blood. Give me your hand.” Stiles says. 

Scott offers his hand to Stiles and before he can react, Stiles slices his palm open with a knife that appears in his hand. Scott flinches, but realizes that there is no pain. Stiles cuts his own palm and places his hand on top of Scotts. Within seconds a red glow appears between their hands. 

“Think of Derek, Scott. Think of what it feels like to be brothers.” Stiles says, pulling his hand off of Scott’s to reveal a glowing sphere of blood. The sphere rises, then shoots off into the dark. Stiles grabs Scott’s hand and they follow it. Lights flash by like they are in a space ship flying at warp speed. They come to an abrupt halt at the park where Derek and Sophia were taken. 

“Ugh. I’m going to throw up.” Scott says as they zoom off into the darkness again. The next stop is a parking lot of a local shopping center. There are several road side rest areas where they must have stopped as well. 

They come to a halt in a parking lot of a Las Vegas casino. Scott looks around and says, “They can’t be in Vegas can they?” 

Stiles holds his hand out and the glowing sphere floats to an empty car parked not far away. “I think they stopped here and moved on some other way. If he transported them across town from the park to the shopping center parking lot, he might have needed to wait a bit before he did it again, or he wanted to drive part of the way to throw us off. This gives us a good start though. Let rest and we’ll start here again in the morning.” 

In the blink of an eye they find themselves back on the bed at the house. Scott sits up and looks at his hand, but there is no cut. 

“Warn me next time.” He says to Stiles holding up his hand. 

“It’s not like it hurt, and what a little blood between brothers?.” Stiles says, closing his eyes again. “I’m going to rest for real this time. Something doesn’t make sense yet and I need to sleep on it. Wake me up when the sun comes up. I need to go to the nematon.” 

Scott looks down at his watch and says, “Dude, it’s only noon. You want to sleep sixteen hours?”

“Whatever it takes. You’re the Alpha, go take care of your pack.”

“I have to admit, I’m a little scared here. Someone snatched an Alpha werewolf in public and in a day drove to Las Vegas without being ripped to pieces.” 

“You’re the only Alpha the pack has right now, Scott. Go be the Alpha. Tell Lydia to check the library before morning.” Stiles says as his voice drifts off.

Scott gets up and gently closes the door behind him. He goes out to where the rest of the group is gathered. They are all talking loudly. Scott stands there for a few minutes listening then gives a loud growl. The group goes silent and looks at him. 

“Stiles and I tracked them to Las Vegas and lost the trail. Stiles is resting while he tries to figure a few things out. In the meantime, we need food, cookware, prepared meals, utensils, whatever. Since none of us have moved in yet, we need some basics. Someone go buy whatever household items we need. They don’t need to be great quality, just to get us through the next few days. Blankets, pillows, towels, basic toiletries, whatever else you think we need. Divide and conquer. No one leaves the house alone. Go in groups of two or more. Mom, you will stay here with Raven and Brandon. The house is warded so this is the safest place to be. Don’t go back to your own homes since Stiles hasn’t had a chance to protect them yet. Lydia, Stiles said to tell you to check the library before tomorrow morning. Let’s go.”

John stands up and pulls out his wallet. He hands Liam a black credit card. Melissa pulls an identical one out of her purse and gives it to Lydia. “Don’t ask questions, just use it.” John says. “We’ll figure out the money later.”

Scott looks around and says, “I have a card from the pack account.”

“Liam, you go with Kira. Isaac, you’re with me. Jackson, you and Lydia take John. Let’s go.”

A few hours later they start arriving back at the house. John has Stile’s SUV, and borrowed a full size pickup from the city impound for Liam and Kira. The pickup has a stack of queen size mattresses tied down in the bed. Lydia and Jackson are unpacking the SUV. It’s full of household necessities like towels, and bed linens. Scott pulls up in his own vehicle and Melissa comes out to help unload the food. Once everything is inside, Scott gets people to put the mattresses down in the great room and get beds made for everyone. John and Melissa start on a meal for lunch. Melissa lays out ingredients for a few more meals. What they don’t eat that day can be packaged for the next. 

It takes several hours to get things organized, but once that’s completed, Lydia goes into the library. Jackson hears her heartbeat go through the roof and he runs in to see what’s going on. 

“Oh My God. Jackson, do you realize what this is?” She asks when he comes in the door. 

“A shit ton of musty books?” He asks. 

“It’s the history of the Druids and the Council of Elinar. There are centuries of history here. This will take years to copy and catalog.” She says.

“I bet Danny could help get this in an electronic format. Let’s talk to him when this is all over.” 

“Good idea. I’m going to start with the most recent and see what I can find. Can you bring me that phone dock with the speakers we bought? I’m going to need some music for this.”

Jackson returns a while later with what Lydia asked for. She’s sitting up against a bookshelf with her nose deep into one of the volumes. 

“This is fascinating stuff, Jackson.” 

“Is there anything I can help you with right now?” He asks. 

“No, not really. It’s just reading right now. I’m catching up on the recent history of the Council. Their last Chancellor was into some dark shit.” 

“That’s no surprise.” He replies. “Stiles said he was on a quest for power. It’s a good thing he’s dead.” 

“He had an unhealthy fascination with werewolves.” She says. 

“Melissa says it’s time to eat. You should take a break. I know how you are. You’re going to lose track of time and be here all night.” 

“Ok, let me finish this page and I’ll be right there.” 

Five minutes later, Jackson is still standing there waiting for her. She’s gone several pages past where she said she would stop. Jackson finally puts his hand down on the page Lydia was reading and she stops and looks up at him. 

“Sorry. It’s just fascinating stuff.” She says as she rotates her shoulders. 

“Let’s go. You can get back to it early in the morning. It’s been a long day for everyone. Come eat and then let’s see if we can brain storm ways to find Derek.” Jackson says, offering Lydia his hand so she can stand. 

+++++

“Murderer” The voice says again, jolting Derek awake. 

“Fuck You!” Derek spits back.

“Maybe” The voice replies with a laugh. “Your family is dead, by your hand. I’m not against a pity fuck, but it won’t ease your guilt.” 

“What do you want?” Derek asks with a sigh. 

“I can see where Sophia gets her stubborn side, but I’m getting tired of repeating myself. I want her power. Tell me how she came to be before I lose my patience.”

“I can see you have no knowledge of women, or you would know where children come from.” Derek says sarcastically. As soon as the word leaves his mouth, his head explodes in pain.

It fades a few minutes later and leaves Derek gasping for breath. 

“Don’t try me. When the time comes, you will give her to me willingly to spare yourself more pain.” The voice fades, but it continues to whisper in his head. “Murderer. You let your family die for a piece of ass. Worthless.” It repeats on and on and the pain grows.

Sophia hears footsteps approaching.

“I hear you.” She says to the dark around her.

“Good. I was just visiting your father. The poor man is in terrible pain.”

“My father can take care of himself.” She says. 

“Not for much longer. The question is who is going to take care of you?”

“My family is coming. They will take care of us.” 

“I’m sure they are, but it doesn’t matter. They have no idea what they are in for.” The voice gets deeper as it speaks. Sophia sees glowing red eyes not far from her. 

“I’ve got my own magic, and I killed a very powerful Alpha werewolf. When I kill you, I’ll be the strongest in the world and they will all obey me. I’ll be the Alpha of all Alphas.” The voice eventually becomes a roar and then she sees the eyes fade away. 

“Whatever.” Sophia says flippantly. 

“Be as insolent as you want, I’ll take great joy in killing you when the time comes.” 

“I never lie. I don’t like you, and if you hurt my daddy, I’ll hurt you back.” She says defiantly, her eyes flashing purple.

“Oh, I’m scared” the voice says sarcastically as it fades away.

“You should be.” She says to the darkness.

+++++

The next morning, Lydia is up before the sunrise. She’s got the coffee maker all setup for Melissa. She took the time to show her how to use it last night because Melissa had threatened her with Nescafe. She also suggested she might get John’s gun and shoot it. 

She puts her phone in a speaker dock and puts on some music. It’s just background noise to her, but it helps center her thoughts while she reads. 

Stiles comes in just as the sun is rising. He sits there watching her for a few minutes and then joins her on the floor. 

“Morning.” She says, absently. 

“What have you found?” He asks, sitting down beside her. 

“Nothing of substance yet, but it’s fascinating stuff. I thought I would start with the recent books, but they are a year old now. I don’t have anything more recent.” 

“Deaton said he would send you current books as he finishes them.”

“It’s pretty dry stuff. Mostly abstract listing of who did or said what, but it’s not objective in the point of view. You can tell that whoever did the action is the one who wrote it. Unfortunately it’s all boring details of day to day stuff. The older books will probably contain more useful information.”

“What is this music you have playing?” He asks. 

She listens for a few second and then tells him that it’s an old Enya album from 2000. 

“Was that last track in Latin?” He asks. 

“Yeah. Tempus Vernum. I don’t really pay attention, it’s just background noise but it helps keep me focused.” 

“Can you play that again?”

She takes her phone and repeats what had just played. The song has a dark melody and rhythm that catches Stile’s attention. 

Ergo, Oceanus, Maritimus  
Ergo, Opacare, Matutinus  
Ergo, Septentrio, Meridies  
Ergo, Occidens et Orientis. 

“That’s perfect!” He says, jumping up and heading towards the door. “Spells don’t do it for me, but this is perfect. Cardinal compass points, elements, seasons. It has just the structure for what I’ve been thinking about.” 

“Stiles? What are you talking about?” She calls as she gets up to follow him.

“Scott and I used blood to track Derek and Sophia, but it wasn’t enough to get all the way. With a little bit from everyone, and a structure to place it in, it should take us right to their doorstep.” 

When Stiles gets to the kitchen, Scott is standing there talking to someone on his phone. He looks pale. He hands the phone to Stiles and says, “It’s Deaton.” 

“Hello?” Stiles says, looking at Scott while he speaks into the phone. 

“Stiles. I’m here with Chancellor Romain, the council is dead. I, um, we need your help.” The voice says on the other end. 

“Two minutes, Alan.” Stiles says, then pulls the phone away from his head. “We have incoming. Be ready for anything.” 

Scott lets out a loud roar that bring everyone running. “Form a circle.” He says, pointing to the middle of the living room. “We have visitors. Take no chances.”

John pulls out his gun and points it at the floor. Liam and Isaac beta shift and Melissa gabs a knife from the counter.

Scott looks back at Stiles who then puts the phone up to his ear again. “Alan? Where are you?” 

Scott doesn’t hear the answer, but jumps as Stiles disappears. A few seconds later he reappears. Alan and Chancellor Romain are in the middle of the wolves, and he is to the side with Scott. 

“Explain Alan. You tell me the Council is dead except for the two of you. They will know if you lie, and if you do, then you will both die.”

“We were at my little house going over the archive books that I’ve been compiling for the last few weeks. We both felt the wards on the main property go down. In an emergency the Council members always meet in the chamber. It’s the best place of defense on the grounds. We ran over but when we got there the door was barricaded. When we broke it down we discovered they were all dead.” 

Scott looking at the pack surrounding the Dr and the Chancellor.

“They are telling the truth.” Liam says, slowly shifting back to his normal self.

John and Melissa both step back making an opening for the Dr and Chancellor to exit from.

Scott takes Alan and guides him into the kitchen. Stiles presumes he’s going to grill him on what happened. Stiles extends his hand to Florian and when he takes it, there is a bright spark like static electricity. 

Florian doesn’t say anything, but just looks at Stiles. “I’ve suppressed your power. I won’t lie and say it’s for your protection. We have no reason to trust you at the moment. You not having access to your power is one hundred percent for our safety. This house is heavily warded. You may not leave the boundaries of the structure, and aside from trips to the restroom or kitchen, I would prefer you not leave this room for the time being.”

“I understand. You have my full cooperation. May we speak one on one?” He asks. 

“Can someone please make breakfast and coffee for our guests?” Stiles says as he leads Florian over to a far corner. 

“No one will hear us. What’s on your mind?” Stiles asks. 

“The councilors had their throats torn out. It had to be a werewolf. No single wolf would have been able to kill so many powerful druids so fast. It has to be working in conjunction with an equally powerful sorcerer.” Florian says. 

“I don’t believe it’s a werewolf and sorcerer working together. I think it’s a sorcerer who killed an Alpha werewolf. Not long ago we were in our nematon grove. Liam and Isaac were trying to trace some weird energy they had been feeling. When Lydia got involved, she felt a death echoing through the currents. A very violent death. After a little checking, we discovered that an Alpha in Spain had been found dead. All signs indicated that his Alpha spark had been literally ripped out of him. No one in his pack rose to take his place, so his power was stolen. Only a very powerful sorcerer or druid could do that.”

“You’re right. No human could do that. What of the remaining pack?”

“An Alpha from a large pack in Central Europe went to provide stability for them while they mourn. They were a well grounded pack, so there wasn’t any real concern of them going feral. They just needed someone in a position of authority to provide guidance in their time of grief. There are some large packs in Spain, so I’m sure they will find places. If not, I’ll help out as needed.”

“You do take care of your own, don’t you?” Florian asks. 

“As I was told by my predecessor, the pack is primary. No one wants a pack war, and if a pack has multiple Alphas, why not put them to use helping others in a time of need. It provides continued stability to a pack and helps improve the alpha’s leadership skills. I see it as a win for everyone.”

Stiles and Florian continue to talk for a few minutes while Melissa gets breakfast laid out for everyone. After they have eaten, Stiles asks everyone to join him at the nematon. He asks Alan to stay with Raven and Brandon, but insists that Florian join them. 

When everyone is gathered together, he asks for their attention. 

“Yesterday, Scott and I were able to trace Derek and Sophia to Las Vegas. From there, they moved on by some other means and we lost track of them. I believe they teleported to another destination. I suspect that whoever took them is also who slaughtered the Council of Elinar earlier this morning, and killed the Alpha in Spain a few weeks ago. Whoever this is the same person that has been draining area where ley lines gather. This is what Liam, Isaac and I investigated in Nevada. We’re not dealing with your average sorcerer here. In short, we have a powerful magic user who is also an Alpha werewolf.”

“What’s the plan, Stiles?” Scott asks. 

“I’m getting to that. This morning when I was in the library with Lydia, I heard an old song that inspired me. Scott and I tracked them by using blood, but the trail ran cold. Except for Kira and myself, we all have a blood tie to Derek, and therefor to Sophia. I’m not sure how close Liam is, due to him being Scott’s beta, but he helped in the creation of this nematon, so we’re going to use it anyway.” 

“Stiles?” Lydia interrupts. “I’m not a werewolf. How am I connected to this?” 

“You were bitten by Peter. You didn’t turn, but it did activate your latent Banshee power. I think him biting you is enough of a link that your blood will work too. Kira, you weren’t here when we did this, nor are you a part of the pack, so there isn’t anything you can contribute to this. However, you can come with us and use your bad ass sword skills, or you can stay here and guard the house while we are gone. Your choice.” 

“My instinct tells me I will be a hindrance if I go, so I’ll stay here with Raven, Brandon, and Alan.” She says.

“And what of myself?” Florian asks. “How is this my fight?”

“It’s your fight because I think the person we’re after is your very own former Councilor Allambee Pindari.”


	34. Chapter 34

“What?” Florian asks loudly. “Why do you think Allambee is involved here?”

“I think he’s the missing piece of the puzzle. Tell me. Has he traveled to Europe recently?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes, but we travel all the time. You’re lucky you caught us all at the chapter house when you so rudely appeared in my bedroom. In the last month I’ve been home to France and I was in London for a few days.” 

“And where has Allambee been?” 

“He went home to Perth a few weeks ago, but his parents are elderly and have been ill. He checks on them frequently.” 

“Has he been to Nevada?” 

“Yes. He went some months ago to investigate some native American artifacts. It turns out to be nothing and he came home a day later.”

“Europe?” Stiles asks. 

“His flight home from Perth went through Europe on the way back.”

“Your chapter house is near Seattle, and yet he took a flight home that went the other way around the planet. Most flights to Australia from the US depart and return from the west coast. Where did he stop in Europe on the way back?” 

“Madrid, I believe.” Florian answers, his eyes seeming to get bigger as each minute passes. “Where was the Alpha in Spain? The one that was killed.” 

“Guadalajara, just an hour away from Madrid. Who constructed the wards on the chapter house?” 

“We all did.” 

“So Allambee comes back from Perth by way of Europe, not the west coast of the United States. He stops in Madrid, not far from where a powerful Alpha was killed. He was in Nevada to investigate Native American artifacts that turned out to be nothing. We investigated a dead zone in Nevada, close to the California border that happened around the same time. The wards around the chapter house went down and shortly after you found all of the other councilors dead, and your previous Chancellor was found dead by Allambee when he went to finish binding his power. Aside from all that circumstantial evidence, I felt his power when we met in Sedona. It took me a while to figure it out, but what I felt in Nevada, the park where Derek and Sophia were taken, and in Las Vegas, all felt familiar. Then your dear Allambee resigns right before the rest of you are slaughtered. Tell me. Is this still circumstantial to you?” 

“Oh God. He must have orchestrated this while the council was going through the promotions and a period of instability. How can I help with this?” Florian asks, looking at the group standing in the kitchen. 

“Here is another wrench in this whole cluster fuck. The Shadow Walker has forbidden us from killing him.”

“What does the Shadow Walker have to do with this?” Florian asks.

“The Shadow Walker is not what you think. He is far more than the darkness that brings terror to the Hunters. He was a companion to the previous Guardian, but he is ancient beyond our comprehension.”

“Then what are we to do with Allambee ? If what you say is true, he’s far more powerful than any of the remaining druids. If we can’t kill him, how are we subdue or contain him?”

“Well, he’s not the only one who has planned ahead. Let me tell you what I have in mind, and someday, if you survive, we’re going to talk about the knowledge your council has on werewolves.” Stiles says, giving Florian a look that makes him shiver. 

++++++++++

“Hey!” Sophia yells into the darkness. “I'm hungry, and I have to go to the bathroom. Do you hear me? Hey!” 

“I hear you. The dead could hear you, child.” The voice responds from the darkness. 

“Good. So are you going to let me go to the bathroom or what?” She asks. 

“If you ask nicely.” The voice taunts back. 

“You aren’t nice, so why should I be?” 

“Because you bring shame on your father by being rude.”

“He’s not here to hear me, and if he was, he would probably tell you to go fuck yourself.” 

The voice in the darkness laughs. “Strong words coming from a little girl who not long ago said I had a potty mouth.”

“Yeah, well, I’m 9 years old, but I’m hungry, tired, and I need to go to the bathroom. I’m allowed to be cranky.” 

“I’m impressed. You’re fluent in sarcasm at such a young age.”

“Are you going to let me pee, or are you going to talk me to death?” she snaps back at him. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” the voice replies as it fades away. A bucket slides across the floor towards her, and a few minutes later a sandwich and a bottle of water lands on the floor next to her.

“Don’t I get to wash my hands?” She yells into the darkness but gets no reply. 

Derek comes to curled up on the floor. The voice in his head keeps repeating the same thing over and over. “Murderer, weak, worthless.” His head feels like it will explode. He remembers what Stiles said in the bond link, and he lets the pain seep deep inside where he walls it away. 

He hears footsteps coming towards him, but never sees the person who has been taunting him. 

“You’re daughter has a foul mouth. You should talk to her about that. I’m concerned about the kind of person she will be when she grows up. Oh wait. My mistake. She’s not going to grow up, and the longer she keeps swearing at me, the more I’m going to enjoy ripping her throat out.”

“I’ll be sure to speak to her about it later.” Derek replies, no longer caring if pain would be included with the reply he gets.

“You’ll get one last chance to speak to her, then you can watch her die. In the meantime, I have some wolves to recruit.” The voice fades away as the whispering returns to Derek’s mind.   
+++++++++++

Stiles and Florian return to where the rest of the pack is waiting. Liam and Isaac were watching both Stiles and Florian and even though they couldn’t hear what they were talking about, Isaac reports that Florian was telling the truth. It appears he had no knowledge of what Allambee was planning. Still not fully trusting him, Stiles asks John to keep an eye on Florian while he walks to the edge of the grove. Jackson waits a few minutes and the follows him. 

“Stiles?” he asks, uncertainly. 

“What’s up Godzilla?” 

“Godzilla? Really? How long have you been waiting to use that?” Jackson asks. 

“Many, many years.” He says plainly. 

“Save it for another time. Lydia will enjoy it.” 

“Yeah. So what can I do for you?” Stiles asks quietly. 

“You’re scared. I feel like I need to do something. Anything. You were there for me when I needed someone. What can I do for you?” 

Stiles wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist. “I miss my wolf. I feel like part of my soul is missing and I can’t fucking stand it.”

Jackson puts his arms around Stiles and holds him close. No words need to be spoken and they both know it. Stiles cries softly for a few minutes while Jackson holds him. 

“Thank you.” Stiles says as he pulls away and wipes his face with his sleeve. “I didn’t know I needed that.” 

“Anything you need, no questions asked.” Jackson says, reaching up to push Stiles hair back from his face. 

“Everyone is discussing plans. Do you have one?” 

“I have a plan for getting to where they are. The rest we’re going to make up as we go along. Let’s go back and see about this spell I was talking about.” 

They go back to the center of the grove and everyone is talking at once. As soon as Stiles gets close the conversation falls off.

“What’s going on?” He asks. 

“Just a bit of an argument. Melissa wants to go with us, and I don’t want her to.” John says. “I think she should stay here and we should take Kira with us. I have a gun, but Kira has a sword.” 

“Do you want to go with us, Mom?" Scott asks. 

“Look, I know Kira has a sword, but I have a scalpel, and up close, it’s a far more dangerous weapon. She reaches into her fanny pack and pulls out a surgical scalpel. She hands it to Scott who looks it over and gently touches the blade. He immediately drops it and starts shaking his hand. 

“What the fuck?" He says. “My finger is on fire.”   
Melissa hands Scott a small bottle and tells him to put a drop on his fingertip. When he does he gives a sigh of relief. 

“What the hell is that?” John asks. 

“I have a few of these.” Melissa says. “They are made of surgical stainless steel, with an argentium silver core in the blade, which is laser sharpened. The silver makes it flexible and the steel is heat resistant. The handle has a small reservoir of aconitum ferox oil. Body heat warms it up and it starts to flow through micro channels at the top of the blade. One good scratch from this will put a werewolf on the ground. I keep a small bottle of antidote handy, just in case.” 

“Where did you get those?” 

“I had them custom made. With all the shit we had to deal with at the hospital, I thought it was good to have some protection. Werewolves, demon foxes, dark druids, wendigos, crazy people. Shifters of one kind or another were the common denominator, so that’s what I went with. Besides, in close quarters there really isn’t room to swing a sword. No offense, Kira.” Melissa says proudly. 

“None taken. I bow to your wisdom. I would have never thought of that. I’ll return to the house while you search for Derek and Sophia.” Kira says, backing away. 

“Kira?” Scott asks. “Raven can take care of herself, but if Alan threatens them in any way, kill him. At this point, everyone associated with the Council is potentially an enemy, and I’m not willing to risk my mate and child for them.”

“Understood. I’m here if you need me.” Kira says and then walks away towards the house. 

“Ok. Yesterday, Scott and I tracked Derek and Sophia to Las Vegas through our connection to Derek. It was more of a spiritual journey, not a physical one. It wasn’t enough to get us all the way to wherever they are. This morning I was talking to Lydia in the library, there was an old Enya song playing and it gave me an idea. While learning how my own power works, I discovered that I don't really like spells. Sometimes you need a leap of faith, or some intuition and the words of the spell sort of lock you in to a framework with no flexibility.” 

“Stiles, get to the point.” John barks out. 

“Sorry, I’m getting there. Anyway, the song lays out much of what we did when creating this nematon. Cardinal compass points, events, elements, and seasons. I thought I could use that as a way to search for Derek since he is the missing piece. Instead of a spiritual journey, we will physically go to wherever they are. Make sense?” 

Everyone nods their agreement.

“What about him?” Scott asks, pointing to Florian. 

“He’s coming with us, and I’ll give him his power back when he assures me he won’t act against us in any way. If he betrays us, he dies.” Stiles says, looking directly at Florian. “I’m serious. You won’t be neutralized for later execution. If you betray us, your heart will explode in your chest and you will drop dead where you stand. Is that understood?”

Florian looks at Stiles, then nods his head. “Guardian, you have my word that I will never betray you, or any member of the Beacon Hills Pack.” 

Stiles snaps his fingers and a bright spark flies towards Florian. “Remember the oath you just spoke. Being forsworn will result in your death.” 

“Ok, let’s do this. I need to prick everyone’s finger, then I need you to take face your tree at the edge of the grove. Florian, you weren’t part of this originally, so you’re going to stand beside me. Watch and learn.” 

Jackson stands before Stiles and pricks his finger with a small dagger Stiles handed him. A drop of blood wells up on his finger and floats into the air. He then turns to face the east. Each of them does the same. Liam to the south, Lydia to the west, Isaac to the north. Scott is next, then John and Melissa each prick their fingers donating a drop of blood to the growing sphere that floats there between them. Stiles is the last one, and when he’s done, he rises into the air above them. Florian gives a squawk of surprise as he rises with him. 

Stiles starts to hum quietly. Tendrils of energy drift down from him into the floating globe of blood and from there it connects to each person. When everyone is connected, the world around them shifts. They are within the bond link, though not in their child forms. They are blazing columns of fire, and the blood is a hot white burning star.

oceanus, maritimus,  
opacare, matutinus,  
septentrio, meridies,  
occidens et orientis,  
oceanus, maritimus,  
terra, stella,  
hiems et aestas,  
autumnus et  
tempus vernum,  
radius solis  
et umbra,  
ignis, aqua,  
caelum, luna. 

(See the end notes for more details)

As each word is spoken, the pressure between them builds, reality folds around them and when the last word is spoken, they disappear. 

The sky explodes and they tumble out onto the ground. It only takes Stiles a second to realize where they are. Right before them is the door to the Chapel of the Holy Cross. The same church where they met the Council of Elinar in January. 

“Fuck. I should have known.” He says as he stands up and runs towards the door. 

“Stop!” Florian yells. “The door is heavily warded.” 

Florian walks to the door and examines it from one side to the other. 

“I see Chancellor Holden’s protege has learned a thing or two. The ward looks self sustaining. Anything we throw at it will get absorbed and strengthen it.” Florian says. 

“Ok, let’s approach it from the other direction.” Stiles says. “Isaac, can you find the nearest ley line ?”

Isaac bends down and pierces the hard concrete with his claws. He’s quiet for a minute and then tells Stiles that the area is full of ley lines, but there is a large one running through the stone face beside the church. They all seem to be flowing towards a single location a few miles away.

“Perfect” Stiles says as he approaches the door. “Isaac, I need a claw here.” 

Isaac walks up to the door and gently scrapes the surface of the ward with his index claw. He pulls a thread of magic up and away from it. At the same time, Stiles reaches out for the ley line and pulls it towards him. When the two meet, the thread of the ward gets sucked into the line. Minutes pass as the ward is slowly unraveled and drained away. 

“How long will this take, Stiles?” Florian asks. 

“Not long, but this is safer. I’m hoping that the ward works against them as well as it works against us.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, if we had tried to destroyed it, they would know for certain we were here. Since it absorbs magic, I’m hoping it absorbed the backlash of our arrival, giving us a much quieter entrance. Draining it into a larger source of magic should cause it to go down quietly. I’m hoping that he won’t even know it is gone until it’s too late.” 

“Who taught you this? You have intuitive knowledge of magic that many of us take decades to learn.”

“I look at things in different ways, but call it intuition if you want. Maybe some day we can sit and discuss this.” Stiles says, as he watches the ward slowly collapse and drain away. When the last bit disappears into the ley line, he pushes it back to where it was and motions for everyone to gather around him. “We don’t know what we will find inside, so be careful and be safe.”

++++++

Derek wakes with a slap to the face. 

“Wake up!” the voice demands. “It appears your pack has arrived. A day earlier than I wanted, but let’s go with the flow shall we.” 

Derek struggles to get up, but it grabbed by two very strong beta shifted werewolves. He snarls and struggles agains them, but he hasn’t eaten in a few days and he’s weak. He puts up a good fight, but together they are able to manhandle him up and out of the room. 

They drag Derek down a hallway and up a flight of stairs into the chapel. He sees Sophia struggling in the arms of another werewolf. 

“Daddy!” She screams out for him as he is dragged towards her. The two wolves holding him throw him towards the one holding Sophia who steps back out of the way. They rush towards each other. Sophia throws her arms around Derek as he struggles to lift her. 

“Are you ok, baby?" He asks her quietly. 

“I’m ok Daddy. Where are we?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Stiles is here. We’ll be ok now.” He says. 

At that moment, the door of the chapel are blown off their hinges and the Beacon Hills Pack strolls into the church. 

“Allambee! I’ve come for my wolf” Stiles yells. 

Three snarling werewolves rush at them and the pack scatters for combat. While Liam and Isaac fight one of the beta wolves, John has his gun out and is firing at another. Lydia uses her scream and blasts it away into the far wall. Scott and Melissa are dodging swipes from another. Jackson has managed to shift his hand into a kanima claw and gives the wolf a slash which starts to paralyze him. While he’s distracted with that, Melissa slashes him across the chest with her knife. His skin splits open and starts to ooze black blood down his front. By the time he hits the ground, there isn’t much of a chance he will survive. 

While the Pack is distracted with the werewolves, they miss what’s happening at the altar of the church. Allambee has Derek and Sophia trapped in a bubble of power. His power has some strange affect on Derek. He puts Sophia down on the ground. She struggles to stay in his arms, but he puts her down and roughly grabs her arm, holding her tight. 

Liam and Isaac subdue the other werewolf bringing the fight to a halt. Stiles looks at the three wolves and with a flash they disappear. When he turns around, all of them are caught in Allambee’s power and freeze where they stand. 

He turns and looks at them with a sneer on his face. “Florian, you fool. Your own council didn’t stand a chance against me. Do you think this motley pack of misfits has any better chance?”

Florian turns his eyes towards to Stiles and says “That’s not Allambee. It’s his body, but that’s not him.”

“What?” Stiles asks, only to be interrupted by Allambee who says, “Did you finally get a clue, my dear Florian?”

“Who are you?” Florian demands. 

Allambee’s face starts to shift and slowly reveals a familiar older man. 

“Chuck! What are you doing here?” Stiles says, trying to twist his head some. 

“You will address me by my rightful title. I am Chancellor Charles Holden. No more questions. I’m sure you’ve figured it out now. I’m one of the most powerful druids to have ever lived, and now I’m also an Alpha werewolf. When I tear the throat out of this little abomination, I will be the most powerful werewolf in the world. Alphas will bare their throats to me in submission. I will be the true Demon Wolf!”

Stiles flicks his eyes towards Florian and says “Did he always have such grandiose ideas?”

Florian responds by rolling his eyes. 

“Which one of you sired this bitch?” Holden asks. 

“What did you call my daughter?” Stiles yells back.

“With your flippant attitude and sarcastic tongue, I would almost think she’s yours.” Holden waves his hand at Derek and his eyes glaze over. “As you can see, Derek is quite compliant, not only does he submit his mind to me, he gave up his body as well. You should have put some miles on him Stiles, his ass was exquisite.” 

“Bring her to me Derek. Bring her to me so I can tear her throat out. When I’ve taken her power, I’ll give you all a swift death. Then you can be together in whatever hell you belong in.” 

Derek looks down at Sophia and says, “I’m sorry baby. This is the only way the voice in my head will stop.”

He starts to walk towards Holden, who is slowly transforming into a monstrous beta shifted werewolf. Power ripples around him and the entire church is filled with his presence. 

Sophia pulls at Derek’s arm and screams, “Daddy! Stop! Don’t do this! Daddy!”. She digs her feet in and tries to stop him, but he pulls harder and drags her forward. When Derek gets in front of Holden, he lets go of Sophia and is throw backwards into the wall behind him. 

“I’m going to save you for last.” He says as he grabs Sophia’s arm. 

“Who knew this would be so easy?” He says to the pack, frozen in front of him. “Stiles, the all powerful Guardian, helpless in front of me. Your shadow walker no where to be found. Your pack frozen, your Alpha, powerless to stop me. How does it feel, Stiles? You’re all insignificant to me now. The Council of Elinar is destroyed. Poor Florian. When you die, that tiresome institution will be gone forever.” 

Stiles looks up at the ceiling and says “Did you actually spend time practicing this speech, Chuck? Let me guess, you studied dramatic arts in college. Is that it ? You finally get to act out your greatest role. Get on with it, I’m getting bored.” 

Holden’s eye go bright red and he roars at Stiles. “Enough of your petty insults. You are powerless against me, and you know it. 

“Really?” Stiles asks before he disappears. He immediately appears next to Derek, but then he appears back where he was, and again at the door to the chapel, and again on the far side of the altar. "Do you really think I’m helpless, Chuck? Which one is the real me? Catch me if you can.” 

Holden looks at each Stiles in the room, but before he can strike out at one of them, Stiles grabs a candle stick from the altar and throws it at Holden’s head. “Look sharp!” he yells before disappearing again. Holden reaches up to bat it out of the way. In the distraction another few copies of Stiles appear around the room. 

“Get him, Godzilla!” They all yell at the same time. Holden looks around and then roars in pain as Jackson drops from the ceiling in full kanima form, raking his claws down his back as he goes. 

Still holding Sophia with one hand he raises the other with his claws fully extended. “Don’t worry, the pain only lasts a second.” He says, as the kanima venom starts to take hold. 

Sophia looks up at him with her eyes blazing bright purple. “Don’t worry, this pain will last a lifetime.” She reaches her hand back and unsheathes her claws. He roars as she drives it deep into Holden’s stomach. Black lines flow down her arms into her fingers and into Holden’s body. 

She floods him with the pain Derek had given her while he dragged her forward. All that pain. The fire. Kate. Talia, his father, Daniel, Laura, Erica, Boyd. Not only does she have Derek’s pain, she has everyone else’s. The pain of Stiles losing his mother. Jackson’s childhood. Isaac’s abusive father. Liam’s rage. Lydia’s screams when she feels someone’s death. Pure, undiluted pain. 

Jackson is behind Holden, keeping him upright as Sophia empties the deep well of pain within her. All Holden can do is scream. His body paralyzed by the kanima venom, but his mind fully aware. The screaming quickly ruin his voice and dies down to a low keening sound. Eventually that becomes a just whisper. When his mind finally snaps it becomes a quiet giggle. 

“Enough Sophia.” Derek says as he crawls to his feet. “Don’t kill him.” 

She pulls her claws out and runs to her father who scoops her up and holds her tight. Jackson drops Holden fall to the floor and everyone else is released from whatever power was holding them in place. The other Stiles disappear leaving only the one next to Derek. 

The church is silent except for the low murmurings of Derek, Stiles, and Sophia as they comfort each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the video link below. The video includes lyrics for Tempus Vernum and Deora Ar Mo Chroi. On the album one song bleeds into another. The second one reminds me of what Stiles felt early on in the story when he saw Derek singing with his head phones on, unaware that he was being watched. 
> 
> You can dig into the meanings if you want at this page - http://www.pathname.com/enya/adwr.html#tempus-vernum
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-Br5cqpplE


	35. Chapter 35

John and Melissa found the resident priest for the Chapel of the Holy Cross tied up in the small store on the lower level. He had been there for a few days, so Melissa called for an ambulance to take him to a local hospital for a checkup. Stiles took care of the werewolf bodies before they went downstairs. While they were down there, he stripped Holden’s power and put him in his father’s handcuffs. When he had finally passed out, his body returned to looking like Allambee’s. Stiles sent everyone else home, and after the priest was taken away, Stiles transported Derek, Sophia, Florian and Holden to the Council Chapter House. As soon as he was sure Scott was home with Raven and Brandon, he brought Alan to them. 

“What’s your plan for Holden, Chancellor?” Stiles asks. “And how the hell does Allambee play into this?”

“Now that I’ve had a little time to think about it, I believe Allambee is an innocent victim here. Charles learned how to body swap and when Allambee went to finish binding his power, he jumped into his body as his own gave out. Who told you not to kill him?” Florian asks. 

“I did.” Jack says as strolls out of a dark corner of the room. 

“Well done, Guardian. You passed your test admirably.” 

“Yeah, well let’s hope there isn’t another one like this or I’m going to be pissed.” Stiles says harshly and then turning away from him. 

“If you had killed him, he would have jumped into the most powerful person in the room. That would have been you. He would have become something terrifying, and I would have had to deal with him.” 

“Well, Jack, since this was a test, how about you tell us what to do with the results?” Stiles says sarcastically.

“Keep him here, under 24 hour medical supervision by humans with no magical ability. Allambee is still young and healthy. His body still has plenty of life, but Miss Sophia broke his mind. He will not recover. When his body gives out, Holden’s spirit will die with it.” Jack says flatly. 

“Thanks for that. Was it necessary to dump that on a child. What lasting damage will she have from that?” Stiles asks with an edge of anger to his voice. 

“It was a means to an end. There will be no long lingering effects from it. She will grow into an amazingly strong woman in her own right.” 

“Well, that’s great, but that doesn’t mean we don’t have to explain things to her. Like the pain she felt from her father being raped repeatedly by this piece of shit here on the floor.”

“That is a human thing that I don’t have answers for.” Jack says. 

“Well, I’m human and I’m pissed off. Go away so I can deal with the mess you’ve left me with, and if whatever powers that be think I need another test, they can go fuck themselves.” 

“As you wish” Jack says as he turns and walks off, disappearing as he goes.

“Fucking all powerful, immortal beings.”

Stiles feels arms going around his waist and looks down to see Sophia hugging him. “It’s ok, Stiles. I’m ok. Daddy says everything will be ok now that we are together.” Stiles reaches down a picks her up and embraces her.

“Out of the mouth of babes” Alan Deaton says. 

“Indeed.” Florian says in reply. 

“You’re right. Everything will be ok. I missed you and Daddy.” 

Derek comes up behind him and hugs them both. “I missed you too.”

Derek takes Sophia from Stiles and holds her close. Stiles turns to Florian and asks. “What happens with the Council?” 

“We have a protocol in place to deal with this in our charter. Regional council members will rise to replace those that were killed. Others will rise to replace them. All activities except financial tasks needed to keep the organization stable will be suspended until further notice. I think we need to revisit our mission to make sure this doesn’t happen again. We need to be stewards of knowledge and power, not abusers of it.”

“I agree. In the meantime. We all need time to heal and regroup. Let me remind you that the Beacon Hills Pack territory is still off limits to all members of the Council. This now includes all members of any regional council. In return, I’ll respect your territory as well and stay away. I’m available if you need me, but I’ll be honest, my level of trust is low. For the time being, I’m leaving your failsafe in place. If you make any move to betray us, you will drop dead where you stand.” Stiles says. 

“I understand, and again, you have my word that I will not make any move against the Beacon Hills Pack. As I said, we need to revisit our mission. When the time comes, I would be grateful for your assistance in helping redefine our future.” 

“Let’s talk when the time comes. Alan, you are still welcome to Beacon Hills due to your history and roots there. I would appreciate a courtesy call if you’re going to come home. Otherwise, I’ll see you at the wedding.”

“Thank you, Guardian.” Alan replies with a slight nod of his head.

“I must go. I need to spend time with my family.” Sophia has fallen asleep in Derek's arms and he’s slowly rocking her back and forth.

In a flash the three of them are back at Derek’s loft. Stiles decided they needed some space to themselves before they finish the move into the new house. He makes a quick call to his dad to tell them he would see them tomorrow. Derek gets Sophia a shower and something to eat, the whole time not letting her out of his sight. Eventually Stiles shoos him off to the shower with promises of keeping an eye on her. While Derek showers, Stiles sets wards around the loft so that no one will be able to get in without his approval. With that done, he takes Sophia and gets her settled in their bed. By the time Derek is out of the shower Sophia is asleep. Stiles makes a quick run through the shower and crawls in to bed. Sophia is between them, safe in Derek’s arms. Neither of them sleep more than a few hours that night; it’s enough that they are together again. They know how the other feels, so words don’t need to be spoken.

Stiles wakes up the next morning to Lydia outside banging on the door. He opens the wards and she comes running up the stairs. Sophia is nudging Derek to get up so they can have breakfast. He scoops her up with a giggle and they head to the kitchen just as Lydia gets to the door. Stiles makes a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then joins them in the kitchen. 

Lydia has brought over a bag of pastries and a thermos full of coffee as well as a bottle of chocolate milk for Sophia. As soon as Stiles comes in the room Lydia turns and stomps over to him. 

“Stiles Stilinski, you called my husband Godzilla!” 

He’s stunned for a second, unsure of what to say. “It seemed appropriate at the time.” He mumbles. 

Lydia drops the look on her face and starts cracking up. “I’ve been trying to find a way to use that for years and you beat me to it.” She throws her arms around him, laughing so much that tears are running down her face. “That was fucking hysterical” 

“Aunt Lydia, has a potty mouth” Sophia says with a mouth full of pastry. 

That does it for Derek and Stiles and they both start laughing. There are a lot of raw emotions to deal with, and more pain to put to rest, but Lydia brought laughter back into their house and it meant more than she would ever know.

The laughter dies down and Stiles phone starts to ring. Seeing who it is he takes the phone to the bedroom before he answers it. 

“Hi Cora, What’s up?” He says. 

“My brother and niece were kidnapped and you didn’t fucking tell me?” The voice screams out of the phone. 

“I’m sorry, my first priority was getting them back. They are home, safe and sound.” She cuts him off before he can say anything else. 

“I fucking HATE Beacon Hills, but you better bring me there right now. I don’t care how you do it, but…”

Before she can finish yelling at him, she appears in the bedroom in front of him. She looks surprised and then curls her lip at him before stomping out of the room. He’s right behind her and before he can even warn Derek, she plows into him, arms going around his chest. 

“Cora!” Derek says in surprise. He mouths a thank you to Stiles over her shoulder. 

Stiles just shrugs and says “Watch the thorns. She’s prickly today.” 

Cora hugs Derek for a few minutes and then turns to Stiles. “I want to slap you for not telling me, and I want to hug you for bringing them home safe.” 

Stiles lets his eyes flash white for a second and then says “Bring it on little girl.” 

Cora steps back, unsure of what she just saw. Before she can say anything, Stiles laughs and says, “It all comes out in the wash. Pay it forward to someone else some day.”

Derek, who now has Sophia in his arms comes up next to Cora. “Cora, this is your niece, Sophia.”

“Hi Sweetie. I’m sorry. Stiles has this magical ability to make me really grumpy.”

“It’s ok, Aunt Cora. Papa John says Stiles can be difficult sometimes.” She says with a smile. 

Stiles makes a dramatic gasp and says, “Difficult? I’m not difficult, I’m downright delightful.” 

Lydia starts coughing and covers her mouth when it sounds like she says “bullshit”. 

Sophia giggles and says “Potty mouth” which gets everyone laughing again. 

Lydia hugs everyone and tells them she needs to go, but promises Sophia she will help her decorate her room at the new house as soon as they all move in. 

Cora insists on seeing the new house, so they take the short route through the closet to get there. She isn’t there long before it gets to be too much for her and she asks to go back to the loft. Even though the house is bigger and doesn’t look the same, the memories are still too much to bear. She spends a few hours with them and then asks Stiles to send her back home. When she has him alone for a few minutes she finally gives him a hug and says she’s sorry for always being a bitch to him. Beacon Hills bring out the worst in her and he just happens to be a convenient target when it rubs her the wrong way. She promises she will be better for the wedding and with a final kiss on the cheek she disappears. Later that night he gets a text from her once again giving her thanks. 

The next day, Derek and Sophia feel up to going to the new house to make final preparations to move in. There are a lot of hugs all around and it’s a busy, but peaceful day. Melissa drags Derek outside to talk to him. Derek says that he’s doing ok, all things considered. The physical pain was temporary. He’s more concerned with the emotional pain that was given to Sophia when he dragged her across the floor towards Holden. Stiles told him what to expect during the bond link. Everyone dumped their pain on him. Jackson, Isaac, Liam, Lydia, and Scott. Lifetimes of pain to go with his own. All of that was given to Sophia, who then wielded it like a weapon and shattered Holden’s mind with it. Melissa tells him that she’s always there for him to talk to. She realizes that there really aren’t therapists who can understand what he went through, but she can listen if he just needs to unload his emotions once in a while. Melissa grabs Sophia next and spend some time talking to her as well. She later tells Derek that Sophia has an amazing understanding of what happened, what she did, and the consequences of it. She thinks things will be ok, but to just give her space when she needs it and lend an ear when she wants to talk. 

The next week is a flurry of activity. Derek gets a bit growly at times, and everyone gives him space when he needs it. A few times he just dropped what he was doing and left the house. He goes to the nematon for a bit to calm him soul and then returns to the house to pick up where he left off. No one questions it, but Stiles and Sophia always greet him at the door with a hug. It’s the little things that help him cope. 

Scott pulls Derek and Stiles aside and says he needs to talk to them in private about something. They go to the nematon and Scotts tells them he received a call from Alan. The three werewolves they killed in Sedona were a small Beta pack who had settled in the area. Due to the convergence of ley lines and energy vortices, no pack wanted to settle the area. This small pack had formed from three betas who left their own packs. They decided to settle there in Sedona and live a quiet, private life, away from the rest of the werewolf community. Between the three wolves, there were two young children, twins, now orphans. A boy and a girl, age 2. Due to the circumstances, the Beacon Hills Pack is duty bound to provide for them. With he and Raven still having a newborn, he thought he would mention it to them first before they offered to adopt them. 

Derek gives Stiles a quick look and then offers to take them in as his own. He understands being a young wolf without a pack and he doesn’t wish it on anyone else. As penance for taking the life of their parents, he will provide a home and family for them. Stiles agrees and before Derek can say another word, he mumbles, “We’re going to need a bigger house.”

The walk back to the house seems longer than usual. Scott is on the phone talking to Dr Deaton. He will help get the adoption processed legally through the state and keep the supernatural details out of public view. Stiles pulls out his phone and calls his father. 

“Hey Daddio, are you free?” He asks. 

“Every time you asked me that as a teenager, you were in deep shit. What have you done, Stiles?” John says. 

“I didn’t do it. Well, I guess it depends on how you look at it. It’s good, I think. At least it isn’t all bad, maybe it isn’t all good, but you’re going to…”

“Get to the point, Stiles.” John says, interrupting Stiles before he can get too far gone down the rabbit hole of thoughts. 

“Right, it’s not an emergency, but it might be a hot mess, or again, it might not be. Just come to the house, ok?” Stiles says. 

“I’ll be there in an hour or so. Melissa and I are out shopping. After what just happened she needs a little retail therapy. Someone better be making dinner.” With that, John hangs up before Stiles can continue. 

“Rude” Stiles says before he puts his phone back in his pocket. They get back to the house and Stiles holds Derek back before they go inside. 

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles asks quietly. 

“Are you?”

“We are responsible for the death of their parents. How do you look a child in the eye and tell them that?” Stiles asks. 

“Young wolves are resilient. We make them pack, but above all else, we love and protect them. As they grow, we educate them and slowly help them learn the truth about how they came to be part of our pack. This happens far more than you know within the werewolf community. Far less than it used to, and still far more than it should. However, tradition dictates that we are responsible for them. If this had been a pack war, then it might be a different story, but their parents were used against their will, killed defending something they did not support and their innocent lives were affected by it. It is our duty as a pack to honor the lives of their parents by raising the children left behind. They are called “Honor Cubs” and they will be raised as true blooded Hale’s” 

Stiles leans in for a kiss and then says, “I know what I signed up for. It’s all part of the package, just like Sophia is. How do you think she will react?” 

“Are you kidding ? She’s going to be an amazing big sister. It will be just what she needs right now.”

“It’s never a dull moment with us, is it?” 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Derek says, as he opens the door for Stiles. 

Liam and Isaac show up with Danny. They had all been hard at work at the MMA Studio. They were going to open sooner, but decided to wait until after the wedding. They have a surprise in store over the coffee shop, so they wanted to make sure everything was in place before hand. 

Danny offers to cook the first true meal in the new kitchen, and when no one says otherwise, he takes over. Aside from Lacrosse, and computer technology, his other passion is cooking, and he’s damn good at it. In short order he has pots bubbling and both ovens going, all the while lamenting how he needs a kitchen like this of his very own. Stiles nags at him, reminding him that he can be turned anytime he wants and then he can move in and cook all the time. At that Danny points a knife at him and jokingly tells him he’s going to cut him if he doesn’t get out of the kitchen. 

Midway through Danny’s meal preparation, and after chasing Stiles out of the kitchen again, John and Melissa arrive. They have a few bags of household items that they give to Lydia. She had requested picture frames for the common rooms of the house so she could put up memories here and there, as well as more recent pictures. 

John drops a bag on the kitchen counter and watches Danny cook for a few minutes. “There better be real meat in there, Danny. Stiles called me Daddio and that always means deep shit. I’m not in the mood for tofu.” 

Danny turns around with a spoon in his hand and says, “Then you better follow your son and get out of this kitchen. He’s been in here getting on my nerves, and you’re about to step on the very last one I have. Out!” 

“I’m sure it will be delicious then. More kitchen tools in the bag.” John lifts his hands and backs out of the kitchen.

John finds Melissa, Derek, Stiles, and Sophia sitting on the sofa together. Sophia is bouncing all over the place with excitement. Derek leans over to her and she settles down as John approaches. 

“So, dear son of mine, what is this maybe, possibly, sort of, not sure, hot mess you’ve gotten yourself into. After what we just went through I really can’t deal with anymore excitement for the next 30 years.”

“John. Sit.” Melissa says, pointing to the seat next to her.

“Yes Ma’am” He replies, dropping right into the seat she pointed to. 

“Danny? Are you at a point where you can join us?” Derek asks. 

“I just need a few minutes to put this into the oven and I’ll be right there.” he calls back. 

Melissa gets up and sticks her head out the door and calls to the others. They have been in the back yard with Scott, Raven and Brandon. Everyone is seated as Danny comes in and plops himself on the floor.

“Ok, we’ve got a few hours until that’s done. I’m all ears.” he says. 

Scott starts first. “So, we all know what just happened and we’re all a bit raw in one way or another, so there is no reason to hash it out again. However, there is one last thing we need to deal with. Today I got a call from Dr Deaton. He’s taken on some additional responsibilities within the Council while they figure their shit out. So, the three werewolves that we killed were not in league with that Allambee / Holden abomination we dealt with. They were three beta wolves who were living there in Sedona, trying to get away from some other pack drama they didn’t approve of. He enchanted them and forced them to fight for him, against their will.”

“That’s unfortunate.” John says. 

“In more ways than one.” Derek says. “They were a small family pack. There were two women, and one man. An older woman, her niece, and her husband. The niece had two children who are now orphans. The parents were forced to fight against a foe they did not know, or understand, and they died because of it. Custom dictates that we, as a pack, are responsible for those children. I know how it feels to be a young wolf with no pack, and I can’t bear to see a child go through that when I know I can help. Since Scott and Raven have a newborn, Stiles and I have agreed to adopt them as our own. Alan is working on the legalities of the adoption and we should have them with us in the next few weeks.” 

Melissa lets out a small sob. “I killed one of them. I had no idea.” 

“None of us did, Mom.” Scott says, reading over to take her hand. “This is the right thing to do, not only for them, but for us.” 

“Stiles, what happened with the bodies?” John asks. “So many things happened to fast I never asked where they went.” 

“I embedded them deep in the rock face beside the church. There wasn’t time for anything else. I thought to go back at some point and make sure they got a proper burial, but I wanted to get us out of there as soon as possible.” He replies. 

“Derek, don’t you have some land here that is designated as a family cemetery?” John asks, raising an eyebrow to him. 

“We do. My grand parents are buried there but the land has been neglected since the fire. The rest of my family is in the county cemetery. None of us were really in a position to decide otherwise at the time. I had planned to have them moved here someday, but that day never seemed to come.” 

“Well, if these children are to be Hales, then you should honor their parents by giving them a proper burial on Hale land. If the land has been neglected, then it’s long past time to get it cleaned up. Now that the house is finished, why not do the rest of the landscaping and bring the cemetery back to a better state? The county would have no reason to deny the request once they do an inspection of what you have here.”

Derek has been quiet, lost in thought for a few minutes when John asks, “Everything alright, son?”

“Slightly ashamed that I let my grandparents final resting place go untouched for so long. I wasted so much time letting my life be about nothing but the anger. When that passed, I still did nothing about those traditions that should be important to us, not only as family, but as pack.”

“Now’s the time to make it right. I’ll help with the paperwork and dealing with the county officials.” He says. 

“You’re right, and thank you. I’m grateful for the assistance. I need to make a phone call, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Derek says as he stands up and goes into the kitchen. 

John turns to Stiles and says, “Hot mess huh?”

Stiles shrugs and says, “Laugh it up, grandpa. You went from having no grandchildren, to having 4 in less than a year. If that’s not a hot mess, I don’t know what is.” 

“Then give this old grandpa a hug, and never forget you’re not too old, or all powerful for me to put over my knee.” John says as he embraces his son. “I’m proud of you beyond words. The two of you have given Sophia an amazing home. The two new ones will be a welcome addition to the pack and they will me showered with love.”

Derek comes back into the room and sits down. “Everything ok?” Stiles asks. 

“It’s good. I was calling Angelique to see if she would help us out again. She said she would be on her way to Arizona tomorrow.” 

Derek’s phone beeps and he looks down at it. It was from Deaton. “Deaton's about to send pictures.” He says as everyone gathers around, and Sophia climbs up on her fathers shoulders so she can see everything. 

The first picture comes in. It’s a little girl with curly blond hair, chubby cheeks and blue eyes. “Olivia, age 2.” Derek says as he passes his phone around. By the time it comes back to Derek he hands it up to Sophia just as it beeps the second time. 

She looks at it and giggles. “There’s my little brother. Oliver.” She says as she hands it to her father. On the screen is a little boy who looks very much like sister. Curly blond hair, equally chubby cheeks and the same bright blue eyes. 

Derek hands the phone to Isaac first. “A kindred spirit?” He asks, referencing Isaac’s own curly hair. 

“I’ll show him how to tame it when he’s older.” Isaac says with a smile. 

Melissa starts to cry. “Two beautiful souls. I’ll be honored to be their grandmother.”

Later that night, Danny sets out a meal of braised beef ragu over homemade pasta with a salad on the side. John heaps the praise on him, while Stiles begs him to at least move in so he can cook for them more often. Danny reminds them of their agreement. It will be another 10 years before he takes the bite, but if they can help him find a house closer, he might consider it. 

The next morning, Stiles and Sophia are sitting in the kitchen having breakfast when Isaac comes downstairs from his rooms. Liam isn’t far behind him, and they sit opposite of Stiles and Sophia. 

“What’s up guys?” Derek says as he comes in. He’s wet from the shower and is still drying his hair with a towel. 

“Well, we have a surprise for you. Do you have plans for this afternoon?” Isaac says. 

“Are you pregnant?” Stiles asks. “I think we have enough kids in the house for the time being.” 

Before Isaac can even reply, Derek throws his towel over Stiles face. “Ignore him.” He says. 

“No. No one is pregnant, but maybe you should try rolling Derek over once in a while.” Liam says. 

Derek takes issue with what Liam says and lets out a loud growl. Stiles eyes go wide and he looks at Liam who has his neck bared to Derek’s Alpha. 

“Sorry. My fault.” Stiles says, quickly jumping up and going to Liam’s side with his hands out towards Derek. “Let’s leave those kinds of jokes off limits for a while. There are still some open wounds there that need healing.” 

“Sorry.” Liam whispers. Derek strolls over to him and rubs his hand down the back of Liam’s neck, and then rubs his head against Stiles. “I apologize and thank you for your understanding.” 

Isaac says again, “We have a surprise for you and I know you want to get a jump on the landscaping today. Can you come down to the MMA Studio later this afternoon?” 

“Sure. Stiles, and Sophia, is that OK with you ?” He asks. 

They both nod in agreement and Stiles returns to his seat next to Sophia at the table. 

“Do you guys want something for breakfast?” Stiles asks. “It looks like everyone else is still sleeping.”

“No, not sleeping.” John says as he comes around the corner. “I’ll take some coffee though. I’m still stuffed from that amazing dinner last night.” 

“No turkey bacon dad?” Stiles says, as he searches the cabinets for coffee cups. 

“Bite me, son. I’ll admit that turkey bacon isn’t that terrible, but if you put tofu in my scrambled eggs one more time, well,” John says, looking over at Sophia, “I’m afraid I’m going to have a terrible potty mouth over it, and not even being chastised by Sophia will stop me. Besides, my cholesterol numbers have been good the last few years, and even better this year.” 

“I know. I took care of your cholesterol problem around just before last Thanksgiving.” Stiles says with a grin. The kitchen goes dead quiet. 

“You shit. You’ve been feeding me this fake food and I didn’t even need it? Sorry Sophia.” John says, looking over at her. 

“Whatever. It sounds like he deserved it.” She says, reaching for her orange juice. 

“No, I haven’t been feeding you fake food. I’ve been feeding you healthy alternatives to your historically horrible diet. It’s all part of an evil plan Melissa and I worked out. We both want you to live as long as possible and be as healthy as possible. Yes, you can have more red meat, and some curly fries once in a while. That doesn’t mean you can be a full time carnivore and a carb whore.”

John stalks over to Stiles and grabs his arms. “That’s it, I’m helping Danny find a new house. He needs to be closer so he can cook more often. Two things. First off, Thank you for being a good son, and looking out for me. Secondly, you’re an asshole, and I love you for it. Now. You’re going to make me a fried egg sandwich on toasted bread. There will be 4 pieces of thick cut bacon, and I want the whole thing dripping with grease and butter. In exchange for that, I’ll make my special BBQ chicken for dinner tonight. That is if you have a grill in those massive house.” Then he leans in and kisses Stiles on the head. 

“Thanks Dad. You sure you don’t want to move in? This place is going to be filled with kids before you know it. Breakfast and grandchildren.” Stiles says with a grin, holding on to his father. 

“No. Melissa and I still need a new more years of adult time before we consider it. You know how she is.” 

“Ugh. You’re evil” Stiles says with a shudder.

John turns to Derek and winks at him. “I’ll help you with that paperwork for the county today if you want.” 

“Yeah. That would be good. Thanks.” Derek says as he pulls out his phone. “I need to get in touch with the landscaper and see if they can send someone out to get started on it. Sweetie, if you’re done with breakfast, would you take a walk with me?” 

“Sure Daddy!” Sophia says as she gets out of her chair and takes her plate and glass to the sink. “Thanks for breakfast, Stiles.” 

“Go get dressed and meet me at the back door. We’ll meet you guys downtown this afternoon. Ok? Just text me and let us know what time is good.” He says as he heads upstairs.

Stiles gets to work on breakfast for his father just as Melissa comes in. He hands her a big cup of coffee just the way she likes it. He makes another sandwich, though smaller and not as greasy and slides it over to her.

Derek comes back down a few minutes later. Sophia is already waiting for him at the door. With a smile to Stiles, they head out the door into the sunshine. 

“Where are they going?” Melissa asks. 

“He's taking her for a walk to where the cemetery plot is and he’s going to ask if she wants to have a funeral for her mother when the rest of the Hale family is moved here, and the three betas are buried. I figured this was something he needed to talk with her about one on one.” Stiles says, pouring himself another coffee. 

“Ok. That’s a little depressing for me. I think I’m going to head over to the studio.” Isaac says. “Meet me there when you’re done with whatever you need to do.” He says to Liam. 

“Sure. I’m going to get a shower and then I’ll be on my way.” He says, heading up the stairs. 

“I heard some growling down here this morning. Everything ok?” John asks. 

“Yeah. I made a joke that Liam responded to without thinking, and it hit a raw nerve with Derek. Everything is good now.” 

“Good. Remind him that I’m here if he needs someone to talk to.” Melissa says. 

Stiles nods, but doesn’t say anything else. 

“So. More kids, huh?” Melissa says. 

“No better way to break a new house in is there?” Stiles asks with a smile. “That reminds me. I need to call Deaton about the adoption. I want to remind him about the pack gift for the wedding and he needs to take that into account for the adoption papers. Leave this. I’ll clean it up when I’m done. Do you want me to pick up the chicken and stuff for tonight, Dad?” 

“No. I’ll get it. Just make sure there is a grill for me to use.” He says. “I’m going to make my special BBQ Chicken tonight.” He says looking over at Melissa. 

“Great. I’ll take care of the side dishes and stuff. We can make it a regular pack night.” She says. 

“Ok, I’m outta here. Phone calls to make and stuff. See you tonight.” Stiles says as he heads back upstairs to their new living space. 

Stiles makes a call to Deaton and tells him his thoughts, and then he lays down and closes his eyes. He needs a bit of down time. 

As soon as he closes his eyes, his bat cave forms around him, and Ehawee appears out of the darkness. 

“Hello my boy.” She says. 

“Hello grandmother. I was really just hoping for some peace and quiet. Is everything alright?” He asks. 

“Everything is fine now. You dealt with the darkness, the pack is growing. Things are looking good for you now. I’m proud of you.” She says with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Please tell me that is the last boss character I will need to deal with for a long time. If someone takes Derek away from me again, I’m afraid I may have to burn the whole place down.”

“That was the last nasty of that caliber you will face in your life, but there will be other trials and tribulations. You are the Guardian after all. Soon you will be called upon to mediate disputes, find homes for wandering packs, and the other hand holding that the supernatural community requires of you. As you say so often, never a dull moment.” 

“If that’s all there is, I look forward to it.” He replies. 

“Good. Are you ready for your wedding. It is a few short weeks away.” 

“I’m ready. Yes. I’ve left all the details up to Thunder and Amaya, along with a hefty budget that Lydia is in charge of. I’m sure it will be fantastic. The ceremony is for others. Derek and I know how we feel towards each other. I have a concern though. The ceremony will be on Halloween. Will the same thing happen that did last year?”

“You and the members of the Beacon Hills Pack are in a unique position to be able to share this life event with family members that have moved on. Would you deny yourself or them that opportunity?” She asks. 

“No, but it has a different connotation this time around. Last year I had no idea what would happen until right before. Now that I know my mother will be there to witness my wedding, even though she’s been gone for almost 20 years gives me a lot to think about, and dwell on. If I feel this way, then the other do too. Then there is Sophia. I don’t think she is ready to be face to face with her mothers spirit. If I feel it might be overwhelming, then how might it be for her, even unknowing of the situation. If she meets the spirits of others, but not her own mother, she might feel left out, or again, unloved. If she does, she may be overcome with grief. It’s like walking a razors edge.” 

“I have no control over who may or may not be there. Like the last time, some came, while others did not. Would Isaac have enjoyed seeing his father? Probably not, but did Scott truly enjoy seeing Allison? Those wounds are old, but only he can say. Perhaps Braeden will know if Sophia is receptive to her presence and show herself, or perhaps she won’t. Will she hold on to her feelings about her mother, or will she this be her own letting go? Only Sophia knows that, but she has the love of her family to keep her steady either way. Braeden was damaged, but she loved Sophia in her own way, even if Sophia didn’t understand it. The same goes for the little ones. Will their recently departed parents be there? It will be there choice. In any case, put it out of your mind and enjoy the ceremony and gathering. Rarely do so many packs come together in peace. It’s a great time to get to know other packs and their Alphas. The Hale’s were always well respected. This will give both Derek and Scott plenty of opportunity to form alliances. It all goes towards letting go of old animosities and forging a new and lasting peace.” Ehawee says. 

Stiles is quiet and after a while the old woman asks, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Nothing important. Just making peace with my own emotions.” Stiles says. 

“You can’t reach for the future if your hands are full of the past. I must go. Get that rest you wanted and I will see you soon.” Ehawee says, leaning forward and planting a faint kiss on Stiles temple as she and the bat cave fade away.

Stiles doesn’t nap long before Derek and Sophia come back. Sophia curls up next to him in bed and he strokes her hair. She doesn’t need to say anything for him to know how she feels. He looks at Derek who nods his head in confirmation and lays down beside them. They drift off to sleep and wake up around noon. Stiles makes sandwiches for them and then calls Isaac to let them know they are heading to the MMA Studio to meet them. 

With the cash infusion from the pack accounts, work progressed quickly on all three spaces. The MMA Studio is ready to open as well as the massage studio. The music venue has a sign going up above it that says “Dunbar’s” and the apartment windows on the top floor are open wide. You can see workers inside painting the walls. It looks like everything is coming together quickly. 

Isaac and Liam meet them outside.

“Welcome.” Isaac says as Liam snatches Sophia up and swings her around until she giggles. 

“So what’s going on?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, we wanted to repay you in some way for the investment. It would have taken us years to get this far with our previous plan, and your help made it possible for us to get here far ahead of schedule.” Isaac says. 

“To show our thanks and gratitude, we wanted to unveil the name of the new coffee shop that will open in a few weeks.” Liam says as he pulls out his phone sends a message to someone. “Look up.” He says as he points at the building.

A large tarp slowly pulls away revealing a sign in large script lettering that says “Sophia’s” 

Sophia runs to Liam giggling and he lifts her high up on his broad shoulders. He looks up at her as she looks down at him. “It was your idea to name the music house Dunbar’s, so we decided that the coffee shop should be called Sophia’s. Is that ok with you?” 

“Yes, yes, yes” She exclaims. “Thank you!”

“Not only did we name it after you, but when the time comes, this will be your coffee shop.” Isaac says.

Sophia drags Stiles and Liam inside to check out how it looks while Isaac and Derek talk outside. He’s grateful for the gesture towards his daughter and happy that his investment was put to good use. 

“So I have something delicate to bring up and I’m just going to come out and say it. As part of our pack moving forward with our lives, we need to make peace with parts of our past. I know your father treated you badly, but he was still your father. If you want, we could move his and your brother’s remains to the family cemetery. You don’t have to answer, but think about it.” Derek says. 

Isaac is quiet while he looks up at Derek. A few minutes later a single large tear falls from his eye that he wipes away. “I’ve made peace with my father’s faults. He can stay where he is. Can we give my brother a proper Veteran’s headstone and burial ? My father basically put him in a box and stuck him in the ground with no real acknowledgement of his service. It was disrespectful. He deserves better and I want to make that right.”

“Anything you want for him. We’ll make it happen.” Derek says, offering his hand to Isaac. 

He takes it, but pulls Derek into a hug instead of shaking his hand. “Thank You, Alpha.”

Stiles and Sophia come back outside with Liam right behind them. Sophia is talking a mile a minute about how the inside looks and she can’t wait for it to open. 

Later that night, John serves a feast of BBQ chicken on a new grill that will end up at his place in the middle of the night. Everyone lays around the back yard, stuffed, but happy. Danny and Derek setup an outdoor movie screen and they watch comedies late into the night, their laughter echoing through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters were a nightmare. The muse was fighting me the whole way. This chapter flowed easily when I had time to sit and write. I'm close to tying it up. The wedding is next, then the epilogues for the characters.


	36. Chapter 36

The rest of September and most of October are a flurry of activity. The pack finished moving into the new house. The rooms have all been decorated, and Lydia has taken command of the communal spaces and made the entire house look polished. She’s also made it kid friendly now that there are four children in the house. The twins arrived near the end of September. For the first few days they were fussy, but as they got used to the sights and sounds of their new pack they calmed. Each morning they had a huge smile for Stiles and Derek and Sophia was able to get them to giggle with almost no effort. Any time there was a fuss, Sophia came to the rescue and cries quickly turned into happy giggling. She took her job as a big sister seriously. 

On October 1st, there was a huge funeral at the Hale family cemetery. It was rough, but cathartic for many of the pack members. Talia, Daniel, Laura, and the rest of the Hale family were relocated from the county cemetery to their new resting place. Derek placed an urn containing Peter’s ashes in the ground next to his grandparents. At Isaac’s request, his brother Camden was moved to a new location and buried with full military honors as well as a new headstone indicating his service to his country. Next was a service for the family of the twins. They didn’t understand, but Derek said some day he would make sure they knew the truth about how they came to be Hale’s. The last part of the day was for Sophia. Derek had been given Braeden’s ashes and she was laid to rest with the Hale family. Sophia was quiet most of the day, and held on to her father tightly. When the ceremony was over, she raised her head and howled with Derek, and then they walked away so she could have some space and be alone with her father. Stiles found them later at the nematon. He sat next to Derek and Sophia curled herself between the both of them and quietly wept. 

A week before leaving for Minneapolis, Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Raven join John and Melissa at the county court house for a civil wedding. They spend a few hours at the court house chatting with long time friends and then another few hours at the police station before they go to John and Melissa’s place for lunch. When they finally get home that evening, they discover that Danny has taken over the kitchen and prepared a massive feast. Not only is the whole pack there, but the Beacon Hills Police Department and off shift staff from the hospital show up. 

A few days later, the entire pack boards a chartered jet and flies to Minneapolis. Lydia has made several trips there over the last few weeks and she finally pronounces everything perfect. Derek and Stiles stay with Thunder and Amaya, while Scott and Raven stay nearly with Hawk and his family. After having spent the summer with Satomi and her pack, the three girls are much different. They quickly bond with Sophia and the four of them are unstoppable when they put their mind to something. Veton fawns over Brandon, and he seems transfixed by her. Now that he is actually there, the obsessive behavior she had with Scott is gone. 

The morning of the wedding, Stiles calls Cora and asks if she’s ready. They are standing in Ehawee’s old room. Amaya hasn’t had the desire to clean it out so it looks exactly like it did when she was there. Stiles hands his phone to Derek and says he will be right back, then he disappears. A few minutes later he appears with Cora and a male wolf. Cora introduces him as Matheus, her boyfriend. Derek hugs his sister and then offers Matheus a hearty handshake. After a few minutes together, Amaya comes to bring them down to the dock. 

“We’re ready. Thunder will be along to collect you soon.” She says, as she loads Cora and Matheus into a boat and departs for the island. 

John, Melissa, Stiles, Derek, Scott and Raven are left alone at the dock. They can see in the distance as Amaya and the others unload and the small boat is tied up. From around the other side of the island, a long black boat approaches. Thunder is the only person on board as it pulls up to the dock. There is no motor and the boat is completely silent. 

“Ladies, and Gentleman, welcome aboard.” Thunder says as he removes a small chain blocking the entry. “Waiting for you is a rare gathering of most of the Alphas in the world. They are here under a flag of truce. Material wedding gifts between Alphas are discouraged as it may be seen as an exchange for political favor. Let this peaceful celebration be my gift to you.” Once everyone is on board, Thunder starts to hum and the boat pulls away from the dock and moves towards the island in the middle of the lake. The only sound is their own breathing and the water gently parting in front of them. 

Stiles reaches out and take his fathers hand. When John turns to look at him, Stiles see a single tear trailing down his face. Stiles wipes it away and whispers that he knows and misses her too.

The boat docks quietly and they disembark in a single file, Thunder leading the way. They walk for a few minute and enter the same clearing where the assembled crowd last saw Ehawee. The clearing is split in two. One large aisle down the center with rows and rows of chairs on either side. At the far end is a raised stage with a short staircase leading up to it. At the bottom of the stairs the Beacon Hills Pack members are waiting for them. The trees surrounding the clearing are filled with flowers of all kinds. Tables line the edges and they are loaded with food. 

The chairs are filled on both sides, but for the most part everyone is quiet. You can hear breathing and people shuffling in their seats, but no one is talking. At the end of the aisle, waiting for them is Satomi. 

“As the oldest werewolf living, I claim right of first blessing.” She says. Thunder who bows his head and steps beyond her. He motions for John and Melissa to follow him and they go down the center aisle towards the other side where the ceremony will take place. 

She takes Stiles and Derek’s hands in one and Scott and Raven’s hands in the other. 

“May your love be like the earth. Rich, deep, and strong. May your love be like fire. Passionate like an undying flame. Bright like the morning sun, and warm as an evening embrace. May your love be like water. Fresh as a spring, always flowing, and as vast as the ocean. May your love be like the air. Never still, fragrant and carefree”

She quickly embraces each of them, lines them up to face the stage and gently shoos them forward. It doesn’t take them long to reach the short stage. Standing there is Thunder, Sophia and the twins. Thunder goes up first and everyone follows. 

Thunder Lakota stands in the center of the platform, facing the audience before him. In front of him is Sophia with a twin on each side of her, holding her hand. John is standing to the side where Derek and Stiles are and Melissa is standing to the side of Scott and Raven. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Under the banner of peace, I bid you welcome to our lands for this sacred joining. As you know, the Hale family was struck by tragedy many years ago, and Alpha Hale’s mother and father are no longer with us. Stile’s mother Claudia is no longer with us, and Alpha McCall’s father has chosen a life of alcoholism over the love of his son. Our beloved Raven Lakota came to our pack as an orphan, and she has no known family. John and Melissa have both loved and nurtured Stiles and Alpha McCall since they met as young children. The love of these two men brought them together. Melissa and John have known and loved Alpha Hale for many years, and over the past year they have taken Raven Lakota into their hearts as one of their own. In light of this, I hereby bestow the title of Den Mother and Father to John and Melissa Stilinski. They will give the final blessing for this ceremony.”

“The role of the Examiner is normally filled by a female family member. However, as none of the elder Hale women are with us, this role will be taken by Alpha Hale’s daughter Sophia. She is the Guardian of Truth for the Beacon Hills Pack. Young Miss Sophia, I charge you to listen to the heart and souls of these petitioners before you and determine their truth. To be forsworn at your own wedding is a crime with no pardon, and carries a punishment of eternal shame.” 

“If anyone objects to this, speak now so that we may hear and consider your words.” 

Silence. 

“Today we have before us Alpha Derek Hale and his mate Stiles Stilinski. Derek, is the son of Talia and Daniel Hale. Stiles is the son of John and Claudia Stilinski, raised with love by Melissa. In addition we have Alpha Scott McCall, and his mate Raven Lakota. Scott is the son of Melissa Stilinski and Rafael McCall, raised with love by John Stilinski. Raven Lakota, orphaned as an infant, but a beloved member of the Thousand Lakes Pack, raised with love by us all. With the approval of both packs, these four wish to join their lives together.”

The entire assembly erupts into howls and yips. When the noise dies down, Thunder steps forward. He looks at both couples then says. 

“The Pack is more than the den in which it lives. If the den were no more, the Pack will find another home. Without the den, we are still Pack. Our strength as a Pack is the bond we share with one another. To make a sacred bond between mates, makes them stronger, and makes both Packs stronger in return.”

“The sacred bond between Mates is a joining, not a shackle. A bond is a partnership, not a merger. Two hearts cannot beat the same rhythm. Two minds cannot think the same thought, and two souls do not become one. If two try to become one, then one of you will overwhelm the other. That is not love, nor is it compassion or responsibility towards one another. In life we each travel our own path. At times our path intersects with another, and then we go our own way. For some, we meet someone following a parallel path and travel with them side by side for the rest of our lives. Together, but always apart. “

“Before us we have two very lucky couples who have managed to bridge the gap between them and have chosen to walk the same path together, forever side by side.” 

“Now, face each other. Right hand to the others wrist. Examiner, you may begin.” Thunder says as he steps back. 

Sophia approaches her father and says loudly. “Daddy” only to be interrupted by Thunder clearing his throat. Sophia suppresses a giggle and says “Sorry” before she continues. She fixes both Derek and Stiles with an intense stare and then ask. 

“Alpha Hale. Stiles Stilinski. Are you here today of your own free will?”

“I am” Derek and Stiles reply. 

“Have you arrived at this moment, brought here only by love, fully ready, fully committed, and fully respectful of one another?” 

“I am” Derek and Stiles reply together. 

Sophia pauses, then turns to Thunder and says loudly, “They speak truthfully.”

Oliver walks forward on his chubby little legs and hands Sophia a silver cord. She takes the cord and binds the wrist of both right hands. She turns and guides Oliver to stand next to his sister again. Then she approaches Scott and Raven and gives them the same intense look. 

“Alpha McCall. Raven Lakota. Are you here today of your own free will?” 

“I am” They each reply.

“Have you arrived at this moment, brought here only by love, fully ready, fully committed, and fully respectful of one another?” 

“I am” They reply together. 

Sophia turns to Thunder and says loudly, “They also speak the truth.”

Sophia holds out her hand and Olivia stumbles forward with another silver cord in her little hand. She takes this, and as with Derek and Stiles, she binds Scott and Raven’s wrists together. Then she takes Olivia and walks back to her place next to Thunder. 

Thunder waits a moment and then speaks. “These are my challenges for you. Will you respect the differences between you? They are what brought you to love one another in the first place.” He waits quietly as each couple replies that they will. 

“Love is many things. It is willing to admit that it is wrong, it is willing to compromise, and most of all, it is patient. Will you admit to your faults, compromise when needed and be patient when it is required of you?”

“I will” They all reply together. 

“Will you face the hard times ahead, united, side by side, and never use your knowledge of the other as a weapon?” 

“I will” They reply again. 

“Life is full of joy and sadness, but sadness shared by two is sadness halved. Joy shared by two is joy doubled. Will you equally share your joy and sorrow with one another?”

“I will”

“Finally, Do you pledge yourselves to one another, knowing that you cannot change the other? You may share the same path, but you are two, not one.”

“I will” they reply together. 

“The Den Mother and Father will now give their final blessing.” Thunder says. 

John and Melissa turn each couple towards them and grasp their hands bounds by the silver cord. 

Melissa takes their bound hands and says, “I’m not a fan of romance movies, but this passage from Captain Corelli’s Mandolin seems appropriate. When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roles have been so entwined that it's inconceivable you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, not excitement, not a desire for sex every second of the day; it is not lying awake at night imagining being kissed on every part of your body. That is just being in love, which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away. May your love for one another burn brighter than it ever did when you were just in love” 

John takes their hands next. “May you no longer fear the storm, but find shelter in each other. When your strength fails, may you be the wind to each others wings. May you both light the path ahead so that you may find your way out of the darkness. Defy despair and bring hope to each others heart. May you never be lonely in the comfort of each others arms. Where there were two paths, let there forever be one. May your days together be long and filled with joy.”

At the last of John’s words fade, Thunder tips his head back and roars loud and long. When the roar fades, the silver cords binding each couples hands together flares in a bright flash of light and disappears. 

“On your wrist is a band that only the two of you can see. Let this forever be your hidden token of love for one another.” Thunder says as he turns the couple to face the crowd behind them. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present, Alpha Mates Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and Raven Lakota. Please give them your blessing.” 

The crowd before them jumps to their feet and erupts into cheers and howls. It’s so loud that birds in the trees take to wing and the remaining autumn leaves shake. When the noise dies down, everyone descends the stage into the arms of the pack waiting for them. 

There are congratulations all around and while they are embraced by their pack, family, and friends, Lydia takes command and in quick order they get the clearing transformed from a seating arrangement to a massive dining room. Tables are setup, chairs are placed, tables of food are uncovered, and a dance floor is setup in the middle. Before too long, it’s a full blown party with a band playing on the side. Before the guests of honor can sit down, Thunder gathers them around. 

“Follow me.” He says and starts off down a path. Stiles knows where they are going, but says nothing. In a few short minutes, the sound of the party fades behind them and then come into another clearing. 

Ehawee is standing there in the center. As the pack approaches, she holds up her hand and they stop. Next to her, the three wolves from the church appear. Derek and the others immediately go to one knee before them. No words need to be spoken. The three place their hand over their heart, give a short bow of their head and then fade away. 

“Well done. Well done, indeed.” Ehawee says. “Rise my friends. There are many more waiting to greet you.”

For a moment it seems like mass confusion. Everyone appears at once. Talia, Daniel, Laura, Peter. Derek’s grandparents. Claudia, Allison, Jackson’s parents. It’s overwhelming. There are cheers, sobs, and laughter. 

Derek takes Sophia off to the side and is joined by his parents. “Sophia. These are your grandparents. My mother and father, Talia and Daniel.”

She holds Derek’s hand tight, and says very politely, “Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Talia laughs deeply. “So polite, just like her daddy was at that age.” 

“You know what that means. She’s going to grow up to be surly and grouchy.” Stiles says.

Sophia growls and snaps her teeth at him while trying to hold in her giggle. Stiles leans down and says, “It may not make sense right now, but this is something you will treasure for the rest of your life. Enjoy it.” Stiles stands, nods his head to Talia and Daniel and walks away to join his father. 

“Hey Daddio.” He says, putting his arm around his fathers shoulder. 

“Hey kiddo.” John says quietly. “Mom came and snatched Melissa away from me. They are probably comparing notes and making plans for our eternal torment.”

“Don’t play. You’re looking forward to it, and you know it.” Stiles says giving John a gentle shove. 

“Are you happy, son?” He asks. 

“I am overflowing with happiness, Dad. This last year has been absolutely insane, and I wouldn’t change a thing about it. I feel like I’ve grown so much, gained so much, and my life has been enriched in ways I never dreamed.”

“You’re right. You have changed and grown in ways I never dreamed of. You’ve become an amazing man. Still a massive pain in my ass, but I don’t ever want that to change.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” Stiles says. 

“Are you happy, John?” A voice says behind them. John turns around to find Claudia and Melissa standing there. 

“I am so very happy. Claudia.” He says quietly. 

“John. Look at me.” She says, lifting his chin up to face her. “I want you to stop feeling guilty over being happy with Melissa. No two loves are the same. What you share with Melissa isn’t the same that we shared, and what we shared isn’t what you share with her now. Don’t feel guilty over it. It doesn’t mean you love me, or honor my memory any less. I’m happy for you. So very happy. We were happy in the then and there, and it was wonderful. I want you to be happy in the here and now.”

“You always were the wise one. Thank you.” He says, embracing her quickly. 

“My son. What can I say that hasn’t already been said? Now show me these children before our time is up.” She says, leading him away so John and Melissa can be together. Stiles manages to track down Derek, Sophia, and the twins. He and Derek quietly creep away so Talia, Daniel, and Claudia can shower them all with affection. 

Hours pass and the morning turns to afternoon. One by one, each pack member says goodbye to their past and returns to the celebration going on behind them. Eventually it is just Derek and Stiles with the children. They watch silent as the remaining spirits fade away. 

“Well, we did it, didn’t we? This is where we say goodbye to the past and run blindly into the future.” Stiles says. 

“I somehow doubt the future is blind to you.” Derek says, putting his arm around Stiles. “Come on, we haven’t eaten anything all day and these cubs of ours are probably ravenous.” 

They head back to the other cleaning where Satomi is waiting for them. “Follow me” she says. 

She leads them to a table on the platform where the rest of the pack is seated. The party is going strong around them, but their tables are piled high with hot food and drinks for everyone. The pack has been patiently waiting for them to return. 

Lydia stands and gets their attention. “As Pack Emissary, in collusion with Stiles, we made the executive decision to do something without the knowledge or permission of our Alphas. Derek and Scott. This is our way of giving our heartfelt thanks for your leadership and kindness.” 

“Under my seal by the great State of California, I approve the following name changes. From this day forward, Lydia Whittemore shall be known as Lydia Whittemore Hale, Jackson Whittemore shall be known as Jackson Whittemore Hale. Isaac Lahey shall be known as Isaac Lehay Hale. Liam Dunbar shall be known as Liam Dunbar McCall. Enclosed are also the adoption papers for our newest pack members. From this day forward they shall be known as Oliver Stilinski Hale and Olivia Stilinski Hale. The documents for all of the name changes were signed this morning making it official. Name change for Stiles and Raven are in progress as part of the civil marriage and will be approved soon. Their names will officially be Stiles Stilinski Hale, and Raven Lakota McCall.” 

Derek and Scott are quiet and looked shocked. Before either of them can say anything, Danny stands up and says, “I will file the paperwork to change my name when the time comes. It will depends on which of you fine gentlemen gets the pleasure of biting me.”

“Danny,” Stiles says, “Only you could say that and imply something dirty with it.”

“I would suggest we meet in the coat check, but I haven’t had nearly enough to drink, and there isn’t a coat check.” 

“Laugh it up pretty boy. Let’s see how you feel when you do the walk of shame tomorrow morning.” Stiles says, reaching over to high five Scott. 

“There is no shame in this game Stiles, I call it the Stride of Pride.” Danny calls back from across the table, as Derek and Scott stand up. . 

“We are honored” Scott says as Derek nods in agreement. “All those years ago when my brother dragged me out into the woods to look for a dead body, and here we are today, a full pack. Strong and united together.”

“The Hale family was large, and after the fire I never thought I would be part of a pack that big again. The Hale Pack is no more, but the Beacon Hills Pack is a fine successor to the that legacy. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.” Derek says as he sits down. 

The next few hours are full of feasting, and toasting. Stiles and Scott tell embarrassing stories about each other, but when John and Melissa want to join in, suddenly they change their tune and want to be serious again. As the sun is setting, Derek and Stiles are looking over the party going on below them. They have met a lot of Alphas with talk of alliances and peace going forward. The future holds such promise for everyone. 

Cora comes up behind them and puts her arms over their shoulders. “I have one last gift for you. Well, actually your daughter does, I just helped. Come with me.” She leads them back to their seats, hands one twin to each of them, and then picks up a giggling Sophia and takes her to the center where she puts her on a table so everyone can see her. The crowd behind them goes silent. Cora gives her a microphone and a small piece of paper. 

“I’m sorry, my voice doesn’t carry like Thunder’s does, so I need a microphone.” She says. Thunders laugh echoes across the clearing, then everyone goes silent. 

“This is for my fathers, who have shown me love.” 

She unfolds the paper in front of her and slowly reads. 

Stiles whispered softy into my fathers ear,  
"Relax my savage beauty, be no longer filled with fear"  
Daddy shivered when he called his name, and blessed him with a gaze.  
Eyes of great emotion, softly weeping, all ablaze

"Share with me the tale, of where your life has led."  
"Misplaced trust in those I’ve loved, has made me bleed," he said.  
Then he turned around, the wolf man so divine,  
Wiping off the tears I thought were once and only mine. 

"Dare you run with me?" he asks, "Through woods so dark and cold?"  
Never has he known a man, who dared to be so bold.  
“Should we run away? Just turn around and not look back?  
Or could it be you carry with you everything I lack?"

"Would that I could run with you," I sigh, and touch their fingers  
Here the warmth could radiate a touch that ever lingers  
"Far to the horizon, take me there where none can follow.  
Show me now, my fathers, that true love is never hollow."

Where will life take them? Their arms around each other.  
No one knows unto this day for none can tell the other  
It doesn't matter, does it? A lifetime's search had ended  
Two broken hearts that shook the world, at last, are finally mended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last true chapter of the story. There will be a another 6 or 7 small epilogue chapters as I tie up the lives of these characters. Be warned, some of them will die, but it isn't a tragic death, just the natural resolution of a life well lived. 
> 
> I will most likely go back and rewrite parts of it. I'm not happy with where the first few chapters break, so that may change. I didn't have a beta reader either, and I'm well aware that the work is rough and desperately in need of a good polishing. There are a few continuity errors I want to work out as well. My original idea for writing this was for practice. There is something else I'm planning on writing and I needed to get back into the swing of it. At first I had no idea what to write, but since I loved Sterek, I figure that was a good place to start. Now that the series is ending, it seems like Sterek is fading away. It doesn't matter, I'll still read what I can find as long as it is available. 
> 
> My thanks to those of you that stuck by and followed me on the journey.


	37. Epilogue - John and Melissa Stilinski

Having been officially named Den Mother and Father at the wedding gave John and Melissa an open invitation to move into the pack house any time they wanted to. They were’t quite ready to give up their independence yet, so they decided to stay in the own home until they had no choice. One winter John had gotten into a minor car accident and while he wasn’t seriously hurt, he was pretty banged up. He realized that with his age and delayed reaction time he should probably stop driving. He and Melissa finally decided to give up some of that independence, so the Stiles had a suite remodeled for them on the first floor of the Pack house. It was between the kitchen and the garage. Melissa loved to teach the little ones to bake, and John spent his time in the garage teaching the young ones how to use tools and make simple repairs. In return any of the young wolves with their drivers license were willing to take either of them anywhere they wanted to go. 

Even though neither of them were supernatural in any sense, being part of the pack had extended their life beyond what it normally would have been. With both of them being just over 100 years old, Stiles and Scott knew the end would be coming soon. Their health had started to decline, though neither of them suffered any serious medical issues. Late one night, Stiles and Scott were in the kitchen while the rest of the house was asleep. They heard John and Melissa arguing and since they never fought, both of them went to see what was going on. Melissa answered the door to their suite and said they should come in and talk some sense into the old fool. They were arguing over who was going to die first. This was not something they expected to talk about, so Stiles and Scott sat and listened. John said he thought Melissa should go first so she wouldn’t be lonely without him. He had always put Melissa first and insisted on putting her first until the very end. Melissa seemed to have reached her breaking point and finally exploded on John. She would miss him when he was gone, and she would deal with it, but she couldn’t leave this world knowing that he had suffered through the loss of another wife. She couldn’t bear the thought of him experiencing the same loss twice and she didn’t want to hear another word about it. Scott hugged his mother and asked her why they were arguing about something so silly. It would happen when it happened, there was nothing they could do about it and everyone would deal with it the best they could. They should stop arguing about something they can’t change and enjoy the time they have left together. Stiles told John that Melissa was a wise woman and while he agrees with her, he should just listen to Scott and not argue about something they can’t change. 

In the end it made no difference. A few days later, Scott discovered they had both passed quietly during the night. John was laying on his back, Melissa curled up against his side with his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. It didn’t matter who went first, they were together. Neither of them had cared much about a funeral service. They said it wasn’t for them anyway, and the pack should do what they wanted. It was a lavish celebration of their lives that probably would have embarrassed them both. It turned out to be too much to handle for Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Raven, so they quietly slipped out and walked to the nematon grove where they each found a quiet spot to be alone with their grief. Derek suggested they have Claudia moved to the Hale cemetery, and Stiles quickly agreed. John had said he wanted to spend eternity between the two women he loved, so he, Melissa, and Claudia were buried together.


	38. Epilogue - Scott and Raven McCall

Scott refused to let Stiles extend his lifespan to match his own. He said that even though he and Stiles were brothers, seeing his family pass one by one was a heartbreak he wasn’t willing to endure. He thought for sure Stiles would argue with him about it, but he just said OK, pulled him into a long hug and then left the house for a few hours. They never spoke of it again. 

Scott and Raven had 5 children together. Two boys, and three girls. Their first born son, Brandon, married Veton Lakota and they went on their honeymoon in Brazil to visit their Aunt Cora. Brandon left a Beta, but returned a True Alpha. Neither Brandon, nor Veton would say what had happened on the trip, other than they were lucky to have escaped with their lives. Derek eventually stepped aside and let Brandon take his place as co-alpha of the Beacon Hills Pack beside his father. 

Scott and Raven, in their full wolf forms were large and solid black. As their own hair greyed and turned white, so did their wolves. By the time they were 70, both of them had turned from solid black to pure white. They became known as the White Wolves. 

One day Scott pulled Stiles and Derek aside and asked them for a favor. Both Scott and Raven had become well known for their leadership and wisdom, and he wanted that memory to live on after they were gone. When they both felt the time was right they told the pack they had decided to spend their remaining time as wolves, with other wolves in the wild. Derek and Stiles packed them up into the car and the four of them drove north into Oregon to the Willamette National Forest. It was winter and the mountains were covered with snow. There was no hurry so they took several days getting to their destination. The four of them talked about the past, what the future might hold for all of them, and the life they had shared together. 

When Raven felt they had reached the right place, Derek pulled over and they got out. Derek and Scott chatted for a few minutes while Raven said goodbye to Stiles. He started to speak, but she put her finger to his lips and told him that after a lifetime of love and friendship, words were no longer necessary. When they were done, Raven and Derek walked away to give Scott and Stiles some time alone. Standing there together, the two looked like grandfather and grandson. Stiles still young, but Scott older and wrinkled with age. Scott started to speak, but Stiles simply grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him. They stood that way for a long time when Scott finally peeled himself away and said it was time to go. Scott kissed Stiles on the forehead, then walked over to where his wife was standing with Derek. They both quickly stripped and shifted. Scott padded back over to Stiles one last time and when he bent down, Scott gave him a sloppy wet lick across the face and then he and Raven darted off into the woods. With the ground covered with snow, they were quickly lost from view. Stiles and Derek stood there silently to watch the sunset. As it finally disappeared behind the hills, two piercing howls echoed across the valley. 

Over the years Stiles and others swore they would catch glimpses of white wolves in the preserve and around the nematon grove. It was always a flash out of the corner of the eye and gone before anyone could get a good look. Brandon claimed to hear his fathers howl some night. In any case, neither Scott nor Raven were ever seen again, and over time the pack just presumed they had passed on. The legend of the two white wolves remained.


	39. Epilogue - Isaac and Liam

When Isaac returned to the US, he wasn’t sure if he was going to stay. Beacon Hills had too many bad memories for him. When it became obvious that the pack was getting back together he decided to take a leap of faith and make the best of it. He sold his martial arts studios in London and eventually opened another one in Beacon Hills. Isaac had met Liam at Lydia’s wedding, but never really had a chance to get to know him. Over time, the pack came to see Liam and Isaac as opposite sides of the same coin. Isaac with his past of abuse by his father, and Liam with his anger issue that gave him the potential to be an abuser. Together they found balance. Martial arts had given Issac a way to channel his anger over his past into something constructive. For Liam, it gave him discipline and a way to permanently calm his anger, so he left the high school and started working with Isaac. Together they trained the pack children in self defense and ways to channel their strength in order to disable an enemy without having to strike a killing blow. As each child came to the time of their first shift, both Isaac and Liam would take them to the studio late at night and put them through trials. If they didn’t receive a belt promotion that first moon, they certainly did on their second moon. 

Both Liam and Isaac worked extensively with the Lakota pack to train young wolves and their security company employees. They had previously relied on brute strength to deal with security issues at the airport and local clubs they provided services at. With the training they received, they were able to learn finesse and endurance. In the long run, it was a great assistance for the security employees.

Dunbar’s became a nice community gathering place for the arts. Different groups would rent for a nice and give impromptu performances. Sometimes they let the high school use it for rehearsal space, and Beacon Hills middle School used it for their spring dance. Alcohol free with security included. With Isaac and Liam’s blessing, Sophia would setup nights where local artists could play music. A cup of coffee and a pastry was enough to get you into to Dunbar’s for the night, along with a polite reminder to tip the performer on your way out the door. A few times a year, with enough nagging, the pack could get Derek to play piano for a few hours, or sing a few songs. 

Both of the guys enjoyed spending their free time at the nematon grove. One day they discovered twin omegas had found the grove and were hiding there from their abusive pack. While Derek and Scott took care of the other pack, Isaac and Liam brought them back to the pack house to get them cleaned up and fed. Scott and Derek offered them sanctuary from their pack and they decided to stay. Over time they fell in love with the guys and married. Between the two couples they added another 8 children to the Beacon Hills Pack.


	40. Epilogue - Lydia and Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this...

At the age of 72, Lydia was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. By the time it was discovered, it had spread to several other organs. She immediately started treatment with the intention of living as long as possible, knowing that a cure was not possible. Stiles offered to use his own powers to cure her. The fight they had was epic. Lydia was not in favor of changing the course of events in her life. Eventually, Jackson stepped in and stated that this was Lydia’s life and her choice. He would not allow Stiles to interfere. 

When Lydia and Jackson first dated in high school, she wanted a house full of children. As she matured and saw so much death, she started to think maybe it wasn’t a good idea. She did not want to pass her banshee powers on to another generation and she didn’t want one of her children to carry the burden of knowing when death was coming for someone. Jackson loved kids, but after many heartfelt conversations, he agreed with Lydia’s decision. Instead, he became the favored uncle of the pack children. He always had a funny story to tell, advice to give, a shoulder to cry on, or an empty lap for the little ones to curl up in without notice. To make things easier for Jackson, Lydia talked to all of the pack children to make sure they looked out for their Uncle Jackson when she was gone, and to help the little ones understand that Jackson would be terribly lonely and it was there duty to give him all the smiles and hugs they could. 

Lydia could sense her death was approaching, down to the day, hour, and minute it would arrive. As it got closer, the pack gathered around her, and one by one they said their goodbyes. When the day arrived, Derek and Stiles said their goodbyes and took the pack children out of the house. She had been getting weaker day by the day, and finally had Jackson carry her to a reclining chair in the living room. When the time came, Lydia drew in her breath and screamed for her own passing. As the last of it faded the pack howled in unison, with Jackson drowning the others out with his roar of grief. 

They buried Lydia in the Hale cemetery at the far edge of the property. Her head stone read simply, 

Lydia Whittemore Hale  
Beloved  
Wife - Sister - Aunt - Goddess

From that day on, Jackson rarely found himself alone. He was surrounded by the children every second of the day. They helped to raise his spirits and in time, his laughter returned. Not long after Lydia’s passing, Danny moved into the suite that Jackson and Lydia had shared. No one questioned it because the two men had been friends since childhood. Anyone who suggested that there was any type of relationship other than friendship was quickly silenced. One summer night some of the kids crept into the rooms to snoop and all they saw was two large wolves curled up together on the floor. Danny chased them out, snarling and snapping at their heels. It woke the entire house up. As punishment, Derek took them out to the woods right then and made them exercise until sunrise. Isaac took over and put them through drills of his own until they dropped from exhaustion. When they returned to the house, Stiles gave them an earful and made them apologize to both Jackson and Danny, as well as promise to never invade their privacy again. As far as anyone was concerned these were two friend who loved each other and had decided to spend their remaining years together as companions. They both lived into their early hundreds and died within hours of each other. In the end, they joined Lydia in the Hale family plot. Danny on the outside with Jackson between him and Lydia.


	41. Epilogue - Danny

When the Beacon Hills pack offered the Bite to Danny, he said yes, but with the provision that he would wait until he turned 40. He had been a computer science teacher at Beacon Hills High School for a few years and coached lacrosse as well. When asked his reasoning for waiting so long for the bite, he replied that he had always been physically fit, but he wanted a little more bulk on his body first. He wanted to earn it the hard way and then take the easy road of letting the wolf maintaining it for him. He also insists on providing something in exchange for the bite. He offered to take care of all the computer services at the new pack house that Derek, Stiles and Scott were having built. While he worked on his body, he worked with the construction crew to make sure home automation was built in from the ground up. In what little spare time he gave himself, he helped Isaac at his martial arts studio, and taught the young wolves how to cook.

Danny had maintained a casual relationship with Ethan over the year. They remained close friends, and would see each other when Ethan came to town, but it was never more than that. As far as anyone knew, Danny had been single for years.

They had always been close friends, even at the lowest points in Jackson’s life when he had been miserable to be around. Danny helped him survive the abuse by his adopted father, and he also helped Jackson destroy the man financially when the time came. With very little prompting and much motivation, Danny helped Jackson invade his law firms computer systems and exposed his shady clients and back office deals. When the dust settled, he was penniless. Jackson insisted that his adoptive mother provide for her ex-husband as a form of penance for turning a blind eye to the sexual abuse. He never spoke to either of them again. 

When Lydia died he was heart broken and in the weeks after he and Jackson found comfort in each others presence. Danny had never moved into the pack house, preferring to leave the suites for pack members that had families. He lived in a modest house nearby, but spent so much time at the pack house that he ended up sleeping in Lydia and Jackson’s spare room at least once a week. With Lydia gone, Jackson asked Danny to stay with him. Even with the pack young ones surrounding him all day, he was still terribly lonely. Danny gave it very little thought and moved in. At first they kept to their own rooms at night, but eventually started sleeping together in their wolf forms as a way of comforting each other. The wolf lives in the moment, so in times of grief, curling up together allows the grief to fade and be replaced by the comforting presence of another. It was nothing more than simple and pure companionship. Some of the teen pack members assumed they had become lovers and had encouraged a few of the younger ones to sneak into their rooms and catch them together. Of course Jackson and Danny hear every word of their plan and laid there on the floor waiting for them. He chased them out snarling and snapping at them, while Jackson silently laughed. The children were sufficiently punished and they never tried it again. 

In their later years they were the favored pack uncles. Always ready to train with the younger wolves, give them advice, or host movie night and slumber parties. They grew old together and when the time came, Jackson laid down on the bed with Danny in his arms and held him as he slipped away. When the pack came to collect Danny’s body and lay him to rest, Jackson told them to wait until he was ready to let go. Jackson closed his eyes, and within the hour he was gone as well. None of the pack children wanted to claim that suite as their own so it was remodeled into an entertainment room. One wall was turned into a huge movie screen. The wall facing it was filled with pictures of Lydia, Jackson, and Danny, forever watching as their little nieces and nephews grew up.


	42. Epilogue - Sophia

Even with their ability to command a Beta or defy the command of an Alpha, Delta wolves don’t have the temperament to lead a pack. Traditionally they have taken on spiritual roles within the pack. Sophia did this, but in her own special way. 

She graduated high school at the end of her junior year, having more than enough credits to meet the state requirements for a diploma. She went on to finish a 4 year college degree in business and finance in a little over 2 years. She took over management of the coffee shop, and after proving herself more than capable, it was signed over to her as promised. Who owned what didn’t really matter. All of the businesses provided for the Beacon Hills Pack in one way or another. She spent her days at the coffee shop, either taking care of the books for all the pack businesses, or working the counter as needed. There was a special booth near the back of the shop where Sophia usually sat. Anyone who needed an ear to bend, or a shoulder to cry on knew where to find her. Sometimes it was just a kind word to help give someone a brighter day, and once in a while it was a dose of brutal honesty to motivate someone to get their life back on track. No matter what was needed Sophia was always there to give it. 

Sophia had always been a polite, well mannered child. She rarely went against her father’s wishes, and if she did, she always had good reason for it. While Derek and Stiles may not have been happy about it, they could always see the logic of her decision. At the age of 22, she announced to her fathers that she was pregnant. Derek, not knowing that she was even dating someone demanded to know who the father was. She refused to tell him and the fight they had was epic. Stiles sat quietly and watched it unfold. Derek raged at her and she stood her ground, refusing to divulge the name. Eventually he beta shifted, turned his crimson eyes at her and with his alpha power, demanded she answer him. In response, she shifted, flashed her purple eyes, and told him to shut the hell up. Silenced by his own daughter, all he could do was stand there and growl in fury. It was then that Stiles intervened. He put his own power to his voice and simply spoke her name. It broke the tension between her and Derek and she burst into tears. She threw herself into Derek’s arms and wept. Through her tears she explained to them both that she just wanted a child, not a relationship, and not a husband. She had met him on a recent trip, knew she was fertile and had sex with him one single time in order to conceive. The man was ignorant of the supernatural, and wouldn’t have any knowledge of the child. Stiles explained to her that having a child this way was a very selfish thing to do. He asked her if she would be prepared to answer those inevitable questions from her child about not having a father. Derek reminded her of her own experience and how it felt to learn that he had a child he knew nothing about. It was then that she realized the full scope of what she had done. Having a child wasn’t a poor choice. The selfishness that motivated her was. Derek never asked about the father again. Before the baby was born, Sophia met another man named Daniel. He became the only father her first child ever knew. They ended up having 3 more children together. While they were both extremely fond of each other, you could say their relationship was casual. Both wanted children without a serious relationship. He was aware of the supernaturals living in Beacon Hills, but he preferred not to have a lot of direct interaction with the pack. Derek and Stiles did insist that he join the pack for important milestone celebrations like birthdays, weddings and graduations. It was important to the children to have both of their parents there for those occasions. They never married, and never lived together, but they were absolutely devoted to their children. Even if they didn’t see each other every day, they both made it a point to see or speak to their children every day. If one or more of the girls went to spend a few days at her father’s place during the summer, Sophia always made time to see or talk to them. As the children became adults and started to have their own families, both Sophia and Daniel stepped back and let them do their own thing, but they were always available. Daniel lived into his mid 70’s and passed on surrounded by Sophia, their children and grandchildren. 

Sophia grew to be the matriarch of the Beacon Hills Pack. She became everyone's grandmother. Stiles offered to slow her aging as she got older but she decided against it. On the occasions she had to talk with Ehawee they spoke of her long past and in many ways it scared Sophia. She couldn’t bear to see her friends and family die while she lived on. While her fathers stayed young, she aged naturally. Stiles and Derek traveled a lot in order to avoid suspicion in Beacon Hills, and after Daniel passed, she would travel with them. They were often gone for weeks or months at a time. She got a kick out of pretending to be their grandmother.


	43. Epilogue - Derek and Stiles

The two men decided to take Sophia, John and Melissa on their honeymoon with them. John and Melissa got their own hotel room. Some nights they got their own hotel, and some night Sophia stayed with them instead of with Stiles and Derek. They went to Paris the first night, and after wandering the city for a few days they decided to try something new. On Sunday night, one of them would pick a new destination and on Monday morning they would go there with no plan on where to stay or for how long. Derek took a week and went to Toulouse to check in with the engineers who insisted on messing with his flight simulator. Sophia was bored out of her mind those few two days, so Stiles sent her, Melissa and John to Euro Disney. When they returned, Melissa choose Prague as a city to visit. She loved the old world charm of the city and surrounding countryside. John wanted to go to London. He had a love for the history of the monarchy there, so they spent a few days touring the castles. Stiles wanted to see the pyramids in Egypt, so they spent a few days there, then he took a side trip to Madrid. There were some issues with finding placement for a pack member of the Alpha that Holden had killed. He mediated some meetings and found homes for most of them. There was one lone wolf left unattached. When no one would take him, he brought in Derek and Scott and he was offered sanctuary with the Beacon Hills Pack. They never figured out why none of the local packs would accept him. He integrated into the pack well. 

Their honeymoon lasted for a few weeks longer than they had planned and Sophia didn’t start school when the local school did. Derek decided to go with a home tutor for that fall and let her enter school after the start of the new year. When Sophia did start school she excelled at everything, so the time lost made no difference. 

Stiles really had no plan for how long he would live. He tried not to think about it. He knew that he couldn’t live without Derek. If Derek wanted to live out his normal life, Stiles would follow him when he died. After the wedding, Derek realized that he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Stiles behind, so he let Stiles slow his aging to match his own. They agreed that at some point it would be time for them to move on, and then they would go together. 

Sophia was Derek’s only biological child. Between him and Stiles, they had adopted the twins, and, and 3 other children. With the total of 6 children between them, the 8 from Liam and Isaac, and the 5 from Scott and Raven, the Beacon Hills pack had more than doubled in size in less than 10 years. As the children grew, married, and had children of their own, there was a small army of children always under foot. John and Melissa had absolutely loved it and became grandparents to everyone regardless of who their parents actually were. Beacon Hills itself had prospered with the positive energy the nematon attracted. A few people thought they were crazy for having such a large family and more than a few had whispered that maybe they were a cult full of inbreds. It didn’t matter though, the children were well adjusted, intelligent, well mannered, and aside from a few harmless pranks here and there, they didn’t cause any real trouble. 

Joshua was the first great grandchild of Stiles and Derek and he had been identified as the next Guardian. Jack had been the one to point it out to Stiles the day he was born. Unlike Stiles, who had rarely dabbled with his power prior to inheriting it from Ehawee, Joshua had an innate ability with it. Many times his mother would go into the nursery to find things moved around or the walls a different color. The majority of his power was locked away until it would be time for him to take Stiles place as Guardian. All of the pack children were raised to respect all life and given a good foundation of ethics and personal responsibility. Joshua started to show his power early so Stiles spent extra time with him teaching him control and explaining to him how the intention behind his thoughts would direct the outcome of anything he tried to do. Control from a very young age was important. Stiles made sure to keep the house warded and Joshua’s room shielded. If he wanted to be angry in there, he couldn’t accidentally destroy something. There were times when Stiles had to travel to help work out an issue with members of the supernatural community. He took Joshua with him so he could learn what his future would be like. They always traveled in disguise to keep the true identity of the Guardian a secret from as many people as possible. Stiles usually appeared as a man traveling with his son, and as Joshua got older, he appeared as an older man traveling with his grandson or an assistant. Sometimes Joshua would remain invisible and simply observe. 

Stiles and Jack eventually made peace. Well, Stiles came to the understanding that Jack was who he was and could not be changed. A few times Stiles had to call for his advice on removing a supernatural entity. Rarely did they disagree on what was needed. When they did, Stiles respected his decision and worked out another way to deal with the threat. Stiles would send Jack to remove someone and bring peace to a pack, or community. Occasionally he would send Jack to terrorize a hunter family that was getting cocky. It didn’t take more than once for them to get the hint. Jack would appear at their front door. This usually caused a panic and when the door was slammed in his face, he simply walked through it to take whoever he was looking for. Sometimes that person would be returned whole a few days later with a warning to cease and desist. Sometimes they were never seen again. On the occasion when family didn’t get the message, Jack appeared in the middle of the night and leave them frightened out of their wits. Stiles made sure to keep Jack at a comfortable distance, but allowed Joshua to determine his own friendship with Jack. 

Over the years, several of the children were born to be Alphas. Scott and Brandon had remained as co-Alphas of the pack, but after Scott and Raven left, Derek took on an elder role within the pack and let Brandon lead. He was a born leader like his father and he fell into the position naturally. In order to maintain peace, Derek and Brandon had instituted a new system to deal with the number of Alphas and to keep peace in the ranks. Brandon became Alpha Prime. All other Alphas reported directly to him. The Betas also had a similar system. All Betas reported to the head Beta, while that Beta reported to all of the Alphas above him. Omega’s did the same thing. It was administrative in nature and helped the pack run smoothly without discord. With peace in the ranks, there was no need for displays of dominance. All wolves were equals within their ranks, and when circumstances caused one to raise or fall in their rank, they were welcomed with open arms. Derek was the Elder Alpha, but Brandon was in charge. Derek had also groomed Brandon for the same sort of role because at some point he would decide to pass the torch on to a younger Hale or McCall Alpha.

As the older members of the pack passed on, only the alphas actually knew what Stiles was and why both he and Derek never seemed to age. Joshua knew but kept it to himself as someday he would take Stiles place. They decided that his ascension would not be like it was for Stiles. Claudia’s illness had necessitated that she wait until Stiles was ready for it. Due to her extreme age, it was easier to give up her life force at the same time. For Joshua, it involved a test. Stiles had been training him for years and when he felt the time was right, Derek and Stiles took him out to the nematon late one night. Stiles removed the blocks within Joshua and allowed him to finally see the full depth of his power. When he was ready, Stiles replayed the original scene where the nematon was created. He asked Joshua to rebuild the spell with himself taking the place of Stiles. As the others had already passed on, he had to figure out how to represent those aspects in order to do it. Joshua took a few minutes to walk from each of the guardian trees to the other and then came back to the center. When he got there, Stiles felt his connection with the nematon flow from him to Joshua and just like that the spell had been altered. Stiles had underestimated Joshua’s intuition when it came to his power. He quickly figured out that all of the others had put their very essence into the nematon by adding the drop of blood to the hole where their tree sprouted. There was no need to represent then in any other way because part of them would always be there. Once he knew that, replacing Stiles within the spell was the easy part. 

When Derek and Stiles decided that the time had come, they sat down with Sophia and discussed their plan to leave. When given news that the time was coming, Sophia wanted to go with them. She was in her 90’s and she no longer had the stamina she once had. Unfortunately, she would not transition from one plane of existence to another like Stiles and Derek would. After many long nights and a few arguments, Derek convinced Sophia to live out the rest of her life, however long that may be. She had daughters, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. She couldn’t just tell them she was traveling off into the great beyond with her fathers. She should enjoy the years she has left, make the most of them, and then pass on when the time was right. Her daughters had taken over the coffee shop years ago, but she still made time to hang out there when she was in town. It was still a place to get advice. It was part of the heartbeat of the community, and so was she. Many years before, Stiles had placed his photographs into a pack trust that was paid royalties on them. The trust was left to the Pack and helped support the coffee shop during hard times. While everyone they had grown up with had aged and passed on, they both remained youthful in appearance. As they got older they traveled more to keep people in Beacon Hills from noticing their lack of aging. Sometimes they would leave for months at a time, and on occasion they would take Sophia with them. She loved to pretend she was their grandmother while they were out in public. She would order them around in front of wait staff or in hotels. Derek indulged her, but once in a while he gave her a low growl to remind her that he was still her father. 

They spent a lot of time visiting Cora and her pack in South America. Eventually Cora asked Derek to stop visiting. She said she was starting to look a little long in the tooth and she just could bear to see him still young and as handsome as ever. Derek understood and they stuck to phone calls and the occasional video chat. When Derek told her they were ready to go, she asked Stiles to bring her to Beacon Hills. She spent a few days with them. While she was there she arranged for her own funeral and a plot of land in the family cemetery. Cora passed a few years later and was buried next to her sister Laura. She had never married or had children of her own. 

Stiles wanted their departure to be quiet, so they gathered the adults of the pack and let them know they would be moving on. Joshua had taken over as Guardian in his own right. Stiles was still powerful, but in a different quantity. The day came and they gathered at the nematon grove with their children to watch the sunrise. As soon as the sun full crested the horizon, two large white wolves appeared next to them. Stiles didn’t have to say anything, he just reached down and ruffled the fur on Scott’s head. Raven nudged Derek’s hand and he did the same to her. 

Derek and Stiles took turns hugging each of their children. It was a strange sight. Two young men, looking no older than their mid 30’s, saying goodbye to their children who all looked like they were in their late 50’s. They were actually in their 70’s and older, but being a werewolf gave them a younger appearance. They would each live another 30 years or more. 

Derek whispered goodbye to them all and then backed away. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and said, “Many years ago, when Stiles and I were married, Sophia, who was 9 years old at the time, read us a short poem during the reception. It was a sweet declaration of her love for us, our love for each other, and a bit of prophesy for the future. Last night Stiles helped me write a little bit to help us say goodbye.”

How long did my broken heart yearn to be  
Away from the darkness and finally set free  
Entangled and distant, forever to wander  
The depth of the pain they buried it under

The need to move on is exciting, indeed  
The time has arrived to fulfill the need  
Enticed and excited when facing forever  
The strength of these ties, so reluctant to sever

How much did we risk to be other than lonely?  
The wolf, the pack, the den, and the only.  
The love of my family brought me to my best  
This lifetime of love has filled the space in my chest

As the last of his words fade away, Sophia and her siblings lift their heads and howl at the sky. Derek place his hands over his heart then both he and Stiles turn and walk away, Scott and Raven padding along behind them. Their forms fade as they get towards the edge and just before they disappear completely, Scott jumps up and nips Stiles on his backside. 

“Hey!” They hear his voice in the distance. “What did I tell you? No Biting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really the end. I've been thinking about writing some stories about the other original characters. I need to put this story to rest for a while and then maybe I'll get inspired. I tried a short story about Jack, but he sort of got out of control and I need to put him in his place before I can attempt that. I think Ehawee could be a good place to start. Her progenitor, becoming Guardian, her sisterhood with Satomi, and her relationship with Jack. What she saw and experience over her 450 year life could be fascinating to explore. I thought to explore Sophia's life, but I'm not sure I want to write more about Stiles and Derek. I feel with this I've put their lives to bed and I don't know if I'm ready to revisit them just yet. Time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This was started before Season 5 began. I'm trying to stick as close to cannon as possible on some things, but I have taken some liberties with a few characters and their back stories. I've also adapted some of the werewolf mythology to fit my story. New things from Season 5 & 6 may slip in as it continues unless someone dies and totally wrecks my plot line.


End file.
